Es solo Otra Historia
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Harry ha huido a un extraño país... Pero es feliz... ¿Que sucedera ahora que su pasado lo persigue?, ¿Como enfrentara el regreso de su vida?¿Pordrá dejar su felicidad? o... ¿Le permitiran alejarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Casi todos los personajes de esta historia, son de J.K Rowling… por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe cuando sale el 7º libro? O.o

**ES SOLO... OTRA HISTORIA**

**La llamada**

**Capitulo 1**

Un chico, de cabello castaño y ojos miel casi corría para llegar a su destino, por poco y resbala en las primeras escaleras, pero logro sobreponerse y siguió su camino, aunque claro, ya no tan aprisa, total, ya llegaba tarde, un poco mas a nadie le hacia daño. Así que con calma siguió, llego hasta una puerta gris, en un largo y solitario pasillo, o al menos así lo creyó, pero una extraña sensación en su espalda lo hizo desistir de la idea. Y esta quedo respaldada al sentir algo frío incrustarse en su cuello.

**-**No, no, no… tsk**-** una voz dulce, pero intimidante le hablo al oído **-**¿Cómo puede un joven como tú salir por la calle solito y sin protección?**-** El chico trago saliva nervioso.

**-**Yo… ejem… ¿Qué… Que quieres?**-**

**-**¿Tienes miedo?**-** inquirió burlona

**-**Si me estas apuntando… **-** la presión cedió y armándose con un poco de valor volteo, y vio… A una hermosa chica de cabello negro con destellos violetas y ojos del mismo tono pintándose los labios, abrió grandes los ojos. **-**¿Tú?**-** su rostro paso del pálido al rojo de furia… **-**¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?... ¿Ves la época en que vivimos y se te ocurre jugarme una broma?

**-**Baja la voz**-** contesto la chica metiendo su labial en el bolso mientras le regalaba al chico una bella sonrisa.

**-**¿QUE BAJE LA VOZ?... ¿TIENES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE?

**-**Que genio…**-** susurro intentando aguantarse la risa **-**Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia Thompson**-**

**-**ESTAS LOKA ASHLEY!!!... ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?

**-**Así tendrás la conciencia, jejeje además, estabas solito, relajado, y como siempre llegando tarde. n.n No me pareció tan malo**-** Él le dio la espalda.

**-**Desearía que alguien te pegara un susto tal que…**-** se interrumpió de súbito al escuchar un tremendo grito.

Además que ahora cargaba un extraño bulto en sus brazos. Mientras unas fuertes carcajadas inundaban el pasillo. Al ver la escena, el castaño no pudo más que acompañar en las carcajadas. Y no esta de más… les explicare por que…

Cuando el castaño reclamaba con toda su furia, un chico moreno de no mas de 22 años se acercaba por el mismo camino, y al ver la discusión de los que reconoció como sus amigos, se acercó lentamente, alcanzo a escuchar algo de una broma y de sustos, cuando entendió que seguramente su "amiga" había hecho otra de sus "bromitas" así que decidido a darle un escarmiento se le acerco sigiloso, y para cuando llego hasta su espalda, solo se acerco a su oído y en rápido movimiento coloco las manos en su cintura junto a un breve "Bu" en su oído, y fue suficiente para que la chica pegara un brinco y grito que fácilmente hubiera roto sus tímpanos, abalanzándose a su amigo castaño que tubo que abrazarla con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo, pero era demasiado difícil carcajear y sostener a una temblorosa chica que se aferra a tu cuello a tal grado de ahogarte mientras intenta controlar su corazón, respiración y llanto.

De pronto la puerta frente a ellos se abrió con estrépito asustando a los dos chicos, (es que ella no podía estar mas asustada).

**-**¿Qué diablos hacen aquí afuera?**-** Pregunto un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, casi rubio mientras los observaba atentamente.

**-**Tranquilo Rayan**-** se aclaro la garganta el moreno **–**Solo nos encontramos**-** el muchacho entrecerró los ojos observándolos mientras se acercaba otro chico acompañado de una bella muchacha de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y con perfectos rizos.

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** Les interrogo la muchacha **–**Ashley, por dios¿que te paso?**-** Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los chicos reparó en la mujer que aún yacía apretada al cuerpo del castaño, pues se miraban entre ellos algo desafiantes, abriéndose camino la chica llego hasta su amiga y la sacudió un poco **–**Ashley**-** la aludida se abrazo mas a su amigo **–**Pequeña… dime ¿que te paso?**-** pregunto preocupada. Esto pareció despertarla un poco de su trance porque volteo cuidadosamente hasta la voz y abrió los ojos poco a poco, los tenía llorosos y con una enorme nota de temor.

**-**Iri…**-** susurro a punto de soltarse llorar.

**-**Tranquila pequeña… **-** tomo sus manos, que estaban temblando **-**¿Qué te paso?**-** de inmediato su rostro cambio a furia y se levanto de los brazos del castaño de un salto para plantarse frente a todos, pero dirigiéndose a ella.

**-**Estos… ESTOS!!!... ESTOS PAR DE… **-** todos quedaron en silencio **–**DE…**-** ya se esperaban lo peor **–**DE SIMIOS FEOS!!!**-** Oh, oh… Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, realmente estaba enojada… furiosa, pues "simios feos" era el segundo insulto, atrás de "Simios horribles", mas feos que se le oían a esa chica decir, y eso rara vez lo utilizaba, así que ya se podrán imaginar el miedo que tenían sus amigos ante tamaño "insulto".

**-**Ashley, preciosa, hermosa, bonita…**-** se le acerco presuroso Rayan a abrazarla, un gruñido se escucho **–**Tranquila encanto, ven, ven conmigo, ya después les daremos su merecido**- **intento guiarla hasta dentro del departamento, pero un brazo los hizo detenerse…

**-**No te pongas así, tu sola lo provocaste**-** se escucho la voz del causante de todo este último alboroto, firme y seria, casi molesta. Que por cierto, dato extra, fue el que gruño cuando Rayan la abrazo.

**-**Yo no lo asuste así**-**

**-**Si fue un buen susto Ashley, de verdad**-** replico el castaño y la chica se agacho.

**-**Lo siento mucho Dani**-** lo miro a los ojos con una inocencia y a punto de llorar que el castaño sucumbió.

**-**Esta bien**-** suspiro con una sonrisa **-**Pero no lo hagas de nuevo

**-**Te lo prometo, fue muy imprudente de mi parte… Perdón**-** se volvió a agachar.

**-**Creo que la que tiene "Así" la conciencia… es otra**-** rió al ver el sonrojo e incredulidad en los ojos de ella.

**-**Escucha Ashley**-** se le acerco el moreno.

**-**Creo**-** interrumpió Iri, o como sanamente la llaman sus amigos, Irais **–**Que debemos dejarlos solos para que aclaren "ciertos puntos"**-** sonrió imperceptible y Ashley se sonrojo un poco, el muchacho no despego la mirada de la chica **–**Vamos**-** empujo a Rayan que ya se adelantaba para impedirlo, dentro del depto, a Dani lo jalo de la manga, pero no necesito mas y entro, llevándose consigo al otro chico, que llego al último con Iri, de cabello castaño oscuro, en corte de hongo, ojos ligeramente rasgados de un profundo color miel, al que llamaremos Richi o Ricardo, como se acomoden. En cuanto se cerró la puerta la chica vio la puerta y suspiro.

**-**Si me pase… ¿verdad?**-** susurro

**-**En realidad no lo se… cuando llegue Daniel te reclamaba**-** la chica levanto la mirada **–**Pero me imagino lo que paso, pues no es la primera vez **-**La chica se agacho **–**Ashley, el país esta en una enorme crisis y la delincuencia esta al día, sabes que no podemos salir nada tranquilos a las calles sin saber si vamos a volver a vernos…**-** la chica asintió con lagrimas en los ojos **–**No puedes ir por ahí haciendo ese tipo de bromas**-** la chica volvió a asentir en silencio, pero ya con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos **–**Ya estas grande, tienes 21 años y estas en la universidad, se un poco mas conciente de tus actos**-** la chica asintió y se le escapo un sollozo ahogado, el chico suspiro y se le acerco hasta tomarle las mejillas **–**Vamos, no llores, no es un regaño**-** ella lo miró **–**De acuerdo… sí es un regaño**– **suspiro **-**Pero es que…**-** se detuvo **–**Estaba preocupado…**-** ella levanto su vista **–**Saliste muy rápido de clase y no te encontré a la salida**-** se agacho **–**Me asuste…**-** ella se acerco mas a él y tomo sus manos, que el las había bajado avergonzado.

**-**Lo siento mucho Harry**-** él levanto la vista **–**Salí tarde de clase y corrí para ver si esta vez llegaba a tiempo**-** él sonrió –Como siempre eres tan puntual, creí que ya te habías ido**-** él tomo su mano fuerte **–**Y pues… de nada sirvió**-** refunfuño **–**Se presento un inconveniente y de cualquier forma llegue tarde.

**-**¿Qué inconveniente?**-** Pregunto preocupado

**-**Oh… nada alarmante**-** murmuro nerviosa bajando la mirada…

**-**Ashley…

**-**En serio Harry…

**-**Lyn…

**-**Yo… pues… **-**Respiro profundo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, Harry la miro incrédulo al ver lo que sacaba **–**Se que dijiste que viniera directamente para acá en cualquier caso, pero…**-** suspiro y le tendió su mano…

**-**Lyn**-** sonrió, ella se agacho abochornada y entonces él rió, bastante… **-**No puedo creerlo**-** susurro sin aire por la risa.

**-**¿No estas enojado?**-** pregunto incrédula

**-**¿Cómo estar enojado preciosa?**-** sonrió y se acerco a ver su sonrojo, que diferente de cuando Rayan le había dicho todas esas bonitas palabras, pero con él era diferente, con Harry todo era diferente. **-**¿Cómo voy a estar enojado?, Si hace meses que no pruebo de estos dulces**-** ella sonrió aún sonrojada y él tomo un dulce de sus manos, lo desenvolvió y se lo llevo a la boca.

**-**Es que en unos meses es tú cumpleaños, y bueno… como no sabía hasta cuando podría volver a comprar o tener dinero para comprar…

–Gracias**-** susurro ya muy cerca de su rostro.

**-**No… no importa**-** murmuro sin levantar la vista a sus ojos **–**Ejem… **-** él noto su nerviosismo y sonrió, claramente divertido, tomo su barbilla y la levanto, fijo sus ojos en los de ella, y como siempre, ella sería capaz de decir o hacer cualquier cosa cuando la veía de esa forma… hasta hubiese declarado que fue ella quién acecino al ratón Miguelito en su búsqueda por el queso perdido… y eso… que era su personaje favorito. **–**A-además…**- **murmuro intentando controlarse **–**También es de mis dulces favoritos**-** no despego su vista de ella, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y no soportaría mucho tiempo.

**-**¿A si?**-** murmuro sin ganas de hablar, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, esa mirada que la encendía y quemaba al mismo tiempo…

**-**Sí… me gusta su sabor**-** trago saliva y se sonrojo **–**En tu boca…**-** susurro y él sonrió… pero sin esperar mas tiempo la beso, suave pero apasionado, poco a poco la arrincono en la puerta, ella poso sus manos tras su nuca mientras jugaba con su cabello y el la abrazo por la cintura. Se sentía encantada… hechizada por ese hombre que la besaba con furia y pasión, y eso le encantaba… bueno, en realidad todo de él le encantaba, su cabello negro como la noche, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su cara, su cuerpo, su porte, su altura, su voz… sus manos… hasta esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su ceja derecha, que lo hacía diferente, pero a la vez tan atractivo, que aún no comprendía como es que pudo fijar sus ojos en ella, una chica común y corriente de un país que cada vez decaía más y nadie entendía la razón, o tal vez, eran tantas cosas juntas, que nadie encontraba por donde empezar a reparar el daño.

Pero desde que lo conoció, cuando llego a su país, quedo impresionada por él… por ese chico distraído y desconfiado que encontró una tarde en las oficinas de la universidad, un chico que ni siquiera sabía como hacerse entender con la secretaria para que lo atendiera…

**Flash Back**

Ashley corría… literalmente, por el pasillo blanco de la universidad, hasta que escucho pasos y detuvo su carrera al momento en que el director de carrera doblaba la esquina y seguía su camino tras un "buenas tardes", en cuanto se perdió por la siguiente esquina, volvió a su carrera maratónica, y digo maratónica no porque fuera mucho el trayecto, sino porque estaba tan desacostumbrada al ejercicio, que cualquier carrera de mas de 15 metros, para esa chica ya era todo un maratón. Así que al llegar a su destino, las oficinas de inscripción, casi se desmaya de un colapso, su respiración agitada y la mirada de todos los jóvenes y trabajadores de la institución la regresaron a su verdadera intención… llegar a tiempo para inscribirse antes que salgan a comer y tarden 3 horas en atenderla, hecho un vistazo a todas las filas, se notaba que llegaba tarde, pues mas de 20 chicos aguardaban esperando su turno de inscripción o reinscripción en todo caso, con un bufido molesto pero resignado intento ver la mas corta… camino a su derecha y vio con asombro que con una secretaria solo había un chico, al que atendían, así que con sigilo y con la esperanza que no la corrieran porque ya iban a cerrar inscripciones en esa fila se colocó en su sitio, esperando, algunos chicos la vieron extrañados, pues se veía muy chica para estar en las inscripciones de universidad, hasta uno a su lado se atrevió a decir que las inscripciones de prepa ya habían terminado hace 3 días, a lo que ella contesto con una linda sonrisa.

**-**No te preocupes, puedes esperar al próximo cuatrimestre para inscribirte**-** los de alrededor rieron, incluso las secretarias y siguieron en lo suyo, hasta que el mismo chico habló.

**-**No te recomiendo esa fila**-** ella volteó a verlo confusa.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**¿Ves ese chico?**-** señalo al frente y vio al que hablaba o intentaba hablar con la secretaria. Ella asintió aún confundida, de espaldas se veía de no mas de 17 o 18 años, no era muy alto, tenía el cabello completamente negro, delgado y vestía unos jeans nuevos, a juego con una sudadera roja y dorado, sacando su vista, la volvió a su interlocutor, así que él aclaro **–**Lleva ahí desde que llegamos, a la pobre secretaria ya la tiene cansada, y aún no puede terminar con él.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** preguntó aún confusa.

**-**Creo que el chico es extranjero y no entiende ni pizca de español**-** rió el joven y la chica abrió los ojos impresionada

**-**¿En serio?**-** él asintió **-**¿Y que idioma habla?**-** el chico se encogió de hombros **–**Casi todos los extranjeros hablan el ingles¿acaso nadie lo ha intentado¿nadie sabe hablarlo?**-** pregunto extrañada, pero una mezcla de decepción se apodero de ella cuando el chico sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros

**-**Tal vez… pero no hay quien tenga tiempo de ayudar.

**-**¿Bromeas?**-** se impresiono **–**Hay mas de 60 alumnos esperando ser atendidos y ¿nadie tiene tiempo?**-** se enfado y varios voltearon a verla, pero al verla enojada decidieron meterse en sus propios asuntos, el chico se incomodo un poco **–**Que decepción**-** sonrió con tristeza y la mirada gacha **–**En México cada vez estamos peor.

Sin esperar mas tiempo volteo decidida a ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero cuando busco al chico, no lo encontró donde había estado, empezó a buscarlo, pero al escuchar como la secretaria la llamaba para que pasara a inscribirse y muchos jóvenes la abuchearan, porque ellos llevaban mas tiempo esperando, volvió su vista a la secretaria confundida, aun algo incomoda por las miradas, se adelanto, entrego sus papeles y al poco rato ya le entregaban su tira de materias.

**-**Disculpe… el chico que estaba aquí…**-** la secretaria suspiro.

**-**Es extranjero… y no entiendo nada de lo que dice… y él tampoco entiende nada de lo que le digo… pobre chico, sus padres debieron pensar en eso cuando se mudaron**-** exclamo enfadada **–**En fin, mi supervisor es el único que habla ingles, así que no pude inscribirlo, no pudo ni llenar la ficha**-** ella suspiro y tras un gracias se alejo, apareciendo inmediatamente atrás de ella el chico con el que había estado hablando, quien en la confusión, se coloco tras ella para pasar después a inscribirse.

Camino ya dispuesta a irse, pues algunos amigos la esperaban, cuando lo vio, sentado en la última fila, y las manos en la cabeza y estas recargadas en sus rodillas, no pudo ignorarlo, y como ella misma se había prometido "Si quieres un cambio, empieza por ti", vacilante se acerco, cuando estuvo frente a él…

**-**Hola**-** espero unos segundos, pero el no dio muestras de haber escuchado, y aguantando sus ganas de salir corriendo avergonzada por ser ignorada, volvió a decir más fuerte **–**Ejem… Hola**- **Ahora si obtuvo respuesta, el chico levanto la vista y la observo, directo a los ojos, ella pudo observar los de él también, unos penetrantes ojos verdes, que la veían con desconfianza, pero mas que nada, se veía algo intimidado y con una pizca de tristeza, que en realidad no estaba segura de poder ver. Pero él no contesto, y cuando estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo, pues no parecía que fuera muy amable, el le hablo…

**-**Hi…**-** un murmullo, pero audible para ella.

**-**Hi… mmm**-** se agacho, la verdad su ingles, era bastante escaso, así que intentando recordar, solo pudo decir **–**Can I help you?**-** él abrió los ojos sorprendido, y un poco receloso siguió.

**-**Do you speak English?

**-**No much… but, I hope to be able to help.

**-**Yes…**-** por fin sonrió un poco. Y ella le correspondió.

**-**I'm Harry Potter**-** extendió su mano a ella, quien la estrecho.

**-**I'm Ashley Leia Yuna**-** él sonrió mas pronunciado y ella ligeramente nerviosa se sentó a su lado y tomo la ficha de inscripción, él se sentó con ella y con su poco y ligeramente mal hablado ingles, intento ayudarlo, aunque todo fue más sencillo cuando el chico que antes había estado con ella se les acerco y para asombro de los dos, les ofreció su ayuda, y él si que sabía hablar ingles. Así conocieron a Rayan Monroy Castañeda.

Fueron los 3 juntos con la misma secretaria, quien gustosa de ya poder entender las palabras del muchacho (en realidad de Rayan pues le hacia de traductor), lograron inscribirlo en menos de 5 minutos, y con una enorme sonrisa salieron de ahí… A mitad del camino Harry se detuvo y volteo a mirarlos…

**-**Thank you…**-** susurro

**-**You're welcome…

Y así fue como se conocieron. Decir que desde ese momento ella se sintió profundamente atraída a él esta de más decir, pero al menos, para Harry, ellos fueron los primeros que se mostraron sinceros y dispuestos a ayudarlo, sus primeros amigos.

Poco después conoció a Daniel Thompson y el resto de sus ahora mejores amigos, durante toda su estancia en esa universidad, con los únicos que había contado siempre, era con ellos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Harry estaba completamente absorto en el beso… no había nada más, no pensaba… solo estaban aquellas sensaciones tan satisfactorias que aquella chica le proporcionaba con solo un beso, una caricia… una mirada, no sabía en que momento paso, ni siquiera sabía exactamente como paso, pues de todo lo que alguna vez imagino que le sucedería cuando se fugo de Inglaterra, enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, esperen… ¿enamorarse?... ¿él?. No… la quería, sí, pero enamorado… No, no lo estaba, no podía y no debía…

Aunque para ser sinceros, en ese momento no le importaba que le pasaba… solo lo que sentía, y en ese momento se sentía muy bien con sus labios rozando los suyos, con sus manos jugueteando en su cabello y ella en sus brazos, era una sensación desconocida a la que se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido.

Nunca imagino llegar a estar así con una persona, pero la verdad es que nunca imagino muchas cosas de las ha hecho, entre ellas huir de todo lo que conocía… Y llegar ahí… a México un país donde muy cierto había escuchado decir en las películas… Quien quiera no ser encontrado, debe estar en México, y era muy cierto¿A quién se le habría ocurrido buscar a Harry Potter "El niño que vivió", en un país donde nadie sabia nada de él? A nadie, y gracias a eso, había elegido ese país, tuvo mucha suerte, pues encontró buenos amigos que lo ayudaron, gracias a ellos pudo aprender rápido el idioma, ahora lo dominaba a la perfección, pero a veces… solo a veces… extrañaba a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos desde hacia años, solo esperaba que estuviesen bien. Le habría gustado que lo acompañaran, pero no podía ofrecerles la vida que llevaba ahora, tenía que trabajar en una farmacia para cubrir algunos de sus gastos, y le permitiera pagar algo de sus estudios, vivía en un pequeño cuarto en un barrio poco seguro, aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado, ningún lugar en ese país era seguro, pero a pesar de vivir en la pobreza, a pesar de matarse trabajando y estudiando, pues necesitaba conservar esa beca para terminar de estudiar, a pesar de vivir al día… Era feliz, era feliz siendo un chico normal, sin la presión de tener que enfrentarse a "Voldemort", esa había sido la verdadera razón de su huida… la presión, no la pudo soportar, todos esperaban siempre algo de él, pero nadie pensaba en que le pasaba, que sentía… Así que cuando la guerra estaba por estallar por su causa… él desapareció.

Se había mantenido oculto tanto tiempo… que ya no sabía que había pasado en su país, se preocupaba sí… pero¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por quienes nunca se preocuparon por él?, tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta, pero real, es lo que sentía. Y ya no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. Ahora era feliz, en medio de muggles, en medio de personas que lo apreciaban solo por ser él, por ser Harry James Potter, No le importaba ser mago… ya no, nadie lo sabía, nunca había usado magia, tenia perfectamente escondida su varita, aunque escondida sería algo, en realidad, la tenia enmarcada junto a una túnica en cristal, la mejor forma de esconderla es mostrándola, sin ocultarla, no la robaban porque ¿a quien le sirve una madera tallada y una tela desgastada?, además que… su casa estaba protegida… cualquiera que se aceraba recordaba algo importante y salía corriendo, solo había usado un hechizo desde que llego y había sido ese, su varita y esa túnica de Quiddittch era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Hogwarts.

No usaba magia para nada, había tenido que aprender a cocinar, a lavar, a hacer aseo (aunque 17 años de vivir con los Dursley le dejaron los Dursley habían servido de mucho) y a trabajar para ganarse la vida. No llevo nada del dinero que le heredaron sus padres, ni lo que le heredo Sirius, nada… no quiso llevarse nada y eso lo satisfacía, podía sobrevivir sin ninguna dificultad.

Llego a la edad de 18 años sin saber nada de ese país, casi sin dinero, sin donde vivir, sin trabajo… pero sin miedo, y con ansias de sobrevivir por él mismo. Cuando salio de Hogwarts, nadie le dio esa oportunidad, todo se lo daban y aunque al principio eso le gusta a la larga lo perjudico. Entro a la escuela de Aurores inmediatamente y se graduó en un año, como debía ser, pero su situación era alarmante, no lo dejaban ni un minuto solo, y ni siquiera lo dejaban salir a misiones por temor a que lo dañaran, pues la profecía se filtro y todo el mundo sabía que él debía derrotar **-**al que no debe ser nombrado**-**, así que todo el mundo tenía sus esperanzas sobre él… en cambio¿Quién tenia las esperanzas de él?, Nadie. Y huyo… Desde entonces, no supo nada más de nadie más… Excepto una carta anual a Remus de solo dos palabras "Estoy bien", y nada más…

Nada de ellos le importaba… al menos no ahora…

Ella… ella era un caso aparte, Esa hermosa chica que lo besaba, nada tenía que ver con lo que fue su mundo…

**-**Harry**-** dijo en un suspiro cuando el beso se rompió por la falta de oxigeno. Harry recargo su frente en ella para controlar su respiración… aunque le avergonzara decirlo, era increíble la forma en que lo excitaba solo con un beso…

**-**Gracias por el dulce**-** sonrió y ella también. Suspirando se alejo unos centímetros de ella cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo casi caer a Ashley, quien si no fuera por los excelentes reflejos de Harry estaría en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

**-**¿Qué creen que están haciendo?**-** Pregunto Rayan en tono molesto en el umbral mientras ve a su amigo sosteniendo de la cintura a la chica que le gusta.

**-**Oh, solo mido el tamaño de su cintura**-** respondió sarcástico el morocho. La chica se sonrojo y Rayan frunció el entrecejo. Harry bajo la vista divertido a ella **-**¿Has engordado?**-** Ella golpeo su hombro molesta y saco su lengua divertida, pero con gesto ofendido.

**-**Ya quisieras Potter**-** se safo de sus brazos y Harry hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

**-**No**-** respondió riendo **–**Por mí, así estas bien**-**

**-**Me alegro de tener su aprobación Potter**-** se molesto.

**-**No siempre**-** murmuro **–**Gracias a Dios**-** esto lo dijo a coro con todos los demás, quienes rieron.

**-**No fue gracioso**-** murmuro ella por lo bajo mientras entraba al departamento seguido de los demás.

**-**Así que… ¿Qué haremos hoy?**-** Pregunto sentándose en la mesa circular del departamento Harry.

**-**¿Tu que crees?**-** replico Irais molesta **–**Se acercan los exámenes y tenemos tiempo justo para estudiar.

**-**¡Debes estar bromeando Irais!**-** se exalto el chico del corte de hongo, Ricardo.

**-**¡Claro que no bromeo!**-** todos suspiraron, sabían que cuando se ponía así… mejor no discutir.

**-**Sí Hermione…**-** murmuro Harry, pero solo Ashley lo escucho.

**-**Mmm… ¿Quién es Hermione?**-** pregunto en voz baja, solo para que él la escuchara. Pero obviamente, todos prestaron atención.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Bueno, la acabas de mencionar, y… bueno, si no quieres decirnos esta bien**-** se intimido ante la penetrante mirada de Harry, Todos los veían como un juego de ping-pong. Harry se agacho un poco, al parecer, el haber recordado un poco a sus amigos, si lo había afectado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que murmuro a Hermione, pero es que a veces Irais se la recordaba tanto… que no podía evitar extrañarla y preguntarse que había sido de ella y Ron… o si seguirían vivos al menos.

**-**Hermione… ella era…**-** susurro recordando **-**Mi mejor amiga**-** Todos guardaron silencio ante la confesión. Nunca Harry había hablado de su vida antes de llegar a México, a él parecía incomodarle, pero a ellos no les importaba, o eso creían, hasta ahora.

**-**¿Amiga?**-** volvió a preguntar Irais. Harry sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje.

**-**Sí, ella y Ron, mi mejor amigo, fuimos juntos al colegio en Inglaterra**-** ellos asintieron, pero veían ligeramente incómodos a Ashley quien sacaba su libro sin mirar a nadie.

**-**¿Amiga, amiga… o amiga como Ashley?**-** Harry se sonrojo al igual que Ashley a quien se le cayo un libro sobre su pie y se quejaba del dolor. Pero es que Daniel había intentado suprimirlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más…

**-**¿Qué… Que quieres decir?**-** se aclaro la garganta **–**Somos amigos todos ¿no?**-** intento Harry.

**-**Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro**-** respondió Irais **–**Auch**-** un fuerte golpe en la espinilla la hizo callarse y maldecir por lo bajo mientras miraba a Ashley con rencor, y esta la ignoraba olímpicamente.

**-**En fin**-** volvió a decir Harry, necesitaba aclarar o cierta personita que no quería decir pero que se encontraba a su lado derecho, de cabello negro con destellos violetas que le encantaban y manos blancas y suaves que… ok, se estaba yendo del tema, en fin esa personita tal vez se molestaría** –**Siempre pensé que Hermione y Ron se traían algo… pero nunca lo pude comprobar, así que nunca lo supe.**-** La mayoría asintió, aún Rayan, con una triste sonrisa.

De todos era bien sabido lo que existía entre Harry y Ashley, pero ellos no lo aceptaban, realmente no se explicaban porque no decían nada, si se les veía¿Qué como se dieron cuenta?, pues porque se trataban con mayor familiaridad, con mas aprecio, y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Ricardo los viera en la universidad, antes de entrar a clase escondidos en un salón besándose y fuera el mas… comunicativo. No, eso solo había sido consecuencia.

En fin, todos sacaron sus libros correspondientes y ante la atenta mirada de Irais, comenzaron a estudiar. Y como siempre que lo hacían, a la media hora Ricardo, Rayan y Ashley se peleaban por el control de la televisión, mientras Irais intentaba concentrarse en su libro, pero los gritos de sus amigos no la dejaban, el único que no parecía inmutarse era Harry, que se veía totalmente concentrado en su libro de "Virus y Bacterias", cuando de pronto, segundos después que Rayan se abalanzara sobre la chica haciéndole cosquillas mientras Ricardo del otro lado le quitaba el control, y ella gritaba traidores entre risa y risa, algo sucedió… Los vasos con refresco que había en la sala, tanto en su mesa como en la mesa de noche, se hicieron añicos. Totalmente asombrados todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, mientras Harry poco a poco elevaba su vista, por supuesto mientras se maldecía mentalmente por su descontrol.

**-**¿Qué fue eso?**-** Pregunto Irais incrédula acercándose a los vasos.

Todos los examinaban, menos Harry que seguía en su lugar mirando fijamente un vaso. Debía controlarse o podrían descubrir la magia incidental, y siendo ya un adulto, se supone debía controlarla. Pero es que escuchar a SU… bueno a su "Mas que amiga", reírse de esa forma cuando Rayan estaba prácticamente encima de ella… No era celoso… solo… no le gustaba que se le acercaran demasiado. XD Y ahora, he ahí las consecuencias.

**-**¿Cómo paso?**-** pregunto Rayan aún incrédulo.

**-**Tal vez nos invaden los extraterrestres**-** murmuro Daniel con sorna, a lo que inmediatamente Ashley brinco y se abrazo a quien tuviera más cerca, y ese fue… Rayan, quien contento la abrazo de vuelta.

**-**No digas tonterías**-** murmuro Ricardo **–**Es mas probable que sean espíritus vagando, que intentan llamar nuestra atención de algún modo**-** Ahora fue Irais la que dio un pequeño gritito y corrió a los brazos de Ricardo, quien por cierto, tenía mas cerca a Dani, pero ni cuenta se dio. Harry totalmente molesto camino a la cocina cuando empezaban a hacer conjeturas, pero Rayan seguía diciendo no sabía que cosas sobre extraterrestres cuando algo en la cocina se escucho romperse, algo de cristal, a lo que con un grito mas fuerte, Ashley se soltó de Rayan totalmente asustada y corrió al pequeño comedor, donde se quedo parada buscando algo con desesperación, pero al escuchar ruido en la cocina corrió hacia allí, (extrañamente no se le ocurrió que los posibles "extraterrestres estuvieran ahí, pues de ahí provino en ruido") encontró a Harry y sin esperar siquiera a que el volteara completamente se arrojo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Sorprendido la abrazo de vuelta, y extrañamente toda su furia se calmo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, aunque cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar la separo de él algo brusco, ella lo vio extrañada.

**-**¿Qué pasa?

**-**¿Ahora te das cuenta que estoy aquí?**-** pregunto molesto dándole la espalda.

**-**O.o ¿He???

**-**¿Porque no vas con Rayan a protegerte de los "extraterrestres"?**-** maldijo en voz baja por ese comentario… que claro, lo delató.

**-**O.O ¿Estas celoso?**-** no contesto, y ella comprendió **–**Estas celoso**-** afirmo y el seguía dándole la espalda levantando el plato de cristal que había roto antes, aunque un súbito peso en su espalda lo hizo desequilibrar, Ashley se colgaba de su cuello.

**-**¿Pero que?...

**-**Gracias**-** susurro ella en su oído. El la volteo a ver confundido.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Tu nunca me habías celado y**-** se sonrojo ligeramente **–**Bueno, creí que tal vez… yo no te importaba tanto…**-** él volteo completamente.

**-**¿Qué no te celo?**-** pregunto sonriendo resignado a confesar lo que no quería **–**Que no lo veas, no significa que no exista¿Por qué crees que cuando estas con alguno de tus amigos, me voy?**-** ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-**Yo… no lo sabía**-** se agacho abochornada **–**Lo siento.

**-**No es tu culpa**-** ella sonrió un poco **–**Bueno sí… por ser hermosa**-** ella sonrió agradecida y lo abrazo por el cuello.

**-**No es malo tener amigos**-** le susurro, no era necesario hablar fuerte.

**-**Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto al verte con amigos que quieren ser "mas que tus amigos", y no me digas que no**-** agrego rápido al ver que iba a replicar **–**Tu no te das cuenta, pero yo sí.**-** ella sonrió y se le acerco más…

**-**Si te sirve de consuelo**-** murmuro contra sus labios **–**Solo me interesas tú… nadie más que tú, siempre tú**-** con un suspiro lo beso.

O se estaba volviendo loco, o ya escuchaba cosas extrañas, pues un zumbido se escuchaba en sus oídos, impidiéndole disfrutar plenamente del beso, pero cuando escucho unas risas, supo que no eran zumbidos, sino murmullos, se separo con pesar y miro alrededor.

**-**Ahora no podrán seguir negándolo**-** rió Ricardo, quien estaba con todos sus amigos observando la escena, el único que parecía molesto como era suponer, fue Rayan.

**-**Bueno… yo**-** intento Ashley sonrojada, soltándose del cuello de Harry, pero este la sostuvo, no la dejo irse, y miro a sus amigos.

**-**Muy divertidos ¿no?

**-**Pues algo… he visto películas con mas acción**-** respondió Dani riendo.

**-**Largo… fuera de aquí**-** Harry los empujo por la puerta de la cocina aún sin soltar a la chica, mientras esta reía, cerro la puerta a pesar de las protestas y se giro de nuevo a ella, recargándose en a puerta… **-**¿En donde estábamos?**-** ella se acerco feliz y lo rodeo nuevamente, para besarlo. Pero en medio, una nueva voz los interrumpió…

**-**¡Mi cocina no es hotel!**-** grito Ricardo.

**-**¡Para eso están las recamaras!**-** completó la frase Dani, y al quedarse en silencio, supusieron correctamente que Irais le dio una buena colleja.

Los chicos suspiraron resignados, pero cuando volvió el silencio, no tardaron en volver a besarse…

Salieron de ahí minutos después para ver a sus amigos levantando los vidrios rotos mientras veían el televisor.

**-**Ricardo, lamento el plato de verduras que tire en tu cocina, se me resbalo**-**

**-**¿Eso fue el otro sonido?**-** el moreno asintió.

**-**Bueno**-** se encogió de hombros **–**No es que lo usara mucho**-** suspiro y volvió a lo suyo, su lucha por el control remoto.

**-**Pues volvamos a los estudios**-** murmuro Irais, todos hicieron una mueca.

**-**Mejor veamos una película**-** propuso Harry algo ansioso.

**-**¡Sí!**-** apoyaron casi todos.

**-**Sabes Harry no entiendo como lo haces**-** suspiro Irais al verse derrotada y caminando a la salita.

**-**¿El que?**-** pregunto confundido.

**-**Siempre que nos vemos, nunca podemos estudiar, en la universidad, entras a clases y cuando sales, te la pasas con estos holgazanes…

**-**Oye…**-** se ofendieron Ricardo, Daniel y Rayan. Harry sonrió.

**-**Lo que quiero decir… es ¿Cómo sacas las mejores calificaciones de tu carrera?, cuando sales de la Universidad vas al trabajo, sales tarde o a veces te quedas a cubrir turno en la noche, y tus días de descanso o los pasas con nosotros, o con Ashley- la chica se sonrojo ligeramente **-**¿Cuál es tu truco?, Porque no me digas que Medicina no requiere estudiar mucho **–**El chico suspiro, en realidad, ni él sabía como lo lograba.

**-**Aunque ustedes no lo vean**-** empezó Ashley **–**Harry estudia siempre que puede, entre clases**-** empezó a enumerar **–**en el trayecto al trabajo o a su casa, cuando nos vemos, hasta en el trayecto se la pasa estudiando y haciendo tarea, cuando nos encontramos solo los dos¿Qué creen que hacemos toda la tarde?**-** ellos la miraron incrédulos **–**Bueno, es cierto que a veces hablamos, reímos, vemos películas, nos besamos o hacemos el amor**-** Harry escupió toda el agua que estaba tragando sobre Daniel, y muy rojo, intentaba no ahogarse, mientras Ricardo le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo, mientras los demás hacían enormes esfuerzos por no reír, aunque Irais se veía bastante sorprendida, al igual que Rayan. **-**¿Estas bien?**- **se preocupo al ver su color

**-**¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?**-** murmuro entre dientes, ella pareció extrañada y pensativa, tratando de recordar sus exactas palabras, hasta que…

**-**Oh**-** se sonrojo completamente **– **¿Hable de mas?**-** se agacho sumamente sonrojada.

**-**Bueno, aunque es interesante su vida "privada", creo que nos salimos del tema **–**Intento sanar Daniel la situación.

**-**Ejem… sí**-** murmuro aún mucho muy sonrojada **–**El punto es que Harry estudia mucho, todo el tiempo y hay veces que hasta puedo estar segura, por sus ojeras, que no duerme por estudiar. ¿Me equivoco?**-** volteo a Harry, quien la veía fijamente y tras un suspiro se acerco y la beso ligeramente.

**-**No… en todo lo que acabas de decir no te equivocaste**-** sonrió y volvió a besarla, después de unos minutos todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

**-**Chicos**-** dijo Ashley firme, llamando la atención de todos, quienes algo sorprendidos voltearon a verla, incluso Harry **–**Tengo hambre**-** hizo un puchero. Debieron suponerlo…

**-**¿Te llevo a comer?**-** se levanto Rayan de inmediato **–**Conozco un excelente lugar, de los mas exclusivos**-** miró a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada **-**¿Vamos?

**-**¿A un restaurante caro y exclusivo?**-** exclamo todos voltearon a verla al escuchar el entusiasmo de su voz.

**-**Por supuesto, solo lo mejor para ti bonita**-** se le acerco, ante el disgusto de todos los demás, Rayan e Irais eran los que tenían más dinero de todos ellos, su padre tenía una compañía nacional que le funcionaba muy bien, aún en esas fechas donde todo era caos, así que eran "ricos", son hermanos. Pero nunca había alardeado, al menos no con ellos, por eso les extrañaba su actitud.

**-**¿Y venden hamburguesas con papas?**-** se mostró aún mas emocionada.

**-**Bueno**-** se confundió **–**Supongo que sí, pero hay cosas mejores**-** sonrió radiante. Ella pareció muy ofendida por el comentario, lo que lo asusto.

**-**¡Las hamburguesas de aquí en frente son las mejores que he probado en mi vida!**-** exclamo muy ofendida, se dirigió a Harry **–**¿Verdad?

**-**Mmm… creo que prefiero una comida nutritiva**-** Ella lo vio con traición, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

**-**¡No saben apreciar la buena comida!**-** exclamo mientras tomaba su cartera y sacaba un poco de dinero.

**-**Ashley… ¿Entonces no vamos?**-** pregunto cada vez mas decaído Rayan.

**-**¡NO!, nunca me han gustado esos lugares tan prejuiciosos**-** el chico suspiro, abatido **-**¿Entonces te acompaño a comprar tu hamburguesa?

**-**No será necesario Rayan**-** se acerco Harry por su chamarra y se la puso **–**Ya voy yo con ella**-** Ashley le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso, a lo que él sonrió, eso de no esconderse cada vez le gustaba mas.

**-**No puedo creerlo Ashley**-** se enojo Rayan **–**Prefieres a Harry que no puede darte nada, no tiene dinero¡No puede ofrecerte nada!, en cambio yo¡puedo dártelo todo!**-** Harry se mantuvo en silencio, estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes, conviviendo con Malfoy en la academia de Aurores le había enseñado a sobrellevar una actitud tan arrogante, pero que vaya dirigido de un amigo, eso, aún preparado, duele **–**Puedo comprarte la mejor ropa, darte los mejores regalos, llevarte a los mejores y mas lujosos restaurantes… ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?**-** La chica no mostró señal alguna de enfado, pero si de decepción, tomo a Harry de la mano y camino a la puerta para salir, tomando a Harry por sorpresa, no esperaba una decisión tan rápida. Con una triste sonrisa apretó su mano y camino a la salida, abrió la puerta y salio, pero Ashley se detuvo un momento antes de salir completamente y se volvió.

**-**No es donde estés… sino con quien estés**-** la chica lo miro fijo, luego vio que Harry se adelantaba, tenia la costumbre de revisar siempre antes de salir, decía que era para su seguridad, sonrió y volteo de nuevo a Rayan y sus amigos **–**Y por Harry**-** suspiro sonriendo **–**Iría al fin del mundo.

Harry aguardaba en la salida del edificio, no había encontrado nada, ni a nadie sospechoso, por lo que reviso hasta su destino y regreso por ella, tenía razón Ashley al decirle que parecía su guardaesplada la mayoría de las veces, pero solo por ella.

Aun le dolían las palabras de Rayan, era cierto todo, el no podía ofrecerle nada¿dinero?, no tenía, lo que ganaba le alcanzaba lo justo para vivir¿casa?, en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, no, ni siquiera se atrevía a llevarla ahí¿lujos?, si a penas y sobrevivía… ¿Qué futuro le esperaba?, ninguno bueno…

**-**¿Harry?**-** se acerco la chica.

**-**Vamos**-** extendió su brazo a ella, que lo acepto gustosa. Y con una sonrisa cruzaron la calle para encontrar el lugar donde comprar su hamburguesa.

Ashley se sentía segura, extrañamente, siempre había sido así, él aun cuando se mostraba desconfiado de ella, le hacia sentir un aura de seguridad que le encantaba. Hasta físicamente había cambiado un poco, su cuerpo, antes delgado hasta los huesos, ahora tenía mas músculo, aún seguía flaco por la mala alimentación que su condición le obligaba a llevar, pero su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado le daba una apariencia de hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra, el trabajo le hizo crear un cuerpo atlético, pues cargar cajas, correr, subir y bajar escaleras sin parar, y el tiempo libre estudiando, le daba un aire de deportista e intelectual… que por algo tre locas a muchas féminas de la universidad. Ya no parecía un chico despistado e inquieto, ahora era un hombre seguro, maduro y respetable. Y ella sabía apasionado en todo lo que emprendía, desprendía una pasión y ternura a la vez… que eran su completa perdición.

Pidieron 4 hamburguesas, dos con pasas y las otras sin, cuando Ashley se disponía a pagar, Harry la detuvo, e intento pagar él, pero ella se negó.

**-**No Harry, a mi se me antojo, así que yo pago**- **nuevamente se disponía a pagar, pero el la volvió a detener.

**-**No me hagas enojar Ashley, puedo pagarlo**-** se molesto.

**-**Lo se, no lo dudo… pero necesitas pagar un libro**-** el la vio sorprendido **–**Lo vi en tu cuaderno hace un rato, y necesitas ese dinero**-** él por primera vez desde que había llegado se sintió frustrado en cuestiones de dinero, ella tenía razón, si necesitaba ese libro con urgencia o podría reprobar el examen bimestral, y por primera vez, se sintió muy desdichado en ni siquiera poder comprar un par de hamburguesas con papas. Además las palabras de Rayan aún estaban muy frescas en su cerebro.

**-**De acuerdo**-** suspiro abatido y enojado con sigo mismo **–**Paguemos a la mitad**-** ella lo vio a los ojos, dispuesta a seguir con la discusión, pero descubrió algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, frustración.

**-**Esta bien**-** sonrió, y entre los dos pagaron la comida, pero entonces ella vio lo que se escondía tras la dependiente. Queso derretido, con emoción, se lo enseño a Harry, quien sonriendo se acerco y pidió unas papas con mucho queso derretido. Cuando ella se disponía a pagar, el la detuvo del brazo.

**-**Por favor… mínimo déjame pagar esto**-** ella volvió a mirarle y descubrió otras cosas en sus ojos, desesperación y dolor, entonces comprendió que las palabras de Rayan aun estaban frescas en él, así que asintió con una sonrisa agradecida.

Cuando terminaron de pagar y caminaban de regreso, Harry rompió el silencio.

**-**¿De verdad no te importa que no pueda ofrecerte nada?**-** pregunto abatido. Ella pareció sorprendida.

**-**En realidad no**-** se le acerco mientras degustaba una de sus papas, Harry sonrió al verla, luego se quejaba que engordaba unos centímetros, y según ella se ponía a dieta, que obviamente duraba solo 2 días hasta que su voluntad caía ante una hamburguesa, queso derretido o pizza **–**Sabes que eso no me importa.

**-**Pero es cierto**-** suspiro apartando su mirada de ella **-**¿Nunca te ha interesado?

**-**Bueno**-** respondió lamiéndose los labios por el queso¿Cómo lo hacia?, hasta esas simples acciones provocaban una reacción física en él como nunca antes, tal vez también influía el hecho de que nunca fingió frente a él¿Quién comería algo con tanta grasa y que se presume de no querer engordar, enfrente de un chico guapo?, porque sabía que era atractivo, muchas chicas se lo habían dicho, y esta demás decir que demostrado ¿verdad? **–**Admito que ese era mi objetivo**-** él volvió a la realidad al escuchar esto **–**Cuando pequeña, soñaba con encontrar a un hombre guapo, rico, y de preferencia que no fuera de por aquí**-** él la miro incrédulo **–**Que me llevara lejos de aquí, y me diera solo lo mejor, que me quisiera solo a mí, que me consintiera, que me diera costosos regalos, comida solo en los mejores lugares, ser respetada por con quien voy, por supuesto a parte de por quien soy**-** Suspiro y sonrió como recordando. Harry pensó que eso se lo estaban ofreciendo… Rayan se lo ofrecía, todo.

**-**¿Y que paso?**-** pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

**-**Te conocí**-** el giro rápido su rostro a ella, quien lo veía con una dulce y sincera sonrisa **–**Y me di cuenta, que lo que más quería… **-** se le acerco **–**Era a alguien que rompiera todos mis esquemas, que desajustara mis metas y objetivos con su sola presencia, que pusiera mi mundo perfectamente planeado, de cabeza**-** La miro fijo.

**-**¿Yo hice eso?

**-**Y mas**-** lo beso con dulzura, el correspondió satisfecho, eso era bueno, al menos las cosas estaban en equilibrio, pues ella había desajustado también todos sus perfectos planes.

**-**Sabes**-** se separo un poco **–**He estado pensando en que tal vez podríamos… bueno, ponerle nombre a esto…**-** ella lo miro extrañada, sin comprender **–**Como… ¿novios tal vez?**-** ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo… lo asusto **–**Pero si no quieres no hay problema, se que no te gusta sentirte atada, que odias todo compromiso y bueno, pero creí que tal vez, si dejamos las cosas claras pues no habría problema, pero entiendo si no…**-** un súbito beso lo interrumpió **–**¿Eso es un si?**-** preguntó cuando ella se separo un poco.

**-**Eso es un sí**-** lo beso de nuevo, esta ves mas profundo **–**Eso es un por supuesto**-** lo beso con mas pasión **–**Y eso fue un pensé que nunca me lo pedirías**-** él vio sus ojos brillantes, estaba feliz.

**-**Yo creí que tú no querrías, por eso no te lo había dicho antes…

**-**Yo pensé que no estabas convencido…

**-**Mmm**-** murmuro –Creo que nos falta comunicación**-** dijo recordando lo de la cocina **–**Debemos hablar mas.

**-**Bueno, ahora que ya no nos esconderemos, podremos aprovechar mas el tiempo**-** dibujo una picara sonrisa, que lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

**-**¿Dónde quedo mi inocente amiga?**-** la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas.

**-**En la cama del señor Potter**-** contesto en un ronco susurro que lo derrumbo, tomo sus labios con pasión y desenfreno, aún estando en media calle, con toda esa gente viendo a dos imprudentes enamorados. Harry se detuvo en seco ante este pensamiento, se alejo un poco de ella y la observo, sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, su boca esperando el hambriento contacto con la suya, se acerco lento, con temor a ella y rozo su mejilla con la mano, ella sonrió con ternura y amor, que ahora ya pudo reconocer… y cuando al ver esa sonrisa su corazón acelero en un ritmo desenfrenado, al fin comprendió… Todo, todo lo que hacía solo por ella… Estaba enamorado… Por díos, estaba enamorado de Ashley, de su amiga.

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

**-**¡Remus, ya no podemos esperar, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!

**-**¡No entiendes Moody¡No se donde esta!**-** grito ya desesperado.

**-**Pues tienes que encontrarlo Remus**-** se acerco al escritorio del licántropo **–**Esto llego hoy**-** Remus tomo el pergamino con furia, lo abrió y leyó…

**-**No puede ser**-** su tez palideció **–**Ellos, estaban en una misión en… en Alemania**-**

**-**Fue una emboscada**-** suspiro cansado **-**Al parecer solo iban por ellos, no hubo muertos

**-**¿Cómo lo permitimos?

**-**Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar Remus**-** él licántropo levanto la vista a su compañero de batalla **–**Si Potter no se interesa en volver para salvar a sus amigos**-** se encamino a la puerta **–**Entonces ya no hay esperanza**-** salio de la oficina.

Remus se quedo con la vista fija en la puerta, aun pensando en sus palabras, tenía razón, si Harry no volvía en este momento, probablemente en unas semanas encontrarán a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville en algún punto de la ciudad muertos, sus mejores hombres. Quería darle más tiempo a Harry para que él por propia voluntad volviera, pero ya no podía esperar mas, la guerra recién estallada, merecía su atención inmediata.

Camino a la puerta y se asomo, encontró a su secretaria metida entre muchos papeles.

**-**Tonks, llama a Draco por favor**-** la chica levanto la cara sorprendida **–**Y tráeme la lechuza mas rápida que encuentres**-** la chica asintió aún un poco aturdida y salio corriendo, mientras él regresaba a su asiento, tomaba un pergamino y con la tinta frente a él, se preparo para la misiva.

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

Cuando en la noche, sus amigos insistieron en llevarlo a su casa, ningún pretexto le sirvió para hacerlos desistir, por eso, cuando llegaron a la entrada de un callejón, les pidió que se detuvieran, pues iban en el carro de Rayan.

**-**Aquí esta bien**-** Comenzó a salir del auto.

**-**¿Vives aquí?**-** Pregunto Rayan algo sorprendido.

**-**Sí, no es seguro que entres con el carro Rayan, mejor déjenme aquí.

**-**Pero ya es noche, es mucho menos seguro, además venimos varios, no nos pasara nada**-** explico Ashley preocupada.

**-**No quiero que se arriesguen.

**-**Harry**-** hablo Ricardo serio **–**No esta a discusión, iremos contigo.

**-**Pero…**-** El auto arranco y no lo dejo decir mas, en el trayecto Dani rompió el incomodo silencio.

**-**Harry… hemos estado pensando Richi y yo…**-** el aludido asintió **-**¿Por qué no te mudas con nosotros?**-**

**-**¿Qué?**-**Estaba sorprendido.

**-**Bueno, tu lo has visto, nos sobra una recamara, y entre los tres, la renta seria menos costosa. ¿Qué te parece?

**-**Si lo dicen por donde vivo**-** se molesto un poco.

**-**No, llevábamos pensándolo ya hace un tiempo. ¿Verdad Richi?

**-**Sí Harry, así tendríamos a alguien responsable en casa**-** Harry rió.

**-**Por favor Harry, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ellos**-** suplico Irais.

**-**Lo pensare, se los prometo, es solo que ya me acostumbre a vivir solo…**-** ellos asintieron entendiendo **–**Es aquí**-** el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto viejo, auque se veía limpio, pero tenia un extraño aspecto desaliñado.

**-**No es por nada Harry, pero no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad, el departamento de Ricardo y Daniel, es de los menos peligrosos, deberías ir, algo te puede pasar aquí**-** Harry sonrió agradecido a Rayan, no le había hablado desde la tarde, y que se mostrara un poco preocupado por él ya era algo.

**-**He vivido aquí desde que llegue, es cierto que el barrio a empeorado con los años, pero estoy tan acostumbrado, y no tengo nada de valor que me roben.

**-**Pero a ti te puede pasar algo**-** se alarmo Ashley.

**-**Nada va a pasarme**-** la metió en el auto, en el asiento delantero, donde antes iba él **–**Gracias por traerme, váyanse con cuidado. Adiós.

Ashley intento besarlo de despedida, pero el la detuvo y la alejo.

**-**Aquí no Ashley**-** Volteo a sus amigos, estos lo vieron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada. Tras despedirse con la mano, dio la vuelta y subió los escalones a su edificio, abrió la puerta y entro. Los chicos al verlo atravesar el umbral, acelerando a fondo emprendieron el regreso. Harry escucho las llantas y suspiro, cuando caminaba a las escaleras para subir a su piso, una fuerte mano lo jalo a las sombras.

**-**Vaya Potter… por fin te dignas a aparecer.

**-**Lo siento Sergio**-** ya no lo intimidaba, pero vaya si le tenia respeto.

**-**¿Tienes el dinero?**-** lo tomo de la camisa.

**-**No lo tengo todo**-** había olvidado que tenía que pagar su cuota semanal a Sergio. Era una especie de trato en toda la calle, quien no quisiera ser atacado, asaltado o algo parecido, debía pagar una cuota semanal, Era una ligera ventaja, pues estaban también protegidos de cierta forma, quien pagaba, se volvía "intocable". Pero con lo que pago en la tarde la comida, ya no tenia nada.

**-**Estas en problemas Potter**-** lo solto y se alejo ligeramente, eso era una amenaza.

**-**Espera, puedo dártelo mañana, me pagan mañana**-** se apresuro.

**-**Sabes que podríamos arreglarlo de otra forma**-** se le insinuó ligeramente.

**-**Sabes que no**-** rió burlón **–**No seas ridículo**-**

**-**Tendrías completa inmunidad en cualquier sitio.

**-**No me interesa.

**-**Entonces tal vez podrías unirte a nosotros, nadie toca a mis hombres

**-**No tengo tiempo, estudio y trabajo, lo sabes.

**-**Yo te pagaría mejor que en esa sucia farmacia.

**-**No…

-Sabes que algo les podría pasar a los dueños.

**-**Entonces sabes perfectamente que te casaría…**-** se enfado Harry **–**No me gustan las amenazas.

**-**Solo es una propuesta… Me interesas, lo sabes**-** se le acerco **–**No se donde aprendiste a pelear**-** murmuro pensativo **–**Tienes mas fuerza de la que aparentas**-** Harry sonrió ligeramente **–**Podrías unirte a mi, y serias líder en poco tiempo.

**-**No me revolcaría contigo ni por todo el oro del mundo**-** rió burlón.

**-**Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

**-**Aléjate de mí**-** se molesto **–**Como tu bien lo has dicho, no soy lo que todos creen, no soy lo que aparento**-** sonrió **–**Estoy perfectamente entrenado. Y si dañas a alguien que yo conozca…**-**amenazo **–**Tal vez acepte unirme a ustedes… Pero quien sabe**-** se acerco amenazante, lo que a Sergio intimido ligeramente, nunca le había visto esa mirada de odio y desprecio **–**Tal vez aspire a un mejor puesto… como el tuyo.**-**Sergio dio inconcientemente un paso atrás.

**-**No me amenaces chiquillo.

**-**Soy mucho mas cruel de lo que te puedas imaginar Sergio, no me provoques y nunca lo verás…**-** Sergio vio sus ojos, y encontró la verdad, tenia una mirada oscurecida y penetrante, solo había visto esa mirada en sus mejores hombres… sus matones. Y entonces entendió… ese chico ya había matado antes…

Dio un paso atrás para alejarse, pero sonrió ligeramente. Ese era su hombre, y aunque él nunca lo haya aceptado, tarde o temprano, caerá. De eso, él se encargaba o moría… y por todos era bien sabido que Sergio era con un gato… Nunca moría.

**-**Mañana te pago**-** camino para irse Harry, pero de pronto se detuvo **–**Y en unos días tal vez traeré a mi novia, no se te ocurra volver a espiarme.

**-**La vas a dejar a ella también, sabes que no quiero nada de "Cariño" tuyo, solo quiero satisfacción.

**-**Pues no la obtendrás de mí. Nunca me has interesado como nada… Me gustan las mujeres… **-** Sergio hizo una mueca de asco.

**-**Te quiero en mis filas**-** Harry se detuvo de inmediato, ante un recuerdo de su propia guerra.

**-**Nunca me uniría… Ya te lo dije… a menos que sea tu puesto.

**-**Algún día lo pagaras Harry.

**-**Haz lo que quieras, pero ya no molestes**-** Harry siguió su camino, así que totalmente enfadado, Sergio se fue.

Al llegar a su departamento Harry cerro como siempre, con varios cerrojos, y tras un suspiro de cansancio se tiro en su cama. Esa era su casa, un pequeño cuarto con una micro cocina, un escritorio y una cama, un ropero al lado y un micro baño a la derecha, eso era todo, lo único que lo consolaba, era que ese cuarto es 4 veces mas grande que la alacena donde vivió 11 años, así que no le incomodaba. Pero lo que si lo molestaba eran las continuas amenazas de Sergio, ya lo tenía harto y ese, definitivamente era una de las cosas que lo hacían pensar seriamente en la proposición de sus amigos. Pero la verdadera razón de no mudarse, era que no quería que nadie lo encontrara, a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en un lugar así a alguien como él, y tenía miedo que si se mudaba, fuera más fácil encontrarlo. Además estaba el hecho que si por casualidad lo llegaban a encontrar, ya sea mortífagos o aurores, el que estuviera solo le facilitaba las cosas, podría huir o pelear, pero sin arriesgar a nadie.

Se llevo la mano a la frente y se dejo caer en al cama, tenía que estudiar, pero el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, decidido a estudiar el doble al día siguiente, quito las cobijas y quitándose la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, se metió en las cobijas. Cuando empezaba a dormitar… un extraño sonido dentro de la habitación puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, como buen auror que era… estiro su mano a una pequeña caja bajo su cama… si bien es cierto que ya no usaba la varita para defenderse, también es cierto que tenía otros recursos. Tomo el arma, una pistola negra de 9 mm. y con cuidado la coloco bajo su almohada, metiendo la mano con ella, se hizo el dormido y el ruido se acerco mas en medio de la noche, cuando sintió la presencia justo frente a su cama, se levanto de un salto apuntando con el arma.

**-**¿Quién anda ahí?**-** grito, pero nadie contesto. Pero unos segundos después una nube se movió y dejo entrar la luz de la luna nueva alumbrando al supuesto intruso. Ahí, justo a los pies de la cama estaba una antigua amiga suya… Que hacía años no veía… Hedwing.

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

Draco daba vueltas por toda la oficina de Remus, exasperado, ansioso, furioso y frustrado…

**-**¡No puedo hacer eso!

**-**Eres el único que puede, eres el mejor auror que tengo.

**-**¡Precisamente por eso¡debo buscar a mi equipo!, no puedo perder el tiempo de niñera.

**-**Draco, por favor**-** el rubio volteo a su jefe totalmente incrédulo, nunca en toda su vida le había dicho "por favor" **–**Eres él único capaz de hacerlo.

**-**Debiste enviar por él desde antes… ¡Ahora esto no estaría pasando!

**-**¡Quería darle tiempo!

**-**¡Ese cobarde no merece nada!

**-**Draco… ignoro si aún lo odias- Draco lo miro con furia **–**Ok. Ya me quedo claro. Pero piensa en tú equipo…

**-**Debió dejarme ir con ellos a esa estúpida misión.

**-**¡Te necesitaba aquí!. Además de ser así tú estarías ahora con ellos cautivo, fue una emboscada…

**-**Todo es por culpa de Potter**-**

**-**Entonces encuéntralo y tráelo de regreso para que pague.**-**Draco lo miro con asombro, pero también se veía preocupación por sus aurores, los mejores de Europa, y ahora ellos están secuestrados… que ironía.

**-**Lo tendrás aquí…**-** tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida **–**Aunque no creo que sea necesario**-** Remus entendió lo que quería decir **–**Es mi equipo, y como tal… son los mejores, lograran escapar.

**-**Pero es nuestra única excusa para traerlo**-** El rubio asintió y salio de la habitación dando un portazo… como siempre.

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

Harry caminaba por la calle con una linda chica abrazada a él, el frió se sentía hasta el último hueso, pero eso no le impedía, al menos a la chica disfrutar de su paseo. Estaba feliz, Harry por fin había accedido a dejarla conocer su casa, después de tantos años, por fin se lo permitía, obviamente no esperaba gran cosa, solo quería saber donde pasaba sus noches el amor de su vida¿eso era malo?, no, no lo creo.

Pero Harry no prestaba la menor atención al paisaje, veía a la nada… Pensativo. Hacía una semana había recibido una carta de Remus que movió su perfecto mundo. Estaba desconcertado, furioso, y por primera vez, asustado de que algo les pudiera pasar a sus amigos, aún recordaba con exactitud sus palabras…

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que probablemente quieras tirar esta carta antes de terminar de leerla, pero tienes que escucharme. No tengo tiempo para rodeos, así que aquí esta el mensaje._

_Tienes que regresar. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna sufrieron una emboscada, solicitan que regresas a recatarlos tú mismo. Harry, se que ya no quieres saber nada de este lugar, al menos en un largo tiempo, pero te necesitamos, Tus amigos te necesitan. Debes regresar… Se los debes…_

_Atte:_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Ministro de Magia_

_Pta: No olvides que ellos dieron todo por ti Harry, es hora que les devuelvas el favor._

¿Qué les debía el favor?, les debía tanto… que el traidor ahora se sentía él… Al menos ahora sabía que ellos estaban con vida, al menos hasta hace una semana¿pero ahora?, no lo sabía… ¿Debía volver?... Era dejar todo por lo que lucho atrás… A un año de terminar su carrera de Medicina, eran tantas cosas que no quería dejar… ¿De verdad lo necesitaban tanto?... Esperaba que no… Y aunque nadie lo sabía, la verdad es que Harry nunca pensó en regresar…

**-**Harry… ¿Qué sucede?**-** la dulce voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Bueno, llevo 15 minutos hablándote y tu en las nubes… ¿sucede algo?**-** se le acerco preocupada **–**Estas pálido.

**-**Solo no he dormido muy bien**-** sonrió un poco.

**-**¿Problemas?

**-**No, solo he estado estudiando para los exámenes**- **Exámenes… ojala fueran los exámenes su mayor preocupación.

**-**No te preocupes. Eres el mejor estudiante que conozco**-** lo abrazo y Harry sonrió, ese tipo de abrazos le gustaban… lo relajaban **–**De hecho debería aprender de ti**-** frunció el ceño **–**He bajado de calificaciones**-** suspiro apesadumbrada **-**¿Tú preocupada por calificaciones¿Desde cuando?**-** rió.

**-**Desde… **-** se volteo agachándose **–**Desde que fui aceptada para entrar en el programa de becas internacionales.

**-**¿Qué?**-** volteo sorprendido.

**-**Me lo dijeron hace unos días… Mi solicitud fue aceptada, aún no se a donde solicitare, pero mi ficha ya esta dentro…

**-**Vaya… pues ¡Felicidades!, es lo que siempre quisiste…**-** la abrazo.

**-**¿De verdad te alegra?**-**se asombro un poco.

**-**¡Claro que sí!**-** Eso le facilitaba muchísimo las cosas **–**Me da gusto que cumplas tus sueños…

**-**Pero no quiero dejarte Harry**-** lo abrazo a punto de llorar.

**-**Hey… es tú sueño**-** la miro a los ojos **–**Nunca te detengas por una sola persona**-** ella asintió **-**¿Me prometes que no renunciaras a tus sueños, pase lo que pase?**-** ella frunció el ceño.

**-**¿Por qué me suena a despedida?**-**

**-**Porque siempre ves cosas donde no las hay**-** la abrazo **-**¿Lo prometes?**-** ella suspiro.

**-**Esta bien…

**-**Bien, ahora puedo morir en paz…

**-**¡Harry!

**-**Jajaja… era broma preciosa**-** la abrazo más fuerte, deseando con toda su alma que realmente fuera una broma.

Llegaron a su casa a los pocos minutos, y aunque Harry espero ver alguna mueca de decepción cuando entro a su "casa", fue exactamente lo que vio, pero la mueca no fue de decepción, sino de enojo porque estaba completamente tirada. Así que después de un buen regaño sobre el aseo, (aunque Harry no le quiso aclarar que estaba así solo desde hacia una semana, la preocupación no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada mas), ella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras puso a Harry (como un niño chiquito) a estudiar, en la pequeña mesita.

**-**¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?**-** Harry estaba preocupado, la verdad la cocina no era su fuerte.

**-**Que no… tú estudia.

**-**¿No deberías hacer tu lo mismo?

**-**No, yo ya termine todos mis trabajos a entregar y pues mis exámenes… Diseño no requiere de grandes horas estudiando además, tú sabes que me va mejor si no estudio.

**-**Si no estudias… ¿Qué es lo que haces media hora antes del examen? ¬¬…

**-**Repaso n.n**-**

Se acerco con un plato de sándwiches que puso en al mesa, (Harry suspiro, los sándwich, es lo que mejor preparaba), y mientras Harry intentaba estudiar, pues la carta no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza), Ashley limpiaba un poco la casa, (mas que nada porque cuando caminaba para inspeccionar, tropezaba y caía).

**-**Sabes Harry… tengo la sensación que algo importante olvide**-** se sentó entre un montón de ropa en el suelo, pensativa. Harry se maldijo en voz baja de nuevo, había olvidado el hechizo.

**-**No lo creo Lyn, si no yo te hubiera recordado**-** ella asintió aún confundida.

**-**En fin, si olvide algo, seguramente ya no lo recordare… o alguien me lo recordara mañana n.n**-** se levanto y siguió limpiando mientras Harry la observaba con una sonrisa… y una pregunta en la mente… ¿De verdad podría dejarla?... **-**¿Qué es esto Harry?**-** el chico, aun pensativo volteo a donde señalaba la chica, su varita y la túnica enmarcada.

**-**Ah, son recuerdos de Inglaterra**-** creyó que preguntaría mas, sobre todo de la varita, pero la chica extrañamente parecía mas impresionada por la túnica.

**-**¿Y esto para que es?**-** abrió ligeramente el marco y toco la suave túnica roja y dorado **–**Son tus colores favoritos**-** susurro aún embelesada por la túnica.

**-**Sí**-** se acerco a ella, tomo la túnica y la saco **–**La usábamos en el colegio para jugar**-** susurro recordando lo que mas añoraba… volar.

**-**¿Practicabas algún deporte?**-** tomo la túnica y la observo por todos lados.

**-**Sí, era como el fútbol, ya sabes, cada escuela pone sus reglas y eso…**-** ella asintió.

**-**Vaya… es muy bonita**-** sonrió y Harry también, tal vez, podría acostumbrarse a usar túnicas… **-**¿Capitán Potter?**-** leyó.

**-**Sí… ¿increíble no?**-** rió.

**-**Bastante, ya que aquí no juegas ningún deporte.

**-**A veces fútbol**-** replico

**-**Sí, pero me refiero no solo a jugar con los amigos, sino a entrar a un verdadero equipo**-** Equipo… esas palabras resonaron es su mente como martillazos…

**-**Supongo que no se me da trabajar en equipo**-** tomo la túnica y la volvió a guardar, algo molesto, lo que la extraño.

**-**Pero si eras el capitán, debes ser bueno**-** replico… pero cuando Harry iba a contestar, ella lanzo una exclamación **-**¿Qué es esto?**-** se acerco a la pequeña Snitch que tenía escondida en la túnica.

**-**Es la pelota**-** rió Harry.

**-**¿Con esto jugaban?**-** se asombro **-**¿Y cuando, como?

**-**Solo… tenía que atraparla**- **ella se extraño, pero parecía fascinada por la pelotita.

**-**¡Es hermosa!

**-**Y eso no es todo**-** la saco de la pequeña cajita de cristal y la poso en su mano **–**Observa esto…- la chica no despego la vista de la pelotita, y abrió enormes los ojos cuando ésta extendió las alas y se elevo por los aires. La chica se veía encantada, y Harry la veía fascinado, tal vez… ella podría adaptarse a su mundo… tal vez… ella podría ir con él.

**-**¿Y como la atrapas?**-** se exaspero al no poder atraparla la chica, aunque Harry estaba impresionado, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de atraparla, en un rápido movimiento se acerco y estiró la mano atrapando de inmediato la snitch, en un lugar cerrado, todo era mucho más fácil **–**Wow… ahora veo porque eras el capitán**-** él sonrió **–**Pero… ¿Cómo funciona la pelotita?**-** volvió a preguntar la chica, a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros.

**-**Magia**-** susurro mirando fijo a la chica… ya se conocía esa mirada…

**-**Así que magia ¿he?**-** rió… y le dirigió una mirada de esas que le encantaban… Harry no espero más tiempo y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Ella lo recibió gustosa con los brazos abiertos, y como siempre que estaban juntos, la pasión se desbordo, y la ropa les fue sobrando mientras Harry la cargaba a la cama… Después de ahí… se los dejo a su imaginación.

Pasaba de media noche cuando un fuerte golpe lo despertó de inmediato, el golpe volvió a oírse y con cuidado se desenredo de los brazos de la chica que lo abrazaba con fuerza, extrañamente, (aunque no tanto, tenía el sueño pesado), la chica no se despertó, así que con cuidado volvió a sacar el arma bajo su cama, y poniéndose algo de ropa interior salio de la cama. Con el arma medio escondida se acerco a la puerta…

**-**¿Quién es?**-** Nadie contesto, vio su reloj de pulsera, las 2 a.m.¿Quién podía visitarlo a mas media noche?

Uno de sus mayores temores lo asalto, el hechizo aún estaba muy fuerte, lo que solo podía significar una cosa… Con el arma apretando más fuerte en su mano, abrió la puerta…

**-**¿Qué tal Potter?**-** Su mayor temor…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Un nuevo fic, Harry-Ashley jejeje y las demás parejas se Irán desarrollando poco a poco.**

**Me encanta esta nueva idea!!!! Espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**¿Quién creen que esta en su puerta?... Apuesto que ya lo saben jejeje… Dejen sus reviews!!!!**

**Con mucho cariño.**

**Ly Malfoy**


	2. Adiós

**ES SOLO... OTRA HISTORIA**

**Adiós**

**Capitulo 2**

_Uno de sus mayores temores lo asalto, el hechizo aún estaba muy fuerte, lo que solo podía significar una cosa… Con el arma apretando más fuerte en su mano, abrió la puerta…_

_**-**¿Qué tal Potter?**-** Su mayor temor…_

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** Se enfado… por un momento creyó…

**-**Vine por lo prometido…

**-**Ya te envié el dinero¿Qué mas quieres Sergio?**-** el aludido sonrió muy cínico y lo recorrió con la vista, Harry no se inmuto.

**-**Por mucho que me guste la vista Harry, me distraes de mi propósito.

**-**¿Y cual es ese propósito?**-** se acerco a la puerta, cerrándola ligeramente para que él no entrara.

**-**¿A quien encubres?... Quizás… ¿tu noviecita?

**-**¿Cómo sabes que esta aquí?**-** se molesto.

**-**Te dije que veía todo lo que hacías…

**-**Me espías… ¡En mi propia casa!**-** murmuro furioso, no quería despertar a Ashley.

**-**Y debo decir, que por lo que vi esta noche… no me equivoque en elegirte**-** Harry lo miro con furia y asco, mientras él otro lo veía con lujuria.

**-**Estas demente…

**-**Tal vez… pero ahora que la conozco… **-** sonrió cínico **–**Te tengo en mis manos**-** El chico comprendió a que se refería…

**-**Te atreves a ponerle una mano encima y…

**-**Oh no…**-** hizo una mueca de asco **–**Yo no la tocare**-** Harry levanto su rostro **–**Pero no puedo prometerte que algunos de mis hombres que encontraron su escena algo… estimulante…

**-**¡DA LA ORDEN QUE NO LA TOQUEN!**-** grito ya fuera de sí **–**O te juro que te arrepentirás**- **un aire helado empezó a rodearlos, inquietando un poco a Sergio, ese chico tenía algo extraño… y lo intimidaba.

**-**No lo haré… No, hasta que me cumplas**-** Harry lo soltó poco a poco y cuando Sergio creyó haber vencido, una fuerte carcajada de el moreno lo hizo retroceder… en ese momento parecía el mismo diablo…

**-**Jamás… **-** se acerco amenazante **–**Te matare…**-** saco el arma de su espalda y sin previo aviso le apunto entre ceja y ceja, esa mirada… parecía… un asesino…

**-**No te ensucies las manos Potter**-** una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras los dejos helados. Harry sin despegar el arma, volteo ligeramente asustado… entonces no había alucinado esa presencia.

**-**Exacto Harry, no te ensucies las manos, mis hombres te mataran en cuanto tu dispares… y no podrás salir vivo**-** Harry volvió su vista a Sergio y este se asusto, al no verlo ni asustado, ni contrariado, sino con una sonrisa que lo asusto.

**-**No me conoces Sergio… y pagaras por todo…

**-**Vamos Potter, déjate de jueguitos, o lo matas o lo dejas libre…**-** volvió a decir la voz fría **–**Pero debo decir que nunca pensé que San Potter matara por una simple y estúpida amenaza¿Qué esperabas en un lugar como este?**-** hablo despectivo, pues no se veía al hombre, solo se escuchaba **–**¿Y medio desnudo?, déjalo y vístete… me das asco.

**-**Cierra la boca Malfoy**-** se exaspero Harry y volteo a enfrentar a la voz. En su descuido soltó a Sergio. Un duelo de miradas… Draco salio poco a poco a la luz de la luna.

**-**Se escapa tu ratita…**-** Dijo Draco divertido, Harry sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Malfoy levanto su arma con la mano izquierda y disparo (por suerte tenía un silenciador), Sergio grito y Harry con una media sonrisa volteo al herido.

**-**Ahora fue solo la pierna**-** se acerco lento y amenazante, mientras el otro temblaba tirado. Nadie se atrevía a atacarlo, estaban en shock¿Cómo pudo disparar con tanta puntería si no lo vio siquiera? **–**La próxima vez que me amenaces, o si tan solo me entero que alguien, no me importa quien o de quien, roza la simple mochila de ella por error al pasar a su lado… pagaras tú…**-** lo miro fijo **–**Y no te matare… Te disparare en un lugar, donde nunca podrás cumplir tus fantasías**-** la voz fría rió **–**Y eso va para ustedes también**-** grito a todos sus hombres, estos asintieron y se llevaron a su jefe herido.

**-**Jajajajajaja… ¿Así que tu vida es tan divertida aquí?**-** volvió a decir la voz fría.

**-**¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy?**-** lo enfrentó.

**-**Yo no estoy en tus tontos juegos de niños Potter**-** se adelanto Malfoy, el chico también había cambiado, un cuerpo atlético, perfectamente trabajado, seguramente por horas en gimnasio, o tal vez, por las batallas, su cabello rubio, corto y desordenado y sus ojos, como siempre, irradiando odio hacia él.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** repitió Harry.

**-**¿De verdad no lo sabes Potter?**-** se le acerco.

**-**¿Quien te envió?**-** no lo intimido, aunque sacara su varita y le apuntara directo a su pecho **–**¿Voldemort o Remus?**-**

**-**En cierta forma, fue el señor oscuro… pero bajo las órdenes de Remus**-** Harry sonrió triste.

**-**Debí imaginar que no solo enviaría una nota…

**-**¿Quieres decir que lo sabías?**-** se sorprendió un poco.

**-**¿Qué sus mejores aurores fueron secuestrados, y la petición de rescate soy yo?

**-**¿Y lo dices como si nada?**-** se enfado Draco.

**-**¿Qué quieres que te diga?...**-** se encogió de hombros.

**-**Escúchame bien Potter… Me importa muy poco lo que pase contigo o con tu estúpida vida¡pero no voy a permitir que por tú estúpida cobardía mi equipo pague las consecuencias!

**-**¿Así que es tu equipo?**-** sonrió de lado **–**Vaya líder que eres Malfoy…

**-**Remus no me permitió ir con ellos a esa misión**-** estaba rojo de furia **–**Me necesitaba en Londres**-**

**-**Claro… y abandonaste a tu equipo**-** se burló.

**-**Deja de provocarme o no podré cumplir esta misión…

**-**¿Y cual es tu nueva misión Malfoy?**-** camino a la puerta, la abrió y cuando estaba por cerrar en las narices de Malfoy este presiono su varita en el cuelo del moreno, apuntándole.

**-**Llevarte de regreso…**-** rió el rubio **–**Aunque nunca especificaron si vivo o muerto…

**-**¿Serías capaz de matarme?

**-**Provócame…

**-**¿Y que pasaría con Voldemort?... ¿Tu lo matarás?**-** ahora el que rió fue Harry.

**-**¿Qué importa?... De cualquier forma el que morirá en a batalla final, no será él**-** Harry volteo furioso.

**-**¿De que lado estas he Malfoy?**-** el rubio suspiro

**-**Del de mi equipo…**-** susurro… Harry noto el esfuerzo que hacía el rubio y comprendió que no tenía salida… él también lo haría, por sus amigos…

**-**¿Harry?**-** Una tercera voz los saco de sus pensamientos. Malfoy sonrió.

**-**Has estado ocupado he Potter…

**-**Cierra la boca Malfoy**-** susurro y se volvió a la puerta **–**Vuelve a la cama preciosa**-** escucho Malfoy el cambio de voz tan brusco asombrado, cuando estaba hablando con él y el tipo ese, nunca cambio su voz fría y ligeramente atemorizante, y con ella, parecía un gatito ronroneando, contuvo una buena carcajada, aunque una ola de furia lo inundo, su equipo sufriendo quien sabe que torturas, mientras Potter se divertía de lo lindo con una mujer.

**-**¿Sucede algo?**-** volvió a preguntar.

**-**No preciosa, vuelve a dormir**-** ella iba a replicar, pero algo la interrumpió. Malfoy, dispuesto a arruinar su fiesta entro hecho una furia. La chica grito ligeramente del susto.

**-**Maldita sea Malfoy¿no sabes esperar?**-** grito furioso el moreno.

**-**Harry…**- **se alarmo la chica. El moreno suspiro para tranquilizarse, estaba siendo una muy mala noche, y precisamente la primera que ella pasaba ahí, que suerte… Malfoy veía a la muchacha algo sorprendido, la verdad esperaba algo diferente de la mujer de Harry, tal vez alguien mayor, de curvas voluptuosas, le habían dicho que las mujeres latinas eran muy hermosas, pero no lo creyó, la verdad, la vista le gustaba, curvas perfectamente distribuidas, su cabello revuelto, ojos ligeramente adormilados, y enredada en esa sabana blanca, le daba un aspecto sexy… o tal vez la veía de esa forma porque hacía rato que no disfrutaba de una mujer en su cama… 3 días era mucho tiempo…

**-**Malfoy quitale tus ojos de encima**-** La voz del morocho lo despertó de su sueño y sonrió.

**-**No te alteres Potter**-** rió **–**No pretendo quitarte a tu chica en turno**-** la miro con desprecio de arriba abajo. Una fuerte bofetada lo sobresalto segundos después. La chica ofendida se había plantado frente a él y lo abofeteo.

**-**¿Qué clase de amigos tienes Harry?**-** Harry intentaba no reír ante la cara pálida y descompuesta. El mejor auror del mundo golpeado por una mujer…

**-**Lo siento Lyn¿por que no vuelves a la cama?**-** Susurro Harry acercándose a ella.

**-**Pero como crees que…**-** De pronto se desvaneció en sus brazos, furioso Harry alcanzo a abrazarla, mientras miraba a Malfoy con profundo desprecio.

**-**¡No te atrevas a volver a hechizarla, NUNCA MAS!**-** la cargo y llevo a su cama. La recostó, tapo y volvió con el rubio.

**-**Largo Malfoy**-** El rubio no se movió, tomo una de las sillas de ahí y se sentó, subió sus pies a la mesita de noche, donde aún estaban sus libros y se acomodo. Ante la atónita mirada del moreno.

**-**¿Que?... No esperaras que te deje para que puedas escapar**-** suspiro y recostó **–**Así que apresúrate a recoger tus cosas, nos vamos al amanecer.

**-**No

**-**No era una pregunta Potter, es una afirmación, así que apresúrate. Y no te atrevas a hacer algo extraño, que por lo que me he dado cuenta, no usas magia, y ver tu varita enmarcada me lo confirma**-** él rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, parte de ser auror era tener memoria Fotográfica, lo que veía se guardaba automáticamente en su mente **–**Yo si tengo mi varita a la mano, domino los hechizos sin pronunciar y puedo hacerte**-** abrió los ojos **–**O hacerle daño…**-** Harry se controlo…

**-**No puedo irme hoy…**-** el rubio lo miro **–**Tengo cosas que hacer… Dame una semana**-** Draco estaba asombrado… no creyó que fuera tan fácil, pero ver a Potter tan… ¿destrozado?, hizo que le diera curiosidad por saber que clase de cosas tenía que hacer… Total, solo eran unos días.

**-**De acuerdo, el sábado al amanecer nos iremos**-** este asintió, y al ver que Harry lo seguía mirando añadió **–**No esperaras que te deje solo ¿o si?, no quiero riesgos, podrías escapar.

**-**No lo haré maldición…

**-**Es el protocolo**-**

**-**Lo se, lo se… soy Auror¿lo recuerdas?

**-**Como olvidarlo, en la academia eras el mejor después de mí.

**-**Por supuesto que no… Yo era el mejor.

**-**De acuerdo, puede ser… pero el hecho, es que ahora yo lo soy**-** Harry se agacho.

**-**Me voy a dormir**-** se levanto cansado **–**Y no hagas ruido.

**-**Lo que digas… aunque eres un mal anfitrión, deberías dejarme la cama…**- **sonrió con burla **–**Y la compañía…

**-**No te atrevas a insinuar algo así de nuevo, ya van dos veces que la insultas insinuando que es… No te atrevas a pensarlo si quiera…

**-**De acuerdo**-** murmuro el rubio extrañado, y no tanto por las palabras, sino por el despliegue de poder que sintió al enfadarse Potter, tal vez, ni el se dio cuenta, pero Draco si que lo sintió…

Vio acerarse al moreno a la cama y recostarse, aún con ese despliegue de poder presente, era increíble, ese poder era muy fuerte, tal vez por eso intimido tan fácil al tipo de hacía rato… Lo observo en silencio, en la oscuridad… Y si creyó que eso había sido asombroso, lo que sucedió después, lo supero… Cuando Potter se recostó, la chica, seguramente la sentir el peso, se acerco recostándose en su pecho, Draco vio como Potter respiraba profundo y al contacto con la chica… el despliegue de poder desapareció… anulándolo, sin rastro de éste… ¿Que tenía ella¿Qué podía tener que Potter reaccionaba así?, Una idea le llego a la mente, pero inmediatamente la desecho, No, era imposible que Potter se enamorara… Completamente imposible.

Pasaron los días, y para el Jueves, Draco no cabía en si de la impresión, estaba totalmente atónito, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. De todo lo que pensó que vería en esa semana en México, ninguna de lo que vio, era lo que esperaba.

El fin de semana, Potter de lo había pasado en la biblioteca, estudiando para no sabía que exámenes, además de otros temas que en ese momento no le interesaron. Al menos en la mañana, porque en las tardes, él mismo fue testigo de cómo se dirigía a trabajar… todo era muy confuso, siempre pensó que vagaba… tal vez era tonta esa idea, pero era la mas coherente, pues si él hubiese huido, era eso lo que hubiese hecho, salía muy tarde y tenía que cuidarse de los delincuentes, en sus ratos libres, se la pasaba estudiando, todo el tiempo actuó como si Draco no estuviera ahí, hubiese podido irritarlo, pero sinceramente estaba más entretenido organizando sus ideas.

Para el Lunes, (después de prácticamente no dormir por estudiar y no comer, por falta de dinero, que por supuesto el no sufrió ya que él si cargaba con un poco de dinero), fue con el a la Universidad, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, lo vio en las clases, con la gente… Gracias a sus múltiples viajes y a su condición como millonario, podía presumir de dominar perfectamente el español, al igual que todo su equipo (digamos que por las buenas tuvieron que aprender al tener un líder multilingüe). Así que entendía perfectamente todo lo que decían, conoció a sus amigos, en ese punto, Draco comprendió un poco porque Potter no quería volver a Inglaterra, ahí lo trataban como un simple joven, no como un héroe, lo que si lo asombro, pues siempre creyó que la fama le gustaba.

Y así paso toda la semana, sorprendiéndolo por sus múltiples actividades para sobrevivir, aún no entendía como pudo renunciar a tenerlo todo, a una de las más grandes fortunas, como lo son la Potter y Black juntas, y sufrir por poder comprarse solo comida… Lo vivió con Potter, y poco a poco comenzó a comprenderlo, pero con lo que paso el jueves… eso hizo que cambiara su percepción de él, pero claro que no lo demostraría… Descubrió que es lo que hacía en su día libre de la universidad y trabajo… Lo siguió… y descubrió a que se dedicaba… Si creyó que se había alejado completamente de la magia, cuan equivocado estaba… la mañana la paso entrenando en otra cuidad, (gracias a la aparición), y el resto del día, descubrió porque tenía que esperar hasta el viernes, Harry buscaba el último Horrocrux, y lo había encontrado en las profundidades de Egipto, una vez descubiertos todos, el diario, la copa, el anillo, el guardapelo (que según Harry, lo encontró en la tumba de Regulus Black), y un objeto mas que el morocho no le quiso mencionar, le dijo cual era el último que destruyo… a Naguini, la descubrió siguiendo su rastro por Alemania. Y entonces comprendió el punto de Potter por huir, en Inglaterra no lo dejaban hacer su trabajo. Ya solo faltaba destruir el último horrocrux, pero era el más complicado… Voldemort.

El viernes, era el día mas relajado que tenía Potter, pues saliendo de clases iba a ver a sus amigos, Draco imagino que se despediría, pues no había dicho ni hecho nada en toda a semana que diera a entender que se iba, así que era el último día… su última oportunidad. En cierta forma, hubo un momento en que lo envidio, había conseguido unos buenos amigos… de nuevo, que lo apoyaban y apreciaban. Pero era esa misma razón la que lo hacía preguntarse que razón tenía para no querer volver a rescatar a sus amigos.

**-**Hola Harry… adelante**- **Ricardo abrió la puerta del departamento y los dos chicos entraron.

**-**Espero que no les importe que haya traído a Malfoy**-** murmuro Harry sin prestar atención a sus palabras, pues en cuanto entró, lo primero que hizo, fue buscar algo… a alguien.

**-**No claro que no, adelante Draco**-** ofreció Daniel.

**-**¿Y los demás?**-** pregunto Harry derrotado al no encontrar nada.

**-**No deben tardar, ya sabes como son de impuntuales**-** Harry suspiro, Draco no decía nada, permanecía callado, nunca le había gustado convivir mucho con muggles.

**-**Rayan e Irais iban a pasar por Ashley**-** algo en la cocina estallo sobresaltando a todos (o al menos eso pareció) **–**Esta casa esta embrujada**-** exclamo Ricardo divertido, aunque se veía ligeramente asustado. Pero Draco miró fijo a Harry, y descubrió algo que lo delato, pues aunque parecía impávido, una vena en su cuello palpitaba exagerada. Draco ato cabos y descubrió el plan de Harry.

**-**Harry… ¿Podrías mostrarme el sanitario?**-** el moreno asintió y se levanto, el rubio lo siguió, y al entrar en la recamara lo jalo del brazo **-**¿Qué rayos te pasa?**-** murmuro un hechizo y elevo a voz **–**Ya entendí tu plan…

**-**¿De que hablas Malfoy?**-** pregunto indiferente dándole la espalda.

**-**Mírame cuando te hablo Potter**-** lo jalo **–**Los arreglos para volver, las investigaciones sobre muggles… ¡No puedes hacerlo!

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**No seas estúpido… ¡No puedes llevártela!

**-**¡No puedo arriesgarme a dejarla aquí!

**-**¡Estas demente!... ¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corre en Londres?

**-**¡Pero podré cuidarla!

**-**¡Estamos en guerra¡Nadie puede cuidar de nadie!, y date cuenta del riesgo… ¡Ella es tu punto débil!**- **Harry lo miro asombrado.

**-**¿Qué?**-** susurro.

**-**Te he visto con ella… Potter, no puedes arriesgarla de esa forma… Ella tiene su vida aquí, tú creaste una vida aquí, pero sabes que no es real, tarde o temprano se iba a desmoronar¡Lo sabes!, Y ella pertenece a este lugar… No puedes arrancarla de sus raíces, de su familia, por un futuro riesgoso… para llevarla a un lugar, donde ni tú sabes, si tienes futuro…**-** quito el hechizo y salio de la habitación, pero antes de salir murmuró **–**Por una vez en tu vida… haz lo correcto

Ricardo y Daniel observaron como el rubio salía de la habitación solo, tomo su chaqueta y tras un simple "Adiós", salio del departamento. Confusos, los amigos caminaron a donde debía estar Harry y lo encontraron de pie en medio de la recamara, con la vista perdida… cuando se acercaban, la puerta se cerro de golpe asustándolos. Alarmados intentaron abrir pero no se podía, la puerta estaba atascada, y no escuchaban nada…

Mientras dentro, Harry descargaba su furia destrozándolo todo… gritando, golpeando… No podía más… Minutos después, de dejo caer al suelo, agotado, física y emocionalmente, con las manos en la cabeza hizo lo que nunca había hecho desde la muerte de Dumbledor… lloró, lloró por el desastre que era su vida…

Casi una hora después, con las decisiones correspondientes tomadas, arreglo todo con un sencillo hechizo y salio de la habitación. Sus amigos, (Ya todos estaban ahí), se levantaron presurosos y alarmados cuando escucharon abrirse al puerta. Ashley corrió literalmente y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, estaba asustada…

**-**Harry… estaba asustada… ¿Qué sucedió?

**-**Nada preciosa, absolutamente nada, la puerta se atasco y no podía abrir.

**-**Pero todo fue tan extraño**-** murmuro Ricardo.

**-**Deberías ¿Cómo se dice?, exorcizar tu casa**-** rió, eso relajo a todos.

**-**Yo creo que sí**-** suspiro. Daniel salio corriendo a la cocina y regreso unos minutos después con un frasco…

**-**Hagámoslo de una vez**-** Harry rió y los ayudo.

Horas después, cuando todos se despedían, (mas temprano de lo habitual), Ashley propuso ir a casa de Harry, que este sutilmente negó, pero decidieron ir a su casa. Como siempre, que hacían eso, la chica entro, y tras unos minutos se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llego, Harry ya la esperaba en el balcón.

**-**Hace mucho frío**-** murmuro Harry al entrar.

**-**Sí, siento mucho haberme tardado, pero mis padres querían que cenara, y me costo convencerlos.

**-**Esta bien… sabes que se supone no debería estar aquí.

**-**Shh**-** le guiño un ojo y se acerco a su puerta, cerro con seguro y se acerco sensualmente **–**Lo único malo**-** comenzó a quitarle la playera **–**Es que no podremos hacer ruido**-** el sonrió divertido.

**-**Tengo un truco para eso…**-** susurro. Se acerco a la puerta y con un cobertor que quito de la cama lo coloco en lugares estratégicos de la puerta, eso serviría para despistarla. Murmuro un hechizo "Silencius", y se volvió a ella. **-**Intenta…**- **abrió ligeramente la puerta para que ella saliera y encendió la radio a todo volumen, ella cerro la puerta al salir y no escucho nada, abrió la puerta y salio todo el ruido.

**-**¡ASHLEY APAGA ESE RADIO QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!**-** le gritaron.

**-**LO SIENTO PAPA-entro de nuevo y cerro con seguro.

**-**No puedo creerlo¿Cómo lo hiciste?**-** Ashley estaba encantada.

**-**Magia**-** sonrió con ternura y ella se acerco a besarlo. Harry la separo ligeramente, con la camisa puesta de nuevo, se quejo y él rió **–**Tenemos toda la noche…**-** susurro antes de besarla.

Harry había colocado música tranquila, una canción que había escuchado en la primera fiesta que fue, la letra le pareció indicada… así que la puso…

Cuando los primeros compases comenzaron a sonar, tomo la mano de la chica y la levanto de la cama, donde había permanecido sentada, en un suave movimiento para invitarla a bailar…

_**Eres todo en mí,**_

_**El sol que me ilumina,**_

_**Y me hace tan feliz…**_

La abrazo por la cintura, y ella coloco sus brazos en su cuello, había algo en la mirada de Harry que la inquietaba, pero a la vez, se sentía tan protegida y querida con él… que no concebía su vida sin él.

_**La fuerza que conduce mi existir,**_

_**Solo tu mi amor…**_

Harry la veía a los ojos, no los despegaba, quería que todo fuera tranquilo, que todo, fuera perfecto, quería hacerla feliz… Y demostrarle lo que no podía con palabras. La abrazo más fuerte, aspirando su dulce aroma…

_**Si me abrazo a ti…**_

_**Yo siento que tú esencia,**_

_**Se dispersa en mí…**_

Ashley lo abrazo con fuerza, la mirada en los ojos de Harry la asustaba, sin saber porque, tenía una extraña sensación que no sabía identificar… y dolía… dolía mucho… sin evitarlo, lloró…

_**No queda ni un espacio,**_

_**Sin ti,**_

_**Eres tú,**_

_**Mi luz…**_

Harry la escucho, tenía que controlarse, o él sucumbiría de la misma forma que ella, respiro profundo y la abrazo con más fuerza, tal vez ella no sabía él significado de todo esto… pero él sí, y como dolía…

_**Eres todo en mí**_

_**Por siempre y para siempre,**_

**_Desde que te vi_**

_**Nunca más tendré**_

_**Temor, pues con tu amor,**_

_**Volví a sentir y a renacer.**_

Poco a poco se alejo, busco su mirada, cristalina por el llanto y beso sus ojos, cada uno, cada lagrima… Ella suspiro…

_**Volare, por ti**_

_**A un mundo donde beba,**_

_**Solo de, tú amor,**_

_**Dejando la distancia atrás de mí**_

_**Solos tú y yo…**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para fijarla en los de él, tan verdes y profundos, sonrió de lado, y sus ojos brillaron, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada, él lo noto. Poco a poco se acerco a sus labios… Lo rozo suave, imperceptible, ella instantáneamente cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia…

_**Eres todo en mí,**_

_**Y llevo entre mis labios todo tu sabor…**_

_**Cruzare mí bien,**_

_**Océanos más profundos,**_

_**Por saber de ti,**_

Ella profundizo el beso, pero no era desesperado, estaba cargado de sentimientos, angustia, pasión… amor, y él lo sabía… ahora que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, rompió el beso y la abrazo con fuerza… Ocultando las traicioneras lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, perdiéndose en su cabello…

_**Bailaremos, hoy,**_

_**Sobre una nube blanca,**_

_**Que en el cielo esta…**_

Meciéndose al ritmo de la música, Harry pudo tranquilizar ese traidor sentimiento, volvió a alejarse, un poco, pero sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, su cintura… y con un breve susurro, ella se estremeció… "Eres todo en mí".

_**Tus ojos como estrellas, brillaran,**_

_**Para mí, por mí…**_

Las caricias se extendieron, Ashley temblaba ante cada tacto… y sin poder resistir, acaricio la espalda de Harry, deslizando sus manos entre la playera. Entre suspiros y caricias, caminaron lentamente hasta la cama, donde con suma delicadeza y suavidad, Harry la deposito…

_**Ya jamás se ira,**_

_**La magia de sentir,**_

_**Tu aliento sobre mí…**_

_**Volando mis sentidos, para amar…**_

_**Solo por tu amor, mi amor…**_

**Nota: Empieza el Lemon.**

Harry levanto la vista a ella, se perdió en ese profundo mar violeta, tan extraño color, pero tan natural para él… Acerco sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la blusa de la chica. Poco a poco se deslizo encima de ella, trazando un dulce sendero por el cuello, la clavícula… Ashley impaciente deslizo la playera por su pecho, obligando a Harry a separarse para poder quitarla, La chica lo admiro, poso sus manos en su duro y musculoso pecho, acariciando cada hasta el último rincón.

Harry cerro los ojos ante el placer… sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo le encantaba… pero al sentir como ella deslizaba sus manos tras su espalda y se elevaba ligeramente para besar su cuello… mordisquearlo… mientras sus dedos hacían un suave recorrido… lo perdió… Y dejo escapar un ligero gemido de satisfacción…

_**Bailaremos, hoy,**_

_**Sobre una nube blanca,**_

_**Que en el cielo esta…**_

Dispuesto a proporcionarle el mismo sentir, deslizo sus dedos por dentro de la blusa y rozo sus senos… ella gimió ante la sutil caricia… Harry repitió… y volvió a gemir… bajando dando ligeros mordiscos por su cuello, llego hasta sus hombros… volvió a su cuello y succiono, mientras levantaba lento, torturándola, la suave tela, la levanto ligeramente para sacarle la blusa, pero en sus caricias aprovecho para abrir el sostén… en un suave movimiento lo saco… Harry la admiro, la firmeza de sus senos, la palidez de su piel, el suave tacto… la recorrió, cada centímetro… primero con sus manos… después con su boca… Ella gemía y se retorcía bajo sus brazos, Harry rozaba una y otra vez su delicioso pezón, torturándola… después el otro… "Harry"… susurraba entre suaves jadeos… "Por favor Harry…", gustoso obedeció, atrapo con su boca su pezón derecho, mientras con su mano, acariciaba, presionaba y recorría el otro, para después cambiar de lugar, sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, con la mano libre acariciaba sus muslos, deslizo con suavidad la mano bajo la falda y acaricio… Mientras, se mecía suavemente hacia ella.

Ocupada su boca en las duras cúspides de sus senos, aprovecho el momento para sacarle la falta y acariciar sus glúteos, firme, los tomo con fuerza, acercando íntimamente su cadera, una y otra vez…

Ashley estaba loca de deseo, cada roce de su masculinidad con su cadera la excitaba más y más… "Quiero más"… estas palabras en su oído la volvieron loca de placer… sintió como una oleada de placer la recorrió, pero él no se detuvo…

_**Tus ojos como estrellas, brillaran,**_

_**Para mí, por mí…**_

El aroma de la pasión se sentía en el aire… él deslizo su muslo entre las piernas femeninas y la sensual invasión hizo que su sangre hirviera aún mas… La mirada posesiva de Harry en ese momento, la hizo volar, y estremecerse de placer…

**-**Me encanta la forma en que te mueves**-** susurro Harry en su cuello **–**Los sutiles ruiditos que exhalas…**-**

Ella no podría soportar mucho tiempo, acariciando sus caderas, deslizo las manos por la cintura del pantalón, llegando hasta el botón y desabrocho con rapidez… Harry estaba ocupado quitándole las bragas como para pensar en otra cosa, pero un movimiento lo hizo gemir de placer. Ashley había rozado al bajar los pantalones su dura y firme erección, sonrió maliciosa y volvió a rozar, una, dos, tres veces y los desenfrenados gemidos que escaparon de la boca de Harry la terminaron de excitar.

**-**No…**-** susurro deteniendo su mano… **-**O no soportare…**-** exclamo sin aliento.

Aprovechando el momento, Harry se deslizo entre besos hasta su feminidad, donde comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente, deslizo su lengua en busca de ese punto sensible… Ashley gemía y se retorcía de placer, su cuerpo temblaba de éxtasis, Harry supo que no resistiría mucho tiempo… Con furia y pasión ataco sus labios en un beso salvaje, desenfrenado, mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, gimió de placer ante la invasión, con suaves movimientos deslizo otro dedo en ella… Ashley estaba a punto de explotar, sus locos gemidos la delataban, no soportaría más tiempo, pero entonces él se separo, bajando de nuevo su boca hasta si intimidad, y sin sacar los dedos acaricio con la lengua…

En un grito de placer… Ashley exploto…

Sus sentidos latían descontrolados, y cuando creyó que todo terminaba, el volvió a tomarla por la boca con pasión, ella y él temblaban de placer, pero ella decidió tomar revancha…

Con un ágil movimiento se coloco a horcajadas sobre él sorprendiéndolo un momento, con suaves caricias le quito el bóxer lentamente, volvió a acomodarse, y sin dale tiempo a reaccionar, tomo su erección, haciéndolo lanzar una grave gemido, con suaves pero firmes movimientos acaricio, desde la base, hasta la punta, Harry jadeaba cada vez más rápido, comenzaba a salirse de control, Ashley se dio cuenta, y con una maligna sonrisa bajo sus labios hasta él… Harry ahogo un grito de placer al sentir sus labios recorriéndolo completo, Ashley comenzó un ancestral ritmo con su miembro en la boca, acariciando con sus manos la base, los muslos, Harry movía inconcientemente sus caderas a su ritmo…

**-**Harry… Mírame…**-** El chico abrió los ojos con fuerza…

**-**No me hagas esto…**-** susurro en un gemido desesperado.

Tomándola por sorpresa la levanto abrazándola a él, y la beso con fuerza…

**-**Siento mi sabor en ti**-** ella profundizo el beso y él la giro, dejándola de nuevo recostada, al sentirla temblar, no espero mas tiempo y se coloco entre sus piernas, sin romper el beso en ningún momento, y con fuerza, de un solo movimiento la penetro… Ahogando un gritito en sus bocas, empezaron el rítmico baile ancestral, él movimiento cada vez con mas furia, ninguno resistiría mucho tiempo,… las embestidas aceleraron más y más… jadeos y gemidos inundaban el calor de la habitación, las embestidas ya eran con furia y desesperación… Hasta que ella volvió a explotar lanzando un grito que no temió ocultar, sentirla temblar y oírla gritar por él, causo en Harry el mayor orgasmo en todo su vida segundos después que ella…

**Nota: Termina Lemon**

Con la respiración agitada y aún desenfrenada, los latidos de su corazón perfectamente sincronizados… Harry la beso, aún dentro de ella… Nunca, en toda su vida… ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese momento… Y Harry necesitaría esos recuerdos en un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez… sería lo que lo mantendría con vida…

No supo cuantas horas pasaron, pero aún era de noche, abrazado a ella disfrutaba de estos últimos momentos, no pudo decirle lo que quería… tal vez sería mas difícil olvidarlo, y eso él no quería… no quería que lo olvidara…

Sin dejar de mirarla, aún dormida la beso… se acerco a su oído y susurro las únicas palabras que nunca le podría decir despierta…

**-**Estoy enamorado de ti…

Volvió a besarla y con delicadeza, para no despertarla se separo, se vistió y la arropo perfectamente, le coloco con cuidado su ropa interior, y él termino de vestirse, recogió sus cosas, se coloco la mochila al hombro, quito el hechizo, quito el seguro y volvió a acercarse, ella había vuelto a destaparse, la arropo de nuevo, y dejo un pergamino en la almohada de a lado, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y cuando se iba, un ligero susurro lo detuvo…

**-**Harry**-** susurro entre sueños… **-**Te amo…**-** No se dio vuelta… en la misma posición, con las lagrimas contenidas, susurro…

**-**Perdón Ashley… **-** camino al balcón, abrió la puerta y traicionándose a él mismo, volvió a mirarla… **-**Adiós…

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

La luz de la mañana entraba totalmente de lleno en sus ojos, con pereza los tapo con las cobijas, su cuerpo le dolía, giro totalmente intentando escapar de la cruel mañana que insistía en despertarla. Rendida abrió un ojo… después el otro, y una sensación de abandono la inundo al descubrir que estaba sola… Pero era obvio, él no podía despertar con ella… _Pero algún día…_ se consoló.

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía su ropa interior puesta, Harry era muy detallista, debió estar muy cansada si no se despertó con el movimiento… Con la sonrisa en la boca y bostezando, tomo el control del stereo y lo encendió, una linda canción, de sus favoritas, la anunciaban… Dont Cry…

¿No llorar?, No, no tenía una razón…

El ritmo empezó y ella, en reacción, giro su rostro a donde había estado Harry, extrañamente encontró un pergamino doblado y una rosa roja, nunca había visto un pergamino, más que en un museo, pero Harry era así de extraño, tomo la rosa con cuidado y aspiro su aroma… Suave y delicado… Volvió a sonreír, abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer justo cuando la letra de la canción comenzaba…

_**Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know  
**_

_Ashley... Cariño..._

_No se como decirte esto... no te tengo palabras... Verás yo... Bueno… Tú... Dios, esto es tan difícil... En realidad no debo, ni puedo explicarte que pasa... Solo diré la razón de esta carta..._

"_Adiós"_

_Perdóname... No tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente, tiene razón Draco, soy un cobarde... _

_Nunca volveré Ashley, por una u otra razón, nunca podré volver... Perdóname..._

_Tu amigo..._

_Harry J. Potter._

_**Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
**_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas... él corazón había dejado de latir para ella, estaba roto, destrozado, por eso lo había sentido tan triste y distante, por eso ese temor... Era una despedida... Siempre fue solo una despedida... No una promesa de estar juntos siempre como ella lo sintió... No... Una despedida...

_**Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had... baby  
**_

Se desplomo sin fuerzas en la cama, y ahogo unos fuertes sollozos en su almohada... La había dejado, la abandono después de hacer el amor¿todo el tiempo jugo con ella?... Sí... en su carta lo decía... "Tu amigo"... nunca quiso nada más...

_**Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
**_

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y alguien se abalanzo a ella, abrazándola, intentando confortarla. La chica no levanto la mirada... No era quien ella quería... Nunca sería él... no más...

_**And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby  
**_

**-**Ashley... háblame**-** suplico una voz...

**-**Se fue...**-** murmuro en un gemino ahogado **–**Nunca volverá...

**-**Lo se pequeña...**-** se escucho otro llanto... Ashley ya no podía llorar, ya no tenía fuerza...

**-**Me dejo Iri... me dejo para nunca volver a mí...**-** la chica la abrazo, cuando Ashley sin nada de fuerzas rompió a llorar... de nuevo...

_**Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
**_

Harry miraba distraído el amplio mar que se extendía a sus pies, en un par de horas llegaría a su destino, dejando atrás todo lo que lo hizo feliz... todo y a todos...

Draco lo observaba en silencio, se veía la tristeza que habitaba en Potter, admiraba su fuerza, claro que nunca se lo diría, pero… después de todo era su trabajo… Entendió lo que hacía tan distraído… Se despedía… se despedía de su felicidad… De ella…

_**Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight**_

Harry susurro esta última frase… totalmente perdido entre recuerdos. A esta hora, seguramente ella ya abría despertado y sabría que se fue… Ella y todos sus amigos… Ya sabían que no tuvo el valor de despedirse…

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

En otro lugar, específicamente en el departamento que Irais y Rayan compartían, este último leía y releía la carta que su amigo le dejo…

_Rayan… Amigo…_

_El motivo de esta carta es para decir Adiós… No puedo darles motivos ni razón, solo una verdad… No volveré… _

_No tuve el valor de despedirme de frente, se que me entenderían, pero no pude… sería mas difícil para mi marcharme, y tenía que hacerlo… Tenias razón aquella vez que me preguntaste porque había llegado hasta ahí… Huía… y desafortunadamente, me alcanzó… Debo partir para no volver, no podré, las circunstancias no me permitirán huir de nuevo… que irónico ¿no?... Tú, que me querías fuera de sus vidas…_

_A ti es al que mas escribo… pero esta carta, solo debes verla tú, nadie más… porque en ella te escribo una petición… estoy seguro que ya sabes cual es… no me defraudes…_

"_Cuídala"_

_Se lo que sientes por ella… y… ámala… ámala como solo ella merece… no permitas que mi recuerdo opaque su felicidad… Sé lo que sientes, siempre lo supe… tú no fuiste cobarde y me lo confesaste… Perdóname, por traicionarte de esta forma, pero no pude evitarlo… luche contra esto, pero no se como ni cuando paso… solo… sucedió…_

_Rayan… ámala como nunca antes has amado, se que el amor verdadero, cura y hace sanar más rápido cualquier herida… Créeme, lo se…_

_Se despide para siempre… tú amigo._

_Harry J. Potter_

Rayan sentía dos sentimientos contradictorios… Felicidad por dejarle el camino libre… como Tristeza, por el amigo que se fue…

Dejo la carta en la mesa, corrió al baño a vestirse y en menos de 5 minutos, estaba listo para salir, vio de nuevo la carta, aún sin creer totalmente cada palabra, la escondió en su caja de seguridad y salio corriendo… a buscarla…

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

Ashley corría con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas estaban a punto de sucumbir ante el peso, pero ella no podía parar, debía llegar cuanto antes, doblo en una esquina y tropezó, espero unos segundos, mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista y tomando aire, volvió a su carrera.

La gente la miraba, incrédulos, asombrados, asustados y nerviosos, la chica se veía desesperada…

Llego a una puerta que reconoció y toco, fuerte… sabía que era una calle peligrosa, Harry se lo había dicho cientos de veces… pero no podía no ir, no, tenía que saber si era verdad…

Una anciana le abrió asustada…

**-**¿Qué sucede muchacha?**-** pregunto preocupada **-**¿Te paso algo?**-**

**-**Harry…**-** susurro casi sin voz **-**¿Esta él?

**-**¿Harry?

**-**Sí… alto, cabello negro… ojos verdes…

**-**Oh claro que sí… el señor Potter, muy amable él…

**-**¿Esta en su cuarto?**-** la anciana se entristeció.

**-**No… pago la última renta y se fue con ese nuevo amigo suyo…

**-**¿Nuevo amigo?**-** pregunto volviendo a llorar.

**-**Si, ese rubio grosero…**-** murmuro molesta.

**-**¿Se lo llevo?**-**

**-**Sí, esta madrugada su amigo paso a dejarme la llave, supongo que Harry se había ido antes, una lastima, me hubiese gustado despedirme**-** suspiro **–**Era el único chico de por aquí que valía la pena

**-**¿Le dijo si iban a regresar?

**-**No… me dijo el rubio que se iban para no volver…

Ashley ya no resistió y se dejo caer en las escaleras, llorando amargamente…

**-**¿Eras su novia chica?**-** Ashley asintió…

**-**No deberías llorar por él**-** se agacho la anciana con Ashley **–**Mira, era un buen chico… pero era muy mujeriego…

**-**¿Cómo?**-** levanto la vista incrédula.

**-**Bueno, yo lo vi entrar con muchas chicas a su cuarto… **-**Ashley sintió que toda la idea que tenía de Harry se derrumbaba frente a ella.

**-**¿En serio?**-** la anciana asintió con pesar…

**-**Gracias por todo**-** se levanto sin fuerzas, y trastabillando, salio.

Sentía que pronto se desvanecería… lo sabía… y cuando ya no pudo sostenerse en pie, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron…

**-**Harry…**-** susurro antes de desmayarse…

El chico cerró los ojos al oír su susurro… Debía luchar contra eso, pero podría vencer… estaba seguro…

La anciana salio corriendo, no podía dejar que la muchacha se fuera en ese estado, podría pasarle algo…

**-**¡Niña… niña!**-** al verla en brazos del chico corrió a socorrerla **–**¡Déjela jovencito… déjela!

**-**Espere… yo la conozco… vengo con ella**-** intento ante los golpes de la anciana.

**-**¿Y porque no entro con ella entonces?**-** El chico suspiro.

**-**De acuerdo, acabo de llegar, vine a buscarla**-** la anciana lo miro incrédula **-**¿Me veo como un delincuente?**-** se señalo con la vista, la anciana lo recorrió, de acuerdo, no se veía como tal.

**-**¿Quién es?**-** refunfuño la anciana.

**-**Mi nombre es Rayan, Rayan Monroy, soy amigo de Ashley y Harry, de la universidad**-** la anciana pareció tranquilizarse… un poco.

**-**De acuerdo… pero…

**-**¡ASHLEY¿Qué le paso?**-** Una tercera voz jadeante llego hasta ellos.

**-**No lo se, solo alcance a detenerla.

**-**Rayan, esta muy pálida…

**-**Lo se Irais, hay que llevarla al médico**-** intento irse, pero la anciana los detuvo.

**-**Creo que yo puedo decirles que le paso**-** murmuro la anciana con expresión culpable.

**-**¿Qué fue?**-** pregunto Irais.

**-**Ella era la novia del joven Potter ¿verdad?**-** los dos asintieron.

**-**Bueno, pues…**-**

**-**Espere…**-** intervino Rayan¿nos permitiría pasar a su casa?, No esta tal ligerita como pensé**-** señalo a la desmayada y la anciana sonrió, los invito a pasar.

Mientras Irais atendía e intentaba despertar a Ashley, Rayan hababa con a anciana…

**-**Él me lo pidió ayer en la mañana, antes de irse a la universidad… yo no entendí a que se refería, pero me dijo que si una chica venía a buscarlo, que le dijera esas palabras, no creí que la pusieran tan mal…**-** susurro la anciana...

**-**Quiso terminarlo todo… **-** susurro Rayan para él mismo, y solo hasta ese momento, supo cuan agradecido debía estar con él.

**-**Le diré la verdad…**-** dijo la anciana.

**-**No**-** hablo Rayan tajante **–**Sufrirá menos si cree eso… Harry así lo quiso**-** la anciana asintió extrañada… **-**Muchas gracias señora**-** se despidió de mano y llevando consigo a una Ashley aún desmayada salio del edifico, camino dos cuadras hasta que encontró su auto y se fueron…

**-Es solo... Otra historia-**

Entraba decidido al local, por donde pasaba, la gente se detenía a mirarlo y susurrar. Pero a él no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Camino sin reparo hasta la oficina principal, sin tocar entro…

**-**Aquí estoy Remus. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**-** El aludido levanto la vista asombrado, ese portazo lo asusto, pero el ver al joven tan cambiado frente a su escritorio, lo dejo sin habla… Así que solo pudo susurrar, con una media sonrisa…

**-**Bienvenido Harry…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Segundo capitulo llegado a su fin ¿Qué les pareció? Triste… muy triste… Buuuu… Pero no todo, también estuvo romántico ¿no?... Me gusto mucho. Y Sigo¡ME ENCANTA ESTE FIC!**

**En fin… dejen Reviews ¿siiiii?... Ly Malfoy**


	3. La huida

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

**La huida**

**Capitulo 3**

Harry caminaba sin rumbo fijo, recorría los enormes jardines de Grinmuld Place, respiraba el aire freso, el poco aire fresco que aún habitaba en Inglaterra, eran raros los días así, ahora, con todo en guerra, eran raros los momentos que podía disfrutar solo.

Estaba frustrado aún no podía encontrar la localización exacta de Voldemort, y sus seguidores, que cada vez eran mas, lo tenían muy ocupado. Tanto estaba en crisis la situación y como siempre, lo protegían, que ante cualquier mención de "Harry Potter", lo llevaban a la cárcel o a interrogar, por supuesto estas medidas lo molestaban, y se le hacían ridículas ¿Quién que lo buscara para matarlo estaría preguntando por él?, es ilógico y absurdo. Pero a sus superiores les parecía correcto… En fin, no le importaba lo que hicieran, de cualquier forma, nada le importaba…

**-**Hey, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?, podrían atacarte por sorpresa**-** Una voz burlona lo interrumpió.

**-**Cállate Ron**-**

**-**Que genio… **-**

El pelirrojo amigo, se acerco a Harry, algo nervioso…

**-**Hola Harry**-** Era Hermione, que como siempre, se unía a ellos **-**¿Qué tal la mañana?**-** Harry se encogió de hombros.

**-**Como siempre

**-**¿Pudiste dormir?

**-**Como siempre…

**-**O sea que no…**-** se volvió a encoger de hombros…

**-**Como siempre**-** se burlaron Ron y Hermione.

**-**¿No sabes decir otra cosa Harry?**-** estaba molesta.

**-**Tal vez…**-** volvió su vista al amanecer…

**-**¿Qué pasa Harry?**-** Se acerco Ron, preocupado.

**-**Nada… Lo mismo de siempre…

**-**Harry**-** suspiro Hermy **-**¿Estas seguro que podrás con la misión de hoy?**-**

**-**¿Quién mas podría si no yo?**-** levanto una ceja presuntoso.

**-**Yo podría perfectamente hacerlo solo**-** se agrego otra voz.

**-**Por eso eres mi segundo Malfoy**-** este se enfado.

**-**¡Yo no soy el segundo de nadie!

**-**Tranquilo Draco, Harry no esta de humor**-** trato Hermi.

**-**¿Pero acaso en algún momento lo esta?

**-**Muy cierto**- **rió Ron. Harry seguía impávido.

**-**Ya deberías haberlo superado Potter**-** volvió a decir el rubio picado.

**-**Cierra la boca Malfoy**-** Sin molestarse mas Harry dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

**-**Harry… ha pasado un año desde que regresaste… ¿no crees que es hora de decirnos que te pasa¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?**-** intento acercarse Hermione **-**¿Dónde quedo mi mejor amigo?

**-**En la última aula de Hogwarts Herm, tal vez ahí lo encuentres.

**-**Vaya**-** murmuro Ron totalmente ajeno a lo que discutían, leía un artículo de periódico **–**Oye Herm… esta no es la chica que…**-** levanto la vista y se interrumpió al ver todavía ahí a Harry y Draco, que lo veían **–**Emm… Olvídenlo¿Qué decían?

**-**¿Qué dice ese periódico Weasley?

**-**Nada interesante Malfoy, nada interesante**-** lo doblo, dispuesto a irse, pero en rápido movimiento Draco se lo quito **–**¡Es mío!

**-**Oh vamos Ron, pareces un niño chiquillo peleando por un dulce**-** río Harry, pero un extraño ruido lo interrumpió. Draco había quemado el periódico que antes había estado leyendo.

**-**¿Algo malo?**-** se extraño Harry…

**-**No…**-** susurro confuso **-**No lo creo…**-**Hermi se acerco a Ron a preguntarle que había visto, pero una nueva intrusa los interrumpió.

**-**Vaya… me alegro que a pesar de estar el mundo en crisis, aún haya quienes son felices ¿no creen?**-** todos la vieron confusos, leía el periódico.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** Pregunto Harry extrañado.

**-**Pues que todavía haya quienes se casan**-** se acerco a Harry y lo beso en los labios **–**Hola amor… ¿no crees que es una genial idea?

**-**¿Qué?**-** pregunto confuso.

**-**Pues casarse**-** el moreno frunció el ceño.

**-**No, nunca lo había pensado**-** la pelirroja parecía algo decepcionada.

**-**Harry¿podemos ir a preparar la misión?**-** interrumpió Draco.

**-**Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer**-** se alejo de sus amigos y entro a la casa, la pelirroja se ofendió muchísimo.

**-**¿Pero que le sucede?

**-**No lo se Ginny**-** murmuro su hermano fastidiado **–**Es tú novio, tu deberías saberlo y explicárnoslos**-** la chica puso sus manos en las caderas.

**-**Pues no, no lo se Ron, tu eres su mejor amigo¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?**-**

Y en esta diaria discusión, Hermione logro darse a la fuga, tal vez podría ayudarlos a organizar la misión… Camino al estudio, abrió ligeramente, pero quedo completamente quita al escuchar la última frase de un Harry furioso.

**-**¡Prometiste no volver a mencionarlo!

**-**¡Y tu prometiste superarlo!

**-**¡Lo superaría mas fácil de no haberme traído engañado!

**-**¡Ya te dije que yo no sabía que ya estaba liberados!

**-**¡Pero te pudieron informar!

**-**Te hice un gran favor al no reportar donde te habías escondido Harry¡Así que ahora no me vengas con reclamos que no me van!

**-**Lo se… es solo que… No se que me pasa… tengo una sensación extraña…

**-**¿Realizaste alguna conexión con alguno de ellos?

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Alguna transfusión, o les practicaste alguna magia…

**-**No…

**-**Entonces no se que pasa…**-** suspiro sentándose.

Hermione permanecía quieta, no hacia ningún ruido, sabía que estaba mal escuchar, pero tal vez… sería la única forma de saber que le pasaba…

**-**¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?**-** susurro, Hermione apenas si lo pudo escuchar.

**-**Sí, no hay ningún registro**-**

**-**¿Estas seguro?

**-**¿Cómo quieres que este seguro?, Carajo Harry ¿no pudiste cuidarte?**-** El chico no mostró ningún cambio **-**¿Tanta era la urgencia?

**-**Cierra la boca y abstente a darme la información que te pedí**-** murmuro son emoción.

**-**Pues no encontré ningún registro, en ningún hospital, no hay nada… absolutamente nada…**-** Harry asintió suspirando.

**-**Me alegro…**-** bebió una copa de wisky

**-**¿De verdad te alegras?**-** el rubio se levanto a servir una copa **– **¿O es otra de tus excusas?**-**

**-**No te metas en lo que no te importa Malfoy.

**-**A veces creo que fue un error… que el protocolo es un error, y que debiste…

**-**No… Lo que hice fue lo correcto**-** lo interrumpió. Permanecieron en silencio.

Hermione no entendía nada… ¿información¿de que¿de que registros hablaban¿En que no se cuido Harry¿de que estaban hablando? Poco a poco se estaba frustrando…

**-**Harry… alguien, un amigo… **-** con la vista perdida, sin mirarlo a la cara le hablaba **–**Me contó… Se va a casar…

**-**¿Qué?**-** se levanto de un brinco.

**-**En el periódico… el reportaje que Ginebra menciono, se anuncia su boda…**-** Draco por fin lo miró… su rostro pálido, de pronto, parecía mucho mas viejo de lo que era…

Harry se sintió morir, lo traicionaba, a un año de no verse… ella… ella… Pero claro… que esperaba… que después de todo lo que menciono y lo que les pidió a sus amigos le dijeran¿que siguiera esperándolo?, no… por supuesto que no…

**-**Que lastima**-** murmuro… **-**¿Cuándo?

_**Ultimas noticias,**_

_**Estoy perdiendo a mi amor…**_

_**Por que hoy se casa,**_

_**Con alguien que no soy yo…**_

**-**Hoy… **-** susurro **–**Pero ella… su mirada… No creo que se case por amor…

**-**Pues deseo que te equivoques**-** bebió otro vaso de un solo trago.

_**Ultimas noticias,**_

_**Se casa y no es por amor…**_

_**Hay en su mirada,**_

_**Dolor y resignación…**_

Hermione comenzó a comprender… ¿Todo por una mujer?, Claro… ¿Cuidarse?, pudo dejarla embarazada¿Registros?, lo comprobaba, Pero si se casa… Entonces recordó lo que intento decirle Ron, hacía un rato… corrió al jardín donde aún estaban los dos hermanos discutiendo, se acerco corriendo le quito el periódico a Ginny, quien lo estaba usando para golear a su hermano y se apresuro a leer…

"_Anuncios de ocasión"_

_A pesar de estar la mayoría del mundo en guerra, hay lugares, en donde el amor supera estas barreras del odio creado por otros, como esta pareja de jóvenes enamorados, de un país poco conocido como es México, El novio es un joven empresario, y la Novia una licenciada. Deben amarse mucho para casarse aún en contra de la familia del novio, según una de nuestras reporteras. En fin, solo deseamos a esta pareja una feliz boda, y deseando que muchos sigan su ejemplo._

En la foto, eran separadas, la chica, estaba con el que sería su vestido de novia, blanco, precioso, y el novio, vestido de Traje, seguramente lo captaron en algún momento distraído, porque no se ve que fuera la foto posando, Ella se observaba en el espejo, probándose el vestido, y él, saliendo de un edificio. Busco algo que le diera una pista… lo que fuera… La chica, su mirada, se veía tan triste y vacía… Y entonces recordó… Claro, la chica de la foto es la misma de una foto que le descubrió un día a Harry, Por eso Ron si la reconoció… Pero si Harry se enteraba que habían visto esa foto cuando juraron que no… pues… Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso…

Dejando anonadados a sus amigos volvió a correr al estudio. Necesitaba saber más… Llego y hecho un vistazo, al parecer ya no estaba Draco, solo Harry en la barra, bebiendo otro vaso de alcohol.

Mientras Harry miraba al vacío… Intento suprimirlo, olvidarlo, pero, si ya lo había logrado, si había logrado ya no sentir… Por qué dolía tanto…

_**Así de pronto,**_

_**En este momento…**_

_**Recuerdo las cosas,**_

_**Que vivimos los dos…**_

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del alcohol corriendo por su garganta, pero un súbito recuerdo lo ataco… Su voz… sus manos… su boca…

_**Momentos,**_

_**Que llevo gravados,**_

_**Aquí muy adentro,**_

_**En el corazón…**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, enojado consigo mismo¡ya la había olvidado¡ya lo había superado!... Volteo la vista y vio el periódico… Ahí la foto de ella en su vestido blanco… se veía muy hermosa…

_**Te miras preciosa,**_

_**Vestida de blanco…**_

_**Todo es alegría, y felicidad.**_

Aventó el periódico a las llamas encendidas… y terminó su trago.

Hermione lo vio agacharse, y de súbito aventar su vaso estrellándolo contra la base de la chimenea… Lo vio levantar su rostro… y vio, como con brusquedad se quitaba un solo rastro de lágrima… Tomar otro vaso y servirse más alcohol, levantar la copa, y mientras otra imperceptible lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, lo vio brindar… por ella.

**-**Que seas muy feliz**-** susurro.

_**Y yo mientras tanto,**_

_**Te sedo mi llanto,**_

_**Levanto mi copa,**_

_**Para celebrar…**_

Volvió su vista al jardín de la entrada principal, y mientras bebía, recordaba…

_**Hoy se casa mi amor…**_

_**Hoy la pierdo por siempre,**_

_**En mi pecho, aquí a lado,**_

_**Porque se que aun me quiere.**_

_**Hoy se casa mi amor,**_

_**Y en mis ojos hay llanto,**_

_**Como pude perderla,**_

_**Si la amaba yo tanto…**_

**-**¿Espiando Granger?**-** la chica dio un pequeño brinquito al saberse descubierta.

**-**Malfoy… me asustaste.

**-**Si se entera que lo espías se molestara mucho.

**-**No lo espiaba, yo solo…**-** se sonrojo, así que decidida a enfrentarlo pregunto **-**¿Quién es ella?

**-**No debo decírtelo**-** la miro a los ojos.

**-**Dímelo, si Harry está así debe ser por algo…

**-**Pero ahora esta con Ginebra… y ella es tu amiga…

**-**Solo dímelo.

**-**Es contra las reglas…

**-**Al diablo las reglas…**-**Esto si que lo asombro

**-**Draco… Harry es mi amigo, y si es la única forma de ayudarlo… lo haré, solo investigare, no haré nada…

**-**¿Lo prometes?**-** la chica asintió…

**-**De acuerdo**-** suspiro…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Ashley se observaba una y otra vez en el espejo, daba vueltas con su hermoso vestido de novia.

**-**Vamos Ashley… quita esa mirada… Hoy te casas**-** suspiro, dibujando una sonrisa frente a el espejo… y una vez mas, fue fingida… ¿Es que acaso Harry le robo su felicidad?... Al parecer sí…

**-**¿Ashley?**-** entro una chica de cabello largo y negro, con hermoso ojos miel

**-**¿Si?

**-**Vaya… te ves hermosa…

**-**Nash… que bueno que si lograste veír**-** corrió a abrazarla.

**-**¿Cómo no asistir a la boda de mí mejor amiga?**-** rió divertida.

**-**¿Y los exámenes?

**-**Ba… los presentare en el verano**-** la chica rió contenta y volvió a abrazarla **–**Basta, que te arruinas el vestido**-** rió.

**-**Cierto**-** se alejo un poco, para gritar y volver a lanzarse a sus brazos

**-**Me da gusto que estés aquí**-** las dos se abrazaron fuerte y permanecieron así varios minutos.

**-**Pero déjame verte**-** se limpio las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, tenia mucho tiempo de no ver a su mejor amiga **–**El vestido es precioso Lyn**-**

**-**No me llames así**-** casi grito Ashley.

**-**De acuerdo**-** Ashley suspiro.

**-**Lo siento mucho Nash… no se que me paso**-**

**-**Esta bien peque…**-** las dos rieron.

**-**Veo que ya se encontraron**-** rió otra voz entrando a la habitación.

**-**¡IRI!**-** gritaron las otras dos, corriendo a abrazarla, pero como siempre, algo fallo y terminaron las tres en el suelo, y ese algo, como no, fue Ashley, quien por correr tropezó con el vestido y en su descenso se llevo consigo a sus dos amigas…

**-**Hay cosas que nunca cambian**-** rió Nash.

**-**Levántate que te ensucias Ashley**-** exclamo Iri de repente.

**-**Sí mama**-** se levanto refunfuñando. Las otras dos rieron.

Mientras le acomodaban de nuevo el vestido frente al espejo, por fin Irais se decidió…

**-**Ashley… ¿estas segura de esto?**-** murmuro agachada.

**-**Si… creo que sí… ¿es lo correcto no?

**-**Pero… no lo amas, aunque mi hermano trate de convencerse de lo contrario no lo amas…

**-**Irais, no voy a lastimar a tu hermano…

**-**Esperen, esperen**-** interrumpió Nash **-**¿Te casas con Rayan?**-** se asombro…

**-**¿Pues con quien creías?**-** rió **-**¿Con el ratón Miguelito?... jajajaja, digo, es cierto que es mi personaje favorito, pero de eso a…

**-**No… pero que paso con ese chico de las cartas, del que estabas perdidamente enamorada…

**-**¿Qué?**-** volteo confundida Ashley.

**-**Sí… ¿Qué paso con Harry?**-** La chica inmediatamente reacciono, volteándose, dándole la espalda, mientras Irais le hacía señas para que no dijera mas… Esto la confundió **–**Yo creí que…**-** sacudió su cabeza **–**Como no me escribiste en todo el año, y luego solo me escribes para invitarme a tu boda, pues yo creí que…

**-**Lo de Potter, termino hace mucho…**-** dijo sin verlas a la cara.

**-**Lo ves Ashley, a esto me refería**-** Insistió Irais **–**Sabes que te adoro, pero no se me hace justo que utilices a mi hermano.

**-**¡No lo estoy utilizando!

**-**Mírame a la cara**-** no volteo, así que Irais la jalo para verla de frente **-**¿Y esas lagrimas?, de que son ¿De felicidad?... Tú aún lo quieres…

**-**No voy a pasarme la vida esperándolo, ni recordándolo… ¡NO MÁS!

**-**¿Te casas por despecho?**-** pregunto Nash incrédula.

**-**No… es hora de seguir con mi vida, y no por Potter me voy a detener

**-**Pero…

**-**No… ya esta decidido**-**

Volteo al espejo y continuo arreglando su vestido, mientras Nash e Irais se miraban entre ellas.

_**Dime que fui para ti,**_

_**Esa noche, llorando…**_

_**Si fue el final feliz,**_

_**Que estabas esperando…**_

Veía fijamente su reflejo¿estaba de verdad haciendo lo correcto? En su mente imágenes de Harry aparecieron de repente…

_**Dime que fui para ti,**_

_**Semanas, de espanto…**_

_**Ese juego de mesa,**_

_**Para de vez en cuando…**_

Y esa noche… la última noche… todo lo que compartieron, la despedida… fue más doloroso porque fue perfecta… la despedida perfecta…

_**No tuve más alma para darte,**_

_**No tuve más calor que darte…**_

_**No me dolerá esta caída,**_

_**Mi casa esta vacía…**_

Volteo a ellas, quienes la veían con tristeza… en realidad no estaba siendo justa, ellas tenían razón… pero no podía, no quería evitarlo.

**-** **_No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel, No quiero, morirme de pena por él, No quiero dejarme caer en su red, No quiero tener que esperar más por él._**

**-**Ashley… **-** volvió a darles la espalda.

_**Dime que fui para ti,**_

_**Se que te iba, matando…**_

_**La angustia de decir,**_

_**Que te estaba, pasando…**_

Como sufrió unos meses después de esa noche, cuando creyó que estaba embarazada… Y Rayan la apoyo, la ayudo a superar más rápido todo… Pero… no podía amarlo…

_**Dime que fui para ti,**_

_**Ese último verano…**_

_**Nos pudimos despedir,**_

_**Sin ser enamorados**_

Pronto tendría que estar en la iglesia, dando el sí definitivo… para toda la vida… ¿de verdad eso quería?

_**Dime que fui para ti,**_

_**Ese último verano…**_

_**Nos pudimos despedir,**_

_**Sin ser enamorados**_

Si tan solo no la hubiera lastimado tanto… no la hubiera abandonado… pero suponía que era el destino, no, el destino no existe, solo consecuencias que creas por tus actos, y el cometió muchos errores, enterarse de todos sus engaños, termino de destruirla…

_**No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel,**_

_**No quiero, morirme de pena por él,**_

_**No quiero dejarme caer en su red,**_

_**No quiero tener que esperar más por él.**_

_**No mas por él…**_

**-**Si tan solo no me engañaras… te esperaría toda la vida…**-** susurro, con tan mala suerte, que alguien si la escucho, bueno, varias personas, entre ellas, una que escuchaba desde la puerta, escondido… y que acababa de comprender… Ella nunca sería suya, aún siendo su esposa… siempre sería de él…

**-**Y si… no te hubiera engañado… ¿Qué pasaría?**-** se escucho una voz varonil.

**-**Rayan… yo…

**-**¿Qué pasaría Ashley?

**-**Yo…**-** se agacho **–**No lo se…

**-**Pues será mejor que lo pienses**-** ella levanto la cara asustada, pero lo vio, con una sonrisa en la boca.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Ashley, él nunca te mintió, es cierto que era mujeriego, pero eso hasta tú lo sabías… hasta que entraste tú en su vida…

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**El te quería… tal vez igual que tú a él… los que te confirmaron su engaño, Harry los convenció que si tú les preguntaras, eso te dijeran.

**-**Pero… ¿Por qué?**-** no creía nada…

**-**Tal vez para que lo olvidaras más rápido…

**-**Pero…

**-**Tú lo conoces, tal vez mejor que nosotros**-** la interrumpió **-**¿De verdad crees que no te quería?**-** ella inmediatamente sonrió **–**Ya sabes la respuesta…

**-**Pero porque se fue…

**-**Solo se que lo encontraron…**-** ellas lo vieron extrañadas **–**No se quien, lo juro…**-** levanto los brazos y ellas rieron divertidas. Hasta que Ashley lo abrazo…

**-**Gracias Rayan… Muchas gracias…

**-**Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres buscarlo… Ya llevas un año de retraso…**-** bromeo. Ella asintió y corrió por toda la habitación recogiendo sus cosas, angustiada jalando, tirando, buscando… en fin, a los 5 minutos parecía un campo de batalla.

**-**Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte**-** susurro Nash a lado de Rayan, quien veía divertido a Ashley y a su hermana levantando y tirando todo.

**-**¿Eso crees?**-** ella asintió **–**A mi solo me da gusto que no me matara por decirle 1 año después.

**-**Bueno, tenias que hacer tu lucha ¿no?**-** el volteo a verla asombrado.

**-**Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Nash**-** la abrazo.

**-**Gracias…

**-**Lamento que hayas hecho un viaje para nada…

**-**Oh… bueno… merecía unas vacaciones**-** sonrió. Él suspiro **-**¿Y a donde crees que ira?**-** la señalo con la cabeza.

**-**Primero que nada, a Inglaterra, es su país natal, si alguien lo buscaba, seguro ahí estará.

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-**Él me lo dijo**-** se encogió de hombros.

**-**No, me refiero a como sabes a donde irá**-** lo vio asombrada.

**-**Bueno… porque tengo un par de boletos en primera clase en el siguiente avión a Londres…

**-**¿Qué?... ¿Y un par?**-** el sonrió.

**-**¿De verdad esperabas que la dejara ir sola?... ¡Ni loco, antes de salir del aeropuerto ya estaría perdida!**-** los dos rieron, confirmando, pues era muy cierto.

**-**Sabes que**-** murmuro Nash con una sonrisa **–**Creo que me apetecen unas vacaciones en Londres**-** él rió y la abrazo.

**-**¿Crees que a Dani y Richi les gustaría también?

**-**¡Por supuesto!**-** se escucharon unas voces desde la puerta, que se asomaron muy sonrientes.

**-**Bien**-** rió **–**Hagamos esto **–**Chiflo para que todos paran de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo, Ashley un campo de guerra, Irais, quitando el campo de guerra que su amiga formaba, claro sin que esta se diera cuenta, Dani papando moscas y Richi, ligando con una chica que pasaba por ahí **–**Escuchen con atención**-** todos formaron filas frente a él **–**Dani, Richi, vayan por equipaje, los vemos en el aeropuerto en 1 hora, no olviden pasaportes¡DE TODOS!, los dos chicos asintieron y salieron volando por la puerta, (bueno, eso de salir volando es gráfico, no literal, pues ellos no pueden volar como… ejem, sorry, me salí del tema, continuemos) **–**Nash, tú… bueno tu solo quédate quietecita supervisando todo ¿vale?**-** ésta asintió sonriente **–**Irais, ve a la iglesia y avisa que la boda se cancela**-** ésta palideció, pero tras un asentimiento salio.

**-**Espera Iri, te acompaño… a la horca**-** murmuro lo último Nash, quien salio corriendo tras su amiga.

**-**Y tú**-** se acerco amenazante a Ashley **–**Tú solo ven y dame un abrazo peque…**-** la chica lo abrazo muy fuerte **–**Perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, creó si influí demasiado en la decisión de Harry**-** susurro.

**-**No te preocupes Rayan**-** lo abrazo más **–**Te quiero, y remediaste las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-**Bien, entonces…**-** se separo **–**Te toca quédate a recoger aquí todo, iré por los pasajes**-**la chica asintió, nerviosa **–**Y tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

En la iglesia…

Irais llegaba corriendo, pues la boda se retrasaba, se coloca hasta delante y toma aire…

**-**Damas y caballeros, lamentamos mucho la demora. Pero mi hermano me encargo dar un aviso importante. ¿Listos?**-** todos la vieron con un claro gesto de "tenemos que responder", lo que ella ignoro, por supuesto **–**Bien pues, mi hermano agradece su asistencia, y la perdida de dinero y tiempo que hacen aquí, así que sin mas reparos les anuncio que la boda se cancelo**-** los murmullos estallaron, por lo que Iri elevo la voz **–**Así que si pasan por la mesa de obsequios, les suplico recojan el suyo. n.n ¡GRACIAS!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y llego al auto donde Nash la esperaba para salir directo al aeropuerto.

Al mismo tiempo, con Ashley…

Una chica castaña cuidaba no ser vista por nadie para escurrirse donde estaba la novia, así que cuando encontró por fin la habitación, que no esta de mas decir, fueron 15 minutos después, y eso que el cuarto decía, "Habitación de novia", suspirando entró.

Asustada por la vista que presentaba el cuarto, saco la varita, lista para luchar, un ruido extraño llamo su atención, a paso lento camino hasta ahí… una montaña de ropa le impedía ver mas allá, con sigilo se acerco…

Pero un monstruo la hizo gritar… lo que provoco otro grito del monstruo… Ah, no esperen, si no es un monstruo, es solo Ashley despeinada…

**-**Dios ¡me asustaste!**-** exclamo la castaña

**-**¡Y tú a mi!**-** Ashley respiraba agitada **-**¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Quería verte…

**-**A vaya… **- **se levanto y dio una vuelta en su eje **-**¿Satisfecha o mas lenta?**-** sonrió.

**-**Así que eres tú**-** murmuro la castaña mirándola de arriba abajo, pero sin incomodarse Ashley.

**-**Sí, soy yo…

**-**La que se va a casar**-** murmuro y la novia rió.

**-**Digamos que la que va a huir para buscar al amor de su vida**-** la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Eso… voy a buscar a Harry**-** se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo, la castaña se acerco curiosa a ver que la entretenía, seguramente un plan maestro para salir de ahí sin ser vista… (bueeeenoooo, ella no conoce a Ashley, déjenla soñar). Rodeo la montaña de ropa y se acerco por detrás para ver… ¿A la chica jugando con… Muñecos?

**-**¿Qué haces?**-** Realmente empezaba a dudar de su salud mental.

**-**Bueno…**-** escondió una luchador de plástico en su espalda **–**Nada**-**

**-**¿Jugabas con un muñeco?

**-**Pero es que mi abuuuuuuuuuurrooooo**-** hizo un puchero **–**Además no es un muñeco, es un muñeco de acción**-** asintió satisfecha. Hermione la miro sumamente sorprendida, pues ésta seguía jugando con más de esos muñecos, en uno que parecía ¿Ring¿Esa era la chica de la que se enamoro Harry?... Comenzaba a dudarlo…

**-**Si vas a salir a buscar a Harry, no deberías estar haciendo un plan**-** Ashley la miró como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Ratón Miguelito

**-**Tienes razón**-** asintió firme… Se sentó muy seria y pensativa **-**Abriré la ventana, saldré por ella, hay un tubo de desagüe al que me podré sostener, bajare poco a poco, da al jardín de atrás, así que no habrá problema, correré a la siguiente calle para tomar un taxi, así evitare que alguien me siga y tome las placas y pueda seguirme, iré al aeropuerto y subiré al primer avión con destino a… a…

**-**¿Inglaterra?**-** rió Hermione al ver la cara tan concentrada de la muchacha, estaba loca, pero era divertida.

**-**¿Crees que ahí este?

**-**Estoy segura**-** rió. La chica la miro profundamente agradecida y la abrazo, tomándola por sorpresa.

**-**Gracias… **-** la soltó y se levanto, y cuando se iba a la ventana se detuvo de golpe, como dándose cuenta de algo **-**¿Quién eres?**-** la castaña rió.

**-**Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Gran…**-**

**-**¡Ashley!**-** una voz la interrumpió, se puso de inmediato de pie, alarmada.

**-**Búscame cuando llegues a Londres Ashley, ha sido un placer**-** corrió a la puerta trasera y desapareció… Tras varios minutos de shock, Ashley salio de su trance diario y corrió a la ventana, abriéndola con fuerza, y cuando ya tenía una pierna afuera…

**-**¿Qué haces Ashley?**-** Era Rayan.

**-**¿Qué no ves¡intento escapar para ir a buscara a Harry!**-** Rayan la miró incrédulo.

**-**¿Y porque no usas la puerta?

**-**Porque era mas emocionante salir por la ventana. n.n**-** El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba un "de la que me salve" y la chica respondía "te oí he…" La jalo del brazo y la saco por la puerta mientras ella intentaba explicarle su tan preciado y fabuloso plan.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

**-**¡Harry!**-** le grito Remus **–**¡No puedes hacer esta misión tú solo!, llama a alguien más, o a tu equipo.

**-**No voy a arriesgar a nadie más…

**-**¡Pero prácticamente es una misión suicida!

**-**¡Vale la pena si encuentro por fin a Voldemort!

**-**¡No te permitiré ir!

**-**Intenta detenerme…**-** murmuro sumamente enojado, y saliendo de la oficina, mientras Remus corría, abría la puerta y gritaba

**-**¡DETENGANLO!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tercer capitulo terminado, soy rápida ¿no? Jajajaja… Dejen más reviews!!!! Please…**

**El siguiente capitulo "La búsqueda", y será aún más divertida jejeje.**

**AGRADESCO TODOS SUS LINDOS REVIWES!!!! GRACIAS POR LEER ESTALOCA HISTORIA!!! Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL MIERCOLES A MAS TARDAR!!!! (Espero XD)**

**Ly Malfoy**


	4. La Busqueda

**Es solo… Otra historia**

**La búsqueda**

**Capitulo 4**

Ashley caminaba muy feliz por una hermosa ladera verde, el aire golpeaba con fuerza sobre su bello rostro, la chica cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, cuando de pronto un ruido la asustó, volteo lentamente sus ojos a sus espaldas y un sordo grito se escucho desde las profundidades de su garganta. Totalmente sockeada corrió cuanto sus piernas le daban, uno de sus mayores temores la perseguía…

De pronto el hermoso paraje que la rodeaba se convirtió en una oscura noche, los árboles antes frondosos, ahora estaban secos y rotos, muertos… El camino se hacia cada vez mas difícil, las piedras sobresalían conforme avanzaba, truenos empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar, mientras esa enorme criatura la seguía cada vez más rápido, de pronto lo vio, sí, era él, con más fuerza y rapidez, se le acerco, estaba muy guapo con aquella túnica que una vez vio en su departamento, roja con dorado… sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la noche en penumbras, de pronto sintió otra presencia a sus espaldas… la chica volteo lentamente ya cuando estaba frente a la espalda de Harry, la criatura parecía mucho mas atemorizante que antes… con cara de terror, dio un paso atrás… pero un brazo la jalo, ella volteo a esa sensación y lo vio, Harry le sonreía como solo él sabía… no pudo evitar sonreír, Harry se adelanto frente a ella y de un solo golpe… lo derroto… Ashley se lanzo a sus brazos agradecida, esa enorme araña que Harry piso, la había asustado de verdad… Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle el bicho se movió… pero era extraño, las arañas no hablan, pero ésta le hablaba, una y otra vez llamándola… "Ashley"… aún desconcertada y a la vez muy temerosa se soltó de Harry y se agacho a la altura de su atacante… se acerco mucho… cuando ya estaba a 15 centímetros del suelo, donde reposaba la araña de no mas de 2 cm. Pego su oído… sí la llamaba…

**-**Harry… esta araña habla…**-** con temor, volvió su vista a Harry, quien ya no estaba, mientras el llamado de la araña se hacía cada vez mas fuerte…

De pronto, la voz se hizo mas clara…

**-**Ashley…

**-**¿Rayan?...**-** asustada grito **-** ¡LA ARAÑA SE COMIO A RAYAN!**-** histérica se levanto buscando algo con que hacerle una autopsia a la araña, pues si Rayan le hablaba debería estar vivo… Cuando le daba la espalda una nueva voz la sobresalto, desde muy lejos…

**-**¡YA ES TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA ASHLEY!

Una extraña y despeinada chica se levanto de un salto golpeándose la cabeza con el maletero, dejándose caer en el asiento de nuevo, mientras murmuraba aún soñolienta…

**-**No quiero ir a la escuela mami…

**-**No fuiste ayer… así que es tarde… ¡LEVANTATE! **-**La chica abrió de golpe los ojos sobandose el fuerte golpe que se dio hace un momento

**-**Ya voy**-** se levanto del asiento, pero entonces reparo en la escena frente a sus ojos… no era su habitación, sus amigos la miraban muertos de risa… y ella, ella… veía a su alrededor confundida mientras Rayan se acercaba a ella intentando no lanzar la carcajada…

**-**Ashley… ¿estas bien?**-** ella parpadeo un par de veces confundida… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

**-**¿Rayan?**-** éste asintió… **-**¿Qué haces en mi habitación? O.o**-** Rayan no pudo mas y soltó la fuerte carcajada, y muchísimas risas se escucharon a su alrededor, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba… muchas personas la miraban y reían, sumamente abochornada y sonrojada se sentó… estaban en un avión, para buscar a Harry en Inglaterra… Mucho mas sonrojada por las carcajadas que cada vez eran más fuertes, se tapo con la manta que la cubría, hasta la cabeza, mientras murmuraba palabras que los demás no entendían…

**-**¿Estas bien peque?**-** dijo una voz que perfectamente reconoció.

**-**Estaría mejor si dejaran de reírse Nash…**-** se escucho una molesta voz tras las mantas.

**-**Jajajajajaja… Perdón Ashley pero es que… jajajaja… es que no te querías despertar… jajajaja**-** la voz apenas audible de Dani, no ayudo a mejorar su humor, en nada…

De pronto la voz del altoparlante se escucho en todo el avión, obligándolos a tomar sus asientos, los que la observaban y reían, incluyendo a sus amigos… El avión iba a aterrizar… Habían llegado.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Remus trabajaba en su oficina tranquilamente, pensando… analizando las pruebas que acababan de llevarle, él había tenido razón en no dejar ir a Harry a la misión del día anterior… Resulto ser una emboscada…

Cuando un fuerte portazo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, asustándolo…

**-**Tenemos un problema**-** hablo alarmada la voz de la persona que irrumpió en su oficina.

**-**Es obvio que tenemos un problema**-** se enfado**-** Ya nadie toca la puerta.

**-**No es momento para bromas Remus…**-** replico la voz

**-**Si no es broma… es realidad**-** se levanto **–**Tienen que tocar antes de entrar Draco.

**-**Eso no importa…

**-**Claro que sí¿que tal si estoy atendiendo a alguien importante y se dan cuenta que no respetan la privacidad del ministro de magia?

**-**Tonks esta afuera, no había problema, cuando no la vea en su escritorio, tocare**-**Remus se sonrojo de furia…

**-**Chicos… nos salimos del tema…**-** agrego otra voz que Remus no se había dado cuenta, entro con el rubio a la oficina, Respiro profundo y se sentó, mas tranquilo.

**-**¿Qué sucede?

**-**Esta desaparecido…**-** dijo la voz de la castaña…

**-**En serio… ¿Quién?**-** pregunto Remus mientras volvía su vista a los papeles.

**-**¿Cómo que quien?**-** exclamo el rubio **–**Pues Harry… ¿Quién mas?

**-**Oh…**-** no despego la vista de los papeles.

**-**Desde ayer en la tarde nadie lo ha visto Remus**-** volvió a decir la chica muy preocupada **–**No sabemos donde esta…

**-**Esa misión era muy importante Remus, pero si Potter se fue solo¡es probable que ya este muerto!**-** se acerco molesto a su escritorio al no percibir reacción alguna del licántropo.

**-**Remus, Harry no llego anoche, y la última vez que lo vieron estaba en la oficina de aurores… Algo le paso**-** susurro la castaña preocupada **– **¿Y si volvió a huir…?

**-**Tranquilízate Hermione… **-** susurro Remus por fin, levantando la vista **–**Hablando de la misión de ayer, Draco, fue una emboscada, Voldemort no estaba ahí, todas las pistas fueron una trampa para atraer a Harry, y probablemente a ti también.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Enviamos una carnada y ese fue el resultado, el lugar tenía un especie de sensor, pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y nadie resulto herido…

**-**¿Y Harry?**-** Hermione ya estaba alarmada.

**-**¿Qué hay con él?**-** pregunto Remus confundido…

**-**¿DONDE ESTA?... ¿ESTA HERIDO?... **-** grito la castaña.

**-**Tranquila Hermione**-** repitió **–**Harry no fue a esa misión**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Qué?**-** susurro.

**-**Harry estuvo aquí en la tarde exigiendo la autorización que minutos antes denegué**-** suspiro **–**Pero se puso algo necio, ya saben como es… así que por ahora no se preocupes, nos costo un poco de trabajo, pero ya está bien, y seguro.

**-**¿Dónde?**-** pregunto la castaña un poco mas tranquila.

**-**Tercera puerta a la izquierda, bajas las escaleras 3 pisos y vuelves a dar la vuelta a la derecha… por ahí debe estar…**-** volvió su vista a los papeles, pero la voz del asombrado rubio lo interrumpió.

**-**¿En las mazmorras?...

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

En algún aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres…

Rayan corría por la derecha… Dani por la izquierda… Richi por la salida trasera. Nash permanecía en la puerta de salida del avión, Irais revisaba cada uno de los baños y Ashley… buscaba a sus amigos…

Así es, como bien predijo Rayan, en cuanto el avión aterrizo una furiosa Ashley se alejo de sus amigos en busca de la aduana. Reviso sus papeles e inmediatamente salio. Pero verán, Ashley nació con la brújula interna rota, pues no encontró el camino de regreso, así que sin más remedio camino en busca de alguno de sus burlones amigos… Pero como siempre pasa cuando uno no se queda quieto, pues no se encontraron, cuando alguno llegaba a donde estuvo anteriormente, pues ya no estaba y así les sucedía a todos…

Cuando dos horas después, cansados, decidieron sentarse en la sala de espera… encontraron a una chica perdida es sus pensamientos, viendo a la nada, con una maleta a su derecha, y ligeramente asustada…

**-**¿Ashley?**-** la chica volteo de inmediato, encontrándose con los bellos ojos verdes de uno de sus mejores amigos…

**-**Rayan…**-** susurro levantándose y aventándose a sus brazos **–**Lo siento… me asuste, los busque y… no los encontraba…

**-**Esta bien**-** la abrazo con fuerza **–**No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?**-** la chica asintió. Y todos se alejaron mucho mas tranquilos que cuando llegaron, aunque un poco preocupados… Aquello no empezaba muy bien…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Harry permanecía en silencio, sentado en el suelo, el cabello totalmente despeinado y el semblante pálido y sombrío…

El ministro de magia, Remus Lupin había logrado su objetivo impidiéndole ir a la misión… Y en cambio¿Qué había hecho?... ¡ENCERRARLO EN LAS MASMORRAS¡a prueba de magia!... ¿Qué clase de protección era esa?, bueno, es cierto que de no habérselo impedido hubiese ido a por Voldemort, pero ese era el objetivo ¿o no?

Ahora… llevaba ahí toda la tarde y noche… seguramente sus amigos estarían preocupados. Y al parecer Remus no tenía planes de dejarlo salir pronto. Frustrado se llevo las manos al pelo… necesitaba dejar de pensar, despejarse… Estar en paz…

Pero todos se lo ponían tan difícil…

La tarde del día anterior, al recibir la notificación de Remus sobre la misión cancelada, se había puesto furioso, esa era su vía de escape… Trabajar… Era lo único que podía hacer, terminar con su destino lo más pronto posible… Pero todos se empeñaban en arruinárselo… Así que como alguien alguna vez le dijo, seguramente era se destino, y tenía que aceptarlo. Y mas ahora… Que ya no tenía solución…

Seguramente a esa hora ella… ella estaría felizmente casada y en su luna de miel… Habría pasado la noche con él… su "marido", y la abría tocado… sentido… probado… La abría hecho suya…

Un estallido en su mazmorra lo hizo levantarse furioso… ¡Debía controlarse!, debía acostumbrarse… ya no tenía solución y debía aceptarlo, ella ya no era suya, nunca lo sería, ahora era feliz… sin él.

Derrotado, volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo helado… ¡Cielos!, como la extrañaba… como extrañaba sentir sus manos en su cabello… sus labios en su oído susurrándole tonterías, extrañaba sus torpezas, su ingenuidad… Extrañaba su forma de ser cuando estaba con ella, lo hacia sentirse poderoso… y no por la magia, solo por él mismo, creía poder contra el mundo… Claro… Ella era su mundo…

Y realmente había sido muy extraño, porque ella no era su tipo de chica, aún cuando había llegado y se habían echo amigos, nunca intento nada con ella, ni ella con él… solo parecían los mejores amigos… él salía con las chicas mas guapas… Y ella… al parecer no le interesaba ninguno, parecía feliz sola, cuando a él, nunca le gusto la soledad… Le enseño a disfrutar tantas cosas… Que no tenía modo de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, pasarse todas las tardes con él y Rayan ayudándolo con el idioma, ayudándole con las tareas… a que no lo hicieran tonto con la forma de usar el tono, el sarcasmo, la ironía… ¡Había aprendido tantas cosas!, en definitiva era su mejor amiga aparte de Hermi, tan opuestas… Hermi: estudiosa, responsable y dedicada, Ashley: Nada estudiosa, mas bien lo contrario, pero le fascinaba la escuela, estaba seguro, se pasaría la vida estudiando, pero a contrario de Hermi, odiaba enseñar… No poseía nada de paciencia, pero era buena, aunque siempre lo ocultaba entre sus acciones, desordenada por naturaleza, impaciente y a veces infantil, pero decidida, idealista, desesperada y perfeccionista, en eso si que se parecía a Hermione, aunque el mayor defecto de Ashley era que aunque se ocultaba tras una enorme mascara de seguridad y autoconfianza, era una chica insegura… y odiaba sentirse así. El lo había comprobado, y lo que le fascinaba… esa decisión en hacer las cosas y conseguirlas por esfuerzo propio. Esa seguridad en las decisiones lo había llevado a superarse y no dejarse vencer ante las adversidades.

Sí, ella era todo eso y mucho más, hermosa, inteligente (cuando se lo proponía, y a veces, cuando llegaban a hablar de temas que a otros les parecían aburridos e instrasendentes, a ella le parecían fascinantes), ingenuidad (a veces), y un claro deseo por vivir y cumplir sus sueños mas caóticos… Aunque abría algunos que nunca cumpliría, estaba seguro **–**sonrió**-** Como superar su temor a las arañas… Se parecía a Ron en ese pequeño aspecto… Temor a las arañas, falsa valentía a las alturas, fuerza de carácter, determinación y terquedad… Esos factores los había llevado a dar el siguiente paso… un paso muy acertado debía aclarar…

**Flash Back**

**-**Harry…

**-**No…

**-**Pero…

**-**No…

**-**¿Porfa…?

**-**…… No

**-**Andale…

**-**Mmm… No

**-**¿Y si te digo que te quiero mas que ayer?...

**-**Sería mentira…

Dos chicos mantenían esta… "interesante" conversación en algún recóndito lugar de la biblioteca, en una de esas pequeñas aulas donde se reúnen los alumnos a estudiar, aunque esta claro que lo que ellos menos hacían era estudiar. Estos 2 estudiantes, rodeados de otros 4 compañeros de clase de Harry, quien mantenía la vista fija en su libro e intentaba ignorar a la chica parada tras él y que le ponía los nervios de punta. Últimamente tenía mucho esa sensación cuando ella estaba cerca, se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo, era la exasperación, claro…

**-**Oigan… ¿podrían callarse?, nos van a sacar de aquí.

**-**Pero no pueden escucharnos**-** replico la chica a un muchacho moreno frente a ella.

**-**Ashley, por favor… ya vete**-** dio Harry sin moverse ni mirarla.

**-**Bien**-** dijo ofendida **– **¿Pero sabes que es de muy mala educación hablar sin mirar a la cara?

**-**¿Y sabes tú, que es de peor educación interrumpir una sesión de estudio?**-** replico por fin, mirándola a los ojos. Error, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la chica, disfrazado de indignación.

**-**Perdón**-** se dirigió a los demás, quienes también intentaban esconder una risa.

**-**No hay problema**-** dijo una chica rubia (artificial) al lado del moreno de ojos verdes, pero ella si rió. Ashley se indigno.

**-**Bien**-** dijo firme **–**No los interrumpo más en su obviamente sesión de estudio**-** Replico y dos o tres chicos se sonrojaron, y no era para menos, pues de estudio esa reunión tenía lo que Ashley de tonta… Sí, estudiaban cuando dejaban de besarse…

**-**¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?**-** se molesto Harry levantándose molesto, por avergonzarlo.

**-**Pues definitivamente no lo que ustedes hacen**-** volvieron a sonrojarse, hasta Harry, pero este se enojo.

**-**Aunque quisieras no podrías… querida**-** Ok. Para este momento ya varios recogían sus cosas… presentían que no acabarían muy bien al ver la cara furiosa de Ashley.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** murmuro entre dientes.

**-**Que tú no… Claro… ya se porque te molestas…**-** sonrió con burla **–**Pero no se de quien estas celosa Ashley… aquí no hay nadie que te interese…

**-**Por supuesto que no**-** contesto rápido.

**-**¿Por qué no se sientan?**-** sugirió la rubia al ver lo que se avecinaba.

**-**Solo venía a ver si querías pasar un rato con nosotros, pues últimamente has estado muy ocupado "estudiando"**-** susurro con rabia contenida. Harry se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

**-**Tengo clase…

**-**Has lo que quieras, yo solo traigo el mensaje**-** tomo su mochila dispuesta a salir de ahí cuento antes…

**-**Hay a quienes si les preocupan las faltas**-** murmuro como indiferente, pero ella se detuvo, muy molesta.

**-**¿Sugieres que yo no?**-** giro para encararlo.

**-**Pues ayer no te importo mucho ¿no?**-** se le acerco lento, de pronto se sentía furioso, y no entendía porque… después de todo, era su vida, no de él…

**-**Tuve cosas que hacer**-** murmuro y se volvió a la puerta.

**-**¿Un helado es mas importante que la escuela?**-** murmuro incrédulo.

**-**¡ERA DE FRESA!**-** chillo indignada, pero pronto se sonrojo, esa había sido una tonta respuesta

**-**Me refiero a que ¡con que derecho me vienes a reclamar que no paso tiempo con ustedes cuando tú pasas mas tiempo con tu nuevo amigo que con nosotros!

**-**¡Eso no es verdad!

**-**¡Por supuesto que si!**-** replico con rabia **-**Teníamos planes para ayer… pero claro… la señorita se larga con su amigo y ¡nos deja plantados!

**-**¡YO NO SABIA DE LOS PLANES!

**-**No… claro que no¡te desapareciste muy temprano y no me avisaste!**-** ella levanto la cara roja de furia e indignación.

**-**No recuerdo haberte permitido disponer de ¡MI VIDA!

**-**¡Estaba…mos preocupados!

**-**¡Le avise a Iri!

**-**¡Pues ella no me dijo nada!

**-**¿Por qué tendría que avisarte de MIS cosas?

**-**¡PORQUE SOY TU AMIGO!

**-**¡Eso no te da derecho a interferir en MI vida ni MIS asuntos!

**-**¡Lo son cuando es TAN evidente que nos cambiaste!

**-**No seas ridículo… ¡A ellos no parece molestarlos, incluso les alegro!

**-**¿Te parece ridículo que me preocupe por ti?**-** ella iba a replicar, pero de pronto se quedo callada… o era muy egoísta, o…

**-**No puedo creer que por eso estés tan enojado… ¡Por ti hemos cambiado de planes millones de veces!

**-**¿Ahora quien es la ridícula?

**-**¡A todos nos ha pasado¡No es justo que me culpes a mi!

**-**Pues me preocupo por ti¡porque te estas alejando de nosotros!

**-**¡Claro que no!**-** replico enojada **–**Pregúntale a cualquiera de mis amigos¡nadie piensa eso¡Solo tú!

**-**De acuerdo… seré mas especifico**-** murmuro **–**¡ME MOLESTA PORQUE TE ESTAS ALEJANDO DE MI!**-** ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

**-**Por supuesto que no…**-** susurro con calma

**-**No me prestas la misma atención… **-** ya todos estaban en la puerta para salir, excepto la rubia, que era la pareja de "estudio" de Harry en ese momento, quien miraba boquiabierta esa discusión, sumamente ofendida tomo sus cosas y salio dando un fuerte portazo… que a los chicos, ni inmuto.

**-**Tu estas ocupado, y yo he encontrado cosas en las que entretenerme**-** murmuro sin despegar sus ojos de él…

**-**Te siento distante**-** se dejo caer en la silla **–**No me puedo acostumbrar a que no estés ahí cuando llego, o cuando hago planes para salir.

**-**Eres un egoísta Harry**-** intentaba contener las lágrimas¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta con ella¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía¿De lo que ella sentía?

**-**Me siento solo…**-** susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza

**-**Lo único que te molesta… Es que ya no seas el centro de mi universo…**-** una lagrima escapo, pero Harry seguía con la cara escondida **–**Te molesta que me haya conseguido una vida… No puedo depender de ti, de tus planes… de tu vida…

**-**Yo no quiero eso… Solo**-** elevo sus ojos a ella **–**Solo no quiero que me cambies… y cuando te veo con él… siento que ya no te importo como antes…

**-**Harry… Nunca vamos a dejar de ser amigos porque salgamos con otras personas…**-** Esa frase les dolió…

**-**Ese es el problema**-** se levanto y la vio de cerca… noto sus lágrimas. Se culpó, y por supuesto que tenía la culpa… él la había hecho llorar.

**-**¿Cual?**-** ella levanto la vista al ver como se acercaba el morocho. Pero éste parecía en otro mundo, mientras miraba su rostro, sus lágrimas, con temblorosas manos las seco, pero seguían saliendo, y cuando volvía a quitárselas con la manga, él la detuvo, levanto su mano y con el pulgar la limpio…

**-**Lo siento…**-** murmuro sin dejar de verla a los ojos **–**Lamento haberte hecho llorar**-** Su mano acariciaba su mejilla, pero no dejaba de verla… acerco suavemente su rostro al de ella, como imán… nerviosa agacho la mirada, Harry respiro profundo y cerro los ojos pegando su frente a la de ella… **-**Lo siento…**-** volvió a murmurar **–**Lo siento tanto…**-** susurro besando su frente…

_**No hace falta…**_

_**Que aparentes,**_

_**Tú conoces cada línea de mi mano,**_

_**Y me convences…**_

**-**Harry…**-** susurro elevando su mano en su pecho… para alejarlo, pero un estremecimiento la recorrió, deteniéndola… él acababa de besar su mejilla.

**-**No se que me pasa…**-** beso su otra mejilla **–**No me dejes…**-** beso su nariz **–**Quédate conmigo…**-** Por fin la beso.

_**No hace falta,**_

_**Que nos prueben…**_

_**Si sellamos de palabra esta promesa**_

_**Y somos fieles.**_

Era un beso calido, tierno… Tan diferente a otros dados… Un extraño cosquilleo recorría cada medula de su cuerpo, sus labios, ansiosos por conocer los del otro, se movían en un frenético ritmo, ansiosos, conociéndose, adaptándose… Aunque parecían hecho el uno para el otro… Segundos… Tal vez minutos… pero ninguno quería terminar ese ansiado beso… aún ninguno quería huir… Pero el oxigeno hizo falta y poco a poco, con la respiración agitada se separaron sus labios, mezclando sus calidos alientos… recargando sus frentes…

**-**Si haces esto… solo para que no me aleje, déjame decirte que…**-** otro intrépido beso la detuvo… Harry besaba como los dioses… sus labios saboreando los del otro, en pequeños roces, su lengua presionando para abrir, para profundizar… su cuerpo respondió de inmediato permitiéndole acceso libre, para librar una dulce e incitante batalla en su boca…

_**No hace falta,**_

_**Que demuestres,**_

_**Que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha,**_

_**Con claveles.**_

Poco a poco el beso perdió intensidad y los pulmones exigían ese oxigeno vital para sobrevivir…

**-**Lo siento**-** murmuro contra sus labios

**-**¿Te disculpas?**-** pregunto ofendida, él sonrió…

**-**Sí… por no haberlo hecho antes**-** ella sonrió y volvió a perderse en esos suaves y deliciosos labios.

**Fin flash Back**

Así había comenzado todo… sin palabras… sin promesas… solo una… una silenciosa… Solo ella… Solo él…

_**Quien nos juzgue,**_

_**Que se mire en el espejo y que confiese,**_

_**Es tan grande el sentimiento que nos une,**_

_**No se vende…**_

¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué la recordaba ahora!... Ya estaba olvidada… hasta la mañana anterior… cuando se caso…

Volvió a levantarse furioso consigo mismo y con Malfoy… Si no se hubiera dejado convencer tal vez… tal vez… tal vez estaría muerta… No, estaba mejor con sus vidas separadas… Ya no había remedio, o como bien decía en México…

**-**No hay vuelta de hoja**-** susurro riendo…

Se recargo en el muro y cerro los ojos, no debía… pero le hacia tan bien recordar… recordarla… Sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a tararear… aquella canción que tanto les gustaba… mientras se perdía en un profundo mar de recuerdos.

_**No hace falta,**_

_**Llevarte a la gloria,**_

_**Vestida de novia,**_

_**Por aparentar…**_

**Flash Back**

**-**¡Corre Harry, Corre!

**-**¡No me jales que me voy a caer¡

**-**¡No vamos a llegar!

**-**¡Lyn!**-** se detuvo, frenando por consiguiente a la chica que lo jalaba

**-**¡Harry!**-** por suerte la llevaba de la mano y alcanzo a detenerla, sino, hubiese terminado contando hormigas… muy de cerca…

**-**Tranquila**-** la acerco mas, pues al había detenido de la cintura **-**¿Crees que se molestaran si nos perdemos un ratito?**-** sonrió pronunciado. Ella se estremeció con la sonrisa, pero de inmediato asintió sonriendo.

Sin previo aviso el chico invadió la boca de su acompañante, haciéndola suspirar…

**-**¿Y a donde quieres ir?**-** susurro la chica, aun algo perdida por el exquisito beso…

**-**¿A la rueda de la fortuna?**-** sugirió el otro.

**-**Si quieres**-** sonrió y tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta encontrar la famosa rueda…

Para aclarar, estaban en un parque de diversiones, mucha gente a su alrededor y ellos, como si estuvieran solos… Mientras avanzaban, lo cual de por si ya era un triunfo, pues cada 10 metros se detenían a besar.

_**No hace falta**_

_**Los ramos de flores,**_

_**No sanan dolores,**_

_**Si busco y no estas**_

_**Solo pido tiempo,**_

_**Para amar…**_

**-**Mira eso…**-** susurro emocionada la chica.

**-**No me digas que quieres entrar… susurro el chico aburrido.

**-**Sí, vamos**-**

**-**Pero siempre son un fraude**-** replico **–**Las casas de terror de estos parques de diversiones son muy malos**-**

**-**Vamos…**-** hizo un pucherito **–**Porfa…

**-**Bien…**-** suspiro derrotado, y más lento que rápido se aceraron a la enorme fila. Permanecieron cerca de una hora formados, lo cual según Harry fue mas provechoso que el entrar, pues ahí pudo abrazarla, besarla, platicar… y gracias a Ashley, conocer a un grupo de chicos… Gracias a eso, cuando estaban cerca de entrar, Harry convenció a Ashley de entrar con sus nuevos amigos, mientras él la esperaba fuera, de lo emocionada que estaba acepto de inmediato, no quería obligar a Harry, pero como ella si quería pues…

Harry la observo mientras salía de la fila, sonrió, estaba emocionada… y nerviosa… sus mejillas teñidas de un dulce color carmín, por el calor y la excitación… Excitación… esa palabra rondaba últimamente muy seguido por su cabeza… sobre todo cuando la besaba con pasión… cuando veía sus brillantes ojos emocionados, expectantes… Llevaban cerca de 3 meses saliendo, sin nada fijo, solo eran "amigos", claro que a solas… bueno, el punto es que se divertían sin ataduras, ni reclamos… ni celos…

Volvió su vista a la chica y la descubrió platicando animadamente con Rafael… uno de los chicos que acababan de conocer, vio como él le comentaba algo cerca del oído y ella reía divertida… observo como se ponía mas nerviosa cuando se aceraban mas a su turno… Rafa… como rápidamente lo llamaba ella, parecía mas seguro y feliz por entrar, aunque aún un poco nervioso… Pero lo que más desconcertó a Harry, desde que salio de la fila, fue al ver como ella de repente se sonrojaba y extendía sus manos a el chico, quien río, pero con sumo cuidado tomo una y soplo en la palma… ¡ESE TIPO TRATABA DE SEDUCIRLA!...

Ashley estaba sumamente nerviosa por entrar, ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo, aunque Rafa, su nuevo amigo, le trataba de dar ánimos, y cuando más nerviosa se puso, a punto de entrar, hasta las manos le empezaron a sudar…

**-**Tranquila**-** rió Rafa **–**Nada es real**-** sonrió.

**-**Lo se… pero… ¿Qué tal si me persiguen?**-** se estremeció ante la idea

**-**No los culparía**-** ella lo vio sorprendida **–**Serian muy inteligentes en seguirte en la oscuridad. Podrías confundirlo con tu novio y aprovechar**-** la chica se sonrojo violentamente.

**-**Claro que no…**-** sonrojada aún, intento secarse las manos en su pantalón, le sudaban mucho.

**-**¿Nerviosa?**-** rió al ver su acción Rafa.

**-**Algo… Me sudan las manos**-** se las mostró y el rió, tomo una y soplo…

**-**Tienes lindas manos… pero vaya si estas nerviosa, hasta te tiemblan**-** esta vez ella rió también.

**-**¿Pasa algo?**-** pregunto una voz en su espalda.

**-**Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** se arrepintió de esa pregunta cuando enarco una ceja, ofendido, pero no despegaba la vista de la mano que aún sostenía Rafa, al percatarse se soltó con rapidez **-**Creí que no querías entrar.

**-**Así era**-** contesto cortante

**-**¿Y que paso?

**-**Me dieron ganas**-** volvió a contestar, y cuando ella iba a replicar los llamaron para entrar…

30 minutos después… Ashley salía pálida completamente, en algún momento del recorrido perdieron a sus demás acompañantes, y estaba mas asustada que en toda su vida… y Harry… él estallaba en carcajadas… acertaba en haber reflexionado, sin ningún interés personal mas que el de divertirse, que quede claro, en haber entrado.

Había modificado con sencillos hechizos algunas partes de la casa… claro que ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba… Y había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperado… Había podido abrazar a Ashley todo el tiempo, y se había desecho de "intrusos".

Tratando de reconfortarla la llevo a la rueda de la fortuna, donde al verla… ella decidió huir… Por supuesto, el no la dejo.

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** se acerco a subir **-**¿No se supone que querías subir?

**-**¿Puedo cambiar de opinión?

**-**No**-** rió

**-**Harry… esta muy alto…**-** no se atrevía a mirar.

**-**Vamos, prometo no mover la canastilla**-** a regañadientes acepto subir, pero en cuanto se elevo un poco, para que los siguientes pudieran subirse, se aferro al brazo del chico, quien no necesito más para extender su brazo y abrazarla, ella inmediatamente se aferro a él… y nada tenia que ver con que su pecho bastante trabajado, fuera sumamente cómodo he…

La vista era hermosa, se veía todo perfectamente, los juegos mecánicos, los habitantes… todo como pequeñas hormiguitas, sonrió… hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una simple salida, mucho menos a un parque de diversiones, sus tíos nunca lo llevaron, y cuando se graduó… no le daba tiempo por la academia de aurores… o simplemente, no lo dejaban moverse libremente… todo su día planeado, todo el tiempo protegido… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar nada de eso, en ese momento se estaba divirtiendo con una linda chica, que era su mejor amiga en ese país y que lo excitaba tremendamente con solo una sonrisa o una mirada picara… tenía que controlarse… ¡Demonios¿pero es que ni en un simple juego mecánico podía dejar de excitarse¡Y solo pensó en ella!... Suspiro.

Volteo su vista a la chica acurrucada en sus brazos y sonrió divertido, Ashley mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, y cuando se animaba a entreabrir un ojo, veía ligeramente hacia arriba y volvía a cerrarlo con fuerza, aparte de abrazarlo con mas fuerza…

**-**¿Asustada?**-** susurro en su oído, dio un ligero respingo, pero no se movió mas, solo negó con rapidez **–**Entonces… ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

**-**Porque así me concentro…

**-**¿A si?**-** suprimió una carcajada **-**¿Y en que te concentras?

**-**Pues en ti, claro…

**-**¿Entonces porque no me miras?

**-**Prefiero sentirte…**-** Esa inocente afirmación, revoluciono las revoltosas hormonas del joven, quien carraspeo.

**-**Abre los ojos**-** ella negó con fuerza **–**Mírame… no te va a pasar nada**-**

**-**¿Lo prometes?**-** susurro.

**-**Aja**-** para probarlo la abrazo con los dos brazos. Ella levanto lentamente la cabeza, fijo su mirada en él y poco a poco sonrió.

Harry se paralizo… sus ojos brillaban, la luz que el sol reflejaba en su sedoso cabello violeta, se veía en sus ojos, parecía como una especie de aura alrededor de ella, parecía un verdadero ángel…

**-**¿Pasa algo?**-** se acerco al verlo tan tieso…

**-**Eres preciosa**-** susurro en un jadeo, Ashley se sonrojo pero sonrió agradecida

**-**Gracias**-** susurro, bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, era una vista esplendida… con la respiración entrecortada se acerco a ella, casi con temor, como aquella primera vez que la beso, ella levanto la mirada al sentir el movimiento… Y Harry la beso… Al principio lento, suave, sensual… ella correspondía de la misma forma, lo cual no lo ayudaba en su poco autocontrol… con mucho esfuerzo se separo… agitado.

**-**Me encantas…**-** susurro contra sus labios.

**-**Lo se…**-** respondió lanzándose con un ardiente fuego que ni ella reconoció, pero el de inmediato reacciono. Sin saber como ni cuando, ella estaba sentada de horcajadas sobre él, besándose con pasión, lujuria… toda la que habían estado reservando tanto tiempo…

_**No pretendo,**_

_**Transformarte…**_

_**Solamente si prestamos atención, ahí esta el arte.**_

_**Escucharte**_

_**Y desnudarte**_

_**Si tus ojos y tus labios embistieron…**_

_**Como descuidarte…**_

Harry pasaba sus manos recorriendo la cintura y espalda de la chica, su cuerpo exigía más, su beso exigía más… Todo él… quería tenerla… poseerla… Y ella no ponía resistencia, lo besaba con locura y pasión desenfrenada, sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello…

Un brusco movimiento los sobresalto. Ashley al acomodarse mejor, dio un leve pero fuerte jalón atrás y la canastilla se movió… Llevándolos a la realidad…

_**No hace falta,**_

_**Llevarte a la gloria,**_

_**Vestida de novia,**_

_**Por aparentar…**_

Harry se separo sorprendido… había perdido en control de una forma irracional… nunca le había pasado… ¡Por Dios¡Había estado a punto de poseerla en una rueda de la fortuna!, la miraba sorprendido, aun con la respiración agitada.

**-**Lo… Lo siento**-** Ashley estaba asustada, aunque no estaba segura porque… tal vez… Porque le hubiese gustado que no terminara… ¡Pero había perdido el control! Intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaron y sus rodillas casi ceden haciéndola caer. Él la detuvo por la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado.

**-**Perdóname**-** susurro Harry con la mirada baja **–**Perdí el control y yo… Lo siento mucho**-** dirigió su cara a otro lado.

Ashley lo veía entre confundida y perturbada, no podía culparlo, ella lo había provocado… si no hubiese sido por… bueno, no sabía que hubiese pasado… Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿realmente no le habría gustado?, Tenía miedo… eso era lo que le pasaba… Miedo… ¿A que?... Tal vez a ser una más… Harry tenía una reputación bastante… positiva con las chicas con las que había salido, y eso la asustaba… ¿Y si no estaba a su altura¿Y si no le gustaba? Y si… ¿había sido un impulso y no la deseaba?, sí… esa era su mayor preocupación, había salido con muchísimas chicas hermosas, voluptuosas, preciosas… no creía que podría conformarse con ella…

Abrazándose a si misma miro hacia abajo, extrañamente… el miedo se había ido…

Harry se maldecía una y otra vez… ¡No debió hacer eso¡No debió perder el control!, Ella no se merecía eso… es solo que… ¡Cuánto la deseaba!, si tan solo ella supiera… Pero en cambio… Cuando se había alejado el terror estaba en sus ojos… realmente se había asustado de él…

**-**Ashley…

**-**Harry…

Sonrieron al coincidir…

**-**Tu primero…**- **susurro Harry avergonzado.

**-**Yo… No se que paso Harry… lo siento mucho si te molesto**-** murmuro atormentada…

**-**¿Molestar?**-** se sorprendió **–**Yo soy el que debo disculparme**-** se agacho de nuevo **–**Me comporte como un… como un…**-** no encontraba la palabra adecuada…

**-**¿Hombre?**-** termino Ashley por él. Levanto la cara para verla con una dulce sonrisa

**-**Sí… como un hombre tremendamente excitado por una hermosa chica**-** Ashley abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo.

**-**Yo te provoque… y se que tu no querías… y…**-** bajaba la voz…

**-**¿Qué yo no lo quería?**-** esa chica lo sorprendía **–**Ashley**-** se le acerco **–**Eres la única chica que me ha hecho perder el control de esa forma… Nadie lo había hecho, y… estoy avergonzado…**-** unos lindos sonrojos aparecieron en sus mejillas, dando mas confianza a ella…

**-**¿Debo disculparme?**-** rió, pero su mirada se hizo mas profunda… perturbadora… ansiosa… al menos para él…

**-**Tal vez…**-** sonrió un poco aún ligeramente sonrojado **–**Sobre todo porque si no dejas de mirarme así tú también pasaras una vergüenza.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** se sorprendió

**-**Porque… si no me tranquilizo, no podremos bajarnos de aquí…

**-**¿Cómo?**-** El pareció ligeramente más sonrojado

**-**No puedo levantarme…**-** susurro, la verdad callo sobre Ashley, sonrojándola al máximo. Inmediatamente volteo afuera y no se movió.

Para desgracia de los dos, el juego se detuvo, pronto les tocaría bajar y Harry no se hallaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie, mucho menos de caminar, con una ligera cara de pánico, Harry repaso mentalmente los nombres de todos los mortífagos conocidos y por conocer, pero no funcionaba con la rapidez que debería si veía una muy sonrojada chica que intentaba echarle aire, soplándole dulcemente en el rostro.

**-**Lyn…**-** susurro cuando iba por los Goyle **–**No estas ayudando preciosa…**-** la chica volvió a sonrojarse y se sentó muy nerviosa a su lado.

Llego su turno de bajarse, y aunque no había mucha gente, no ayudaba mucho la vergüenza, así que en un rápido y ágil movimiento, cuando se detuvo por completo y Harry ya se hallaba parado de espaldas a la gente por subir, respirando profundo, Ashley se arrojo de frente a sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa.

**-**Bésame…**-** susurro muy sonrojada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello. Harry comprendió y agradecido (un poco, porque aquello iba a ser mucho mas difícil), la abrazo, mientras la besaba caminaban lento de espaldas, mientras entre risas y besos caminaron alejándose se ahí, escuchando los murmullos de a gente que esperaba y decía algo como "jóvenes", o estos "muchachos enamorados"…

Como Harry estaba salvado de la gente de la rueda de la fortuna, pero no de la creciente excitación que sentía al tenerla así en sus brazos, aún en medio de tanta gente… Estaba muy avergonzado, nunca, jamás le había pasado algo como aquello, él que presumía de un buen autocontrol… Sin saber que hacer, Ashley lo dirigió, tal como estaban hasta un cuarto, al parecer una bodega, algo retirada, con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, entraron…

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, Ashley camino un poco, pero se golpeo la espinilla y desistió de caminar. Harry, sumamente avergonzado por su comportamiento, se alejo de ella, verifico una pequeña ventana y la limpio, así entraba un poco mas de luz y al menos podrían caminar. Harry se acerco a una caja sucia y la limpio ligeramente para sentarse, no podía verla a la cara… nunca más… se sentía un completo estúpido, un adolescente caliente sin sentido común.

_**No hace falta**_

_**Los ramos de flores,**_

_**No sanan dolores,**_

_**Si busco y no estas**_

**-**Harry…

**-**Nunca podré volver a verte a la cara Ashley**-** y era cierto, no levantaba la cara para nada…

**-**Bueno… también fue mi culpa Harry…**-** se sonrojo, pero Harry no la veía.

**-**Se supone que debería tener mas autocontrol…**-** se maldijo en voz baja, de verdad estaba muy avergonzado.

**-**Oye…Mírame**-** el negó, sin moverse… **-**¿No quieres saber que pienso al respecto?**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Tengo que enterarme?**-** susurro con las manos en la cara. Ella se agacho hasta su altura

**-**Me siento sumamente alagada de tal muestra de… ¿que te gusto?**-** susurro sonrojada.

**-**¿Gustarme?**-** susurro incrédulo **– **¡Me encantas!**-** levanto la mirada a ella, quien esbozo una perfecta sonrisa.

**-**¿De verdad?**-**

**-**¿Por qué lo dudas?**-** susurro acariciando su mejilla **-**¿acaso necesitas mas pruebas?**-** rió.

**-**Es solo que… bueno, nunca me lo habías dicho, solo… un día me besaste, bueno, nos besamos y, bueno, pues así continuamos…

**-**¿Crees que voy por ahí besándome con todo mundo?**-** se molesto.

**-**Claro que no… Espero que no…**-** susurro muy tímida.

**-**Ashley mírame**-** levanto su vista **–**Eres una mujer preciosa… hermosa… Inteligente, aunque no lo demuestras mucho**-** ella le saco la lengua, el sonrió **–**Simpática, divertida, preciosa…**-** ella lo vio a los ojos temerosa…

**-**¿Deseable?**-** trago el nudo en su garganta. El la vio fijamente, serio…

**-**Demasiado para mi paz mental y física**-** Ella rió y se lanzo a sus brazos, besándolo.

Harry la abrazo besándola lentamente… suave… ardiente, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y profundizo el beso. Ella se aferro a su cuello, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca. El beso se intensifico y el deseo comenzó a invadirlos…

**-**Ashley detente…**-** la separo Harry, con mucho esfuerzo, ella hizo un puchero

**-**¿Por qué?**-** susurro contra sus labios.

**-**¡Ten control!**-** rió al momento que ella soltaba una carcajada.

**-**Si señor**-** Se alejo con saludo militar… Harry la observo, aun con ese bello reflejo de la luz en su rostro, cabello, ojos, cuerpo… Ashley se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry y se altero, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, si lo que veía en su mirada era pasión… Ella no podría resistirla mucho tiempo, mucho menos cuando ya la probó en la rueda de la fortuna. Con temor, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos se fue acercando a él nuevamente, Harry no dejaba de mirarla, de seguir cada movimiento minucioso, con una nueva sensación de poder se acerco a él, hasta pegarse a su cuerpo… él no se movió, al parecer intentando controlarse, pero por alguna extraña razón… ella no quería eso…

Harry estaba desconcertado, temeroso, enojado consigo, excitado y furioso por desearla de esa manera, no era normal… Y lo peor es que ella no se resistía nada… ¡esa mirada de inocencia lo volvía loco!. Cuando la vio acercarse a él noto su mirada… su temblor en el cuerpo… No podía estar pasando eso¡Al menos no ahí!

**-**Ashley…**-** susurro

**-**Shhh…**-** un dedo callo sus protestas mientras ella se recostaba ligeramente en su pecho, frotando su mejilla sobre la playera roja, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su pecho… Harry en un acto de inconciencia la abrazo por la cintura, apretándola a él, aspiro su aroma, calido y fresco, y lo invadió una paz como nunca antes, una oleada de tranquilidad se apodero de el al sentir sus labios en el cuello, acompañado de un escalofrió por su columna, el la abrazo mas fuerte, enterrando su cara en el cabello…

**-**No me hagas esto**-** murmuro en un murmullo apenas audible en su oído, ella elevo mas la cabeza hasta besar su barbilla, él suspiro… sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico, mientras recorría dulces besos por el cuello, Harry sufría una agonía… no sabía que hacer… ¿seguirla¿detenerla?... **–**Ashley… esto no esta bien…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** susurro en un calido aliento en su oído.

**-**Porque…**-** ¡Maldición!, Su cerebro debería funcionar…

**-**Quiero estar contigo Harry…**-**murmuro en su oído… Harry se puso tieso en sus brazos, ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza… **-**Quiero… ser tuya…**-** un ronco gemido escapo de la boca de Harry al sentir su mano acariciando su espalda… **-**Te quiero…**-**

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar Harry, por primera vez se sentía indefenso ante una mujer, y esas últimas palabras… lo desarmaron por completo de todo su autocontrol… Separándola para mirarla a los ojos, vio en ellos todo lo que había dicho… y mucho más… Lento, con temor se acerco y rozo sus finos labios… una extensa ola de calor los atravesó con ese simple roce. Una mirada mas y se abalanzaron con un beso salvaje y desesperado, ya no importaba nada, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar… solo ellos dos… y se deseaban, solo eso…

En un beso ardiente Harry comenzó a descender sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Ashley, quien en un ronco gemido se dejo hacer por las manos expertas del morocho… Todo fue muy rápido, sus cuerpos ardientes, sus manos inquietas, sus bocas insatisfechas, las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro hasta saciarse de placer contenido…

Harry la abrazo por la cintura caminando hasta arrinconarla en el muro, Ashley levantaba la playera de Harry sin romper el beso, las caricias se hicieron más intimas, ella recorría cada milímetro de su pecho desnudo, mientras el rozaba el costado de su senos, gemían sin control… alguna clase de pensamiento coherente desaparecieron al sentir las manos del otro en el cuerpo… Harry saco la blusa de Ashley de un jalón separándola solo lo suficiente de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella intentaban deshacerse de esa molesta prenda, Harry recorría con sus labios cada rincón de su cuello succionando, besando, lamiendo, mientras ella se retorcía de placer entre locos gemidos, Ashley se sentía extasiada, sus rodillas no soportarían mucho esa loca y frenética sensación de placer… sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente, pero Harry la abrazo con mas fuerza cargándola mientras la aprisionaba en el muro, en un súbito movimiento Ashley rodeo su cadera con las piernas abrazándose a él con mas fuerza, Harry terminaba de sacar el sostén que aún separaba sus cúspides de su boca, en un suave e intimo movimiento Harry saco esta prenda aventándola, para besarla sin perder tiempo acariciando las cúspides de su cuerpo excitado… Ashley aturdida se arqueo contra él al sentir sus labios sobre sus duras cúspides de placer, mientras él jugaba con el otro… Ashley le aferraba la cabeza acercándolo más… incitándolo a probar… Mientras la mantenía aprisionada, Harry bajo las manos a sus glúteos, acariciando… sus piernas, muslos estaban tensos, pero al sentir la suave pero profunda caricia parecía relajarse más… Ashley no paraba de moverse del placer, inconcientemente acercaba sus caderas mas al cuerpo de Harry apretando las caderas… Harry no dejaba de moverse, de besarla… Hasta que se topo con un molesto intruso.

Volviendo a su boca, mientras su lengua le hacia el amor, Harry deslizo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de mezclilla, dificultándole el poder soltarlos, la separo un poco, mientras ella aturdida e impaciente por seguir con las caricias, bajo de sus caderas, pero Harry no espero, busco su boca y la beso con lujuria y pasión, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse del molesto pantalón, ashley acariciaba su espalda su pecho, su cuello, recorriendo besos por todo su cuerpo… En cuanto el pantalón cayó, Harry la volvió a aprisionar en el muro, acariciando sus muslos y glúteos, Ashley enrosco una pierna en su cadera, y Harry la cargo acomodándola de nuevo, sus gemidos se confundían con los del otro, sus sentidos estaban desbocados por el otro…

Harry continúo acariciándola, recorriendo hasta el más recóndito lugar…

**-**Te deseo…**-** susurro en su oído –No tienes idea cuanto te deseo**-** volvió a su cuello y mordió… succiono, mientras ella solo podía gemir de placer… **-**¡Dios¡No sabes cuanto espere este momento!

Ashley lo callo con un ardiente beso, mientras este totalmente excitado por los sutiles movimientos de la cadera de Ashley en la suya, busco, después de recorrer todo aquella intima parte que tanto necesitaba ser atendida, encontrándose otro obstáculo… con un gemido desesperado, arranco la braga deshaciéndose de ella, mientras ella exclamaba su nombre, excitándolo mas…

Ashley se aferro a su cuerpo ahogando un grito al sentir la mano de Harry acariciar su intimidad, lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando suprimir los desesperados grititos de su garganta, ahogándolo en su cuello… Volvío a arquearse al sentir un dedo de Harry en su femenina intimidad, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda con desesperación… Harry invadió con otro dedo preparándola… pero Ashley tenia mucho rato que estaba lista y húmeda, y eso él lo había notado… Ashley sintiendo que no soportaría mucho mas, intento quitar la estorbosa prenda que aun los separaba, con dedos temblorosos desabrocho el pantalón, y de un rápido movimiento lo bajo junto a sus boxers, volvió a arquearse al sentir rozar si intimidad con la exuberante masculinidad… Esto lo volvió loco de deseo por poseerla… sabiendo que no soportaría más tiempo, se acomodo bien entre ella, recargándola mas en el muro, preparado…

**-**Harry…**-** él ya no escuchaba, solo sentía… y ella necesitaba decirle algo antes…**-** Harry yo…**-** un súbito dolor la interrumpió, ahogando un pequeño grito en su cuello, mientras temblaba…

Harry se quedo estático… totalmente sorprendido… Y maldiciéndose por su brusquedad… no se había dado cuenta… y cuando ella intento decirle no la escucho… Era virgen… Y él la había tomado ahí, en una vieja bodega en un parque de diversiones… Sí antes se sentía un completo maniático, ahora se le sumaba un estupido brusco e insensible idiota… Sin palabras que poder pronunciar… Harry la abrazo con más fuerza, sin moverse, y busco sus ojos… una brillantes y pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas… asustándolo…

**-**Perdóname… **-** susurro besando cada lagrima… **-**No me di cuenta… Soy un estúpido…

**-**Shh…**-** se abrazo a él con fuerza, con ligeros espasmos recorriéndole la espalda **–**Esta bien… ya todo esta bien…**-** susurro casi sin voz

**-**Pero…

**-**Continúa…**-** volvió a susurrar… Harry no quería moverse, no quería lastimarla más…

**-**No… no quiero lastimarte**-** susurro besando ligeramente su rostro… Ella lo miro y un brillo inundo sus ojos… perdiéndolo en ellos…

Pero la pasión volvía a desbordarse dentro de su cuerpo y Ashley necesitaba mas… necesitaba sentirlo… Lento bajo sus labios a los de él… un beso erótico y sensual, mientras mecía suavemente las caderas contra él… Harry solo necesito un poco de ánimo para imitar el rítmico movimiento ancestral, la pasión volvía a ellos de forma descontrolada… los gemidos inundaban el lugar, la pasión y calor se sentía en el ambiente… Los movimientos se agitaron, a un ritmo desenfrenado, salvaje… Harry aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas al sentirla cerca del placer… Si bien no había tenido cuidado, él debía soportar para hacerle sentir el máximo placer… Por ella, por él… De pronto su cuerpo se tenso al sentirla llegar al clímax… Aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y en un grito ahogado por un beso intenso… juntos llegaron al orgasmo supremo… desplomándose en los brazos del otro…

Esa… había sido su primera vez…

**Fin flash Back**

Ashley miraba con la vista perdida por la ventana de su habitación de hotel, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, algunos truenos resonaban, la fría neblina le impedía ver más allá de la calle, y el frío le calaba el cuerpo… Sus ojos, perdidos en un inmenso mar de recuerdos que galopaban en su mente, torturándola, pero a la vez, haciéndola feliz…

¿Dónde estaría Harry?, ya lo había buscado en directorios… en guías, hasta había preguntado a transeúntes al sentir desesperación…

Después de un largo día de búsqueda, a pesar de estar cansada no quería detenerse… pero esa niebla y frío la impedían salir, no estaba acostumbrada a estar en un lugar de tanta niebla y frío, México es un lugar calido, y aunque en temporadas de frío, era algo helado el ambiente, no se comparaba con el de Londres. Además, el ambiente tenía algo que daba miedo, era como, tristeza… todo el tiempo, no se respiraba alegría… nada… parecía desolado.

**-**¿Dónde estas Harry?**-** susurro con la mirada perdida y una taza de té en las manos…

_**No se tú…**_

_**Pero yo,**_

_**No dejo de pensar,**_

_**Ni un minuto,**_

_**Me logro despojar,**_

_**De tus besos, tus abrazos, de lo bien que la pasamos,**_

_**La otra vez…**_

Harry seguía sumido en sus recuerdos… eran tantas cosas… tantos momentos… tantos retos… La extrañaba…

_**No se tú…**_

_**Pero yo,**_

_**Quisiera repetir**_

_**El cansancio,**_

_**Que me hiciste sentir**_

_**Con la noche que me diste,**_

_**Y el momento,**_

_**Que con besos construiste.**_

Ashley se recostó en su cama, era un hotel pequeño, no muy caro, compartía habitación con Nash e Iri, pero eso no le evitaba recordar… sentir… soñar… extrañar…

_**No se tú,**_

_**Pero yo te he empezado,**_

_**A extrañar…**_

_**En mi almohada no te dejo, de pensar…**_

_**Con las gentes, mis amigos…**_

_**Las calles, sin testigos…**_

Un día más en esa asquerosa celda, al menos Remus no lo había dejado sin comer ni cenar, terminaba el día y el seguía sumido ahí, en una sombría depresión…

_**No se tú…**_

_**Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer,**_

_**Mis deseos no los puedo contener**_

_**En las noches cuando duermo**_

_**Sin insomnio yo me enfermo.**_

_**Me haces falta,**_

_**Mucha falta,**_

_**No se tú…**_

**-**¡Basta!**-** se levanto furioso **–**Esto se acabo**-** susurro mas fuerte **–**A partir de este momento termino contigo Ashley, no mas recuerdos, no mas añoranza, lo que tengo es lo que hay, no voy a sufrir mas por ti ni por nadie… Se acabo…**-** se levanto dando vueltas en la mazmorra **–**Se acabo… **-** termino agachando la mirada…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Draco caminaba apresurado por el pasillo, seguido de una igualmente apresurada Hermione, nadie se interponía en su camino, nadie era tan tonto como para enfrentarlos…

**-**Por aquí…**-** Draco jalo la manga de la túnica de su acompañante hasta una oficina vacía.

**-**¿No crees que deberíamos sacar a Harry de ahí primero?**-**replico la chica soltándose.

**-**No tendremos oportunidad de hablar después… ¿Qué sucedió?**-** la chica suspiro sentándose en un sillón frente a él.

**-**Nada… Te dije que no haría nada…

**-**Confió en que sepas, que no te creo…**-** la chica sonrió ante el rubio.

**-**Me decepcionarías si lo creyeras**-** amplio su sonrisa, el chico rompió el contacto visual rápidamente y se aclaro la garganta.

**-**Entonces¿La encontraste?**-** ella asintió **-**¿Y que sucedió?

**-**Es una chica extraña… ¿Cómo se enamoro Harry de ella?, Creí que le gustaban las chicas hermosas… inteligentes… audaces…**-** él rubio sonrió. Él había pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando la vio la primera vez.

**-**No te dejes engañar por la primera impresión Granger**-** la castaña lo miro sorprendido **–**Su carita de niña buena es bastante engañosa**-** replico como recordando, con la vista perdida **–**Es hermosa en muchos sentidos… **-** la castaña puso cara de incredulidad.

**-**No me digas que también te conquisto**-** se burló, Draco solo rió.

**-**No… No tuvo oportunidad… Potter es bastante… posesivo**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Quieres decir que lo intentaste?**-** repitió incrédula.

**-**Tiene una belleza exótica… las latinas tienen cualidades fascinantes**-** Hermione abrió la boca para protestar.

**-**¿Pero que belleza exótica?, yo la vi común y corriente**-** se cruzo de brazos ofendida¡estaba ofendiendo a las mujeres!

**-**Esos ojos no son nada normales Granger, puedes perderte en ellos**-** Hermione volvió a abrir la boca totalmente sorprendida.

**-**¿Te enamoraste de ella?**-** Draco la miro y soltó una fuerte carcajada

–Por supuesto que no Granger**-** La chica respiro de nuevo, y no entendía por que había dejado de hacerlo **–**Yo prefiero… lo nacional…**- **la miró posesivo **–**La terquedad y valentía… Inteligente y… **-** no le quitaba la vista de encima, Hermione no podía moverse de la impresión… esa mirada…

**-**¡Malfoy, Granger!, Aquí están, los he estado buscando**-** casi grito un chico moreno **–**El ministro los espera, creo que liberaran a Harry**-** Los dos interrumpidos, se levantaron de inmediato, Hermione un poco atontada y Draco con una linda sonrisa… todo iba muy bien…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Un día mas y ella seguía sin encontrar nada, comenzaba a desesperarse… ¡Por Dios!, era una islita¡¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar a un chico entre millones?!

Ashley caminaba de un lado a otro, aunque realmente nadie la hubiese reconocido, usaba unas orejeras rosas gruesas, una chamarra de plumas azul muy gruesa que la hacía ver extremadamente gorda, una bufanda rosa pastel enredada en el cuello hasta cubrirle la mitad de la cara, y un gorro de lana rojo que cubría por completo su cabello y cabeza, además de unos gruesos guantes azules enormes, y para completar el cuadro unos enormes pantalones gruesos negros.

Llevaba un carrito de supermercado, pues se abastecía de futuras provisiones para los próximos días, no les quedaba mucho dinero y tendrían que economizar, ellos cocinarían, harían las compras y entre todos buscarían al desaparecido…

Mientras caminaba frente al refrigerador de las carnes frías, recordaba… lo recordaba, todas aquellas ocasiones en las que les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar algo de carne… y juntos, planeaban…

**Flash Back**

**-**¿Cuándo iremos a tu departamento Harry?

**-**No es un departamento Lyn, al menos no lo parece, es solo un cuarto…**-** replico un chico mientras tomaba un trozo de carne del refrigerador en un supermercado, seguido de una chica que llevaba una calculadora en la que hacia cuentas.

**-**Pero quiero conocer el lugar donde duermes**-** hizo un morrito dulce, mientras Harry volteo a verla algo molesto, pero al ver el morrito en su boca, solo pudo reír.

**-**¿Donde duermo?**-** se acerco a besarla, un beso simple y dedicado **–**La mayoría de las veces en tu cama**-** ella se sonrojo y el rió mas abiertamente.

**-**Pues déjame contradecirte mañoso**-** replico la chica poniendo sus manos en jarra **–**Cuando estamos en mi cama, lo que menos hacemos en dormir**-** Harry se sonrojo por el tono no tan bajo de la replica.

**-**Pues si quieres podemos evitarlo**-** contesto alejándose mientras tiraba de nuevo del carrito.

**-**¿Serías capaz?**-** replico incrédula siguiéndolo.

**-**Por supuesto¿Qué crees que soy¿Un maniático sexual?**-** ella sonrió frente a él y se sonrojo.

**-**¿No lo eres?**-** rió

**-**No**-** replico ante su sonrisa **–**Es solo que eres irresistible**-** rió besándola… Con el carrito olvidado, los minutos pasaron… sin importarles…

**Fin flash Back**

**-**Disculpa¿me permites?**-** Una pelirroja saco de sus recuerdos a Ashley, sonrojándose, pues se quedo como boba observando un rollo pequeño de carne. Con un suspiro, dejo la carne, no podía gastar tanto, y mientras caminaba, solo pudo susurrar, aún en sus recuerdos…

**-**¿Dónde te metiste Harry Potter?**-** con un suspiro siguió su camino. Pero la chica que antes le hablo la interrumpió.

**-**Disculpa… ¿Dijiste Harry Potter?**-** Ashley volteo algo intimidada. La pelirroja daba un poco de miedo.

**-**Amm… sí… ¿Por qué?**-** pregunto cautelosa, pero una idea la hizo salir de sus pensamientos **-**¿Lo conoces¿Sabes donde esta?

**-**Bueno, no se si estamos hablando del mismo**-** replico con una bella sonrisa.

**-**Alto, moreno, ojos verdes, sexy, cabello negro desordenado…**-** empezó a enumerar cada vez mas emocionada.

**-**¿Y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente?**-** la interrumpió**-** Ashley sonrió asintiendo muy rápido.

**-**¿Lo conoces¿Sabes donde esta?**-** se le acerco.

**-**Sí, si quieres puedo llevarte ahora mismo**-** Ashley por supuesto que acepto de inmediato.

Dejando sus compras de lado, ya después las terminaría, salio con la pelirroja del supermercado, aunque esa chica le daba un poco de temor, nunca se dejaría intimidar por alguien más, ya no, así que con paso decidido, intento preguntarle de él, pero ella reía y le decía que ya lo vería…

Siguieron caminando unas 2 cuadras, hasta que debieron doblar por una esquina, apenas entraron, estaba algo oscuro, aún era temprano pero no debería regresar muy tarde, era peligroso…

**-**¿Falta mucho?**-** pregunto medio dudosa, pero la chica se había atrasado un poco, volteo y la encontró de espaldas a ella **-**¿Qué pasa?**-** Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pelirroja la aventó un poco al muro mientras intentaba amarrarle las manos.

**-**Guarda silencio si no quieres morir…

**-**Pero…**-** Ashley estaba aterrada, no sabía que pasaba…

**-**Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, o todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra**-** la pelirroja rió mientras terminaba de amarrarle las manos **–**Siempre quise decir eso**-** rió, y lo último que escucho Ashley fue un leve murmullo cerca de su oído **–**Ya sabré para que lo buscas**-** Y después, solo fue oscuridad…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Draco caminaba totalmente fastidiado, a su lado una rubia lo seguía algo perdida en sus pensamientos… Llegaron a su destino y antes que Draco pudiera levantar la mano para abrir, la rubia se adelanto y pasos frente a él, abriendo inesperadamente la puerta.

**-**¿Qué hay Remus?**-** pregunto sentándose en un sillón al frente…

**-**Luna… ¿Tengo que repetir que quiero que toquen?**-** replico enfadado. La chica parpadeo un par de veces, se levanto y regreso a la puerta abierta, mientras Draco la observaba, ya se imaginaba que haría… y Así fue, Luna camino directo a la puerta y toco un par de veces, regreso a su lugar y repitió…

**-**¿Qué hay de nuevo Remus?**-** una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras Remus negaba lentamente con la cabeza…

**-**Ustedes son un caso perdido**-** suspiro **–**Bien, necesito que se encarguen de algo, Ron y Hermione ya están en otra misión parecida, pero nos llego un nuevo reporte**-** Draco y Luna de inmediato se pusieron serios, escuchando **–**Arrestaron a un presunto sospechoso, necesito que vayan a interrogarlo, dio algunas pequeñas características de Harry. Esta en una prisión muggle, de Londres, según el reporte puede ser peligroso, no me dieron mas información, pero ya saben que hacer…

**-**Remus esto es ridículo, no podemos ir arrestando a todo el que hable de Potter**-** La rubia asintió.

**-**Yo estoy de acuerdo Draco, pero los del consejo no me dieron opción, así que por favor, solo has esto, a ver si con tantos fracasos por fin desisten de esta absurda idea.

**-**¿No pueden enviar a alguien mas?**-** replico el rubio **–**Somos aurores de campo, no podemos solo ir a interrogar.

**-**Tiene razón Malfoy Remus**-** la chica asintió lento.

**-**El problema es que unos estabas haciendo inventario, informes y revisando archivos, y libres solo los tengo a ustedes, Claro que si prefieres ustedes se quedan y puedo enviar a…

**-**¿Dónde es?**-** interrumpió el rubio poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir.

**-**Esta es la dirección**-** les entrego un pergamino **–**Y después pueden ir a su casa… será todo por hoy.

Los aurores asintieron y con paso firme salieron, después de todo, interrogar es mejor que archivar, y eso Remus lo sabía perfectamente… Pues aún le quedaba una montaña de papeles…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Harry salio silencioso de la habitación, aún abrochándose la camisa, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, se recargo en ella y suspiro, cerró los ojos frustrado y en su rostro se pudo percibir una mueca de culpabilidad…

Se levanto y camino a su habitación, la que antes ocupo Sirius, en cuanto cerro la puerta una rabia infinita lo invadió, aventó la túnica al suelo y ahogo un grito de frustración… Había hecho mal… otra vez había actuado mal… No debió dejarse llevar… No… no era justo para ella… Ginny nunca le había hecho daño¿Y como le pagaba?, Acostándose con ella pensando en otra…

Respiro profundo, aquello ya no tenía solución, lo hecho, hecho estaba, además… después de todo, Aquella chica ya estaba fuera de su vida…

Intentaría querer a Ginny, si una vez ya lo había hecho¿Por qué no ahora?... de cualquier manera¿no dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan?, Bien, pues se encariñaría con Ginny, era una decisión tomada… y Al diablo lo demás… Con ese paso dado… Ashley quedaba fuera de su vida… Para siempre…

Un presentimiento lo asalto… ¿No también dicen que "Para siempre" es mucho tiempo?...

No, necesitaba pensar… necesitaba huir… necesitaba salir…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Ashley abrió los ojos lenta, muy lentamente, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, como si se hubiera dado un buen golpe, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que le llegaba, intento incorporarse pero un dolor en su costilla se lo impidió…

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, vio una pequeña ventana y vio que ya era de noche… sus amigos estarían muy preocupados… Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo se incorporo, un golpe en la rodilla y brazo le provoco una mueca… ¿Qué le había pasado¿Dónde estaba?

Observo a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, y frente a ella una vieja reja la separaba de un pasillo, con cuidado, pues le dolía una pierna, se acerco a ésta…

**-**¿Hola?...**-** nadie respondió, le dolía la garganta¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?, necesitaba agua… **-**¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?**-** su voz sonaba ronca… Pero nadie respondió… Cansada y dolorida regreso a un rincón y se sentó, no debía invadirla el pánico… Algo sucedía, y lo iba a averiguar…

Un par de horas después, escucho pasos acercándose, se encogió en el rincón asustada, antes había escuchado pasos semejantes y unos pequeños gritos… no sabía que pasaba, pero comenzaba a asustarse.

Los pasos se acercaban más y más… intentaba ocultarse, de pronto se detuvieron… levanto la vista, una luz la cegaba… era una antorcha y vio dos sombras justo fuera de la reja… Ésta se abrió de golpe y entraron… con temor, se levanto poco a poco, a pesar de estar perfectamente abrigada, sentía mucho frío, esa prisión estaba húmeda… demasiado…

Ya de pie, una de las sombras se detuvo, y la otra siguió avanzando, era enorme, al menos así le pareció a ella, la otra sombra encendió otra antorcha de la misma celda, y la luz se hizo mas clara… parpadeo otro par de veces, para acostumbrarse, y unos atemorizantes ojos grises la asustaron…

**-**¿Quién eres?**-** Pregunto asustada. El hombre frunció el ceño ante la pregunta… o tal vez, ante la voz, fijo más sus ojos a ella.

**-**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**-** pregunto una voz varonil.

**-**A… A… A… CHU!**-** así es señores, en un momento de calamidad y a ella le quiere dar un resfriado. El hombre frente a ella cerro los ojos y segundos después la miraba fijamente… Y ella no podía quitar la vista¿Por qué se le hacían conocidos?. Mantuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, hasta que la voz de la otra sombra los interrumpió…

**-**¿Qué sucede Draco?**-** Ashley abrió los ojos sorprendida. El chico pareció notar esto, porque de un rápido y ágil movimiento quito la bufanda que cubría su rostro. Ambos se miraron…

**-**¿TÚ?

**-**¡Tú!

**-**Buena sincronización Draco…**-** rió Luna.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** Pregunto el rubio saliendo de su trace.

**-**¿Yo?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**-** replico la chica.

**-**¿Se conocen?**-** Se sorprendió Luna.

**-**¿Cómo llegaste aquí Yuna?**-** él rubio estaba impactado.

**-**Yo… yo… no lo se**-** por fin soltó las lágrimas que desde que despertó había retenido. Abrazando al rubio, sorprendiendo por completo a los dos rubios **–**Ayúdame Malfoy… Sácame de aquí…**- **susurro en sollozos

**-**Shhh… Tranquila**-** la abrazo torpemente.

**-**¿Qué pasa Draco?**-** se preocupo Luna.

**-**Luna¿estas segura que esta es la celda correcta?**-** la rubia, confundida regreso al pasillo para verificar y regreso asintiendo.

**-**Sí…

**-**Esos Idiotas…**-** susurro con furia, mientras mantenía abrazada a la chica.

**-**No digas palabrotas**-** se escucho débil entre su pecho, Draco sonrió.

**-**Vamos, te sacare de aquí**-** la separo un poco, y ella asintió.

**-**Pero Draco, se supone que debemos interrogarla y…

**-**Luna, esta chica tiene de mortífaga lo que yo de buen san maritano…

**-**Entonces ¿Cómo llego aquí?**-** pregunto siguiéndolos por la puerta.

**-**¿Quién te trajo Ashley?**-** la chica parecía perdida **–**Ashley… ¿me escuchas¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

**-**Yo… no lo se…**-** iba caminando con una chica, y de pronto me ataco… creí que iba a robarme, pero supongo que me desmaye… y cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí.

**-**Escúchame con atención**-** se detuvo para mirarla **-**¿Cómo era la chica?

**-**Mmm… Pelirroja, alta, delgada, bonita, no se que paso, me inspiro confianza, pero de pronto me ataco… Aunque a veces daba miedo.

**-**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

**-**No entiendo¿Qué pasa Draco?**-** sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto.

**-**Contéstame y nos iremos de aquí**-** susurro para calmarla. Luna veía incrédula lo que pasaba¿Desde cuando Draco era tan amable?

**-**Solo… pregunte por Harry**-** Draco cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

**-**¿Quién estaba de turno en campo Luna?**-** pregunto el rubio tomando a Ashley del brazo…

**-**Auch…**-** susurro.

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** Pregunto la rubia.

**-**Me duele el cuerpo, siento como si me hubiesen golpeado, me siento débil… no se que me paso… pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder…

**-**Nada te pasara**-** susurro la rubia **–**Draco… ¿Quién es ella¿Es muggle?

**-**Hey…Yo no soy eso… ¿O si?**-** los miro confundida, los rubios sonrieron y la sacaron de ahí…

Salieron de la prisión muggle tan pronto Draco pudo y Luna lo tranquilizo…

**-**¿A dónde te llevo Ashley?**-** pregunto el rubio inquieto. Y al ver sus ojos, supo que le contestaría…

**-**A encontrar a Harry**-** susurro. Draco la miro, de cuerpo completo estaba sucia y desaliñada, pero sus ojos brillaban igual que antes. El chico asintió y Luna le sonrió.

Caminaron unas cuadras más, Luna de despidió un momento, después de hablar con el rubio, mientras estos seguían su camino… no hablaban, pero extrañamente, en ese momento, ya no tenía tanto miedo…

**-**Malfoy… ¿Por qué estaba en la cárcel¿y tu que hacías ahí?

**-**Trabajo…

**-**¿Eres policía?**-** abrió los ojos sorprendida **–**Harry no estará en la cárcel ¿verdad?**-** se adelanto a él…

**-**No, no lo está… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Ashley¿y porque estas sola?

**-**No estoy sola, mis amigos deben estar muy preocupados, no los he llamado y Salí desde esta mañana**-** de pronto se detuvo **–**Debo llamarlos**-** Draco sonrió un poco y señalo una cabina telefónica, Ashley corrió allí y después de dejar un mensaje en recepción, se unió de nuevo a el rubio.

**-**¿estas segura de esto Ashley?, es decir…**-** carraspeo -Supe que…Te casaste…**-** ella rió.

**-**Estuve a punto, pero no lo hice, en vez de eso, tomé en el primer vuelo a Inglaterra, y ya llevo una semana buscando a Harry sin parar…

**-**Por eso te arrestaron**-** susurro.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Dime… la pelirroja… ¿Era joven?

**-**Sí, masomenos de mi edad, y era muy bonita, de hecho mucho… ¿la conoces?

**-**Creó que si… Y cuando Harry se entere…**-** rió imaginando

**-**Pero aún no entiendo ¿Por qué me arresto?.

**-**Mmm… fue solo un malentendido Yuna, no le des mas vueltas**-** ella frunció el ceño.

En silencio siguieron su camino, por el metro, caminando… tardaron aproximadamente dos horas en llegar a casa, pues Draco no era muy bueno en direcciones… (se perdió 3 veces). Hasta que al llegar a una calle casi desierta, ella se aferro a su brazo. En ese momento Luna se acerco corriendo.

**-**¿Por qué tardaron tanto?**-**

**-**Aquí el señor, yo-lo-se-todo-no-tengo-que-preguntar, se perdió.**-** Draco se molesto y Luna rió, tomando del brazo a Ashley, quien con un nuevo quejido se dejo llevar.

**-**Toma, lee esto**-** le extendió un pergamino, que con cautela tomo, y lo leyó…

"_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres"_

**-**¿Pero que…?

**-**Shh…**-** la silencio Luna **–**Nunca lo repitas…**-** ella frunció el ceño

**-**Ustedes son muy extraños…**-** Luna rió.

**-**Tú eres la extraña**-** replico Draco **–**Ashley, promete que nunca dirás lo que decía ese papel**-** ella lo vio intrigada, pero segundos después se encogió de hombros.

**-**Lo prometo**-** sonrió **–**De cualquier forma lo olvidare en poco tiempo**-** Draco rió y siguieron su camino.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Harry regresaba en completo silencio, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir, fue un día muy largo, Se paro justo frente a su casa, la ancestral casa de los Black, Metió la llave y entro… un sonoro ruido lo alerto a sacar su varita, se acerco a su sala de estar… Echo un vistazo y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, ahí en medio de su tranquila sala de estar, gritos y risas se escuchaban por doquier, de fondo la música se escuchaba… "Love Generation", mientras varios bailaban al centro, entre ellos su novia, quien elevo su vista y sonriendo corrió a sus brazos a recibirlo con un calido beso.

De pronto las risas se detuvieron… Solo seguía escuchándose la música, los murmullos cesaron, intrigado Harry abrió los ojos terminando el beso, pero mirando a los espectadores…

Era tarde… unos ojos lo observaban…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Wow!!! Termine mi cuarto capitulo!!! Es el mas largo que he escrito en TODA mi hermosa vida!!!!**

**Es genial…**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!!!**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado review, y a los que no han dejado pero han leído también jejeje. GRACIAS!!!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Encuentros".**

**Hasta pronto…**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: SORRY!!!! XD Dije que actualizaria el miercoles y se me olvido XD (no se me olvido actualizar, fue mas grave¡¡SE me olvido que era miercoles XD!! Y hoy en la mañana me di cuenta -.- Perdon...**


	5. Encuentro

**Es solo… Otra historia**

**Encuentro**

**Capitulo 5**

Todos en silencio… La tensión se sentía en el ambiente…

Harry volteo la vista totalmente, alejándose de una extrañada Ginny que colgaba de sus brazos…

Esos ojos… él los conocía… Pero no podía ser… ¿o si?

**-**¿Porque no seguimos bailando?**-** interrumpió una dulce voz de la castaña, intentando salvar ese tenso momento.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, solo los miraban… ¿Qué pasaba?

**-**Yo… No debería estar aquí**-** murmuró colocándose bien la bufanda que cubría su rostro, le temblaban las manos…

**-**Tú… ¿Cómo?… Pero…**-** Harry no podía hablar.

**-**Lamento esta interrupción… obviamente sobro aquí**-** con la voz quebrada, prácticamente corrió a la puerta pasando por su lado, sin rozarlo…

Pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo…

**-**Me alegro que seas feliz…

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo abrió… Y salio…

_**No, no, no,**_

_**Otra vez sufriendo no,**_

_**Ya perdí la dignidad**_

_**He vuelto a caer en tu engaño**_

_**Y te juro que me hace daño**_

Harry estaba paralizado, incrédulo, no podía ser… ella no podía estar ahí¡No debía!…

**-**Potter…**-** él moreno elevo la mirada, fijándola en el rubio…

**-**¿Es real?**-** susurro. Draco sonrió burlón y asintió…

Harry no espero y corrió… tras ella… Pero en la puerta se detuvo…

Ahí estaba… cubierta totalmente. Paralizado de nuevo… ella bajo su bufanda un momento, lo vio a los ojos… volteo la mirada y dijo…

**-**Draco… ¿me explicas como irme?**-**

Esa fue la prueba, que sin saber, Harry esperaba. Con una sonrisa corrió a encontrarla y la abrazo… cargándola mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello…

Y ella lloró…

_**No, no, no**_

_**No te guardare rencor,**_

_**Aunque siento un gran dolor**_

**_Ya te vi con otra persona_**

_**Y mi alma no te lo perdona**_

**-**Ashley…

**-**Te extrañe…

**-**Yo también… todos los días…**-** la chica lo abrazo con más fuerza, sollozando…

Un fuerte carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad… Y Ashley se dio cuenta de _esa_ realidad… él ya _no_ era suyo…

**_Vete tranquilo seguro te voy a olvidar_**

_**Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar**_

_**Te juro que voy a gritar…**_

Harry se separo, pero no la soltó… pero para extrañeza de él, ella se libero de sus brazos… aún llorando.

**-**Lo lamento… tengo que irme…

**-**¡No!**-** la detuvo **-**¿Porque?**-** ella lo miró, esos ojos brillantes que tanto había extrañado… y ya no eran suyos…

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas en la nada y digo…**_

_**Porque, si esto ya lo había vivido,**_

_**Será, que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El tenerte y perderte después…**_

**-**Harry… estas haciendo una escena**-** una mano sujeto el brazo del moreno, aturdiéndolo con la verdad… Encontró sus ojos llorosos… y de nuevo… él era el culpable…

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque, sigo viviendo en el pasado,**_

_**Será, que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer…**_

Se alejo unos pasos, mientras ella lloraba…

**-**¿Quién eres en realidad?**-** pregunto la pelirroja.

**-**Nadie**-** sonrió forzada **–**Nadie importante.

**-**Te llevare a mi casa Ashley, tienes que cambiarte, estas temblando**-** se adelanto el Rubio.

**-**No la llevaras a tu casa**-** replico el moreno, todos voltearon a verlo **–**Su marido te matara… lo conozco bien**-** un nudo en la garganta lo detuvo… pocos entendieron lo que dijo, sobre todo porque hablo en español, no en ingles.

**-**Tiene razón, Draco**-** susurro Ashley **–**Rayan puede molestarse…**-** el rubio la vio sorprendido y confundido.

**-**Pero tú dijiste que…

**-**¿Me llevas al hotel?, todos deben estar muy preocupados**-** el rubio, aún aturdido asintió…

**-**¿A que viniste Ashley?**-** interrumpió Harry su camino.

**-**Yo… ya lo olvide…- sonrió con tristeza. Harry sonrió de lado con tristeza y se agacho.

_**Otra vez…**_

_**Llevare**_

_**En la espalda una canción**_

_**Y en el pecho un gran dolor**_

_**Después de lo que yo te he dado**_

_**Ya no te quiero a mi lado**_

**-**Vamos…**-** El rubio la tomo del brazo con fuerza, y ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

**-**¡¿Qué diablos le haces idiota?!**-** Grito Harry separándolo de ella.

**-**¿Idiota yo?... ¡Aquí el único Idiota eres tú!

**-**Draco… Por favor…**-** la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

**-**Lamento si te lastime… vamos para revisarte esas heridas**-** le sonrió un poco, pero Harry lo volvió a detener.

**-**¿Estas herida?...**-** se acerco preocupado **-**¿Por qué¿Quién te ataco?**-** la jalo del brazo y ella volvió a quejarse.

_**Vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar**_

_**Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar**_

_**Te juro que voy a gritar…**_

Harry, alterado la metió en la casa con prisa, la llevo hasta la sala y le saco la bufanda con cuidado, tenia un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, lo acaricio, y ella se quejo.

**-**Traeré algo para curarla**-** exclamo alarmada la señora Weasley.

**-**No es necesario**-** exclamo Ashley, ligeramente incomoda.

**-**Claro que sí, no te vas de aquí, hasta que estés perfectamente…

**-**Pero…

**-**No te dejare ir Ashley**-** ella vio sus ojos… perdiéndose en ese profundo mar verde.

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas en la nada y digo…**_

_**Porque, si esto ya lo había vivido,**_

_**Será, que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El tenerte y perderte después…**_

Harry observaba cada parte de su rostro, su piel seguía suave y sedosa… y su mirada, cautivadora…

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque, sigo viviendo en el pasado,**_

_**Será, que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer…**_

Ashley no podía despegar la vista, y estaba segura, todos lo notaban, no podía evitarlo… Lo amaba…

_**Otra vez…**_

_**Que vuelvo a llorar por ti**_

_**Yo no tengo que admitir**_

_**Que aunque me has engañado**_

_**Yo muero por ti…**_

**-**Aquí esta Harry… con esto podrás curarla**-** susurro la señora Weasley. Nadie se movía, todos notaban ese extraño comportamiento de los dos… algo extraño los rodeaba…

Ginny no podía creerlo¿Cómo podía estar así con una desconocida?... ¿Quién era ella en realidad¿Quién era ella en realidad… _para él_?

_**Vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar**_

_**Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar**_

_**Te juro que voy a gritar…**_

Harry no despegaba su mirada, ni aún cuando la señora Weasley le dejo el cuenco para limpiarla…

**-**Tú… ¿te casaste?...**-** susurro mirándola. Ella negó con una sonrisa triste.

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas en la nada y digo…**_

_**Porque, si esto ya lo había vivido,**_

_**Será, que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El tenerte y perderte después…**_

**-**¿Eres feliz?**-** susurro ella de vuelta, y él dibujo una triste sonrisa…

**-**Ahora si…**-** susurro acercándose a sus labios, en un dulce roce…

_**Otra vez,**_

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque, sigo viviendo en el pasado,**_

_**Será, que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer…**_

**-**¡HARRY!**-** Grito Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos. Ron se acerco a su "mejor amigo".

_**No, no, no,**_

_**Otra vez sufriendo no**_

Pero nada de eso les importaba, un beso… solo un beso…

Nadie logro acercarse, un especie de campo de fuerza se los impedía. Ginny corrió escaleras arriba, Draco sonrió al igual que Hermione, pero rápido lo ocultaron. Mientras los demás se dispersaron de la estancia.

Minutos pasaron y ellos viajando en la nada de sus sentimientos. Draco carraspeo, y Hermione lo pellizco, el quejido fue lo que los separo…

Aun con los ojos cerrados, recargaron sus frentes…

**-**Debo…**-** sacudió su cabeza Harry, aturdido **–**Debo curarte…**-** ella asintió en silencio, con la mirada gacha…

Se levanto en silencio y la jalo poniéndola de pie, sin despegar la mirada, levanto el cuenco que la señora Weasley le dejo, tomo la bufanda y se la coloco lento en el cuello, ella sonrió al sentir la tela deslizarse por su mejilla, el no podía dejar de observarla, era… era como si tan solo parpadear la hiciera desaparecer… y no lo haría, no quería… si era un sueño… Prefería dormir para siempre…

Tomando su mano, la condujo escaleras arriba, sin despegar su mirada, claro que tropezó y ella rió. Música para sus oídos…

**-**¿Crees que Ginny este bien?**-** pregunto la castaña mirando como subían las escaleras. El rubio encogió los hombros.

**-**Al menos se que Potter si lo estará…

**-**¿Cómo lo sabías?**-** le sonrió la castaña.

**-**Porque se como la mira…**-** clavo fijo su mirada en ella. La castaña trago saliva nerviosa, y se alejo un poco de él…

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Harry la condujo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta y la sentó en el sillón, sin decir una palabra se acerco, deslizo la bufanda fuera de su cuerpo y se agacho hasta su altura, arrodillándose frente a ella, comenzó a desabrochar su chamarra… desplegando una ola de calor en los dos…

_**A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer**_

Ashley se saco la chamarra con cuidado para no lastimarse mas, dejándola con un suéter extra grande de lana, Harry sonrió, siempre fue muy friolenta… levanto su suéter con cuidado, y encontró otra blusa gruesa de manga larga. Harry soltó una suave carcajada.

_**A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
**_

**-**¿Frío preciosa?**-** sonrió ante su sonrojo.

**-**Inglaterra es muy fría…**-** se agacho. Harry tomo su barbilla y la elevo, para que lo mirara. Tomo su blusa y la levanto, ella se resistió un poco…

**-**Aquí no hace frío, te lo prometo.

**-**Si no es eso…**-** él enarco una ceja.

**-**No veré nada que no haya visto antes…**-** ella golpeo ligeramente su hombro y el rió. Cuando estaban juntos todo era tan fácil… Todo era perfecto, no había nadie más… solo ellos…

_**Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar  
**_

Levanto la blusa para sacarla totalmente, encontrando una ligera camiseta sin magas, Harry volvió a reír.

**-**Y yo que creí que habías engordado**-** ella saco su lengua y lo empujo ligeramente, riendo. Pero al empujarlo Harry vio sus brazos… llenos de raspones y uno que otro moretón… **-**¿Qué te paso?**-** se alarmo.

**-**Me caí y me golpe**-** contesto abochornada…

**-**A mi no me puedes mentir Lyn… ¿Qué te paso?**-** ella se encogió de hombros. Molesto por su evasiva se alejo un poco, se quito su chamarra, quedando en una ligera camiseta y volvió a inclinarse a ella, tomo una esponja del cuenco y frotándolo en pomada, la atendió, limpiando las heridas, untando la pomada para relajarla. Los minutos pasaron, pero no tenían prisa… ninguna…

**-**Debo…**-** trago un nudo **–**Debo quitarte la camiseta, necesito revisar tus costillas**-** ella asintió un poco tímida y levanto sus brazos para que él la sacara, sus dedos rozaron la calida piel, haciéndola estremecer… Eso no iba a funcionar…

_**Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
**_

Con la camiseta fuera, dejo libre a Harry la vista, solo cubriendo sus senos por un bello sostén negro de encaje. Harry trago saliva ruidosamente, pero volvió a cubrir de pomada la esponja y la paso por sus costillas y espalda, recorrió de nuevo sus brazos, rozando el costado de sus senos…

**-**Harry… no creo…**-** cerró los ojos con fuerza. Harry parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, en su vista…

_**Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
**_

Sus ojos se encontraron, Ashley estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, frotandola con dulzura...

**-**Me mentiste...-susurro, el asintió.

**-**Lo hize...**-** seguía frotando.

**-**Me lastimaste...**-** murmuro cada vez mas cerca.

**-**Sí...**-** susurro, él la miro de cerca, subiendo la esponja hasta su cuello, frotando...

**-**Me engañaste...**-** murmuro...

**-**Nunca...**-** él la miro **–**Siempre te recorde...**-** ella asintió **–**¿Viniste por mi?**-** susurro ya muy cerca de sus labios.

**-**Mi promesa...**-** susurro a milimetros de él **–**Seguirte hasta el fin del mundo**-** él la miro a los ojos fijo, ella sonrió **–**El fin del mundo esta cruzando el oceano...**-** Harry rió y la beso... sellando sus labios en un calido y pasional beso...

_**Porque somos algo más...  
**_

El ambiente era calido, se respiraba el sensual aroma de la pasión, y como siempre en ellos, un beso demostraba lo que nunca se dijeron con palabras…

Pero Harry, aún recordando algo en su racional y anteriormente fría mente se alejo de ella lentamente…

Ella protesto con un bajo gruñido… Él sonrió…

**-**No… No debo…

**-**Oh…**-** abrió los ojos aturdida **–**Tú novia…

**-**Ahora estoy con Ginny, no puedo hacerle esto**- **susurro recargando su frente, ella sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Entiendo…**-** se alejo de él y se puso su camiseta, la playera y cuando iba por el suéter, él la detuvo.

**-**¿Qué haces?**-** le quito el suéter.

**-**No puedo quedarme aquí**-** sonrió viéndolo a la cara **–**No quiero causarte problemas**-** volvió a tomar el suéter y él se lo quito.

**-**No me los causaras… ven**-** tomo su mano y la acerco **–**Solo dormiremos y mañana veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo?**-** la condujo a la única cama.

**-**¿Y si Ginny se enoja?**-** murmuro, la verdad se estaba cayendo de sueño.

**-**De ella me encargo yo mañana**-** la recostó, arropo y cuando estuvo seguro que la arropo adecuadamente, se tumbo a su lado, sobre las cobijas, y cuando ella lo interrogo con la mirada, él sonrió, le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios y se acurruco cerca de su cuello…

**-**Por protección y seguridad… para Ginny**-** rió, contagiándola.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Ginny miraba al techo con la mirada llorosa¿Cómo podía hacerle eso Harry¡Y MAS AHORA!, después de lo que había pasado esa tarde entre ellos… ¿Cómo podía traicionarla así después de todo lo que hizo por él?, De todo lo que tuvo que soportar… de esperarlo tanto tiempo… de… después de todo… Y ella, ella con su falsa y tonta sonrisa llegaba a desbaratar el perfecto mundo que había creado… ¡LA ODIABA!, cuanto la odiaba…

No, debía hablar con Harry, recordarle lo felices que había sido antes que esa intrusa llegara… sí, hablarle de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… era la única solución, no, él no podía dejarla, no lo haría, era demasiado leal para hacerlo… Pero nunca estaba de más confirmarlo.

Se levanto de la cama, secándose las lagrimas de rabia, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y bajo al vestíbulo, donde los dejo, y con la esperanza de no encontrarlos como los dejo, se asomo, no había nadie, lo que significaba que ella se había ido, y Harry podía estar en su habitación.

Con paso decidido se dirigió ahí, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomo un poco, y cuando iba a llamarle, unas risas la detuvieron. Se quedo petrificada, reconoció las voces… una era de Harry, y la otra… la otra era de ella, con la boca totalmente seca y más pálida que nunca se asomo más, tal vez fuera por masoquismo, pero necesitaba asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando… Con lágrimas en los ojos los vio, en la cama de él… y reía… Reía de verdad, no esas sonrisas que le dedicaba cada mañana, no esas sonrisas sin felicidad, y esa sonrisa, a _ella_… llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus ojos.

Se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, Harry ni siquiera había permitido que alguien que no fuera él, entrara a la habitación de Sirius, nadie, ni siquiera ella, su "novia", y al observarlos bien se dio cuenta de una sola cosa…

Harry nunca fue suyo.

Se alejo para salir sin que los ocupantes de la habitación se dieran cuenta de su presencia y antes de salir, se detuvo al escuchar una suplica de parte de Harry, algo que la shockeo.

**-**Vamooooooooooos… dilooooooo**-** la mantenía abrazada a su pecho.

**-**Nooo**-** rió contra su cuello.

**-**Porfa… nadie aquí se la sabe…**-** rió con más fuerza **–** Aunque creo saber de una persona que la encontraría muy divertida- sonrió **–**Luna

**-**No Harry**-** rió **–**Tengo sueño**-** lo abrazo mas fuerte **–**Y frió**-** él la abrazo cubriéndola mas.

Ginny seguía parada en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando, tal vez dijeran el secreto de lo que los mantenía así… O tal vez… de algo que no quería escuchar.

**-**Por favor… me encantaría escucharla antes de dormir**-** beso su frente y ella suspiro.

**-**De acuerdo… pero después a dormir ¿ok?

**-**Sí**-** se acomodo más en las cobijas y la abrazo sobre él…

Ginny sin saber que hacer, y sin saber que iba a escuchar, estaba dispuesta a salir, pero una curiosidad masoquista se apodero de ella y le impidió moverse del marco de la puerta, además quedo paralizada al ver frente a ella a Hermione, quien iba a mostrarle a Draco donde dormiría por esa noche, y al verla, se quedaron todos parados, mientras se escuchaba un carraspeo desde el interior, dando a conocer que había personas en la habitación sin percatarse de las presencias en el pasillo… y así, una con intención y los otros por casualidad, la escucharon comenzar…

**-**Esta es la historia de **pollito amarillo-** suspiro y escucharon como Harry reía **–**Deja de reírte o no te la cuento…

**-**Esta bien, esta bien… pero pon esa voz**-** con un suspiro se escucho a ella hablar con su voz chillona e infantil, de verdad parecía una niña… Ashley hablo…

_**Mi mama me compro pollito amarillo**_

**_Y yo le puse pollito amarillo,_**

_**Mi mama me dijo que no jugara con pollito amarillo,**_

_**Y yo jugué con pollito amarillo,**_

_**Y pollito amarillo, se ensucio…**_

**_Mi mama me dijo que no lavara polito amarillo_**

**_Pero yo lave pollito amarillo,_**

_**Y pollito amarillo, se murió…**_

**_Pero no por la lavada,_**

_**Sino por la exprimida…**_

Por un momento Ginny quedo totalmente petrificada, con los ojos como platos, Hermione, intentaba esconder una sonrisa, y Draco que si sonreía contrariado exclamo:

**-**¡Es la historia mas estúpida que he escuchado!**-** rió ligeramente, pero una fuerte, mejor dicho, unas fuertes carcajadas, los dejaron sin aliento, a los 3, sin mentir, nunca, desde que Harry regreso, lo habían escuchado reír, tal vez si sonreír, pero a tal grado, no…

Con mas curiosidad se asomaron los 3 a ver a la pareja, pero se asombraron al verlos acostados y riendo…

**-**Es una historia bastante estúpida… **-** ella rió con mas fuerza **–**Pero sigo sin saber porque cada vez que la escucho me da tanta risa…**-** siguió riendo.

**-**Ah…**-** dijo con voz de experta **–**Es que la que da gracia… ¡SOY YO!**-** se quedo callada meditando sus palabras, ante la atenta mirada rebosante de alegría de Harry **–**Espera… eso sonó a…**-** La fuerte carcajada de Harry la hizo callar sonrojada **– **¡No soy bufón!**-** chillo indignada, mientras Harry reía con mas fuerza… Ashley se escondió bajo la sabana y fingió dormir, mientras Harry se tranquilizaba.

**-**Escucha preciosa**-** bajo la sabana de su rostro sonrojado **–**No eres un bufón, solo eres la que me hace feliz**-** ella sonrió un poco triste y tras besarle la mejilla se acomodo en la cama dispuesta a dormir, dándole la espalda.

**-**Sí Harry, por eso siempre seremos amigos**-** se le escucho susurrar, ante la triste mirada del moreno que le dirigió en cuanto escucho estas palabras…

**-**Sí… mejores amigos**-** susurro de vuelta dándole la espalda **–**Buenas noches Ashley.

**-**Dulces sueños Harry**-**

En cuanto escucharon esto último y dándose cuenta que habían estado espiando a su amigo, abochornados se alejaron de ellos, cerraron la puerta tras salir, y cada uno siguió su camino, sin mencionar nada de lo escuchado.

Por lo que no les dio tiempo de escuchar…

**-**¿La quieres?

**-**Sí… ha sido mi amiga desde los 11, no puedo lastimarla…

**-**Pero la quieres como… mujer**-** él volteo a ver su espalda, y tras un segundo, se acerco y la abrazo.

**-**Duerme esta noche, y mañana lo sabrás…**-** ella asintió con poco entusiasmo y se acurruco, cerrando los ojos… entonces lo escucho susurrarle en su oído **–**Te quiero…**-** Y con una bella sonrisa en su rostro quedo perdida en brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes susurrar.

**-**Me too**-** él sonrió y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese perfume que en tanto tiempo, no respiraba.

**-Es solo… Otra Historia-**

La luz le daba de lleno en la cara, impidiéndole permanecer dormido, se llevo un brazo a su rostro, pero no consiguió apagar la luz por completo, fastidiado y murmurando una maldición abrió un ojo, la luz que lo lastimaba era del sol y desafortunadamente, aún no tenía el poder suficiente para apagar esa luz, murmurando por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo, pero escucho un extraño ruido casi bajo él, entre las sabanas, extrañado se incorporo un poco, abrió cansado los ojos y vio el bulto sobre el que casi estaba, lo recorrió, encogido, subía y bajaba al ritmo de una acompasada respiración… confundido abrió los ojos, él no dejaba entrar a nadie en su habitación, ni siquiera a Ginny, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a levantarse, pero otro hecho lo aturdió. El sol lo despertó, lo que solo significa que amaneció desde hacia un par de horas, lo que ya de por si era extraño, no recordaba haberse despertado en toda la noche, como siempre lo hacía, no podía dormir mas de dos horas seguidas porque se despertaba de inmediato, ya sea por pesadillas, o por insomnio, pero desde que había vuelto no había podido dormir…

Sin darle tiempo a razonar más, una maraña de lo que parecía ser cabello, salio de entre las cobijas bajo él…

**-**¿Ya amaneció?**-** murmuro la voz ronca y adormilada. Harry casi se cae de la impresión, creía… creyó… que todo había sido un agradable sueño, como siempre.

**-**¿Ashley?

**-**¿Harry?

Ashley se descubrió la cara y sonrió al ver esos ojos verdes que la miraban sonriendo¡no había sido un sueño, de verdad estaba ahí!, se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Después de minutos ella reacciono y lo vio a los ojos, vio las cobijas y volvió a verlo, asintió con la cabeza y jalándolo lo acostó en la cama.

**-**Sigamos durmiendo**-** susurro y volvió a encogerse, hecha un ovillo, Harry sonrió y tras besarle la cabeza, volvió a acurrucarse, total, él también aún tenia sueño, cerro los ojos.

Un fuerte estruendo en su puerta los despertó sobresaltados, al menos a él, ella seguía enredada en las cobijas.

**-**¡Es que piensas quedarte dormido todo el día!**-** se escucho un chillido furioso.

**-**No a menos que salgas de inmediato y me dejes continuar… estaba llegando a la parte donde el ratón miguelito me decía que era el amor se su vida**-** murmuro una extraña voz desde las cobijas.

**-**¿Ginny?**-** murmuro Harry con la voz adormilada **-**¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué entras así?

**-**Te refieres a ¿Por qué entre así a la habitación de MI novio?**-** Harry palideció… había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle.

De pronto de entre la maraña de cobijas y cabellos salio la chica asustada.

**-**¡Harry!**-** lo miro directamente, el volvió su vista a ella preocupado por la escena **-**¡El ratón miguelito me cambio por pollito amarillo!**-** Se miraron unos segundos, pero Harry no lo pudo evitar y soltó la carcajada. Ashley lo miro indignada y volvió a sumergirse entre las cobijas, aparentemente sin percatarse de la escena, hasta que volvió a erguirse y dirigió su vista a Ginny **-**¿Qué hora es?**-** apretando los dientes, Ginny la miró furiosa.

**-**Las 12:30**-** Ashley al igual que Harry abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**-**¿QUÉ?**-** los dos se levantaron de un salto mientras se movían de un lado a otro, Ashley gritando y Harry recogiendo sus cosas.

**-**¡MI TRABAJO!**-** Exclamo Harry impresionado, mientras corría cambiándose, el pantalón, la camisa, que por cierto eso de correr y vestirse no le era muy factible, pues la camisa estaba completamente desordenada, con botones disparejos abrochados.

**-**¡MIS AMIGOS!**-** Grito Ashley, recogiendo sus abrigos y colocándoselos, al igual que el pantalón, con la bufanda salida, y el gorro al revés y chueco, cansados de la carrera, casi chocan en el centro de la habitación, se miraron el uno al otro, y exclamando, Harry una maldición, inmediatamente reprimida por la chica, se acercaron al otro. Ashley murmuraba palabras incomprensibles mientras lo ayudaba con la camisa, los botones y el cuello, y Harry acomodaba su chamarra, bufanda y gorro, una vez terminado, se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos, dieron la vuelta para salir, pero la pálida y crispada cara de Ginny los miraba.

**-**Ejem… **-**Harry no sabía que decir, y estaba ligeramente sonrojado por lo que presencio, al igual que Ashley.

**-**Esto… pues…**- **Ashley no sabía que decir.

**-**¿Tus amigos?**-** susurro con una gélida voz Ginny, una que la asusto.

**-**Sí, mis… amigos… yo… supongo que me voy…**-** se acerco a la puerta.

**-**La cocina esta pasando en vestíbulo Lyn, no te vayas sin comer algo**-** añadió Harry mirando sobre el hombro de Ginny, lo cual al parecer no fue una oración acertada por el tono rojizo que estaba adquiriendo el rostro de Ginny.

**-**No tengo hambre…**-** murmuro con enojo a punto de salir, pero la voz firme de Harry la obligo a detenerse.

**-**Me importa un comino si tienes hambre o no. Comes y ya…

**-**Pero…

**-**No…

**-**Ah…

**-**No

**-**Harry…

**-**La cocina… Te veo ahí en unos minutos, necesito hablar con Ginny**-**

**-**Sí papa…**-**

**-**Te oí…

**-**¿En serio?**-** dijo ya en la puerta **–**Esa era la idea**-** Harry bufó y Ashley salio cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, la habitación quedo en silencio, que fue roto por un sollozo ahogado de Ginny…

**-**Harry…

**-**Perdóname…**-** susurro Harry interrumpiéndola.

**-**¿Por qué la trajiste Harry?**-** levanto la cara Ginny.

**-**Yo no la traje, ella me encontró.

**-**No, yo la encontré**-** Harry levanto la vista confundido **–**Yo fui quien la arresto**-** Harry la miro incrédulo.

**-**¿La arrestaste¿Por qué?

**-**Me toco guardia, y la escuche preguntando por ti… se supone que debemos…

**-**¡TÚ LA GOLPEASTE!**-**

**-**Solo para someterla, y ella se callo, no fue mi intención…

**-**¡TU LA HERISTE!**-** una fría ola comenzó a emanar de Harry, ella se asusto y retrocedió.

**-**¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

**-**¿Cómo pudiste arrestar a alguien inocente?

**-**Es orden del ministerio y…

**-**¡Al diablo el ministerio¡esas estúpidas reglas no sirven mas que para perder el tiempo!

**-**Soy auror¿Lo olvidas?, Tengo que seguir esas estúpidas reglas, yo no soy "el niño que vivió", Y A MI NO ME HACEN CONCECIONES¡si cometo un error me expulsan!**-** grito enfadada encarándolo. Sus respiraciones agitadas se tranquilizaron minutos después, cuando ella suspiro **–**Harry, no quiero discutir contigo por ella**-** susurro Ginny elevando la mirada a él **–**Creó en ti y se que no podrías traicionarme mas allá de lo que te vi hacer anoche… y te perdono, pero no quiero…

**-**Ella es importante para mi**-** susurro Harry sin mirarla a la cara, interrumpiéndola.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**No puedo engañarte, ni engañarme, y ya te he hecho el suficiente daño**-** levanto su rostro **–**Lo intente Ginny, tu sabes que lo intente, pero… no pude… simplemente no puedo.

**-**¿Qué… Que quieres decir?

**-**Debemos terminar.

**-**¿Me engañaste?**-**

**-**No…

**-**Entonces porque…

**-**Porque no te quiero hacer mas daño…

**-**Es por ella… ¡QUIERES IRTE CON ELLA!

**-**Por favor, baja la voz…

**-**¡NO!

**-**Admito que es parte, pero…

**-**¿Por qué Harry¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?**-** lloró **–**DIMELO

**-**No lo se…

**-**Debe haber algo…

**-**Perdóname Ginny, no se que mas decirte.

**-**No me dejes Harry.

**-**Ojala algún día me perdones**-** se alejo a la puerta **–**Y encuentres quien de verdad te merezca.

Salio de la habitación, dejando a la chica en un mar de amargas lágrimas, acrecentando un odio inesperado a cierta mujer…

**-Es solo… Otra Historia**-

**-**No es por ofender señora, pero… ¿Qué es eso?

**-**Empanada de riñón**-** respondió con aspereza.

**-**¿Riñon? O.O

**-**Por supuesto**-** comento con una mueca.

**-**Y… ¿Se supone que debo comerlo?

**-**Si no pretendes morirte de hambre sí**-** Replico, Ashley se sonrojo avergonzada y tomo un plato, se sirvió un poco y se sentó en la vieja mesa, que crujió **–**Emm… ¿No se cae?**-** pregunto en un hilo de voz.

**-**Por supuesto que no**-** Volvió a contestar cortante, por lo que Ashley se callo y puso su plato. Mirando el platillo con aprensión, acerco su tenedor, por cierto de plata, que la verdad, ella ni noto, estaba bastante entretenida con el plato de enfrente, que parecía aún vivo, lo pico un poco, y al ver que no se movía, se acerco un poco mas…

**-**No muerde**-** rió una voz de espaldas a ella. Las dos mujeres que permanecían en la cocina voltearon de inmediato **–**Buenas tardes señora Weasley.

**-**Buenas Tardes Harry**-** contesto un poco mas atenta que con la chica pero aún recelosa **-**¿Y Ginny, Harry?

**-**En su habitación supongo**-** suspiro **–**Estuvimos hablando.

**-**No quiero que le hagas daño Harry**-** Se volvió a él, prefiero que seas sincero con ella.

**-**Y lo he sido señora Weasley, he sido completamente sincero**-** se levanto de la mesa, donde se había sentado con la chica que ya tenia lleno el tenedor y estaba a punto de echárselo a la boca **–**Vamos Ashley, te llevare a comer y buscaremos a los demás**-** la chica se paro de un salto agradecida y lo siguió a la puerta.

**-**¿Y tú trabajo?**-** Se detuvo de inmediato **–**No Harry, ya te cause muchos problemas, se que necesitas el dinero, así que no, desayunaremos lo que hay, tienes que ahorrar.

**-**No seas tonta…**-** la jalo.

**-**No, yo no te haré gastar… ¡SIMIOS Y KOALAS!**-** Exclamo, y Harry sonrió, hasta la señora Weasley volteo a verlos al escuchar la extraña expresión **–**Harry¡Salí desde ayer en la mañana a comprar provisiones y no he vuelto al hotel¡Deben estar muriéndose de hambre!**-** Con expresión alarmada salio como un rayo de la cocina, mientras un Harry con una sonrisa la seguía, pero la voz de la señora Weasley lo detuvo un momento.

**-**Es la primera vez, desde que te conozco que duermes tantas horas seguidas Harry, te ves descansado y mejor**-** Harry asintió **–**Me da gusto, aunque la que te traiga esa paz no sea mi hija**-** Harry se agacho y una ligera lagrima cayo de los ojos de quien consideraba casi una madre.

**-**Perdón señora Weasley**-** susurro agachado

**-**En el corazón no se manda Harry querido, y mientras seas feliz…**-** Harry sonrió agradecido, se acerco y beso su mejilla.

**-**Gracias señora Weasley**-** se alejo un poco **–**Debo irme o…**-** un fuerte estrépito desde el vestíbulo lo interrumpió

**-**¡Lo siento!**-** se escucho una voz desde entrada **–**Me he tropezado con esta pata de no se que cosa…**-** volvió a gritar

**-**Creo que debería retirarla definitivamente**-** susurro la señora Weasley **–**Con Tonks y esa chica, será un constante peligro, Harry le sonrió **–**Ayer, cuando llego con Draco, también se tropezó con ella **–** rió, acompañado de la señora Weasley, y segundos después salía apresurado a alcanzar a la loca muchacha.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Rayan daba vueltas en la habitación, mientras dos chicos miraban por la ventana la densa niebla, y otras dos chicas se miraban nerviosas mientras servían té a todos.

Ninguno había recibido noticias de su amiga desde la mañana anterior y estaban muy preocupados. No sabían que hacer… Aún no llamaban a la policía pues faltaban un par de horas para reportar la desaparición y salir a buscarla… ya lo habían hecho… No les quedaba nada… solo esperar…

**-**¿Dónde estas Ashley¿Dónde?**-** susurro Rayan.

**-**Tranquilo hermano, aparecerá, será muy distraída y todo lo que quieras, pero tiene suerte, la encontraremos, o ella vendrá, no nos dejaría con la preocupación.

**-**¿Y si algo le paso?

**-** Calla Rayan, que me pones más nervioso**-** murmuro Daniel aún con la vista perdida.

**-**Esta bien… lo sé…**-** terminó Ricardo.

**-**No importa lo que dijeran… saldré a buscarla de nuevo**-** tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el pomo…

**-**Espera, iremos contigo**-** Dani se coloco la chamarra y tomando unas laves de la mesita, lo alcanzo.

Cuando Rayan se recupero de la impresión, sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta. Encontrando una grata sorpresa…

**-**Hola…**-** No pudo decir más, pues tres pares de brazos la rodearon, casi asfixiándola **–**Chicos… Chicos… ¡CHICOS!

Con esfuerzo se separaron un poco de ella, pero en cuanto la soltaron otros pares de brazos la atraparon.

**-**Nunca nos vuelvas a dar un susto así¡¡¡nunca!!!**-** murmuro Nash aún en sus brazos.

**-**De acuerdo…**-** las abrazo de vuelta.

**-**¿Estas bien?**-** preguntó Iri.

**-**Sí…

**-**Me alegra, Ashley. ¡Porque voy a matarte!**-** se abalanzo Rayan.

**-**No te atreverás**-** replicó

**-**Si no me crees ¿porque corriste al extremo de la habitación?**-** se acerco amenazante.

**-**Porque me gusta la vista desde aquí**-** sonrió.

**-**Nunca fuiste buena para mentir…**-** rió una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

**-**¿Qué no?, CLARO QUE PUEDO SERLO…**-** respondió airada.

**-**¿Harry?**-** pregunto incrédulo Daniel.

**-**El mismo que viste y calza**-** sonrió ante las perturbadas y asombradas caras de sus amigos.

**-Es solo… Otra historia-**

Un mes… ¿Qué es un mes de risas, descanso y trabajo? Nada, absolutamente nada… Y eso es lo que llevaban aproximadamente los chicos en Inglaterra, o al menos es el tiempo que Draco Malfoy llevaba marcado en el calendario de su oficina, misma que ocupaba con su menos-enemigo-pero-aun-odiaba compañero… Harry Potter.

**-**¿Quieres sentarte y tranquilizarte?

**-**¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Potter?

**-**No hay razón para estar tensos, el mensaje llegara.

**-**Creí que nunca llegaría mi momento de ver esto **–**se sentó tras su escritorio **–**El cararajada… relajado.

**-**Tarde o temprano llegaría**-** encogiendo los hombros añadió el moreno mientras miraba una revista musical muggle.

**-**¿Y a que debemos ese cambio?**-** sonrió de medio lado, malicioso.

**-**A Remus**-** sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Draco **–**Que por fin, quito el estúpido decreto contra todo el que pregunte por mí.

**-**Y yo que pensé que así te sentías el rey del mundo**-** fingió incredulidad.

**-**Oh no, aquí el único que se cree un rey y señor**-** sonrió burlón **–**Eres tú.

**-**Probablemente por que lo sea**-** suspiro aceptando el ¿halago?

**-**Ahora entiendo…**-** añadió pensativo Harry.

**-**¿El que?

**-**El porque aún no te da el si Hermione**-** sonrió ante la clara palidez en el rostro de el rubio, que abrió los ojos sorprendido y dispuesto, seguramente a desmentir algo de lo dicho…

Pero la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

**-**Aquí esta el informe que pidieron chicos.

Una castaña de rizados cabellos y muy hermosa entro en la habitación, dejando a un aturdido chico rubio que la miraba embobado, enfundada en una suave y delicada falda azul, con una blusa blanca ajustada y ceñido. Mientras Harry esbozaba una sonrisa ante la vista, pues no todos los días veías a tu mejor amiga arreglarse con tanto esmero como ese día, y tenía la ligera sospecha que se debía a su arrogante y creído compañero de trabajo. Oh, si, y viendo todo, solo una pregunta llego a su mente… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, de hecho y aunque le avergonzara recordarlo, si no fuera por su "amiga", Ashley, tal vez aún no lo hubiese notado, y ahora que los observaba, era tan obvio, que solo pudo sonreír, y aguantar la carcajada al ver como Draco se levantaba para ayudar a Herm con la pila de informes que estaba a punto de derribarla.

**-**Bueno Malfoy**-** se puso de pie **–**Llego lo que esperabas**-** dijo de espaldas a ellos mientras salía de la oficina **–**Espero que puedas encargarte solo… Yo me voy**-** con una sonrisa dirigida a ellos se despidió con una inclinación y salio de la oficina, haciendo enrojecer a Draco por la "doble acción" en sus palabras.

**-Es solo… Otra Historia-**

Una vez más estaba ese olor, tan cerca de él, y era excitante, claro que si, el olor a peligro, a lo prohibido… a lo negado… a ella. Hermione…

Draco se acerco por su espalda, aspirando su dulce fragancia, tan natural en ella… Y contuvo un suspiro… Era patético, él, el Gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin loco por una impura, pero bueno… era una impura muy linda…

_**No se dan cuenta, que cuando la miro,**_

_**Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro,**_

_**Que mi amor callado, se enciende con verla,**_

_**Que vivo la vida, para poseerla.**_

Hermione se apresuro a retomar sus informes y colocarlos correctamente para evitar caer, no quería estar a solas con él rubio, y en realidad eso era una reverenda tontería, pues ¿Por qué si no se arreglo con esmero?, pero tenerlo tan cerca… la ponía nerviosa, y sabía que no debía, él era Draco Malfoy, enemigo declarado, bueno… ex enemigo declarado, pero es que… ¿Cómo evitarlo?

_**No se dan cuenta, que brillan mis ojos,**_

_**Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta que me sonrojo,**_

**_Que el es el motivo que a mi amor despierta,_**

**_El es mi delirio y no se da cuenta._**

Se mantuvo en silencio, la adoraba, la ansiaba, la deseaba, pero… No se atrevía… ¿Cómo hacerlo ante el inminente rechazo?, ella no podría confiar en él, ya lo había demostrado y realmente no la culpaba¿Quién lo haría? Pero no la podía dejar… mínimo… quería soñar…

_**Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,**_

_**Hace que la vea igual que una estrella,**_

_**Tan lejos, tan lejos, en la inmensidad,**_

_**Que no espero nunca, poderla alcanzar.**_

Pero nunca la olvidaría… nunca olvidaría esa noche… Aquella misión en parejas… Nunca la olvidaría. Y aunque a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad, lo cierto es que lo marcó… para siempre, y él… no se dio cuenta, hasta que ya era tarde… muy tarde…

_**No se dan cuenta, que he concebido,**_

_**Los calidos besos que no me ha pedido.**_

_**Que en mis noches tristes, desiertas, te sueño,**_

_**Loco de deseo, me siento su dueño.**_

¡Y ella no lo entendía¿Cómo podía comprenderlo? Sabía que lo de esa noche había sido un desliz en él, pero a ella… a ella la hizo sentir tan diferente, necesitada… querida. Y volver a la cruda realidad al no descubrirlo a su lado, eso la despertó, todo había sido un sueño, una dulce pesadilla que aún ahora la atormentaba, y solo por una sola razón… él no sabía amar.

_**No se dan cuenta, que ya le he gozado,**_

**_Que ya ha sido mío, sin haberlo amado._**

_**Que es su alma fría, la que me atormenta,**_

_**Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta.**_

Ella volteo ligeramente, dispuesta a salir, encontrando frente a ella a Draco, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando profundo… Y entonces abrió los ojos, y la miró… Y una vez más… la conquisto…

Pero la duda… esa sombra que acompaña siempre los sentimientos, asomo en él, quien se movió y le dejo el camino libre.

Hermione parpadeo confundida, decepcionada, y abrazando sus informes con fuerza, salio sin decir nada, dejando al chico con la mirada clavada, justo donde salio.

_**Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,**_

_**Hace que la vea igual que una estrella,**_

_**Tan lejos, tan lejos, en la inmensidad,**_

_**Que no espero nunca, poderla alcanzar.**_

**-Es solo… Otra Historia-**

Harry observaba a Ashley desde un sillón de su sala, riendo de alguna tontería hecha por los gemelos, por extraño que parezca, ellos no se habían tomado como algo personal el distanciamiento de Ginny, aunque tal vez se debía al hecho que nadie, a excepción de él mismo y Ginny, sabían que ya no existía dicha relación entre ellos, no se había molestado en decirle a nadie de eso… ni Ginny.

Pero no era por falta de ganas, solo… no estaba seguro… tal vez esperaba el momento adecuado. Pero últimamente no estaba muy seguro de nada, los ataques se habían incrementado y casi no tenía tiempo, no había podido salir con sus amigos el tiempo que permanecieron en _Grimmauld Place_, el cuartel general se había trasladado, provisionalmente a la madriguera, pero aún entraban y salían magos de ahí como del ministerio, era una verdadera sorpresa que no se hubieran dado cuenta de eso sus amigos, pero con ayuda de Luna había logrado tranquilizar la situación. Ahora todos habían regresado a casa, Rayan e Irais debían volver por los negocios y sus padres solicitaban su presencia, Nash, había tenido que tomar un vuelo directo a Canadá para llegar a tiempo a presentar sus exámenes extraordinarios, y Dan y Richi habían tenido que volver para poder empezar con su posgrado, así que la única que había decidió quedarse, sacrificando todo, había sido, como siempre, Ashley¿Y el como le pagaba?, no correspondiendo, ni diciéndole lo que sentía… la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué es lo que _realmente sentía_?

Es solo que…

Había pasado más de un año… y las cosas… las personas… los sentimientos _cambian_…

Añorándola todo ese tiempo, y ahora que la tenía en frente… No tenía idea que hacer… porque una cosa era segura… Sí la quería… ¿igual, menos o mas…? Esa era la verdadera pregunta…

Ashley lo miró y sonrió, Harry sonrió de vuelta mirándola con un suspiro de alivio, la chica sonrió mas pronunciado y disculpándose con los gemelos se acerco a Harry.

**- **¿Me concedes unos minutos?**-** Harry levanto su vista a sus ojos y reconoció aquel brillo que tanto extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Asintió y se levanto, tomo su mano y la guió de nuevo a su recamara… con todos los Weasley y algunos miembros de la orden, era lo mas prudente, y esa habitación era la mas alejada.

Ashley lo siguió en silencio, lo cual aunque Harry no lo notara se debía a una cosa… estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa… no estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero tenía que hacerlo… tenía que saber… y lo mas importante, debía luchar… por él.

Llegaron a la habitación y Harry encendió unas velas presuroso, no había vuelto a llevar a esa habitación a Ashley desde la primera noche y sin razón aparente estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Con poca luz alumbrando la calida habitación, Ashley dio un par de vueltas observándola.

**-**Es bonita…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**La habitación…

**-**Sí… era…**-** se interrumpió de inmediato recordando que ella no sabía que era _su_ casa, que ella creía que rentaba una habitación en esa enorme mansión **–**Era la mejor de la casa, y apenas la vi, decidí que sería mi hogar…

**-**Muy buena elección**-** sonrió y el asintió sentándose en un sillón.

**-**Y dime… ¿Qué sucede?**-** ella le dio la espalda.

**-**Bueno… no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, pues trabajas mucho, pero… quería prepararte algo… en realidad, quería recordar viejos tiempos…

**-**¿Viejos tiempos?

**-**Sí, por ejemplo…**-** llevo un dedo a su barbilla, pensativa **-**¿Hace cuento tiempo que no bailas?**-** Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándola con una gran confusión… no es que esperara que ella quisiera recordar otros momentos mas… bueno, otro tipo. Pero… en fin… ¿Qué había preguntado?, Ah si… baile.

**-**Pues mucho tiempo, creo que desde…**-** de pronto se detuvo, recordando exactamente la última vez que bailo, vio el rostro de la chica y comprendió que ella también lo estaba recordando, carraspeo un poco y ella parpadeo confusa, miro alrededor y fijo su vista en Harry, sonriendo de repente se acerco y tomo su mano, jalándolo para que se levantara.

Harry veía algo sorprendido y confundido a Ashley llevarlo al centro de la habitación¿Qué prendía¿Bailar?, porque ciertamente no estaba del mejor humor, menos después de recordar aquel agridulce recuerdo. Pero entonces ella clavo sus ojos en él y la garganta se le seco… dibujo una hermosa sonrisa y el suspiro… estaba perdido… sabía que accedería, y tal vez no estaba tan mal, si como recompensa la tenía un rato entre sus brazos…

_Tal vez eso lo ayudara a decidirse…_

La abrazo por la cintura y ella elevo sus brazos a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza…

_O tal vez lo confundiera más…_

Pero el tenerla tan cerca, sentir su cuerpo, su aroma… su ser… así como tanto esperó, soñó y deseo… No pudo más que tomar una resolución… tal vez no fuera la correcta, pero al menos si la mejor, al menos la mejor para los dos (en ese momento), Así que, sucumbió…

La abrazo más fuerte y enterró su cabeza en el cabello de la chica, aspirando su dulce aroma… Mientras ella comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una imaginaria canción…

O al menos para él…

Ashley comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos, al ritmo de una música en su cabeza… de un ritmo que de pronto le recordó una vieja canción… Separo su rostro del cuello de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos dubitativos y extrañados le hicieron confirmar lo que ya sabía… ella debía dar el primer paso… no sabía si sería el correcto, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse… aún, a ser rechazada…

Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y sin dejar de moverse a su ritmo, llevo sus labios al oído del hombre… Harry sintió un escalofrío al sentir tan cerca sus labios… pero nada, comparado con el que sintió cuando ella le hablo, en un ronco y dulce susurro…

**-**_Déjame volver… volver… contigo._

Harry levanto su vista a ella, ésta solo le sonrió y con ritmo entonado, cantó acercándose de nuevo a su oído…

_**No hay trucos,**_

_**Ni juegos de palabras,**_

_**Y es que no encontré otra forma mas sincera de decir…**_

_**Déjame volver… volver… contigo.**_

_**Yo no puedo soportar serenamente,**_

_**El futuro y el presente,**_

_**Sin ti.**_

**Déjame volver… volver… contigo.**

Harry la abrazo con fuerza… ahora entendía todo… ella quiso arriesgarse… le estaba ofreciendo otra oportunidad… sonrió ligeramente sin que ella lo notara…

_**Te lo pido,**_

_**Mordiéndome los labios,**_

_**No me importa lo que pase,**_

_**Ni me importa el que dirán.**_

Harry sonrió mas pronunciado, sentía el temblor involuntario de Ashley, su nerviosismo… Adoraba su voz… su tono… su susurro… era verdadera música en sus oídos…

_**Seré,**_

_**Tú amante o lo que tenga que ser,**_

_**Seré,**_

_**Lo que me pidas tú,**_

_**Amor,**_

_**Lo digo muy de veras**_

_**Has conmigo lo que quieras,**_

_**Reina, esclava o mujer…**_

_**Pero déjame volver… volver… contigo.**_

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido… ok… eso no se lo esperaba, y lo peor… es que le gusto, le gusto demasiado… sin poderse contener beso su cuello, agradecido y por que no… sí, también satisfecho.

_**Ya lo se,**_

_**Ahora estas con esa.**_

_**Pero todo el mundo sabe,**_

_**Que no es nada para ti.**_

_**Déjame volver… volver… contigo.**_

Ashley estaba mas que nerviosa, se lo estaba ofreciendo _todo_ y nada, absolutamente nada le pedía… solo una cosa… que le permitiera amarlo…

_**Y seré tu ruiseñor amaestrado.**_

_**Siempre feliz a tu lado**_

_**Amor.**_

_**Déjame volver… volver… contigo.**_

Harry estaba seguro de una cosa al menos, de ahora en adelante, esa sería su canción favorita…

Soltó una pequeña risa¿Cómo no quererla?, era inteligente, linda, divertida, hermosa… ¿Qué mas podía pedir?… Y lo mejor, lo amaba… a él.

_**Y no dudes,**_

_**Jamás de mis palabras,**_

_**Yo te juro por mi vida**_

**_Que te amo¿quieres más…?_**

**-**¿Estas segura?**-** susurro Harry en el oído de la chica, a lo que esta tembló y lo miro a los ojos… y continúo con su canción.

_**Seré,**_

_**Tú amante o lo que tenga que ser,**_

_**Seré,**_

_**Lo que me pidas tú,**_

_**Amor,**_

_**Lo digo muy de veras**_

_**Has conmigo lo que quieras,**_

_**Reina, esclava o mujer…**_

_**Déjame volver… volver… contigo.**_

**-**Te quiero…**-** susurro Harry en su oído… la chica sonrió entre sus brazos… y suspiro.

**-**Te amo… **-** beso su cuello, robándole un suspiro a él **–**Nunca deje de amarte.

El la miro a los ojos, de pronto dilatados… recorrió su rostro con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus labios, contemplándolos… regreso la vista a sus ojos, solo para asegurarse y tras ver la seguridad que esperaba, tomo su cintura, lento, suave… y la beso…

Ashley correspondió a su beso de forma lenta, sin desesperación. Lo adoraba, lo amaba… y cuanto lo había extrañado…

Harry seguía moviéndose en su lugar, sin dejar de besarla, sin prisa alguna, ahora no había prisa… tenían tiempo… mucho tiempo.

Separo sus labios para tomar un respiro y beso su frente, mientras la abrazaba aún moviéndose rítmicamente.

**-**Termine con Ginny**-** susurro. Ella lo miró sorprendida, él sonrió. **-**Quédate conmigo…**-** ella sonrió ligero, se acerco lenta a sus labios y lo beso, disfrutando, sin prisas…

Permanecieron un buen rato ahí, sin dejar de moverse y besándose, durante un largo rato, ninguno tenía prisa… al menos no aún.

Ashley movió sus manos, del cuello a la espalda, acariciando con deleite, mientras el seguía meciéndose al ritmo de la imaginaria canción, mientras acariciaba su cintura lento… sensual…

Harry la miró, sin despegarse de su cuerpo, ella le correspondió la mirada, y el acaricio sus labios, ella lo miro de la forma mas tierna posible, y siguieron bailando, sin preocupaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Así termina un capitulo mas de esta interesante historia, y les tengo una sorpresita!!!!**

**El próximo capitulo es el FINAL!!!. Y para los amantes de finales felices… pues léanlo¡¡¡Es un final muy feliz para mi!!!. Solo recuerden una cosa… Yo no soy muy predecible. **

**Así que esperen pronto el final "¿Casarnos?"**

**Con mucho, mucho cariño… Ly Malfoy**

**¿Spoilers?**

**-**No se que sucede Hermi, Lyn ha estado muy extraña.

**-**¿No has pensado que puede deberse a que a dejado todo por ti y tu no le has ofrecido nada?

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** Hermi lo miro como si estuviera tonto, y un relámpago de luz ilumino su cerebro **-**¿Hablas de… de casarme?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Todos los invitados esperaban en la iglesia, Ashley estaba desesperada… ¿Dónde estaba?, llevaba un retraso de 20 min.

Un fuerte rechinido de llantas se escucho en la entrada de la iglesia, por lo que asustada, Ashley corrió a la puerta, se asomo con una tímida sonrisa… Todos sus amigos y familiares corrieron a la puerta. El auto deportivo se abrió, saliendo el único ocupante. Ashley lo miro sonriente… que inmediatamente borro…


	6. ¿Casarnos?

**Es Solo… Otra Historia**

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Casarnos?**

_**El hombre que yo amo tiene algo de mí,**_

_**La sonrisa ancha, tiene la mirada,**_

_**Tiene la palabra de mil hombres juntos,**_

_**Y es mi loco amante, sabio, inteligente.**_

Ashley miraba a su novio ¿o amigo cariñoso?, en realidad no sabía que eran actualmente, lo veía moverse entre la gente, mientras ella lo esperaba sentada en una banca en la calle opuesta, debe estar buscándola, pues quedaron después del trabajo, pero a ella le fascinaba verlo, en ese momento el volteo sorprendiéndola observándolo, sonrio de lado y se aproximo. Ella sonrió más pronunciado, hasta que él llego y le beso la mejilla.

_**El hombre que yo amo, no le teme a nada,**_

_**Pero cuando ama lo estremece todo,**_

_**Guerrero incansable en busca de aventuras,**_

_**Tiene manos fuertes, cálidas y puras.**_

**-**¿Cómo estás?

**-**Bien, observando el paisaje.

**-**¿Estas sola?**-** frunció el seño, mirando a los lados.

-Sí, Luna y Hermi deben haberse ido en cuanto te vimos entrando en la calle**-** sonrió.

**-**No debieron dejarte sola hasta que yo llegara.

**-**Oh, vamos no va a pasarme nada en segundos.

**-**Yo no estaría tan seguro.

**-**Harry, creo que estas un poco paranoico**-** rió al ver su seriedad **–**Nadie me busca**-** rió mas fuerte y lo miro fijo.

**-**Eso no lo sabes**-** susurro, pero ella lo escucho.

**-**¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me proteges tanto Harry?**-** se empezó a molestar. **-**¿Acaso me crees incapaz de defenderme Harry? ¿Es eso?, ¿Por eso no me dejas salir de la casa? ¿Por eso no me dejas salir y buscar trabajo?

**-**No es eso Ashley, no te alteres…

**-**¿Entonces que es Harry? ¡Explícame!

**-**Si dejas tu histeria…

**-**¡No estoy histérica!

**-**Sí, se nota**-** se levanto molesto.

**-**Harry**-** detuvo su brazo **–**Estudie 4 años la universidad**-** Harry suspiro, ya sabía lo que venía **-**4 años desvelándome, trabajando, estudiando… ¿Para permanecer encerrada el resto de mi vida?

**-**No el resto de tu vida, solo hasta que la guerra acabe.

**-**¡Nunca sabes cuando va a terminar una guerra! ¡Y quiero trabajar, ayudar! ¡Hacer algo! ¡Y tú no me dices nada! ¡Estoy harta de ser mas un estorbo!**-** se dejó caer de nuevo en la banca, ella nunca había sido de las que se alteran o lloran como en ese momento, pero últimamente estaba tan sensible, que había estallado.

**-**Ashley, cariño**-** se arrodillo frente a ella **–**No eres un estorbo, estoy feliz que estés aquí…

**-**No**-** lo interrumpió limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia **–**Estas feliz conmigo solo cuando estoy en tu cama**-** el chico se levanto.

**-**Eso no…

**-**¡Y no digas que no es cierto, porque todos lo saben! ¡Me utilizas para satisfacerte y después te vas!

**-**Cállate, estas haciendo una escena.

**-**No… ¡Ya basta de callarme!

**-**¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienes harto! Siempre es lo mismo. ¿Te preguntas porque no paso más tiempo contigo? ¡Para evitar esto!

**-**¿Para evitar que piense? ¿Qué sospeche que algo no anda bien?

**-**De que hablas**- **se volteo enojado a verla

**-**¿Qué esta sucediendo Harry?

**-**Nada…

**-**¿No confías en mí?

**-**¡Ya basta Ashley!

**-**¡No! ¡Quiero saber que te esta pasando! ¡Ni en México eras tan sobreprotector! ¿A que le temes?

**-**¡A NADA! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER NO LE TEME A NADA!

**-**Pues yo sí…**- **sollozo **–** Le tengo miedo a lo que nos está sucediendo. ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué no crees en mí? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

**-**Porque en este momento nadie puede ayudarme, mucho menos alguien como tú…**-** en cuanto dijo esto cerro los ojos, esperando verla estallar, se había pasado, pero estaba tan cansado… tan, hartó de la situación, que él, como ella estalló. Espero segundos pero no paso nada, así que abrió los ojos arrepentido, ella no tenia la culpa, no tenia porque desquitarse con ella… **-**Ashley…

**-**No volveré a molestarlo, señor Potter**-** tomo su pequeña mochila, que siempre llevaba.

**-**Espera, yo…

**-**No volveré a ser una carga para usted**-** le dio la espalda y salio caminando rápido perdiéndose entre la gente.

Harry la miro irse, plenamente conciente que estaba arruinando lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida, y de las pocas cosas buenas que le pasaban. Pero no podía evitarlo, él ya no era el mismo… su deber era protegerla… Solo eso.

Se dejó caer en la banca, frotándose los ojos con cansancio… Ella tenía razón en lo de la cama. Estar con ella lo devolvía a una sensación de paz que tuvo en México, algo que quería seguir siendo… Y al terminar, despertaba a la realidad; que estaba en una guerra y que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir… Una realidad donde él era Harry Potter, "el Elegido", el único capaz de matar a Voldemort… Ya no era ese chico tímido y popular, sin dinero, que su única reocupación era la escuela y comer… ¡Y ella, ella no sabía nada!

Se levanto de nuevo furioso. ¡Bien!, ¡Si ella quería vagar sin protección, el se lo concedería! ¡Ya se daría cuanta que lo único que hacía era protegerla, solo eso! ¿Y como se lo pagaba? ¡Reclamándole TODO!, ¡Pues de ahora en adelante, de ella dependía su propia vida!

**--Es solo… Otra Historia—**

_**El hombre que yo amo, sabe que lo amo,**_

_**Me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo**_

_**El es mi motivo, es mi propio sol,**_

_**El me da alegrías que nadie me dio.**_

**-**Hermione…**-** susurro una voz.

**-**¿Mmm?

**-**Lamento todo lo que ha pasado**-** susurro en su oído.

**-**Lo se**-** sonrio Herm, acurrucándose más en los brazos **–**Te quiero**-** el chico que la abrazaba sonrió.

**-**Lo se**-** rió, al igual que ella **-**Pero ya debo irme**-** suspiro.

**-**Mmm… No**-** el chico rió.

**-**Sí… es hora de irme, o ¿quieres que alguien nos vea?**-** la chica se tensó.

**-**Bien…

Se levantaron del suelo, donde antes se abrazaban, junto a un archivero.

**-**¿Te aparecerás?**-** preguntó la chica.

**-**No, creo que prefiero caminar**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Qué?… ¿Tú?

**-**Sí… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**-**Nada**-** se apresuro a agregar al ver la cara del chico **–**Solo ten cuidado, me costo mucho trabajo tenerte como para perderte ahora, tan pronto.

**-**¿Prefieres esperar unos días? ¬¬ **-**la chica rió y se lanzo a sus brazos.

**-**Prefiero esperar, días, semanas, meses**-** rió haciendo sonreír al chico **–**Incluso años**-** el chico la miro fijo y poco a poco se acerco a besarla.

**-**¿Tu te aparecerás?**-** preguntó él nada mas separarse del beso.

**-**Sí, estoy cansada.

**-**De acuerdo **– **se acomodo la túnica desarreglada y el cabello **-**¿Paso por ti esta noche?

**-**¿Me vas a sacar de paseo?**-** rió con burla.

**-**No**-** se acerco de nuevo a abrazarla **–**Tú me sacaras de paseo a mí**-** ella lo miro coqueta **–**Iremos donde tú quieras…**-** ella rió.

**-**¿Paris?

**-**París, Italia, Dinamarca**-** la estrecho a él **–**Incluso al polo norte a conocer a Santa**-** ella soltó la carcajada.

**-**Eso suena muy bien**-** se acerco a besarlo y suspiro al separarse **–**Eres tan lindo…**-** el frunció el ceño.

**-**No lo soy…

**-**Lo eres**-** sonrio y golpeo su nariz divertida y volvió a besarlo.

**-**¿Es la recompensa por ser lindo?**-** sonrió. Y ella rió.

**-**¿Con tan poco te conformas?**-** él soltó la carcajada. Y la abrazo, ella riendo se recargo en su pecho, suspiro **– **¡Merlín! ¡Cuánto tiempo perdimos discutiendo!**-** el chico suspiro.

**-**Lo se… y en parte fue mi culpa.

**-**¿En parte? ¡Todo!

**-**Oye… que tú no ayudabas.

**-**¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera y me declarara?

**-**Hubiese servido, así no hubiésemos tardado tanto.

**-**Eso es porque eres un miedoso**-**

**-**Oye…**-** hizo un puchero. Ella sonrió y le dio un ligero beso.

**-**Pero ya no importa, estamos juntos ahora**-** él asintió.

**-**Te veré esta noche**-** la beso de nuevo separándose.

**-**Espera…**-** él se detuvo en la puerta, ella lo miró fijo **-**¿Esto es real?

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Todo… tú, yo…**-** él se acerco de nuevo abrazándola.

**-**Tan real como que me llamo Draco Malfoy**- **ella sonrió.

**-**Con respecto a eso, ¿sabes?, yo he tenido mis dudas…

**-**Oh, ya cállate**-** la beso.

_**El hombre que yo amo, sabe que lo amo,**_

_**Vuela siempre lejos, pero vuelve al nido,**_

_**El hombre que yo amo, sabe que lo amo,**_

_**Yo lo quiero loco, pero loco mío.**_

**-- Es Solo… Otra Historia--**

Ashley caminaba por la calle, llevaba horas sumida en sus pensamientos, y no quería volver donde él estaría, menos ahora. Suspiro. Estaba cansada, cansada de tanto esperar, de ver como se iba el amor de su vida poco a poco, estaba conciente que ella lo estaba alejando en parte, por sus reclamos, ¡Pero ella nunca fue tan pasiva!, y ahora, todo el tiempo encerrada, se sentía como una intrusa en la vida de Harry, y sus palabras… dolieron más, que cualquier cosa antes dicha… alguien como ella. ¿Una mujer?, ¿Una joven? ¿Alguien enamorada hasta los huesos? ¿Qué era alguien como ella? ¿Alguien que no podía ayudarlo y le hacía las cosas más difíciles?. Se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozo. ¿Dónde estaba su Harry? ¿Quién era la persona a la que amaba?.

De pronto un muro la detuvo, pues choco con él.

**-**¿Malfoy?

**-**¿Yuna?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Yo…**-** miró a su alrededor **–**No lo sé…**-** El rubio la miro extrañado.

**-**¿Estas bien?**-** ella lo miró fijo. Él vio sus lágrimas.

**-**Draco…**-** Y se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando.

El rubio se quedo sin palabras y en shock, nunca le había pasado eso… ¿Qué hacer?, con dificultad, estiro una mano y le palmeo la espalda dos veces, ella lo apretó con fuerza y Draco sintió humedecerse la camisa, así que cediendo a un extraño impulso la abrazo delicado.

**-**Tranquila… Todo estará bien**-** ella lo abrazo aún mas, llorando.

**-**Estoy tan asustada…**-** sollozo.

**-**¿Paso algo? ¿Alguien te ataco?**-** miró a todos lados, separándola de su cuerpo para revisarla, ella negó.

**-**No… Solo… **-** el rubio suspiro cansado.

**-**¿Potter?**-** ella asintió **-**¿Qué hizo ahora?

**-**Nada… pero, no quiero volver a ese lugar… no le quiero estorbar**-** él volvió a abrazarla.

**-**Tú no estorbas Leia… Solo, quiere protegerte.

**-**Ya no quiero escuchar más… ya no quiero…**-** el chico suspiro **–**Draco…**-** susurro aún abrazándolo.

**-**Mmm…

**-**Esto…**-** se sonrojo ocultando su rostro **–**Tu… ¿Podrías recomendarme algún hotel barato?, no tengo mucho dinero y…**- **El chico suspiro, incrédulo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**-**Nada de eso, te puedes quedar en mi casa, me sobra una habitación**-** ella levantó su cabeza.

**-**¿Estas seguro?**-** él asintió, aun dudando **–**Será solo por una noche.

**-**¿Mañana querrás volver?**-** sonrió pensando que solo necesitaba tranquilizarse.

**-**Sí… mañana volveré a casa…**-** Draco la observo sorprendido **–**Mañana volveré a México.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia--**

Harry entró a su casa azotando la puerta, ¡Horas caminando y no había podido tranquilizarse! ¡Y el solo quería relajarse! Y ahora ni siquiera Ashley le podía dar eso… Al dar grandes zancadas, dio una patada a la pata de Trol en la entrada.

**-**¡Estúpida Pata! ¡Pero claro eres de Trol, no podías ser otra cosa que un estorbo!**-** la tiro con fuerza, para aventarla y arrojarle cosas.

**-**Uy… Esa pata no saldrá viva ante el enojo de el gran Harry Potter**-** se burló una voz.

**-**Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que saldrías esta noche con tu familia**-** dijo sorprendido.

**-**Sí, así era hasta que tuve una pequeña diferencia de opiniones con Fleur y se armó. Ya sabes…**-** el moreno asintió y se sentó enfrentándola.

**-**¿Y porque tan… molesto?**-** sonrió **-**¿Acaso tu noviecita de nuevo?**-** él la observo un momento, y tras un suspiro asintió **-**Lo imagine**-** asintió **-**Esa chica te está causando demasiados problemas… en cambio si siguiéramos juntos…

**-**Ginny…**-** advirtió.

**-**¿Qué?, Yo nunca te cause tantos problemas Harry… **- **se le acerco demasiado **–**Yo te comprendería, y por supuesto, no te haría enfadar tanto.

**-**Ahora no Ginny, estoy cansado…**-** suspiro quitándole una mano del pecho, donde ella comenzaba a acariciarlo.

**-**Puedo darte un masaje para relajarte Harry**-** susurro cerca de su oído.

**-**¿No tienes miedo que Ashley te vea coqueteándome?

**-**¿Tu tienes miedo que me haga algo, o que pueda hacerle algo?**-** sonrió.

**-**Oh no, ella nunca te reclamaría**-** sonrió **–**Es más sofisticada**-** Ginny frunció el ceño ante su cambio de voz **–**Nunca reclamaría, al menos no a ti.

**-**¿A no? ¿Acaso no le importas suficiente?

**-**Me ama demasiado, por eso no me forzaría a nada**-** cerro los ojos recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, Ginny se puso tiesa **–**Ella… Ella me preguntaría si ya no me importa, o si ya no me interesa, y con mi respuesta tomaría la decisión**-** sonrió **–**Es demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse…

**-**Pero… Si no lucha por ti, como sabes que te quiere…**-** el abrió los ojos y la miró **–**No sabría ocultármelo, y si le digo que amo a otra persona, ella me dejaría… solo para que fuera feliz.

**-**Por supuesto**-** sonrió de lado **–**Y ella sería la victima, la sufrida, la abnegada, para convencerte que se suicidaría porque eres feliz y no con ella**-** rió despectiva **–**Es una embustera…

**-**Ella no es así**-** se sentó rígido **-**¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho?**-** volvió a suspirar, y quedo viendo un punto el la pared, fijo **-**Es demasiado orgullosa, así este sufriendo, nunca me lo demostrará, y seguirá con su vida… a tal grado de casarse… formar una familia…**-** murmuro perdido en sus pensamientos, con una voz vacía.

**-**¿Entonces porque haces todo para perderla Harry?**-** dijo una tercera voz desde la puerta de la estancia.

**-**No lo se…**-** susurro mirándola.

**-**¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas escuchando tras la puerta Hermione?

**-**El suficiente Ginny. ¿Dónde están los demás?

**-**Ron y Luna salieron a buscar casa, ya saben, para tener mas "privacidad"**-** se sentó respirando profundo, como si nada pasará **–**Y mi familia salio a "cenar", toda la familia feliz, Remus y Tonks, supongo que en su casa.

**-**Ya veo. Harry, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya entendí…**-** se levantó colocándose bien su vestido ajustado **–**Y ya sabes Harry**-** se detuvo en la puerta **–**Si necesitas relajarte y descargar tensión…**-** le guiño un ojo.

**-**¡Ginny…¡

**-**Ya, que puritana Hermi**-** sonrió a Herm y se alejo moviendo las caderas muy pomposamente.

**-**¿Siempre ha sido así?**-** preguntó Harry extrañado, pero sonriendo.

**-**No, solo esta celosa y dolida**-** suspiro sentándose a lado del moreno.

**-**¿Por Ashley?**-** su amiga asintió.

**-**Se ha vuelto una descarada…**-** sonrió Herm.

**-**Sí, si la hubiese conocido así antes…

**-**¡Harry!

**-**¿Qué?, Hubiésemos pasado un buen rato.

**-**¿Y ahora ya no?**-** preguntó interesada.

**-**Tal vez, solo para hacer un experimento**-** Frunció el ceño. De pronto recordó que estaba molesto.

**-**Así que Ashley ya no te importa.

**-**Claro que sí**-** respondió sin dudar **–**Pero… Hoy, bueno, tuvimos una discusión.

**-**¿Otra?**-** sonrio.

**-**Sí**-** se puso serio **–**Nos gritamos… los dos estallamos.

**-**¿Qué esperabas Harry?, la tienes todo el día aquí, encerrada, sola…

**-**¿Tu también te pondrás de su parte?

**-**Solo me pongo en su lugar. Y la verdad es que le ocultas las cosas, y ella se da cuenta, no es tonta.

**-**Ya lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo decirle nada.

**-**Lo sé… Pero trata de comprenderla Harry.

**-**Eso hago, solo la protejo, a las mujeres les gusta que las protejan.

**-**Pero no que las encierren en una caja de cristal**-** suspiro **–**Dime Harry, ¿Cómo te sentías cuando Dumbledor te ocultaba las cosas o lo que estaba ocurriendo?

**-**Frustrado… Pero no es lo mismo. Ella no se enfrenta a peligros todos los días, yo me encargo de eso.

**-**Eres un caso perdido Harry**-** sonrió y suspiro.

**-**Además, no solo soy yo… también es ella, y me frustra no saber que pasa.

**-**Mira que coincidencia…**-** murmuro Herm, a lo que Harry soltó una risita mas tranquilo y la abrazo.

**-**Gracias por todo Herm, se que tú la fuiste a buscar cuando estaba tan mal**-** le susurro.

**-**¿Quién te lo dijo?**-** Frunció el ceño.

**-**Ella… No me guarda secretos… o al menos no me los guardaba.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?**-** lo miró.

**-**No se que sucede Hermi, Lyn ha estado muy extraña**-** Herm lo miró pensando detenidamente, tenía una pequeña teoría.

**-**¿No has pensado**-** susurro **-**que puede deberse a que a dejado todo por ti y tu no le has ofrecido nada?

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** Hermi lo miro como si estuviera tonto, y un relámpago de luz ilumino su cerebro **-**¿Hablas de… de casarme?**-** Hermione no contestó, solo lo miró **-**No, no lo creo, ella, ella nunca quiso casarse.

**-**Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero por ti, no lo hizo.

**-**Pero… en este momento no puedo… ¡Tu lo sabes!**-** se alarmó **–**Además, no creo que ella…**-** se asustó **–**No…

**-**Harry… ¿Temes comprometerte?

**-**No, pero si Voldemort se entera que…

**-**No pongas a Voldemort de pretexto**-** Harry la miró **- **¿Qué es lo que tu quieres para ustedes?

**-**Yo… no, no lo sé…

**-**Pues será mejor que lo pienses antes que sea tarde**-** se acerco, beso su mejilla y salio, dejándolo pensando. Y muy pálido.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Draco veía a la chica frente a él, con las piernas encogidas, abrazándolas, con la mirada en el vacío y se pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo. Él no era así, ¿desde cuando se volvió flexible y hasta amable? Y sabía perfectamente que no era así, al menos no con todos… Pero ella, la chica frente a él, no sabía porque, pero le causaba algo… ¿cariño? Quizá, O tal vez, estaba tan sola como él, que le causaba una especie de conexión, desde que llegó, tan indefensa, ¿Le atraía? ¡Claro! Era Hermosa, inteligente y divertida, o al menos lo era hasta hacia unos meses, pero últimamente estaba muy cambiada, triste, sola y deprimida. Y bueno, sí, quería a Herm, pero era hombre y tenía ojos… Admitía que era bonita, pero no se comparaba con Mione. Sonrió perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer… El mujeriego y jamás domesticado Draco Malfoy se había enamorado… y de Hermione Granger, la mujer mas mandona e independiente que había conocido… Pero eso era parte de su atractivo.

**-**¿Estas enamorado?

**-**¿Qué?**-** despertó de sus pensamientos sobresaltado.

**-**Tienes una sonrisa de tonto… Estas enamorado**-** declaró. Draco sonrio de lado.

**-**Qué perceptiva…

**-**¿Yo?**-** sonrio como si esa fuera una tontería **–**No, solo he estado enamorada… y se lo que es eso**-** él asintió **-**¿Entonces Hermione te dio el sí por fin?**-** Draco, que bebía de su té, escupió todo bañándola.

**-**¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?**-** la chica, estática y escurriendo, abrió poco a poco los ojos.

**-**Era tan obvio… de hecho, yo se lo dije a Harry**-** él rubio la miró sorprendido.

**-**Vaya… Así que eres también entrometida…

**-**Oye…**-** le aventó un cojín que él esquivo. El se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

**-**¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer mañana?**-** ella sintió.

–Draco, tengo que pedirte un favor, bueno otro**-** se sonrojo **-**¿Me prestarías dinero para el boleto de avión?**-** se agacho abochornada. El rubio la miraba muy extraño **–**Te prometo que en cuanto llegue, te lo regresare por medio de una cuenta de banco, o… bueno, te lo haré llegar**-** como seguía sin contestar añadió **–**Ya sabes que Harry no me dejaba buscar trabajo, y pues el dinero se acaba… Me sentía una mantenida…

**-**No te preocupes…**-** ella levanto la cara sorprendida **–**Tu has tu reservación, yo te daré el dinero**-** ella sonrio abrazándolo de nuevo. Y Draco se dio cuenta… ¡Acababa de empaparlo! **–**Si serás…**-** se alejo ante la carcajada que soltó la chica, quien se levanto y corrió alejándose de un mojado rubio.

Mientras ella lo esquivaba para que él no la atrapara, sonó el reloj de pared, marcando las 9 en punto. Él se quedo estático.

**-**¿Draco?**-** se acerco Ashley.

**-**Hermione…**-** susurro.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Quede de verla esta noche…**-** se giro a mirarla, estaba paralizada.

**-**¡Y que haces aquí parado! ¡Corre a buscarla!**-** le grito, el se movió de inmediato a la puerta **– **¡Draco!

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¡La camisa!**-** el rubio se miró.

**-**No importa, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves y salio corriendo. Ashley corrió hasta la puerta.

**-**Draco**-** lo detuvo de nuevo, él en las escaleras, volteo **–**Gracias…**-** él sonrió sinceramente.

**-**No importa**-** ella iba a cerrar la puerta **–**Y Leia**-** la detuvo, y volteo a él **– **¡No destruyas mi casa!

-Ja, ja…**-** el sonrió, ella le saco la lengua y él corrió, aún sonriendo, cerro la puerta.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Hermione miraba al hombre a su lado, sin moverse demasiado, no quería despertarlo. Sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo de sufrir por fin lo tenía, era suyo… Suspiro y se acurruco aún es sus brazos.

El rubio sintió el movimiento de su compañera y la abrazo más… A pesar de haber llegado una hora tarde, ella no lo cuestiono mucho, gracias a Merlín, porque no hubiese sabido que decir, no estaba seguro que Ashley quisiera que les dijera donde estaba. Aunque sí le extrañaba que nadie preguntara por ella, y menos Potter.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Herm, quien le sonreía…

**-**Hola…

**-**Bueno días guapo**-** el rubio sonrio y se acerco a besarla. De pronto de detuvo.

**-**¿Días?**-** se sentó de un brinco. Hermione se cubrió con la sabana y lo imito.

**-**Sí, son las 7:30.

**-**Oh… Demonios**-** susurro levantándose.

**-**¿Qué sucede Draco?

**-**Nada Mione, solo tengo que regresar a mi departamento.

**-**¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?**-** se acerco abrazándolo por la espalda.

**-**Me encantaría**-** se volteo a besarla **–**Pero no puedo, ojala tuviera mas tiempo. Aunque… no lo aprovecharía desayunando**-** sonrio coqueto, y Hermione rió.

**-**Entonces quédate.

**-**No puedo, pero te prometo regresar mas tarde.

**-**¿Por qué te tienes que ir?**-** se alejo para observarlo.

**-**Tengo algo que hacer**-** se apresuró a vestirse.

**-**¿Con quien?**-** se molestó.

**-**Mione**-** volvió a acercarse con la camisa abierta **–**No tienes porque estar celosa… estoy contigo, con nadie más…**-** la beso.

**-**Mas te vale, si no…**-** la callo con otro beso **–**No te vayas…**-** ronroneo. Draco dudó, pero recordó a la chica, que ahora era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía y suspiro.

**-**De verdad tengo que irme… ella me necesita**-** susurro besándola, su voluntad flaqueaba. Pero ella se separó.

**-**¿Ella?**-** Draco despertó más y se abrocho la camisa.

**-**Sí…

**-**¿Quién?

**-**Una amiga…

**-**¿Quién?**-** Draco la miro, ligeramente exasperado **–**Draco, tú no tienes amigas.

**-**Ahora sí…**-** ella se alejo, poniéndose de pie.

**-**¿Por ella llegaste tarde anoche?

**-**Sí, Herm…

**-**¿Quién es Draco? ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! ¡Creí en ti!

**-**¡No es lo que tú piensas!

**-**¿Ah no?**-** estaba roja de rabia.

**-**Por favor, Déjame explicarte…**-** Hermione respiro profundo y lo observo, vio su angustia y asintió.

**-**Verás…**-** Dudo un poco.

**-**Draco…

**-**Leia está en mi casa…

**-**¿Quien es… como?**-** se extraño.

**-**Ayer, cuando volvía a casa, me la encontré… estaba muy mal, creo que discutió con Potter…

**-**Sí…**-** se tranquilizo un poco **–**Ayer discutieron **–**Draco asintió.

**-**Me dijo que no quería volver aquí, que le recomendara un hotel barato, porque no tenía casi dinero.

**-**Sí… supongo que no tendrá mucho.

**-**De hecho nada…**-** frunció el ceño **–**Así que le ofrecí mi casa, en lo que se tranquilizaba y decidía volver, ya sabes, es bastante impulsiva.

**-**Sí…**-** lo observo **-**¿Estas preocupado por ella?

**-**Sí, ayer la dejé un poco más tranquila, pero hoy necesita dinero, y tengo que cambiar por dinero muggle.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Ella lo necesita…**-** Hermione lo miro estupefacta.

**-**¿Desde cuando ayudas a los demás?

**-**No lo se**-** se encogió de hombros **–**Supongo que desde que tu y yo… me has ablandado…**-** hablo como en tragedia. Ella sonrió.

**-**Oh, Draco…

**-**¿Me crees?**-** ella se acerco a él.

**-**Sí…**-** lo abrazo **–**Eres un gran hombre… y muy lindo**-** él hizo un puchero.

**-**¿Y mi premio?**-** ella rió y lo beso.

**-**Por eso debo irme… aunque… si me acompañas será mas fácil manejar el dinero muggle**-** sonrió como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo y maravilloso. Ella sonrió y asintió.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con estrépito.

**-**¡Harry!**-** grito Hermione cubriéndose más.

**-**¡Ashley a desaparecido!**-** medio gritó Harry mirándolos.

**-**¡¿Sabes tocar?!**-** espetó Draco. Harry lo miro, y luego a Herm.

**-**Al parecer tú también**-** Hermione se sonrojo y Draco sonrió.

**-**¡Harry! ¡¿Por qué entras así a MI habitación?!**-** Harry volvió a ponerse serio.

**-**Es Ashley. Hace unos minutos entré a la habitación y la cama estaba hecha, Ashley no durmió ahí, ya la busque por toda la casa ¡No está!

**-**Tranquilízate Harry, ella está…**- **un ligero pellizco la interrumpió, Herm volteo a Draco, quien la miro serio.

**-**¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta que no está?**-** espetó el rubio.

**-**¡Sí! Ayer estaba muy molesto y no presté atención… ¡Hay que encontrarla!

**-**¿Para que?

**-**¡Deja tus estúpidas preguntas y trabaja!

**-**¡A mi no me ordenas!

**-**Malfoy… Draco… Tengo que encontrarla ¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!

**-**Tranquilízate Harry, alterado no resolverás nada…

**-**Bien… será mejor que me ponga en marcha…**-** salio de la habitación **-**¡Y deberían poner un letrero en la puerta, "No molestar, ocupados en el sexo"!

**-**¡HARRY!

**-**¡No tarden!

En cuanto los pasos dejaron de oírse, Hermione se volvió a Draco.

**-**¿Por qué no me dejaste…?

**-**Leia no quiere.

**-**Pero era el enojo del momento, Harry está muy preocupado…

**-**Vamos, será mejor ver que piensa ella**-** se alejo y termino de cambiarse, al igual que ella, pero ésta se dio un rápido baño.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Harry daba vueltas en medio de Londres, ¿Y si Hermione tenía razón? ¿Y si Ashley se había cansado de esperar? ¡El no quería perderla! Pero llevaba dos horas buscando y no la encontraba, respiro profundo y se sentó en la banqueta. Histérico no resolvería nada.

¿Y si Herm tenía razón y Ashley quería casarse? ¿Qué haría? ¿Debía hacerlo? No estaba seguro… nada seguro…

De pronto, una lechuza se planto frente a él.

Harry retiró el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza sin ganas, tal vez sería del ministerio, para ver porque no había ido al trabajo. Lo abrió y leyó, su rostro pasó del aburrido y fastidiado, al pálido. Se levanto de un salto y mirando a todos lados corrió hasta un callejón algo oscuro y desapareció.

Mientras en el piso quedó el arrugado pergamino, con una letra casi ilegible, pues estaba escrito con mucha prisa.

"_Harry:_

_¡Ashley se va! ¡En el primer vuelo directo a México, regresa a su hogar! ¡No piensa volver! ¡Aeropuerto internacional de Londres! Ella no quiere que lo sepas, pero yo te vi ayer… ¡Haz lo correcto! Y Harry… ¡DATE PRISA!_

_Hermione"_

**--Es Solo Otra Historia—**

Ashley miraba por el ventanal a todos los transeúntes alterados, todos con un rumbo fijo. ¿Y ella? Sí, también sabía que hacer, tomo mas fuerte su abrigo, pues no tenía maleta, todo se quedo en casa de Harry, pero no quería volver, porque de nuevo sucumbiría, y Harry ya no quería una carga más, así, ella le ahorraba el trabajo. Suspiro y se giró para ver a la pareja sentada a sus espaldas. Hermi y Draco se hacían arrumacos demasiado empalagosos y sonrió, deseaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien entre ellos. Suspiro con melancolía, recordando los buenos recuerdos que tenía cuando estaba en la misma situación con Harry. Como cambiaban las cosas.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 43, favor de abordar por la puerta 7._

_Pasajeros del vuelo 43, con destino a México, favor de abordar por la puerta 7._

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron, observándola.

**-**Bien, es hora…**-** tomo aire.

**-**Sí…**-** murmuro Draco agachándose **–**Siento mucho que las cosas no salieran como lo planeaste.

**-**Esta bien**-** respiro con fuerza **–**Es hora de retomar mi vida ¿no?

**-**¿Estas segura de esto Ashley?**-** se acerco Herm tomando su mano.

**-**Muy segura Herm.

**-**Pero, aunque no estés con él, podrías quedarte aquí… Me dijiste que siempre quisiste vivir en el extranjero, por la situación en tu país.

**-**Sí, pero… no lo soportaría, no podría olvidarlo completamente, además, si él se entera, seguiría siendo una carga mas, y ya no quiero… Tal vez, después de pasar un tiempo con mi familia me mude a otro país. Les avisaré para que me visiten.

**-**¡Oh Ashley! De verdad te tome mucho aprecio. Me vas a hacer falta.

**-**Y tu a mi Herm…**-** la abrazo **-**¿Quién va a ser mi parte cuerda?**-** las dos rieron.

**-**Al contrario, tu me volviste loka en lugar de yo volverte cuerda.

**-**¿Qué se le va a hacer?**-** fingió pesar **– **¡Es mejor vivir la vida loca!¡La reina de la noche, la diosa del… algo, ya no me acuerdo que!**-** se quedo pensando. Hermione rió.

**-**¡Te voy a extrañar Lyn!**-** volvió a abrazarla.

_Segunda llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 43 con destino a México._

_Abordar por la puerta 7_

**-**¡Debo irme!**-** sorbió sus lagrimas **–**Te recordaré siempre Herm, y créeme, Irais se encargara de eso **–**Herm volvió a sonreír.

**-**Salúdame a todos ellos.

**-**¡Claro que sí!**– **los miró **-**¡Espero que cuando se casen me inviten a la boda!

**-**¡Leia!**-** se sonrojo el rubio ligeramente y Herm, mucho más.

**-**Aguafiestas…**-** se acerco a Draco y beso su mejilla y lo abrazo fuerte **–**Gracias por todo **–** volvió a besarlo y se alejo, para observarlos **–**Ahora sí…**-** la voz se le quebró **–**Me despiden de los Gemelos, y el señor y señora Weasley, Ron, ¡Luna!, ¡como la voy a extrañar, con lo raro que habla!**-** ellos rieron **–**De Remus… Tonks… era como mi alma gemela. Aunque creo que mas…**-** se quedo pensando.

**-**Torpe…**-** dijeron al unísono Herm y Draco.

**-**Vaya… ¡ustedes si que tienen futuro! ¡Ya hasta tienen compenetración…! Y no me refiero a…

**-**¡YUNA!**-** la calló Draco, ésta sonrió.

**-**Tranquilo señor santo… En fin… Ahora sí…

**-**¿Y yo?**-** dijo una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiéndola **-**¿No te despides de mi?**-** Ashley no quería voltear, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte… en cualquier lugar… **-**¿Ni siquiera vas a voltear?

**-**No…**-** susurro, caminando hacía la puerta 7.

**-**¡Cobarde!**-** dijo Harry con firmeza. Ella lo ignoro. Sentía las lágrimas cerca.

**-**Ashley… Lyn…**-** Ella aminoro el paso **–**Detente… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**-**¡Camino! ¿Qué no ves?**-** se volteó molesta a encararlo. El se acerco con una vaga sonrisa.

**-**¿Qué estas haciendo?

**-**Recupero mi vida… Te devuelvo la tuya**-** lloró **–**Estúpidas lágrimas, últimamente lloro mucho**-** se quejó.

**-**¿Qué te hace pensar que sin ti, vivo?**-** limpio con su propia mano sus lagrimas.

**-**Todo… tú no me quieres aquí Harry, te estorbo…

**-**No…**-** tomo su rostro entre sus mano acercándola a él.

**-**Harry… tienes tantos secretos…

**-**Todo se acabará cuando termine la guerra… te lo prometo.

**-**Tal vez nunca termine, tal vez muera antes que termine.

**-**Eso no sucederá, yo no lo permitiré…

**-**No puedo vivir encerrada… Te amo Harry, pero no quiero ser una carga, y lo soy ¡se que lo soy!**-** se acerco y lo beso, mientras lloraba **–**Adiós.

Harry la veía alejarse, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella tenía razón en parte, pero… ¡No había manera de detenerla!, Ella había dejado todo por él, ¿Y así le pagaba?, entonces se le ocurrió, lo que podría ser la única salida…

**-**Te quiero conmigo**-** ella se detuvo, aún de espaldas **–**Quiero que te cases conmigo.

**-**¿Qué?**-** se volteó sorprendida. Lo miro y estuvo a punto de decir su respuesta, pero vio la decisión en sus ojos, y comprendió que le había costado mucho decir algo así. Ella no estaba segura, pero una cosa más la hizo cambiar de opinión, lo mismo que la orillo a marcharse para que él no se diera cuenta, la hacía dudar ahora. Ya no podía pensar solo en ella, ya crecía alguien más dentro de ella, y debía pensar también por él.

**-**¿Que dices? No te quiero lejos…**-** susurro acercándose.

**-**¿Y todo será mejor?**-** susurro. El asintió. Ella lo miró fijamente, volteó a Hermione, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de felicidad, y a Draco, que tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras los observaba. Estaba inquieto. Tal vez, porque veía la sombra de la duda en sus ojos… Volvió su vista a Harry, el amor de su vida. Y de pronto un calor desde el estómago la recorrió. Esbozo una sonrisa y asintió. El respiro de nuevo y se acerco a abrazarla.

Draco y Hermione los miraban, él, con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que terminaría en algo así, aunque… no, seguramente era su imaginación. Y Hermione los observaba con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas de felicidad. Para ella, Harry había hecho lo correcto.

Pero esa felicidad, era más dudosa para los ahora comprometidos jóvenes abrazados, pues a pesar de estar juntos, no uno, sino los dos, estaban llenos de dudas e inseguridad, pero los dos creían, que era lo correcto.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Harry tomo la mano de su hermosa novia, prometida, mujer, amante… y la dirigió al centro de la pista, una pequeña orquesta improvisada se preparo para tocar una canción al azar. Cuando llegaron al centro, el la abrazo con fuerza y le sonrió, tomo su rostro entre las manos y la beso.

**-**Basta Harry, ¡Todos nos están viendo!

**-**¿Desde cuando tan pudorosa?

**-**Desde que mis padres nos están observando**-** él chico sonrió y volteo a ver a sus suegros. La canción comenzó con un ritmo lento… triste. Harry la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo. No sabía explicarlo, pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadía desde hacía días.

_**Me duele más, dejarte a ti,**_

_**Que dejar de vivir…**_

_**Me duele más tu adiós,**_

_**Que el peor castigo,**_

_**Que me imponga Dios.**_

Ashley lo miró, totalmente enamorada, y él lo sabía, sonrio y volvió besarla, mientras se mecía con la música.

_**No puedo, ni te quiero olvidar,**_

_**Y a nadie me pienso entregar,**_

_**Sería inútil tratar de huir,**_

_**Porque a donde voy, te llevo dentro de mí.**_

Harry sonrió radiante, de verdad se sentía muy feliz, después de dudas e inseguridad, por fin llego a una conclusión, ¡Era la mejor opción, ella era perfecta para él! Al principio, no lo creía sinceramente, pero ahora… ahora sabía que nadie podría hacerlo más feliz como lo era ahora.

_**El amor de mi vida, has sido tú,**_

_**Mi mundo era a ciego hasta encontrar tú luz,**_

_**Y gemidos, tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,**_

_**Tus palabras, tu vida y tú corazón.**_

_**El amor de mi vida has sido tú,**_

_**El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú,**_

_**Por lo que más quieras no me arranques de ti,**_

_**De rodillas te ruego, no me dejes así.**_

**-**Ya escuchaste… Por lo que más quieras, no me arranques de ti, de rodillas te ruego, no me dejes así**-** susurro Harry en su oído.

**-**No lo haré, jamás dejaras de ser el amor de mi vida**-** sonrió acercándose a besarlo.

Ella también había despejado sus dudas, era inmensamente feliz, completamente… aún estaban los secretos de Harry, pero no importaba, porque lo amaba.

_**Porque me das, libertad para amar,**_

_**Si yo prefiero estar preso de ti,**_

_**Quizá no supe encontrar la forma,**_

_**De conocerte y hacerte feliz.**_

Todos los miraban desde sus lugares, con una enorme sonrisa, se veían muy enamorados, y felices, Draco, quien al principio había dudado, ahora estaba muy convencido, aunque sonara cursi, eran el uno para el otro, y con los dos meses del compromiso, las dudas de los dos habían ido desapareciendo, y ahora parecían mas convencidos que nunca. Y eso, era lo que mas les deseaba.

_**El amor de mi vida, has sido tú,**_

_**Mi mundo era a ciego hasta encontrar tú luz,**_

_**Y gemidos, tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,**_

_**Tus palabras, tu vida y tú corazón.**_

_**El amor de mi vida has sido tú,**_

_**El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú,**_

_**Por lo que más quieras no me arranques de ti,**_

_**De rodillas te ruego, no me dejes así.**_

Harry y Ashley seguían bailando, totalmente ajenos a los ojos que los miraban, y muy dispuestos a hacer feliz al otro, cuando el momento llegara.

_**Por más que pienso, no puedo entender,**_

_**Porque motivo te pude perder,**_

_**Porque de pronto me siento perdido,**_

_**En la espada de tu olvido, tu silencio y desdén.**_

**-**¡PERO QUE CLASE DE CANCION ESTAN BAILANDO! ¡ES SU ENSAYO DE LA BODA!, ¡DEBERÍA SER UNA CANCION DE "VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE"!**-** todos voltearon al ver entrar a una histérica señora Weasley al ensayo, con unos bocadillos en las mano. Y no hicieron más que reír.

Pero nadie, nadie se percató de una mirada a los novios, y no era de ternura, amistad o buenos deseos, era rabia, desdén, odio, traición.

Draco, riendo aún, distrajo su vista para mirar alrededor, todo estaba quedando perfecto para el día siguiente, la boda. Pero algo capto su completa atención, Ginny. Quien en ese momento salía por la puerta principal, un extraño presentimiento lo invadió.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Harry caminaba de la mano con su novia, camino al departamento de Draco, donde se estaba quedando desde hacía dos meses, cuando empezaron los preparativos de la boda, sus padres y amigos se estaban quedando en casa de Harry.

**-**¿Crees que podría quedarme?**-** pregunto Harry abrazando a su novia, mientras la besaba.

**-**Mmm… ¿Y encontrarte a Draco?

**-**No lo creo, Herm se quedará con él esta noche, me lo dijo, ¿Y sabes cual fue su excusa?**-** la chica riendo negó.

**-**Tengo que preparar a primera hora a tu prometida**-** Ashley estallo en carcajadas **–**Sí… en serio**-** rió.

**-**Yo más bien creo que necesita estar con Draco a solas…

**-**Igual que yo contigo…**-** hizo un puchero encantador.

**-**De acuerdo**-** sonrió coqueta y sacando sus llaves.

**-**No lo creo… Potter**-** los dos quedaron quietos y con una cara de completa inocencia, de hecho demasiada inocencia para ser cierta, voltearon a ver a quien los interrumpió.

**-**Pero si solo íbamos a aclarar los últimos puntos de la boda Draco**-** dijo Ashley.

**-**Seguro, y yo me chupo el dedo.

**-**No queremos saber tus intimidades**-** increpo el moreno.

**-**¿Hermione lo sabe?**-** pregunto Ashley aturdida.

**-**¡FUERA! ¡A TU CASA!

**-**¡Que Genio…! Está bien, que maleducado**-** tomo la mano de Ashley y se dispuso a irse.

**-**¡Tú No!**-** tomo a Ashley del hombro.

**-**Pero…**-** replico Potter.

**-**¡Mañana la tendrás todo el tiempo! ¡No pueden esperar unas horas!

**-**¡No!**-** replicaron los dos.

**-**¡Que mal pensado eres Malfoy!, Creí que era un buen momento para mostrarle la casa donde viviremos**-** sonrió Potter.

**-**¬¬ ¿A las 11 de la noche?

**-**Nunca es tarde n.n

**-**¡Largo!**-** los dos suspiraron.

**-**Bien, te veré mañana**-** se acerco a besarla. Ella lo abrazo.

**-**Te extrañare mucho, mucho, mucho.

**-**Yo también**-** volvió a besarla.

**-**¡Por Merlín!**-** Draco exasperado tomo a Herm de la mano, quien aguantaba las ganas de reír y entro a su departamento.

**-**Debo irme…**-** susurraba Harry entre besos.

**-**Sí…**-** contestaba igual.

**-**¡YUNA!**-** se escucho un grito **-**¡Llevas media hora despidiéndote!

**-**Si Papi…

**-**Pero no tuyo…

**-**¡Hey!**-** grito el morocho **-**¡Cuidado con esos comentarios!

**-**Jajaja**-** suspiro Lyn **– **Harry**-** pregunto tímida **-**¿Tu quieres tener familia?

**-**Claro, ¡Pero solo contigo!

**-**Mas te vale**-** sonrio besándolo **-**¿Qué tan pronto?

**-**Cuando termine la guerra y tú lo desees**-** Ella sonrió besándolo más profundo, algo nerviosa por la respuesta.

**-**Desearía que ya fuera mañana**-** hizo un puchero **-**¡Odio esperar!**-** él rió y la beso de nuevo, ella suspiro **-**Debo entrar o mañana estaré con unas ojeras enormes.

**-**Aún así te verás hermosa**-** Ashley se sonrojo, Harry sonrió y la beso otra vez.

**-**Gracias. Te amo… Hasta mañana.

**-**Esperaré ansioso**-** Ashley lo miró por última vez y se alejo, un brazo la jalo y le planto un hermoso beso **–**Adiós…**-** sonrió sin dejarla contestar y se alejo corriendo a su auto, donde lo encendió y se escucho el rechinar de las llantas.

**-**Odio que digas Adiós… Hasta pronto**-** susurro aún en la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Acaricio sus labios, suspiro, sonrió y entro.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Harry entró a su casa, tropezó de nuevo con la pata de Trol y la miró con fastidio.

**-**¡Estoy pensando seriamente en deshacerme de ti!**-** susurro, quien obviamente no le contesto.

Sobandose su pie camino a las escaleras, todas las luces estaban apagadas, ya todos deberían estar dormidos para el gran día, ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Si en lugar de estar asustado, estaba eufórico! Ojala ya fuera mañana.

Subió a su habitación, y al llegar a ésta una sombra se movió, alertándolo.

**-**¿Quién está ahí?**-** Susurro firme.

**-**Guarda esa varita Potter**-** susurro la voz **–**Alguien podría salir.

**-**¡Merlín, me asustaste Ginny!

**-**Jaja… lo siento Harry.

**-**¿Qué haces aún despierta?

**-**Te esperaba…**-** Harry se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

**-**¿En que puedo servirte?

**-**En muchas cosas Harry, ya lo sabes…**-** dijo coqueta.

**-**Ginny… **-** respondió coqueto acercándose **-**Mañana voy a casarme**-** sonrió golpeado ligeramente su barbilla.

**-**Lo sé…**-** sonrió ligero **–**Por eso quiero hablar contigo antes.

**-**¿Sobre que?**-** se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

**-**Sobre ti… y Ashley**-** agrego al ver que iba a replicar.

**-**No entiendo.

**-**Por favor**-** Harry la miró y vio sinceridad, asintió, se dio media vuelta, quito el hechizo de la puerta con un susurro y abrió.

**-**Vamos**-** entró invitándola.

**-**Gracias, te prometo que será rápido**-** Harry asintió y entro completamente, Ginny esbozo una enorme sonrisa y dando un ligero brinquito de felicidad entró y cerro la puerta.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

La iglesia estaba hermosa, flores estaban por doquier, rosas, lilis, tulipanes… ¡Todo tipo de flores adornaban la enorme iglesia! Ashley no cabía en si de felicidad y emoción cuando llego y la vio. ¡Estaba hermosísima! Aunque un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, seguramente Draco ayudo a pagar todo eso… Pues ella seguía sin trabajar, y Harry, seguramente uso todos sus ahorros. Suspiro. ¡Pero no importaba, porque de ahora en adelante ella ayudaría a su marido en todos los gastos! ¡Hasta tendrían su propia casa!, no esperaba algo grande, en realidad sabía que sería pequeño… Ojala Harry no se hubiese endeudado de por vida. ¡Y solo por ella! Sonrio radiante. Lo amaba tanto…

Se dirigió con Hermione de nuevo al departamento, púes solo habían ido tan temprano para algunos arreglos, pues las llamaron por unos pequeños inconvenientes.

**-**¡Es hermosa Hermi!**-** sonrió extasiada.

**-**Lo es… Harry se lucio.

**-**Sí, pero me preocupa. ¿Cómo vamos a pagar todo esto?

**-**Tú tranquila**-** le dijo incomoda **– **¡Solo disfruta de tu día!

**-**¡Tienes razón!**-** sus ojos brillaron **-**¡Mañana me preocupare del futuro, en este momento solo somos Harry y yo!**-** Hermione asintió algo decaída.

**-**¿Qué sucede Herm?, Te ves triste**-** se acerco a su amiga.

**-**Nada**-** subió al auto **–**Es solo que como tú estas radiante, todos los demás te parecemos opacos**-** las dos rieron y se pusieron en marcha.

De camino al departamento, estuvieron en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos.

**-**¿Y a ti que te pasa? Desde que te levantaste estas algo distraída. ¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo?**-** pregunto sonriendo. Ashley la miró y sonrió.

**-**Claro que no… es solo…**-** Herm la miro en un semáforo **–**Tengo un extraño presentimiento**-** Herm se extraño.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Esta madrugada me despertó una pesadilla, no recuerdo que era**-** agrego cuando Herm se disponía a preguntar **–**Pero me asusto y despertó, fue muy extraño. Y desde entonces tengo éste presentimiento.

**-**Sabes… Soy malísima en Adivinación y Psicología**-** Ashley sonrió **–**Pero creo que es la ansiedad… Tranquila, todo saldrá bien**-** Ashley la miró unos segundos y después sonrio mas pronunciado.

**-**Sí, todo saldrá bien**-** Herm asintió y siguió su camino **–**Y cuando tú estés lista me dirás que pasa…**-** Herm la miró sorprendida.

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Aquí estaré…**-** sonrió. Herm la miró unos segundos, después se estaciono donde primero encontró, volvió a mirarla y la abrazo muy fuerte. Ashley sintió las lágrimas en su suéter y le acaricio el cabello, la dejó llorar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Sin presionarla.

Minutos después, cuando estaba más tranquila, se incorporo un poco, pero no dejo de abrazarla.

**-**Estoy embarazada… Y voy a casarme con Draco**-** Ashley la miró confundida y aturdida.

**-**¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es genial!**-** la miró, pero su rostro… **-**¿O no?

**-**No lo quiero así… anoche se lo dije a Draco, e inmediatamente me pidió casarnos, después de su aturdimiento, claro.

**-**Oh… Entiendo…

**-**¿Lo ves?, Es solo por el bebe… no por mí, no por él…**-** volvió a llorar.

**-**Hermi…**-** la miró fijo **-**Aunque no lo creas, puede funcionar**-** Herm se limpio las lágrimas **–**Tal vez no es el motivo correcto, pero puede funcionar, tú lo amas, se te ve en los ojos, y se que él también…

**-**Nunca me lo ha dicho.

**-**Pero lo sientes ¿no?

**-**Eso creo…

**-**No dudes… Y lucha porque esto funcione. Verás que todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperas**-** Herm sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Tienes razón, y Ashley… Quiero que seas mi madrina ¿lo harás?**-** se seco con un pañuelo.

**-**¡Vaya! ¿Estas segura?, ¿No prefieres que lo haga otra persona, que te conozca mas?

**-**Me conoces más que muchos a quienes llevo años tratando…**-**sonrió.

**-**¡Entonces será un verdadero honor!**-** sonrió **-**¡Nunca he sido madrina! ¡Que emoción!**-** Herm rió.

**-**Bueno, ya fue mucho llanto, además hoy es tú día, no debo arruinártelo.

**-**No lo haces… ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Te vas a casar con el irresistible Draco Malfoy!

**-**¡Lyn!**-** sonrió **-**¡Te vas a casar en unas horas!

**-**¡Pero eso no me deja ciega!, Amiga ¡Te vas a casar con un bombonzazo!

**-**Jajá jajá… lo se. Y tú igual.

**-**¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre dije que tenía muy buenos gustos! Además**-** rió **–**Si ya me ganaste a Draco**-** suspiro **–**Siempre está el segundo lugar…**-** Rió con fuerza.

**-**Sí Harry te escucha… Jajajajaja…

Y siguieron su camino.

**--Es solo… Otra Historia—**

Ashley estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco de seda, sumamente sencillo, parecía de época antigua, era ajustado hasta la cintura, de espalda descubierta, pero no se veía por el velo, pues iba desde la cabeza hasta un metro al ras del piso, al igual que la cola del vestido, del frente, se dividía en tres, la parte de en medio, aparte del blanco seda tenía tela transparente, que iniciaba en la parte ajustada del busto hasta el piso, al ras del vestido, llevaba magas que iban de un poco arriba del codo y terminaban en pico, sin cubrir las manos. Los hombros al descubierto. Su cabello recogido en alto, con unos mechones sueltos a un lado. Se veía Preciosa. Todos lo veían, pero pocos lo comentaban.

Todos los invitados esperaban en la iglesia. Y todos murmuraban, pero solo Draco y Hermione se acercaban a quien estaba más histérica. Ashley; estaba desesperada… ¿Dónde estaba?, llevaba un retraso de 20 minutos.

Hermi se le acerco.

**-**¿Sabes algo?**-** preguntó ansiosa.

**-**No Lyn, lo siento. Pero Ron ya fue a Grinmuld a buscarlo.

**-**No le habrá pasado nada ¿no?

**-**No lo creo, tú tranquila, seguramente se quedo dormido, en el colegio siempre lo hacia en ocasiones especiales**-** sonrió, Ashley fingió una sonrisa y volvió su vista a la puerta **–**Lyn…**-** ésta no volteo a verla **–**Si algo le hubiese pasado ya lo sabríamos**-** Ashley asintió.

**-**Yo en tú lugar Leia, cuando Potter llegué, ahora tu lo haces sufrir y te niegas a casarte por lo menos una hora**-** Ashley sonrio un poco. Herm le dio un ligero codazo en el estomago a su novio.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Ron llego al Grinmuld Place en el auto de Draco, un deportivo plateado, y apenas lo estaciono, bajó de él. Entro a la casa tropezando con la pata de Trol y lanzo una maldición. Adolorido siguió su camino.

**-**¡Harry! ¡Harryyyy! ¿Estas aquí? ¡HARRY!**-** subió hasta su habitación, ésta se encontraba cerrada, intento abrirla pero un potente hechizo lo impidió, decidido a probar, con un simple Alohomora, ésta se abrió **-**¡HAARRR…!**-** se interrumpió de inmediato **-**¿Harry?

**-**Ron…

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Ya tardó mucho**-** susurraba una cada vez más nerviosa novia.

**-**Solo tiene 15 minutos que Ron se fue, apenas debe estar llegando.

**-**Tranquila hija… seguramente se le hizo tarde y tiene una muy, pero muy buena excusa**-** Ashley le sonrió ligeramente a su madre.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Pero… ¿Qué te sucedió?**- **pregunto Ron a su amigo, que le daba la espalda viendo fijamente por la ventana.

**-**Nada… absolutamente nada**-** susurro ausente.

**-**¿Por qué no te has cambiado?, Harry- se acerco lentamente **–**No se si lo recuerdas, pero hoy… es TÚ boda.**-** Harry siguió sin reaccionar **-**¿Harry…?

**-**¿Se ve hermosa…?

**-**Preciosa…**-** Harry asintió, y por primera vez, miró a su mejor amigo y compañero del alma.

**-**Harry, ¿Qué sucedió?**-** se acerco preocupado, pero Harry dio un paso atrás **–**Harry…

**-**Tienes que avisarle… dile la verdad…

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Vaya, al parecer, Harry sigue siendo el mismo chico irresponsable del colegio.

**-**Ginny…**-** la reprendió Hermione.

**-**¿Qué?, es la verdad. Tal vez se arrepintió.

**-**No lo creo.

**-**¿Por qué estas tan seguro Draco?

**-**Porque los he visto juntos.

**-**Pero Harry no esta aquí, 4O minutos de retraso… y no veo señal de…

**-**¡Ya basta!**-** Draco la tomo del brazo y la alejo de una casi llorosa Ashley, quien alcanzo a escuchar todo.

**-**¿Y si se arrepintió Hermi?**-** Herm, nerviosa, iba a contestar, pero un fuerte rechinido de llantas se escucho en la entrada de la iglesia, por lo que asustada, alegre y a la vez histérica, Ashley corrió a la puerta, se asomo con una tímida sonrisa… Todos sus amigos y familiares corrieron a la misma.

Ashley salió. Hermione y Draco corrían para alcanzarla.

El auto deportivo se abrió, saliendo el único ocupante.

Ashley lo miro sonriente…

Su sonrisa se congelo…

No era Harry…

**-**Ron…**-** susurro Ashley acercándose. Éste estaba despeinado, y sus ojos tenían una especie de tristeza y lástima **– **¿Harry…?**-** el pelirrojo negó.

**-**Lo siento Ashley… Harry no vendrá…

Hermione corrió a sujetar a Ashley, al mismo tiempo que Ron, pero ésta se alejo de los dos.

**-**No…**-** dio dos pasos alejándose, aturdida. Draco se acerco más cauteloso.

**-**Leia… Lyn…**-** ésta lo miró, Draco estiro su brazo para alcanzarla.

**-**¡NO ME TOQUES!**-** gritó. Todos retrocedieron.

**-**Lyn…**-** volvió a intentar el rubio, preocupado.

**-**No…**-** dio un paso atrás, con la vista perdida. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos **–**Draco…

**-**¿Si?**-** Presto total atención.

**-**¿Me harías un favor?

**-**El que quieras…

**-**Hazte cargo…

**-**Pero…

**-**Por favor…**-** levantó la vista. Él se sorprendió, estaba totalmente serena.

**-**De acuerdo**-** se alejo a la iglesia. Acercándose a los metiches que salieron.

**-**Ashley…**-** empezó Ron.

**-**¿Esta herido?

**-**No…

**-**¿Esta muerto?

**-**No…

**-**¿Te dijo porque?

**-**Solo dijo que te avisara… que no podía, que lo intento pero…

**-**Entiendo…**-** susurro interrumpiéndolo **–**Gracias y perdón las molestias**-** Se dio media vuelta **–**No, Nunca dejen que ésto afecte el transcurso de sus vidas**-** Y empezó a caminar, lento… acelero el paso, trotaba… corrió. Intento alejarse de todos… Intento alejarse de nuevo.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Harry miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, en algún lugar, el algún país, la habitación estaba oscura, solitaria… no había casi nada, solo una cama, tiro su saco, al final si se puso el esmoquin… encendió la sucia y pequeña chimenea, la observo unos minutos y arrojo con descuido el saco al fuego, y lo observo consumirse… lentamente.

Mientras veía las llamas recordó…

**Flash Back**

**-**Entiende esto Harry, y te lo digo porque a pesar de todo, somos amigos**-** Harry ya no quería escucharla, estaba destrozado… **-**Ella se enamoro de un ideal, de una persona que no existe. No existe el Harry que ella ama, tú lo creaste, ¡Todo este tiempo es una fantasía!, Vas a exponerla, vas a matarla… El matrimonio es confianza, y tú no se la tienes. ¡No te conoce! ¡No sabe nada de ti!

**-**¡Cállate! ¡No sigas más!

**-**¡Ella ni siquiera sabe que eres mago! ¡Te creerá mentiroso!

**-**¡No! ¡Tú no la conoces!

**-**¡Ni ella a ti…!

**-**¡Claro que sí… ella me ama por quien soy!

**-**¿Cómo pretendes confiarle tu vida a una persona que no te conoce? Dices que te ama por lo que eres… ¿Acaso sabe quien eres…? ¡Porque éste eres tú! ¡Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! ¡El elegido! ¡Hijo de James y Lily Potter, quienes murieron por el innombrable! Siempre te repudio que dijeran que ellos murieron en un accidente ¿Y que haces tú? ¡Creaste un mundo tan perfecto que hasta lo llegaste a creer! Pero no existe Harry… Y ella no lo sabe…

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Cómo puedes unirte a una persona que no te conoce en absoluto?

Era lo mejor, para ella, y para él. Cerrar un capitulo en su vida que nunca debió escribirse. Uno irracional y absurdo. Uno que a partir de ese momento… No existiría.

Pero él si se enamoro… Él si la amaba por quien era, por como era… Por amarlo sin condición, ella fue sincera… Así que… él si tenía derecho a sufrir, llorar… lamentarse… él si podía… Él si lo haría.

Se dejo caer en la cama, que crujió. Se dio media vuelta, se arrastro hasta la cabecera, tomo la almohada, la abrazo, escondió la cabeza…

Un doloroso alarido se escucho por una calle solitaria de Venecia, un grito de dolor… pero no dolor físico, algo mucho peor… Algo de mucho más adentro.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Ashley caminaba por una solitaria calle, aún el día era claro, pero empezaba a oscurecer, pronto, y ella no tenía idea de cómo seguiría su vida… Sonrió con ironía. Su segunda boda fallida. Eso ya estaba más que claro. Ella nunca se casaría. Y no por estúpidas supersticiones. No… es solo… Que no volvería a intentarlo, jamás…

Se abrazo, sentía frío, y el vestido no le cubría demasiado, una espesa neblina empezaba a caer, común en Londres. Siguió caminando, lento, perdida… no se fijaba por donde… solo no quería volver y ver sus rostros de lastima, eso no… No permitiría que le destrozara la vida… No… Solo era un tropiezo más. Harry fue solo un tropiezo que debía superar… Aunque su corazón se fuera en el intento. Pero lo iba a olvidar… Tenía que hacerlo, costara o que costara iba a hacerlo.

Un fuerte claxon la trajo a la realidad, volteo a su izquierda y vio unas luces precipitándose ante ella.

Un rechinido se escucho en la solitaria calle.

Un golpe.

Una maldición. El conductor bajo del auto muy asustado, corriendo a la herida, la observo y vio una horrible herida en la cabeza, su rostro, las manos y piernas raspadas, sangraba… demasiado.

**-**¿Qué hago?**-** se levantó asustado y miró el coche, lo pateo **-**¡Estupido auto! ¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando te dije?**-** un sonido en su espalda llamo su atención, la herida se movía.

**-**¿Cómo te llamas?**-** se hinco a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos un poco, pero no conseguía enfocar, los cerro.

**-**A… Ashley… Leia…**-** susurro muy, muy bajo… El hombre la observo.

**-**Tranquila estarás bien**-** le sonrio un poco forzado.

**-**Mi… bebe…**-** balbuceo casi sin entenderle. El hombre miro a los lados buscando.

**-**No hay nadie…**-** volvió a su auto y con temor miro debajo, suspiro **–**No había nada.

**-**Mi… bebe…**-** volvió a balbucear, casi cayendo en la inconciencia. Entonces el hombre comprendió.

**-**¡Merlín! ¡Estas embarazada!**-** La chica fue cayendo en un abismo oscuro… silencioso…

**FIN**

**¡Listo! Este es el final de esta emocionante y entretenida historia… Llega a su fin una etapa mas de esta hermosa vida escribiendo.**

**¿Quieren matarme? No… yo se que no… me quieren demasiado para acecinarme jejeje (no se escucha ni un zumbido de mosquito) Al menos eso espero.**

**Y pues ¿Mas de esta historia?... La verdad es que… ¡Sí! Uno, solo 1 epilogo. Unos cuantos años después jejeje. No yo, sino ellos, muchos años después de lo que le paso a Harry y Ashley he…**

**Y lo prometí, si tiene final feliz ¿o no? Jejeje.**

**Pero tenía razón para separarlos. Sin confianza no hay amor… y Harry tuvo mucho miedo, no se arriesgo y perdió. Y lo peor, es que él eligió, no le dio la opción a ella. Eso no se hace Harry, nop, y lo descubrirá en el Epilogo.**

**¡Así que hasta entonces!**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: También se verá que paso con Herm y Draki- Poo**

**Draki-Poo: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS DRAKI- POO!**

**Ly: Si. corazón de melón.**

**Corazón de Melón: ¡Eso tampoco!**

**Ly: Esta bien, pollito amarillo.**

**Pollito amarillo: ¡Menos!**

**Ly: Que genio, perita en dulce. ¿Quieres un pastelillo?**

**Perita en dulce: ¿De fresa?**


	7. La vida continua ¿sin mi?

**ES SOLO… OTRA HISTORIA**

**ÉPILOGO**

**LA VIDA CONTINUA… ¿SIN MI?**

**-**¡DISPARO!**-** Alguien gritó.

Un corcho voló de la botella de champaña mas fina que se encuentra en el mercado. Todos rieron cuando a uno de los invitados le cayó en el ponche de frutas, empapando su blanca camisa.

**-**Lo siento mi amigo**-** se acercó un pelirrojo alto, apuesto, y aunque algo pecoso, muy atractivo, pues tenía un aire de infantil actitud que a todos agradaba **–**Serás el siguiente con la soga al cuello.

**-**¡Ron!**-** se acerco su esposa **-**Tu no te metas…

**-**No importa Luna**-** sonrió el moreno **–**Solo espero que me de el sí**-** sonrió radiante a sus amigos del colegio.

**-**¡No puedo creer que digas eso Neville!**-** se acerco su novia, una pelirroja despampanante.

**-**Es cierto Ginny, y lo sabes, solo te estoy esperando**-** la chica se molestó y dio media vuelta **–**No te enfades cariño, no es con mala intención, sabes que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…**-** ella volteo a él, son una sonrisa.

**-**Ya hablaremos de eso Nev**-** éste suspiro **–**Pero si sigues igual de lindo y atento**-** se acerco y lo beso ligeramente **–**Tienes enormes posibilidades…**-** Neville sonrió pronunciado y la abrazo para besarla.

Ron y Luna los miraron, muy contentos. Y no era para menos, por fin Ginny volvía a ser la misma niña linda, tierna y por que no, de armas tomar, que mucho tiempo atrás por una enorme depresión casi se destroza. Y en parte se lo debían a Neville Longbottom, llevaban saliendo ya 3 años, y se veía que muy pronto habría boda. 2 largos años les había costado la recuperación de Ginny, hasta que llego Neville. Y había sido tan difícil… Pero ahora todo estaba bien, todos eran felices.

Una sombra de nostalgia paso por sus rostros. No, no todo estaba correcto, solo una cosa los inquietaba aún después de tantos años… Aquella chica hermosa… Ashley, quien desapareció desde el día de la boda fallida, nadie supo nunca nada más… ni siquiera Hermione, quien le pidió ser madrina en su boda con el rubio ex Slytherin. Pero ella nunca volvió. Y Hermione estaba furiosa y dolida con su amiga.

Ron sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, por mucho que dolieran, ya estaba en el pasado, y su futuro estaba ahí, en esa fiesta, sobre todo, el futuro del mejor de sus mejores amigos. Harry Potter, quien hacía 3 años, por fin derroto al señor Tenebroso, dejándolo casi moribundo, pero sobrevivió. 2 semanas en coma, pero sobrevivió.

Sonrió con tristeza. Sin querer, Ashley le había salvado la vida. En su desconsuelo, solo una esperanza lo hacia querer sobrevivir, solo él y el rubio lo sabían, bueno, y… otra persona.

Cuando Harry despertó, lo primero que hizo fue investigar el paradero de Ashley, con sus antiguos amigos, Ahora la guerra había terminado, ya no había peligro, podía ofrecerle la vida que un día le arrebato. Pero sus amigos, quienes aun ahora le guardaban rencor, no sabían nada, así que busco por su cuenta, sus padres ni siquiera quisieron hablar con él, con justificada razón, así que con ellos desistió, pero después se enteró, que ellos no sabían nada… Rayan, Dan, Richi, Irais y Nash, por un tiempo cooperaron con él en su búsqueda, pero al final desistieron y aunque seguían en contacto, nunca perdonaron del todo esa traición a su mejor amiga, sobre todo por su desaparición. Pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién lo haría?… Ni siquiera Harry se perdonaba…

Harry busco por donde pudo, hasta el más recóndito lugar… pero no la encontró. Tal vez… ni siquiera estaba viva, pero esa opción Harry la repudiaba y descartaba de inmediato. Estaba convencido que donde quiera que estuviera, estaría feliz. Ron creía que Harry se aferraba a esa idea, porque no soportaría saber que estaba muerta, que es lo que todos creían.

Suspiro y Luna lo abrazo, entendiendo perfectamente ese suspiro… Recuerdos, dolorosos, pero al fin y al cabo, constructivos. Por supuesto, de esa búsqueda… surgió algo inesperado. Chris.

**-**¡Hey Ron!**-** se acerco su mejor amigo **-**¿Ya probaste de esta champaña¡Esta deliciosa!

**-**Creo que tú ya probaste de más Harry**-** rió su prácticamente cuñada, a lo que Ron la acompaño, Harry sonrió.

**-**Tienes toda la razón Luna**-** rieron los tres, pero Harry bebió otra copa.

La música sonaba en toda la enorme casa, la fiesta era todo un éxito, y estaba en su apogeo.

**-**Potter…**-** éste volteo a quien lo llamo.

**-**¡Draco! Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías.

**-**Tenía mucho trabajo, ya sabes, el banco, y estamos buscando una nueva agencia para la publicidad y mercadotecnia, creo que debemos modernizarnos**-** Harry rió.

**-**Se me hace increíble verte hablar de esta manera, tú Draco Malfoy, dueño de uno de los mejores y más prestigiados bancos del mundo, mágico y muggle.

**-**Claro, tenía que sentar cabeza, además, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo, ya que mi único socio, nunca se pasa por ahí**-** hablo con reproche, Harry rió.

**-**Lo siento, ya sabes que eso de las finanzas no se me da muy bien**-** rió.

**-**Para nada, pero parece que las bebidas si…_-_ levanto una ceja burlón.

**-**La champaña esta deliciosa, pruébala…

**-**La he probado, recuerda que solo vivo, como y pruebo lo mejor.**-** Harry rió mas fuerte.

**-**Pero no siempre lo sabes mantener…**-** Draco se tensó.

**-**Mira quien lo fue a decir… Quien se emborracha para estar feliz**-** Harry bebió otra copa de champaña, ocultando su seriedad.

**-**Lo siento Draco, me pase.

**-**Sí… yo igual**-** los dos guardaron silencio **–**Mmm… ella… ¿ésta aquí?**-** pregunto mientras tomaba de la mesa una copa de champaña.

**-**Desde hace horas… Ella nos ayudo a decorar y preparar todo.

**-**Es genial para eso ¿no?**-** susurro ausente.

**-**Y muchas cosas más¿Cómo va el divorcio?

**-**¿Cómo puede ir un divorcio?**-** sonrió irónico, Harry asintió **–**Supongo que bien, solo falta que Hermione apruebe las últimas cláusulas.

**-**Dijo que no quería nada tuyo ¿Qué clase de cláusulas son?

**-**Aunque Hermione no quiera, no dejaré a Lily sin nada, es mi hija.

**-**Entiendo…

**-**Y tu ¿Qué tal el hospital?**-** pregunto ansioso por cambiar de tema.

**-**Bien, creciendo, dando más problemas… en resumen, funcionando**-** Draco sonrió.

**-**Bueno, tenía que ser, eres al único que se le ocurrió fundar un hospital muggle y mágico en el mismo sitio. Con tus técnicas alternativas… Jajaja… solo en algunos casos usas magia en muggles, y a veces, métodos prácticos muggles en magos.**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**Shh… no divulgues el secreto de mi éxito.

**-**Terminaste el año que te falto de medico y te especializaste, mientras estudiabas para sanador… te saturaste… ¿Por qué no segur siendo auror?,

**-**Estaba harto de pelear, ya lo sabes…**-** éste asintió.

**-**Por cierto, invite a unos amigos míos¿te molesta?

**-**Claro que no¡Más gente, más fiesta¿Los conozco?

**-**Sí, pero no se si lo recuerdas**-** Harry lo miro intrigado.

**-**¿Del colegio?**-** el rubio asintió.

**-**Uno de ellos es dueño de una de las agencias que participa en el concurso para la nueva campaña de publicidad y todo ese rollo, ya sabes…

**-**Aja…

**-**Tal vez los recuerdes… Blase Zabini, Pansy, Marcus y unos más…**-** Harry se tensó.

**-**Draco… sus nombres salieron en la fila de mortífagos.

**-**Lo sé, pero al final nos ayudaron, además, tu conoces a Blase, gracias a su información dimos con el paradero de Voldemort… además, está muy cambiado, creo que el amor le sentó**-** sonrió.

**-**El amor cambia a todos**-** Harry bebió otra copa.

**-**En fin… que éste se va a casar, o al menos eso espera, Jajaja.

**-**Pues mucha suerte… Y cuando llegue, celebraremos dos compromisos… ¡Genial!, más amor, más vida, más fiesta…

**-**Y más alcohol…**-** susurro Draco.

**-**No te alteres Draco, sabes que solo tomo en fiestas**-** bebió otra copa

**-**Pero tus fiestas son cada mes, y el último año son más seguidas, y Harry, siempre terminas igual.

**-**No me riñas Draco, que no eres mi padre, así que ahora vete y diviértete, que las fiestas para eso son.

**-**¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?**-** pregunto Malfoy deteniéndolo **–**Un divorcio es horrible, por muy buenos que sean los términos en que todo termine.

**-**Lo se, y sí estoy seguro…

**-**Y… ¿Yuna?**-** Harry se tensó. Después miro su copa llena, perdido en sus pensamientos unos segundos.

**-**Ella ya debe tener su vida hecha, tal vez casada, con hijos… feliz… Eso se acabó**-** Harry bebió la copa y tomo otra de la mesa, y se dio la vuelta dejando ahí a Draco, preocupado, Harry estaba mal, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, suspiro, lo miro de nuevo pensando¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo?

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Te ves preciosa Ashley, mantienes un cuerpazo…**-** suspiro.

**-**Jajaja, te agradezco el cumplido Lindsay.

**-**No es cumplido, es verdad, seguro que ahora si se decide.

**-**¡No digas eso… que no sabría que hacer!

**-**¿Acaso no lo quieres?**-** se extraño **-**¡Porque el te adora!, Ahora que si prefieres al otro…

**-**¿Otro?

**-**Sí… quien mas… ¡Draco!

**-** ¿Malfoy?

**-**No, Felton ¬¬¡Claro que Malfoy¡Esta cuerizimo!

**-**Jajaja lo esta…

**-**Ay Lyn, que suerte tienes, con dos cuerazos… y no te decides por ninguno.

**-**Draco es mi amigo, solo eso…

**-**Claro… Y la vez que…**-** Ashley se sonrojo callándola.

**-**¡Fue solo una vez, y hace mucho tiempo!

**-**Dos años…**-** canturreo.

**-**Bueno ya… los dos estábamos mal, simplemente…

**-**¿Se acostaron?**-** dijo Lindsay revisándose las uñas.

**-**¡No!… Solo… Nos consolamos… ¡Eso es!

**-**En la cama…

**-**¡Lindsay!

**-**¿Qué¡Tú cumpliste mi mayor fantasía¡Te lo tiraste!

**-**¡Que lenguaje!**-** se molestó.

**-**Ok… Te acostaste con él, y no solo una vez, fueron varias**-** frunció el ceño **–**

**-**¡Eso no es ci…!

**-**Cuenta aunque haya sido solo una noche… ¡Varias veces!

**-**¡Lindsay!

**-**¿Qué¡Que resistencia de hombre!**-** suspiro.

**-**Oh por dios… no puedo creer que tenga esta conversación contigo…

**-**No tienes a nadie mas para conversar de esto, soy la única que lo sabe…

**-**Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

**-**¡Pero si no te lo reprocho!

**-**¡Peor¡Me lo recuerdas muy seguido!

**-**¡Es que como no hacerlo!**-** suspiro **-**Es guapo, rico, sofisticado, encantador, padre dedicado… ¡Y buenísimo para el sexo!

**-**¿Cómo lo sabes? O.o

**-**Deducción… Si lo hicieron varias veces… ¡fue porque era genial!

**-**Si lo pones así**-** se quedo pensando **-**¡Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo¡Es Draco, mi amigo, mi MEJOR amigo!

**-**Bueno, ahora, pero antes… esa noche…

**-**No sabía quien era, y él tampoco me reconoció. Fue así de simple, dos desconocidos que se conocieron en un bar y no querían estar solos.

**-**Aún así… ¡Quien hubiese sido así!

**-**Lindsay… Draco es casi como mi hermano mayor…

**-**Wacala… Incesto…

**-**¡Lindsay!

**-**Ya, ya… ahora lo es. Así que debe resultarte desagradable esta conversación.

**-**Incomoda, Draco y yo decidimos jamás mencionarla a nadie. Desafortunadamente ya te lo había dicho, y él lo sabe**-** suspiro **-**Además, su esposa acababa, de pedirle que firmara el divorcio.

**-**Eso debió ser horrible, llegar un día a tu casa y que tu esposa, sin mas, te diga que firmes el divorcio, y te de los papeles y todo…

**-**Sí, lo fue… es por eso…

**-**Sí, ya se me la historia y no quieres que te la repita.

**-**Gracias… Y sigue muy deprimido, esta pasando por un momento muy delicado.

**-**¡Pero eso es lo mejor¡Se esta divorciando!

**-**¡Lindsay!

**-**¿Qué?, es el sueño de toda mujer… desearía…**-** suspiro **–**Dios¡Desearía que él me deseara!, suspiro **-**¡Su esposa debe ser una completa tonta¡Mira que dejar ir un partidazo así…!

**-**Sabes Lindsay, tienes un don**-** Ésta frunció el ceño.

**-**¿Cuál?

**-**Tienes el extravagante don, de que todas las cosas parezcan increíblemente superficiales**-** ella suspiro y se agacho.

**-**Lo se… es mi don y mi cruz**-** Ashley soltó la carcajada.

**-**Además**-** se sentó con ella **–**Él…**-** tomo en la mano un medallón y lo abrazo con la mano **–**Es increíble… ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!

**-**Lo se cariño…

**-**Y en la cama es… ¡BUENISIMO!

**-**Lo se…**-** Ashley la miro incrédula.

**-**Mal pensada… Digo que lo se, porque quien te viera con esa sonrisa todas las mañanas… ¡Nadie Dudaría!**-** Ashley se sonrojo golpeando su hombro con cariño.

**-**Bien**-** dijo cuando logró reponerse **–**Volveremos a las 9 para que puedas irte.

**-**Bien…**-** Lyn se levanto de la cama.

**-**Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

**-**¿Tiene que ver con el sexy rubio de tus fantasías?**-** Lindsay rió.

**-**No, pero… ¿A que es muy sexy?**-** suspiro.

**-**Mucho, ahora… ¿Cuál pregunta?

**-**Ya se de los dos actuales hombres de tu vida… ¿Qué hay del… otro?**-** Ashley volteo a mirarla fijamente.

**-**¿Otro?

**-**Tu sabes de quien hablo… tú nunca me hablas de él…

**-**Yo… no lo recuerdo.

**-**Mentira.

**-**¿Por qué lo dices?

**-**Hace un año que recuperaste todos tus recuerdos.

**-**Pero hay cosas…

**-**Lyn…**-** ésta suspiro.

**-**Bien… pues… creo…**-** sonrio coqueta**-** Que era el mejor…**-** Lindsay abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-**¡Mejor que mi sexy rubio¡No te creo!

**-**Jajaja… de verdad. Recuerdo que…**-** entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar, luego sonrió **–**Que lo que tu sexy rubio me hizo sentir en toda la noche… Él… él lo hacia con solo una vez…**-** Lindsay la miro muy sorprendida **–**Era maravilloso, con solo un roce me hacia sentir en las nubes… Me sentía querida… necesitada… Aún en los peores tiempos. Era… tocar el paraíso en sus brazos. Y cuando me besaba… ¡Dios, sentía que me salían alas y volaba!**-** rió, recordando con nostalgia.

**-**Vaya Ashley… Estabas completamente enamorada… hasta el más recóndito de los huesos…

**-**Sí… lo se**-** suspiro parándose frente a un espejo **–**Por eso hice todo lo que hice… Además, supongo que por eso todo con él me parecía maravilloso, porque era loka de amor…

**-**¡Y él así te lo pago, dejándote…!**-** suspiro con rabia **–**Nunca me dijiste su nombre… ni como te dejo. Pero bueno, supongo que es la parte más dolorosa. Y es la que te hubiese gustado jamás recordar…**-** murmuro con tristeza.

**-**Mmm… James, ese era su nombre…

**-**¿Cómo tu…?**-** dudo.

**-**Sí, coincidencias de la vida**-** rió **–**Pero en algo te equivocas, me alegro de recordar todo, me faltan algunos detalles, pero se que lo recordare por completo. Y me alegro de verdad… Me ayuda a superarme, mi vida continúa ¿no? Y es maravillosa…

**-**Eres una mujer muy fuerte… Yo no se si lo habría superado.

**-**Con una ayuda como la que yo tuve… ¿Cómo no superarlo?

**-**Jaja… tienes razón. Y hablando se eso…

**-**Sí, se hace tarde.

**-**Corre…

**-**Si, Lindsay… por favor, tenlo preparado.

**-**¿Estas segura que lo quieres llevar?

**-**No tengo otra opción**-** volvió a verla **–**Lindsay…**-** ronroneo…

**-**No, lo siento Ashley… pero he querido salir con Devon desde hace millones de años…

**-**Exagerada, no tienes ni 6 meses de conocerlo.

**-**El punto es… que no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Y ya atrase de hora la cita por hacerte éste favor.

**-**Oki **-** suspiro.

**-**Pues vete ya, que debe estar esperándote afuera**-** ésta asintió y camino a la salida, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, algo nerviosa, pero no tenía porque, realmente estaba hermosa.

Al bajar las escaleras, un niño, de aproximadamente 5 años corrió a abrazarla.

**-**¿Segula que no taldalas?

**-**SeguRa, que no taRdaRas… James.

**-**Eso, pelo me etendiste**-** Ashley sonrió.

**-**Sí, regresaré temprano.

**-**Pelo me llevalas a una fea fieta de adutos.

**-**James… por favor, no puedo dejarte solo, además, me dijo que no serás el único niño, otros más estarán ahí, y también me dijo que habrá dulces, piñatas y juegos**-** el niño se puso pálido y abrazo a Ashley.

**-**No quielo ir Mama… No me gutan los niños.

**-**Éstos te gustarán**-** lo abrazo, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir **–**Te prometo que éstos niños te gustarán**-** El niño oculto sus lagrimitas, pero Ashley le levantó la carita para verlo **–**Nunca escondas lo que sientes Jimmy**-** el niño frunció el ceño

–Odio que me ligas Jimmy.

**-**Esta bien James… ¿Lo harás por mami¿La última vez?**-** el niño asintió.

**-**¡Gracias bombón!

**-**¡De chocolate!**-** replico.

**-**Esta bien**-** rió y lo abrazo con fuerza, levantándolo de suelo **-**¡Gracias bombón de Chocolate!**-** el niño asintió.

**-**Mi tío Daco dice que suena mas lico.**-** Ashley rió.

**-**Eso seguro cariño**-** lo dejo en el suelo **–**Te veré en un rato**-** Beso su mejilla **–**Y no le des muchos problemas a Lindsay.

**-**¿Pokitos?**-** hizo una pequeña seña con los deditos indicando lo dicho.

**-**Pero muy, muy pokitos, porque entonces ya no querrá venir a cuidarte otra vez.

**-**Pelo tío Daco puede.

**-**Trabaja mucho.

**-**¿Y el no pede cuidalme hoy?

**-**No cariño, tiene una muy importante fiesta.

**-**¡Todos tienen fietas!

**-**Tú también y te divertirás mucho, ya lo verás.**-** el niño dudo, ella lo noto, pero sonrio, porque James asintió.

**-**Bien, ahora debo irme. Te amo, cuídate… Ah y Lindsay…

**-**¿Si?**- **Venía bajando las escaleras arreglándose un mechón.

**-**No olvides…

**-**Estará listo, tu no te preocupes que se te hace más tarde**-** sonrio **–**Incluso intentare domar ese terrible pelo que tiene en la cabecita**-** sonrio con malicia fingida, James de inmediato se cubrió la cabeza con los bracitos asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-**Mami…**-** susurro.

**-**Hace años que deje de intentarlo Lindsay**-** rió con ganas la mujer **–**Pero si te hace feliz intentarlo…**-** ella asintió.

**-**Si no, siempre puedo encontrar una maquina para rasurar**-** asintió satisfecha.

**-**¡MAMI!**-** grito el niño corriendo a las escaleras y subiendo a su cuarto, solo se escucho un portazo.

**-**Ahora te costará mas trabajo cambiarlo**-** rió Ashley.

**-**Pero no hará travesuras un buen rato**-** le guiño un ojo, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió **–**Ash¿estas lista?

**-**Sí, lo siento cariño¿Llevas mucho esperando afuera?

**-**Como media hora**-** sonrió. Ashley se sonrojo, se despidió de prisa de la niñera, Lindsay, de 22 años muy bonita y salio apresurada ante la mirada divertida del hombre y el suspiro involuntario de la joven.

**-**Insisto… que suerte tiene con los hombres…**-** volvió a suspirar **–**Ahora a arreglar aprovechando que James esta encerrado… ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?**-** se rascó la nuca pensativa.

**--Es solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Harry, creo que deberías dejar de tomar ya…

**-**¡Que no hombre¡Si estoy bien!**-** intento enfocar la vista y fallo estrepitosamente, mientras yacía sentado de cualquier manera junto a las bebidas.

**-**¡Harry¡Estas muy mal…!

**-**¡Que no… te digo que estoy bein! Digo… bien… jajajajajaja.

**-**Hay que llevarlo arriba a que se de una ducha Ron**-** dijo el rubio cargando a su amigo. El pelirrojo asintió. Entre los dos cargaron al moreno ayudándolo a caminar, por lo que tardaron mucho mas que si alguien lo hubiese cargado.

**-**Draco…

**-**¿Qué Harry…?

**-**¿Ya des… ocupaste mi casa…?**-** casi se cae, pero lograron incorporarlo.

**-**No… Harry, Valle de Godric era la casa que preparaste para ti y Leia, estas seguro que quieres ocuparla con Chris**-** el moreno sonrió negando.

**-**Yo no quiero… Pero Chris dice que me ayudara a de una buena…**-** ¿Cómo digo… dijo?**-** se soltó de sus amigos poniéndose de pie, pero no duro mucho, pues cayo al suelo **–**Jajajajajaja… creo que estoy un pokito mareado… ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?

**-**De Valle de Godric¿Qué te dijo Chris?**-** pregunto el pelirrojo.

**-**¿A mi?**-** los miro con extrañeza **-**¿Cuándo…?

**-**Olvídalo Potter…**-** murmuro Draco fastidiado **–**Pero yo no la voy a echar, eres el dueño, ellos inquilinos, ve tú y sácalos si quieres.

**-**¡Tu los recomendaste…!

**-**Por eso mismo… yo no puedo correrlos…

**-**¡Por ti les rente la casa¡Ni siquiera me conocen¡Si tiene que odiar a alguien prefiero que sea a ti… Jajajajaja!**-** respiro profundo **–**A mi ya me odian demasiadas personas…**-** se soltó de ellos serio y abrió su habitación, caminando solo entró, pero apenas dio unos pasos y volvió a caer **-**¡Maldición! Esta casa es muy inestable… ¡Se esta moviendo!

**-**No Harry… ¡Estas ebrio!**-** el moreno miró al rubio y estallo en carcajadas. Ron y Draco se acercaron y lo sentaron en la cama, mientras, el pelirrojo preparaba el baño, Draco lo ayudaba a desvestirse **–**Porque te haces esto Harry…**-** éste no contestó, solo miraba por la ventana.

**-**Quiero olvidarlo todo Draco…**-** el rubio quedo quieto **–**Ya no encuentro razón de vivir… muchos me quieren muerto… tal vez… si muero…**-** el rubio lo miro sorprendido **-**Ella pueda perdonarme…

**-**Harry…**-** dudo el rubio.

**-**No he querido aceptarlo Draco, no soportaba pensar que ella se fue y no hice nada para evitarlo… Esta muerta… ¡Por mi culpa!**-** Draco se asombro al ver unas lagrimas luchando por salir.

**-**Harry… ella… no esta muerta.

**-**¡SI LO ESTA!**-** se desahogo gritando **–**Lo esta… ¡LO ESTA!**-** Draco, contrario a todo en su vida lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo, al principio, Harry lucho, pero después… se aferro a el, descargando lagrimas de rabia y desconsuelo…

Ron lo observo todo… sabía que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano, ya había aguantado suficiente.

**-**Escucha Harry**-** el rubio lo obligo a mirarlo **–**Eres un héroe**-** el moreno se volteo, pero Draco lo volvió a jalar para mirarlo **–**Y estoy seguro que ella ya te perdono¡Tu lo sabes! No le hubiese gustado que tu estés así… ¡Ella tiene una vida hecha!, como tú bien lo has dicho, es feliz… lo sé porque ella no lo permitiría de otra forma¿Lo recuerdas? Es muy orgullosa, y esta viva… estoy seguro que de alguna forma logro sobrevivir… Lo se… ¡y tú también lo sabes Harry!…y cuando sea el momento, la misma fuerza que los separo los reencontrara, estoy seguro**-** éste le presto total atención **–**Te vas a casar Harry, con una hermosa mujer, que te ama, y que tú amas… Y vas a ser feliz, vas a formar una familia… porque lo mereces, porque el sacrificio que hiciste al alejarte de ella no fue en vano. Porque ya mereces ser feliz… Y no conozco muchas personas que merezcan dicha felicidad tanto como tú. El destino te cruzo con Chris tal vez cuando mas lo necesitabas… Ella te ayudo a buscarla… sin embargo, los dos encontraron consuelo con el otro… ¡Ya basta Harry¡Deja de torturarte…¡Has una vida…! y mínimo… por lo que mas quieras, que sea feliz… **-** Harry lo miro fijamente, sorprendido, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron aclarando asimilando sus palabras. Draco se levanto para observarlo. Harry se agacho, permaneció callado unos minutos, respirando con dificultad. Después levanto la vista a sus dos amigos, que lo miraban expectativos, sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Estoy poniendo en ridículo a Chris¿verdad?**-** los dos asintieron. Harry se levanto aún un poco tambaleante, pero logro equilibrarse y se encamino al baño. Cerrando de un portazo, se escucho ruido de algo caerse, pero un grito después de "Estoy bien". Y después de alguien cayendo en agua… "Esta helada". Los dos en el cuarto rieron…

**-**Gracias chicos…**-** hablo otra voz desde el marco de la puerta **-**Le has dicho en pocas palabras lo que yo e intentado demostrarle en estos dos años… Gracias Draco**-** este la miro un poco y asintió, algo serio **–**Yo me haré cargo, es hora que yo también hable con él.**-** los dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

**-**Eso fue muy poético Draco**-** dijo Ron una vez afuera.

**-**Solo dije la verdad.

**-**Pero debiste dejarlo aceptar la muerte de Ashley.

**-**Cada palabra dicha, es la maldita verdad Ron… Estoy seguro**-** se adelanto y bajo de nuevo a la fiesta, con suerte, encontraba a su hija y se entretenía un rato jugando. Aún era temprano.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

_**Te regalo mi cintura,**_

_**Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar,**_

_**Te regalo mi locura,**_

_**Y las pocas neuronas que me quedan ya.**_

Ashley bailaba en el más caro restaurante muggle de Londres, bailaba bastante pegada al cuerpo de un hombre moreno, increíblemente atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Este la abrazo con fuerza…

**-**Ashley…

**-**Mmm… se acurruco mas entre sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en su hombro y suspirando.

**-**Quiero preguntarte algo…**-** susurro en su oído.

**-**Dime**-** murmuro Ashley totalmente relajada.

_**Tus zapatos desteñidos,**_

_**El diario en el que escribo,**_

_**Te doy hasta mis suspiros**_

_**Pero no te vayas más…**_

**-**Sabes que te quiero…

**-**Aja…

**-**En realidad te amo…

**-**Lo se cariño**-** levanto la cara para mirarlo **-**¿Qué sucede Blase?**-** pregunto preocupada, pues Blase estaba muy pálido y asustado.

**-**Tú lo sabes todo de mí**-** detuvo su baile mirándola fijamente **– **¡Y Merlín sabe que te amo tanto!… me aceptaste a pesar de todo, de lo que hice… a pesar que casi los mate**-** sonrio ligeramente triste, ella sonrió

–Nos cuidaste muy bien Blase… no me abandonaste cuando pudiste dejarme morir en aquella calle.

**-**Pero puse tú vida y la de James en riesgo**-** la abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cabello.

**-**Pero fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba, de hecho, me salvaste la vida**-** lo beso ligeramente.

**-**Bien, a este punto quería llegar**-** ella lo miró sorprendida.

**-**Creí que te sentías orgulloso…**-** murmuro.

**-**Y así es cariño, no me malinterpretes… pero quiero, que en este momento, olvidemos todo eso… Quiero que olvidemos que YO te atropelle, que te lleve a San Mungo y te cuide estos 3 años que no sabías quien eras, debido al golpe, que por cierto, fue por MI culpa…

**-**Blase…

**-**Déjame terminar…**-** guardo silencio unos segundos.

_**Porque eres tú mi sol,**_

_**La paz con que vivo,**_

_**La potencia de mi voz,**_

_**Los pies con que camino.**_

**-**Te amo tanto…**-** la miró fijo **–**Que tengo que pedirte olvides todo eso… todo el agradecimiento que me tienes…

**-**Pero…

**-**Por favor… No quiero que estés conmigo solo por eso… ¿De acuerdo?

**-**De acuerdo**-** lo observo preocupada, pues cada vez estaba mas serio.

_**Eres tú amor,**_

**_Mis ganas de reír,_**

_**El dios que no sabe decir,**_

_**Porque nunca podré vivir,**_

_**Sin ti…**_

**-**Tú sabes quien soy… quien fui…

**-**Cariño…

**-**Sabes que soy mago, sabes…**-** respiro profundo **-**Sabes que fui mortífago y mate a muchas personas…**-** se callo debido a un nudo formado en la garganta.

**-**Pero también se que estas arrepentido, completamente… Me lo demostraste Blase… ¡Al final les ayudaste! Y me siento muy, muy orgullosa de ti**-** Blase sonrió. Y volvieron a bailar.

**-**¿Aunque tuvimos que escondernos de aurores y mortífagos por un año?

**-**¡Pero que dices¡Si fue el mejor!, Ese año viaje más de lo que creí en toda mi vida… Y a ti te sirvió, amplio tu visión de las cosas, sino mírate, no tiene ni 3 años que abriste una agencia de publicidad y ya es de las mas peleadas y respetadas…

**-**Eso también se debe en parte a ti, a pesar de no recordar nada me ayudaste mucho con tus ideas…**-** se quedo pensando **-**¿Quién iba a decir que realmente estudiaste diseño?**-** sonrió **–**Debí imaginarlo… Con lo loca que estas…

**-**Pero así me quieres**-** rió Ashley

**-**Así te adoro**-** la beso **–**Llevamos 2 años saliendo Ashley, y a pesar de todo, estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, pero tienes que prometerme que al menos, por el momento, olvidaras todo lo que nos debemos el uno al otro¿de acuerdo?

**-**Bien…

_**Si algún día decidieras,**_

_**Alejarte nuevamente de aquí,**_

_**Cerraría cada puerta,**_

_**Para que nunca pudieras salir.**_

**-**Ashley**-** volvió a abrazarla pegándola a su cuerpo **–**Se por todo lo que has pasado en anteriores intentos fallidos, pero te puedo jurar, que a menos que tu lo detengas… nada impedirá que me una a ti…

**-**¿Qué?**-** se despego Ashley mirándolo asustada. El tomo su rostro entre las manos y la acerco, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_**Te regalo mi silencio,**_

_**Te regalo mi nariz,**_

_**Te regalo hasta mis huesos,**_

_**Pero quédate aquí…**_

**-**Sí Ashley… ¿Te casas conmigo?

**-**No…_-_ se alejo **–**Tú lo sabes Blase, yo no sirvo para eso… Tu y yo estamos bien ¿no?**-** volvió a acercarse **– **¡Para que arruinarlo!

**-**¡Porque quiero que sea oficial¡Quiero que quien te vea te respete, te reconozcan como Ashley Zabini¡Porque quiero vivir contigo… amanecer contigo siempre… envejecer juntos…¡Porque quiero compartirlo todo¡Todo…!**-** se acerco a una llorosa Ashley y volvió a levantar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos **–**Mírame Ashley¡Soy yo, Blase Zabini!, Quien cambio por ti, para ti… ¡Quien te quiere para siempre a su lado!

**-**Blase…**-** sollozo conmovida. Él la abrazo.

**-**No tengas miedo… yo no te abandonare…**-** la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza **-**¿Me dejaras hacerte feliz por el resto de la vida?**-** susurro en su oído.

**-**No… ya me haces feliz Blase, muy feliz…**-** lloró en su pecho, abrazada y confortada por él.

_**Porque eres tú mi sol,**_

_**La paz con que vivo,**_

_**La potencia de mi voz,**_

_**Los pies con que camino.**_

**-**Quédate conmigo siempre Ashley…**-** ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo, y con temor, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer… lo miro a los ojos.

**-**De acuerdo… Me casare contigo… ¡Y que Dios o Merlín me ayude!**-** rieron los dos. Blase la estrecho más fuerte y la beso.

**-**Te amo Ashley…

**-**Y yo a ti Blase…

_**Eres tú amor,**_

**_Mis ganas de reír,_**

_**El dios que no sabe decir,**_

_**Porque nunca podré vivir,**_

_**Sin ti…**_

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Ginny daba vueltas por toda la estancia, Grinmuld había cambiado mucho, Harry la había hecho redecorar y ahora era muy moderna, con algunas cosas muggles, como electricidad, etc. y en un estilo minimalista, con cristales… estaba muy hermosa, resaltaba mucho el color negro y blanco.

_**Daría lo que fuera por tener,**_

_**Tan solo unos segundos para desaparecer,**_

_**Pero sigo tan visible**_

_**Como ayer…**_

Se había desecho de algunas cosas completamente seguro que a Sirius le hubiese encantado.

_**Daría lo que fuera por saber,**_

_**Que el suelo sigue aquí bajo mis pies,**_

_**Pero no,**_

_**Sigo siendo tan volátil como ayer…**_

Sonrió. Y pensar que estuvo tan obsesionada con ser dueña y señora de todo eso… Miro su retrato, aún después de todo, de lo único que le quedo en medio de esa desesperante depresión, fue el amor profundo a Harry¿Y de que sirvió?, Si al final, bien, no se caso con la embustera de Ashley, pero, tampoco con ella, la que salio ganando fue Chris, bueno, y ahora tenía a Neville, a quien comenzaba a amar, giro una vez mas, la fiesta afuera estaba muy bien, pero necesitaba despejarse…

_**Y daría,**_

_**Tantas cosas daría**_

_**Solo porque este mundo**_

_**No girara tan deprisa.**_

Su depresión, casi le arranco la vida, no pudo soportar la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Harry, fue cierto todo lo que le dijo, pero… con el único fin que se diera cuenta de su error y volviera con ella… Y en cambio, lo perdió todo. Harry se alejo de ella porque le recordaba el nefasto día, y mientras buscaba a la embustera, se enamoro de Chris, esa chica le caía bien… al menos, no se lo quito, pues ya no lo tenía…

_**Tantas cosas daría,**_

_**Por no ver tus manías,**_

_**Por quedarme colgada una vez más**_

_**Por tu sonrisa**_

Observo una foto de Harry, sonriendo… era tan hermoso… pero al fin había comprendido… El nunca iba a ser suyo… Y comenzaba a hacerse a la idea, gracias a Neville.

_**Daría lo que fuera por saber**_

_**Que piensas cuando dices que todo va bien,**_

_**Tal vez,**_

_**Tendría una razón para correr.**_

Después de todo… ella lo perdió todo por buscarlo… Ya no le quedaba nada, solo se tenía a sí misma.

_**Y ya vez,**_

_**No me quedan tantas cosas**_

_**Por perder…**_

¿Qué no daría…?

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**¡Lindsay!

**-**¡Ya vamos!

Tras unos cuantos golpes, que se escucharon en el piso superior, por la escalera de mármol blanco bajaban corriendo un niño de 5 años y una mujer de 22, los dos perfectamente arreglados. James vestía un pequeño traje negro, camisa blanca desabrochada por un botón en el cuello, y las mangas desabrochadas, siendo sostenido en su lugar por el saco abierto que llevaba, su cabello negro- violeta yacía como siempre, despeinado a su propio estilo, estaba guapísimo, un estilo clásico pero moderno. Y Lindsay usaba un vestido largo dorado que resaltaba su bronceado, un ligero maquillaje y un peinado alto, de lado, dándole un aire juvenil y elegante.

**-**¡Estas hermosa Lindsay!**-** susurro Ashley.

**-**Gracias a tu vestido**-** se le acerco **–**Estas segura que puedo usarlo¡Es precioso¿No querrás usarlo tú?

**-**Me gusta lo que traigo puesto Lind, además no todos los días sales con el hijo de un elegante**-** ésta asintió.

**-**Aún va a tardar… dijo que llegaría a las nueve y media en punto. ¡Estoy nerviosa!**-** apretó su bolso.

**-**Estas preciosa Lindsay, si no se enamora solo con mirarte… Necesita lentes**-** sonrio acercándose a su novia-prometida y abrazándola por la cintura.

**-**Gracias Blase… es solo que como tú ya estas ocupado…

**-**¡Lindsay!**-**

**-**Jajá jajá, me halagas… pero tienes razón, ya estoy ocupado, pedido y dado…

**-**¿Qué?**-** Lindsay bajo la mirada a donde señalaba Blase y vio el enorme diamante en la mano de Ashley **–**AAAAHHH… ¡POR FIN TE DECIDISTE!**-** grito corriendo a abrasar a su amiga, aventando un poco a Blase, quien rió.

**-**En realidad era ella quien debía decidirse…

**-**¿Qué?, pero porque… El sueño de cualquier mujer es casarse…

**-**Por lo de las veces anteriores…

**-**¿Veces anteriores?

**-**No importa**-** interrumpió Ashley.

**-**Iré a ver a James, que apenas bajo, corrió al televisor**-** murmuro al darse cuenta de su metida indiscreta.

**-**Ashley…**-** se acerco **-**¿Cómo que las veces anteriores…?

**-**No importa Lindsay.

**-**Lyn… **-** ésta se agacho.

**-**Casi nadie lo sabe**-** susurro sentándose en las últimas escaleras **–**Pero hace aproximadamente 5 años… estuve a punto de casarme.

**-**¿Qué¿Con quien…? Espera¿con James¿El padre de tu hijo?**-** Ashley asintió.

**-**Ese fue el segundo…

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Unos meses antes yo… estuve a punto de casarme con uno de mis mejores amigos, Rayan Monroy**-** susurro.

**-**Me suena su nombre…

**-**Seguramente me escuchaste decirlo o hablar con él**-** asintió.

**-**¿Aún hablas con él?

**-**Sí, se caso hace 3 años con una de mis mejores amigas**-** rió **–**con Nash, se encontraron en Canadá y surgió el amor…**-**

**-**Vaya… ¿Qué paso?

**-**Yo… conocí a James en México**-** susurro ausente, pero sonriendo **–**En la universidad. Acababa de llegar y no hablaba español, lo ayude un poco, creo que esta de mas decir que me atrajo de inmediato**-** la miró y Lindsay asintió.

**-**Déjame adivinar… se enamoraron de inmediato porque lo ayudaste…

**-**No…**-** susurro, Lindsay la miro sorprendida **–**Nos hicimos muy amigos¡pero él era un mujeriego de primera! Yo siempre estaba ahí para él cuando lo necesitaba o quería, salíamos… siempre en plan de amigos, todos los viernes nos juntábamos en casa de Dan y Richi, tu sabes, "sesiones de estudio"**-** las dos rieron **–**Irais, Rayan, Harry y yo, siempre estábamos ahí… Éramos el grupo mas unido, a pesar de estudiar carreras diferentes. Harry es muy pobre y vivía en un barrio muy feo, pero aún así se las arreglaba para trabajar, estudiar y pasar tiempo con nosotros, y llevaba excelentes calificaciones, pues estaba estudiando con beca. Vivía solo, así que lo admiraba, y poco a poco me enamore… Pero yo lo veía perdido, me conformaba con ser su amiga.

**-**¡Hasta que decidiste luchar por el y lo conquistaste!**-** declaro emocionada. Ashley rió y negó.

**-**Fue mucho más simple que eso… Decidí dejar de esperar y seguir con mi vida…**-** Lindsay sonrió.

**-**Se dio cuenta que te perdía y…

**-**Reacciono… Un día me reclamo que lo estaba dejando y se dio… Me beso… Todo empezó, duramos casi 2 años así, sin ser nada serio o formal.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**No me gustaban los compromisos y él lo sabía. Podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero solo había una regla jamás mencionada**-** sonrio melancólica **–**Solo él y yo… Nadie más…

**-**¡Que lindo…¿Y dejo de ser mujeriego?

**-**¡Mas le valía!**-** rió. **-**Pero entonces, se dio lo que yo tanto esperaba… formalizamos como novios… ¡Es que ni siquiera nuestros amigos lo sabían!, o al menos eso pensábamos. Pero todo se complico. Una semana después, cuando por fin conocí el pequeño cuarto donde él dormía, llego uno se sus amigos, aunque en ese momento se odiaban a muerte**-** sonrió **–**Creo que era alguien de su trabajo aquí. Porque el es ingles. Y tuvo que regresar**-** sonrio **–**Pero me quería tanto… o tal vez no… en este momento no lo se, que no se atrevió a despedirse. Recuerdo que Draco me dijo que él quería traerme con él.

**-**¿DRACO¿MI SEXY RUBIO?**-** Ashley rió.

**-**Sí… el es uno de sus amigos, y fue por él a México.

**-**¡Vaya… así que por eso lo conociste!**-** asintió.

**-**Al final James decidió que no era correcto, que mi vida estaba allá y no tenía derecho a destruirla. Así que me dejo. Debí sospecharlo, fue la noche mas increíble de mi vida, actuó normal, hasta esa noche, bailamos en mi habitación, hicimos el amor… nos entregamos totalmente… Y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, solo una carta de despedida.

**-**Oh Ashley…**-** la abrazo **-**¿Por eso te ibas a casar con Rayan?

**-**No, me iba a casar con el porque quería seguir mi vida… Pero Rayan se dio cuenta que James me quería, demasiado, así que él mismo, el día de la boda… me trajo aquí a buscarlo. Un año había pasado, y muchas cosas cambian en ese tiempo ¿no crees?**-** Lindsay tomo su mano **–**Unos días después lo encontré… de la forma mas extraña que te puedas imaginar**-** rió **–**¡Draco me encontró en la cárcel!

**-**¿Qué¿Qué hacías ahí?

**-**¡No tengo ni idea! Aún no lo recuerdo…

**-**¿Y Malfoy no te dijo?

**-**Dice que fue por error…**-** Lindsay asintió **–**Así que llegué a su casa… no recuerdo donde vive… y no se lo he preguntado a Draco, en realidad no quiero saberlo**-** asintió **–**Llegue con todas mis esperanzas puestas y él… ya tenía novia.

**-**¿QUE?

**-**Si… **-** sonrio **–**Fue muy humillante¡imagínate, viajar miles de Kilómetros para verlo! y él… ya estaba con otra…

**-**¡Que Patán!

**-**No lo era… él no me pidió que lo buscara, fue mi decisión.

**-**¡Y lo defiendes!

**-**La dejo en cuanto llegue…

**-**¿Cómo…?

**-**Pasamos esa noche juntos hablando, recordando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, al día siguiente término con su novia, pero no me dijo nada, por respeto a mí y a ella. Era un buen chico, respetuoso y lindo.

**-**¿Y que paso?

**-**En realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien… solo tengo vagos recuerdos… Peleas, discusiones por todo. Y de repente, todo era felicidad, antes de la boda.

**-**¿Y que paso?

**-**Estábamos en guerra… cualquier cosa podría pasar…

**-**¿Murió…?**-** casi lloró Lindsay.

**-**No… Solo… nunca llegó…**-** Lindsay abrió los ojos muy sorprendida **–**Me dejo plantada frente a las personas que mas me importaban, mi familia, mis amigos… y solo llego su mejor amigo, me acerque a él y me dijo… "Lo siento Ashley… Harry no vendrá". Su amigo me aviso…

**-**Oh Ashley…**-** la abrazo llorando.

**-**Pero no llores que te arruinas el maquillaje…**-** esta se separo.

**-**Ahora entiendo porque eras tu la que dudaba en aceptar**-** Ashley asintió **–**Pero míralo desde este lado. La tercera es la vencida**-** las dos se abrazaron y rieron.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

Eran las 10 de la noche y la fiesta seguía en su apogeo. Nadie se había retirado, al contrario, habían llegado muchos mas… El timbre sonó una vez más y alguien corrió a abrir.

**-**Hola… adelante**-** se hizo a un lado, y los nuevos pasaron, la mujer que les abrió, rubia ligeramente regordeta y amable se agacho hasta la altura del niño que los acompañaba **-**¿Quieres venir a la sala de niños?, te aseguro que hay toda clase de juegos mágicos, te divertirás…**-** Blase y Ashley se miraron algo incómodos, y cuando Ashley iba a negar, James preguntó.

**-**¿Mágicos?

**-**Sí… Ven… Lo llevaré a la habitación de los niños **-**Disfruten de la fiesta.

**-**Iremos con usted**-** se acerco Blase, volteo a Ashley y la beso ligeramente **–**Vamos querida… yo lo arreglo**-** susurro en su oído, ella asintió.

Caminaron entre la gente hasta la parte mas alejada, donde casi no se escuchaba ruido y la mujer abrió la puerta, de inmediato escucharon el ruido de niños jugando, televisiones prendidas… juegos inflables y algunas cosas flotando. Ashley quedo maravillada. Pero James, escondido entre las piernas de su madre se escondió en cuanto entraron.

**-**James, mira cuantas cosas¡seguro te diviertes!**-** el niño la abrazo.

**-**No quiero mami…

**-**Pero…**-** en ese momento un niño pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándolo y James se abrazo más a Ashley.

**-**¡NO QUIERO!

**-**James…**-** intento Blase **–**Se que estas asustado, pero…

**-**¡YO NO ESTOY ASUSTADO!**-** grito, y para asombro de Blase y James, Ashley rió.

**-**Lo se cariño…**-** intentaba controlar la risa.

**-**¿Qué es glacioso?

**-**Nada… es solo… que te pareces mucho a tu padre**-** beso su mejilla con cariño y el niño sonrió contento.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** ella asintió. Blase se agacho, ya que al parecer, él era el último en saber quien era el padre de James. Aparte de saber lo básico.

**-**Sí, una vez el me grito lo mismo, igual que tú**-** golpeo con cariño su naricita.

**-**¿Poque te guito?**-** frunció el ceño molesto.

**-**Porque le dije que tenía miedo. ¿Y sabes que me dijo?**-** el niño negó **–**Se para delante de mí, muy recto, justo como tú lo hiciste y me dice¡Harry James Potter No Le Teme A Nada!**-** parodió la voz de Harry. El niño rió y la abrazo mientras gritaba.

**-**¡Mi papa no le teme a nada!**-** rió con Ashley. Ninguno de los dos se percato de las asombradas e incrédulas miradas que TODOS les dirigían… incluso Blase.

**-**Si, tu papá es muy valiente**-**

**-**¿Y me palesco a el?

**-**¡Idéntico!**-** James rió orgulloso. Hasta enderezo su espaldita.

**-**Cleo… que podle quedalme unos minutos…**-** susurro bajito **–**Mami… ¿Velda que tamben soy Valente?

**-**No…**-** James se agacho **-**¡Eres mucho, mucho más valiente y apuesto!**-** James abrazo a su mama fuerte y después se bajo de sus brazos, caminando lento hasta llegar donde muchos niños veían una película de acción.

**-**Señora… **-** le hablo la mujer que antes los llevo ahí.

**-**¿Si?

**-**¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

**-**¿Sobre que?**-** se arreglaba distraída su vestido negro de seda.

**-**Sobre el señor Potter**-** Ashley la vio extrañada.

**-**¿Por qué lo pregunta?**-** La mujer la observo con asombro y después volteo al niño y sonrio encantada.

**-**¡Es idéntico!**-** y corrió a sus amigas.

**-**Ashley… creo que tal vez venir no fue una buena idea…

**-**¿Por qué Blase?

**-**¿Blase¿Qué haces en esta sala? Me dijeron que habías llegado y te busque en la fiesta. ¿Qué haces con los niños?

**-**¡Reencontrándome…!

**-**No lo dudo…**-** rió esta última persona en escena **–**Que bueno que llegaste…**-** lo abrazo amistoso.

**-**Gracias por invitarnos, ven te presentare a mi prometida**-** pues ésta estaba de espaldas acomodando sus guantes. Se acercaron y Ashley volteo…

**-**¿Draco?

**-**¡Leia!

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** dijeron al unísono.

**-**O tal vez ya se conocen…**-** susurro Blase confirmando sus certeras sospechas.

**-**¿Qué significa esto Blase? Ashley ¿Qué haces aquí?, Creí que…**-** abrió los ojos enorme **–**Blase es…

**-**¿Conoces de la magia?**-** susurro Ashley incrédula.

**-**Es mi compañero del colegio Ashley**-** confirmo Blase.

**-**¿Qué?… ¿Eres mago?

**-**Pero como…**-** Draco estaba sorprendido.

**-**Es mi prometida Draco, debía saber todo de mi antes de aceptar…**-** defendió Blase abrazándola.

**-**¡Me mentiste!**-** se enojo la mujer **-**¡Todo este tiempo¡Creí que éramos amigos Draco!

**-**Ashley yo…

**-**¡No¡Todo ha sido una tonta mentira!**-** se volteo enfurecida.

**-**Ashley…

**-**¡Y TU NO ME DIJISTE NADA BLASE!**-** lo interrumpió.

**-**¡Yo no sabía que tú lo conocías!

**-**Leia, déjame explicarte…

**-**¡El que¡¿Como te burlabas de mí a mis espaldas?!**-** se giró a buscar a su hijo **–**¡James… nos vamos!

**-**No podía llegar y decirte: "Hola Ashley, que crees¡soy mago¡Sorpresa!**-** grito en respuesta. Ashley se volvió totalmente asombrada a mirarlo.

**-**¿Me llamaste Ashley?**-** pregunto incrédula.

**-**Me hiciste enojar…**-** replico Draco cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

**-**Nunca me llamaste Ashley… siempre era Leia o Yuna…**-** casi lloraba.

**-**Lo siento ¿vale?, me extralimite**-** la miró Draco arrepentido. Ella asintió limpiándose las traicioneras lágrimas. Sí, exacto, los demás estaban asombrados del giro de la conversación.

**-**¡TIO DACO!

**-**¡Jaimsie!**-** lo recibió en sus brazos levantándolo para abrazarlo **-**¿Siempre no conseguiste niñera?

**-**No…**-** suspiro acercándose a ellos, los demás olvidados.

**-**Te lo dije…**-**

**-**¿Por esta fiesta no podías cuidarlo?**-** el rubio asintió.

**-**¿Y Lily?**-** pregunto el pequeño impaciente.

**-**Fue al sanitario, no tarda**-** le sonrió.

**-**¡TIA LYN!**-** entro corriendo una niña lanzándose a los brazos de Ashley.

**-**¡Hola Frecita cubierta con chocolate!**-** la niña rió y la abraso

–Papi me dijo que no te iba a vel hasta **–** miro sus deditos, muy atentamente y luego se los mostró a Ashley **-**Así de días**-** señalaba 3 deditos.

**-**Sí, el sábado**-** sonrió.

**-**¡Flecita cubielta de chocolate!**-** grito James en brazos de Draco.

**-**¡Bobon de chocolate!**-** grito de regreso Lily bajándose de inmediato de los brazos de su tía y corriendo por James para mostrarle todo.

**-**Esos niños…**-** susurraron los dos y se sonrieron.

**-**Ejem**-** volvió a acercarse Blase a su prometida, abrazándola **–**Creo que deberíamos ir a la fiesta ¿no creen?**- **Ashley asintió. Draco palideció.

**-**No, debo… debemos… Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar para hablar**-** tomo a Ashley del brazo y la guió hasta la fiesta.

**-**¡Malfoy, por fin te encuentro! Quiero que conozcas a alguien**-** lo alejo a regañadientes un muchacho rubio, mientras ellos esperaban.

La música comenzó y Blase vio hacia la pista,

**-**Mientras esperamos… ¿Quieres bailar?**-** Ashley asintió y camino con su prometido a la pista.

_**Voy descubriendo en mí**_

_**Así de golpe en mi interior,**_

_**Extraña sensación…**_

_**Mi vida velozmente cambio.**_

Blase la abrazo con fuerza, presentía que algo es sus brillantes planes no saldría como quería, pero lucharía, amaba a la mujer en sus brazos y no la dejaría. No…

_**Y puedo alucinar,**_

_**La magia de los dos,**_

_**¡Rayos me conquisto!,**_

_**Me embrujo y trasformo.**_

**-**Escucha las siguientes estrofas Blase… te la dedico**-** susurro abrazándolo.

_**Mi forma de ser,**_

_**Mi forma de sentir,**_

_**Mi forma de ver**_

_**Ya no es igual.**_

_**Mi forma de pensar**_

_**Mi forma de Creer,**_

_**Mi forma de amar**_

_**Ya no va a ser…**_

**-**Y tú escucha las siguientes estrofas**-** beso su cuello y ella sonrió.

_**Voy descubriendo en ti,**_

_**Formas que antes no comprendí,**_

_**Me gusta verte así,**_

_**Tan libremente al natural.**_

_**Que hoy pueda pasar,**_

_**La magia es así**_

_**¡Rayos me conquisto!**_

_**Me embrujo y trasformo.**_

Ashley reía mientras bailaba en los brazos de Blase, se estaba divirtiendo, con él siempre se divertía, gozaba de un aire pícaro que la hacia sonreír, todo el tiempo.

_**Mi forma de ser,**_

_**Mi forma de sentir,**_

_**Mi forma de ver**_

_**Ya no es igual.**_

_**Mi forma de pensar**_

_**Mi forma de Creer,**_

_**Mi forma de amar**_

_**Ya no va a ser…**_

**- **¡AMIGOS!**-** se escucho una voz potente desde las escaleras **– **¡Y DEMAS PERSONAS QUE NO CONOZCO PERO SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO!**-** todos rieron **-**¡Es un honor de verdad darles la bienvenida oficial a esta fiesta, que es mucho mas especial que otras que he ofrecido!**-** el hombre subió unas escaleras mas para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer rubia **–**Ya deben saber que pro…nto… yo…**-** todos se intrigaron pues Harry estaba pálido. Y veía un punto fijo, en la pista de baile, donde una pareja, totalmente ajena a todo lo que pasaba, bailaba divirtiéndose…

**_Sobreviví a tu adiós,_**

_**A tu mentira a tu traición,**_

_**A las locuras, a tu falso amor,**_

_**Sobreviví…**_

Harry veía sin ver… esa pareja… le recordaba tanto otra situación, en la que él era quien abrazaba con tanto amor a una mujer muy parecida… Trago saliva y su novia levanto su rostro para que la viera.

**-**¿Qué sucede cariño?

**-**Nada…**-** volvió a levantar la voz **– **¡Bienvenidos a la celebración de mi compromiso!**-** al escuchar esto la pareja volteo a las escaleras. Y la mujer se paralizo.

_**Sobreviví al dolor,**_

_**Y hoy ya no duele más,**_

_**Ya no hay mentiras porque ya no estas,**_

_**Para seguir mintiendo (Basta)**_

Mientras todos aplaudían, Harry volvió su vista a la pareja enamorada y se sorprendió de no encontrarla. Termino de bajar las escaleras y vio a la pareja cerca de la puerta, y mientas intentaba librarse de las felicitaciones, se acerco poco a poco…

**-**¿Zabini?**-** pregunto ya muy cerca de ellos. Éste volteo.

**-**¿Potter?**-** éste asintió **-**¿Qué tal…?**-** se acerco a saludarlo.

**-**Bien… ¿y tú?**-** no despegaba la vista de la mujer que les daba la espalda. Blase se dio cuenta.

**-**Bien… ¡Así que te casas¡Que sorpresa, y yo que pensé pasabas a ser de los solteros mas buscados!**-** Harry rió.

**-**Pues no… Draco me comento que venías…

**-**Sí, nos invito, nos reencontramos hace poco, mi agencia participa en el concurso para la nueva imagen y publicidad del banco.

**-**Sí, pero no sabía que tenias una agencia, Draco no me lo comentó.

**-**A mí si me comentó que me convenía venir para hablar con su socio**-** rió.

**-**Solo económico, eso de los negocios e inversiones no se me da…

**-**¡Pero que dices¡Si con tus inversiones después de la guerra te has expandido¡Incrementaste la fortuna que te heredaron tus padres… más de 5 veces y cada día crece! Y con el hospital que acabas de abrir… Por dios… ¡Si eres tan rico que das asco!**-** los dos rieron.

**-**Vaya, debo sentirme alagado de tener un admirador**-** rió.

_**Y sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te lo aseguro, sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**Por mas que pese el tiempo cruel,**_

_**Y sobreviviré.**_

_**Sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te aseguro que sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**De mi cada recuerdo arrancare,**_

_**Y sobreviviré.**_

Ashley escuchaba todo en silencio, aguantando las lágrimas que rugían por salir, no podría verlo o enfrentarlo… ¡Mucho menos ahora! Apretó los puños en la mesa. Harry la engaño¡Todo el tiempo!, le hizo creer algo que no era… Respiro Profundo… Todo… ¡Todo fue un Maldito engaño¡Toda su vida…! Se limpio las lágrimas… no volvería a llorar por alguien, jamás volvería a llorar por él. Jamás volvería a llorar por la fantasía de la que se enamoro…

_**Sobreviví al dolor,**_

_**Y hoy ya no duele más,**_

_**Ya no hay mentiras porque ya no estas,**_

_**Para seguir mintiendo (Basta)**_

Suspiro. Ya había terminado todo… y Por extraño, tonto y absurdo que pareciera… Se alegraba de todo lo que había pasado. Sonrió. Fue lo mejor… no hubiese soportado estar casada con un mentiroso…

_**Hoy me bebo el silencio de tus noches,**_

_**En otros labios, otra piel,**_

_**Hoy acecino la agonía del desamor,**_

_**Y más no duele…**_

Sonrió mas pronunciado. Una enorme carga se vació de su pecho y respiro profundo… Bien… Ya no dolía.

_**Y sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te lo aseguro, sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**Por mas que pese el tiempo cruel,**_

_**Y sobreviviré.**_

_**Sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te aseguro que sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**De mi cada recuerdo arrancare,**_

_**Y sobreviviré.**_

**-**Draco me dijo que probablemente vendrías acompañado. ¿Qué ibas a casarte?

**-**No, como crees**-** Harry se extraño **–**No iba… ¡Voy a casarme!**-** Harry rió **–**Déjame presentártela**-** cuando se acerco a la mesa, una mujer llego a lado de Harry.

**-**¿Qué sucede Harry?

**-**Nada Chris, saludando a un viejo amigo**-** sonrio ligeramente y la beso. Ella sonrió.

Un brindis se escucho desde el fondo del salón, de un borracho amigo de Harry, Dean.

**-**Brindo… ¡Porque esta vez, Harry si llegue a la boda!**-** todos rieron. Hasta el aludido, quien se volteo. Chris lo observo preocupada.

**-**Aquí esta**-** sonrio Blase **–**Ah, hola Chris¿Cómo estas?

**-**Bien gracias… ¿Y tú? No te había visto desde que nos ayudaste.

**-**Si bueno, decidimos viajar un tiempo para evitar represalias, ya sabes**-** Chris asintió **–**Quiero presentarte a mi prometida.

**-**¿Así que ella es la famosa chica?

**-**De famosa nada… es que le gusta fanfarronear**-** las dos mujeres se saludaron y rieron ante el comentario de la prometida.

Harry cerró los ojos aturdido. No podía ser… ya alucinaba… Esa voz…

_**Y sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te lo aseguro, sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**Por mas que pese el tiempo cruel,**_

_**Y sobreviviré.**_

_**Sobreviviré (sobreviviré)**_

_**Te aseguro que sobreviviré (lo mejor)**_

_**De mi cada recuerdo arrancare,**_

_**Sobreviviré.**_

Abrió los ojos aún mirando al suelo, y frente a él, se extendía un hermoso vestido azul marino y rey, elevo la vista observando cada detalle, seda fina… elegante, se ceñía en la esbelta cintura ajustándolo hasta el pecho, observo los hombros descubiertos, piel pálida y suave… los brazos cubiertos por una manga que va desde un poco abajo del hombro y terminaba en un listón enroscado en la hermosa mano, en el dedo medio. Elevo de nuevo el rostro estaba de perfil, mirando a Blase, un peinado de rizos ocultaba ese lado del rostro.

**-**Harry¿estas bien?**-** preguntó Chris extrañada. Harry la miró y luego volteo al frente.

**-**Hola Harry…**-** el hombre se paralizo.

_**Sobreviviré…**_

**-**¡Estas preciosa!**-** susurro nada mas verla.

**-**Gracias**-** sonrió.

**-**¿Lo ves?, ya te lo decía, has dejado nokeado a mi prometido**-** rió Chris.

**-**Gracias**-** se sonrojo un poco abochornada.

**-**Yo…**-** Harry no pudo continuar.

**-**Soy Chris Wallas**- **extendió su mano alegremente a la chica.

**-**Mucho gusto señorita Wallas**-** estrecho su mano **–**Yo…

**-**Baila conmigo…**-** la interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla.

**-**No…

**-**Por favor…**-** Ashley lo miró directamente…

**-**No creo que a Blase, o a su prometida…**-** volteo a Blase.

**-**Por mi no hay problema**-** hablo Blase con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-**Ni conmigo**-** sonrio Chris, un poco fingida **–**Obviamente Harry tiene deseos de bailar con usted.

**-**Pero…**-** Harry estiro su mano y tomo su brazo, ella lo quito alarmada **-**¡No me toques!**-** el bajo la mano, pero no retrocedió, Ashley miro a su alrededor, pues su expresión alerto a los demás **–**Yo… se el camino**-** pasando a su lado, sin mirarlo se encamino al otro extremo del salón más vacío. Harry la siguió. Chris miró a Blase extrañada, interrogante, pero este solo miraba hacia donde se habían marchado, algo inquieto e inseguro.

Draco llego corriendo con Blase.

**-**Listo, vámonos antes que… ¿Dónde está?**-** Blase señalo con la cabeza.

**-**No era tiempo… aún no**-** susurro mirando hacia la esquina donde estaban parados frente a frente, solo se miraban.

**--Es Solo… Otra Historia—**

**-**Así que…

**-**Ashley yo…**-** se detuvo ante la risa despectiva de la mujer.

**-**Al menos ahora no huiste y me hablas de frente**-** lo miró fríamente.

**-**Yo…**-** susurro.

**-**Te traje un obsequio de bodas… pero no estoy segura si te gustará.

**-**¿Qué…? Tu sabías que…

**-**Oh no… de haberlo sabido me hubiese ahorrado esta humillación.**-** dijo volteando a los lados, pues cada vez, mas gente volteaba a verlos, comenzaban a reconocerla. Harry se dio cuenta.

**-**Vamos a…

**-**Ningún lado**-** lo interrumpió. Miro a su alrededor y se acerco a la pista **–**Bailemos**-** Harry la siguió sin protestar.

Frente a frente, ella volvió a dudar, y cuando Harry estiro su brazo ella retrocedió asustada, él bajo la mano dolido. Ashley vio la mano, tomo aire y se acerco, tomo la recién mano caída y la estrecho en una suya, la otra, la coloco en su hombro, Harry la observo en silencio, y con cuidado coloco la otra mano en su cintura, suavemente. Y la música comenzó en ese momento.

_**Mentira…**_

_**Lo nuestro fue siempre una mentira,**_

_**Una piadosa pero cruel mentira,**_

_**Esas palabras bellas que se dicen,**_

_**Y dejan en el fondo cicatrices…**_

Ashley lo observo, escucho la canción y sonrió.

**-**Siempre tuvimos este don**-** murmuro con una sonrisa triste.

**-**¿Cuál?

**-**Siempre que bailamos, las canciones expresan lo que sentimos…**-** Harry prestó atención a la letra.

_**De pronto,**_

_**Mi vida se lleno de tu existencia,**_

_**Mi suerte se cambio por tu paciencia,**_

_**Y descubrí que el mundo era bello.**_

Harry asintió y se acerco mas a ella, su mano comenzó a cerrarse en su cintura. Ella recorrió la mano del hombro ligeramente…

_**Volé por los caminos del ensueño,**_

_**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar**_

_**Que solo estaba frente a un**_

_**Profesional de la mentira…**_

**-**Lo siento tanto…**-** susurro Harry mirándola. Ella negó.

**-**Todo fue un sueño… Nada fue real…**-** Él la acerco mas, ella no se movió, pero tampoco retrocedió.

_**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**_

_**Una vulgar y estúpida mentira,**_

_**Y yo me creía tu destino,**_

_**No fui sino una más en tu camino.**_

**-**Perdóname…**-** insistió.

**-**Te entregue todo Harry**-** se acerco a él, abrazándolo ligeramente más **–**Y me mentiste… me acabaste…

_**En la noche,**_

_**Llorando de rabia y de tristeza,**_

_**Me guardo mis afanes de grandeza,**_

_**Jugué a amar y solo he conseguido…**_

**-**Nunca quise…

**-**¿Llegar tan lejos?**-** él la abrazo, pegándola a su cuerpo.

**-**No, nunca quise lastimarte… Por eso te deje…**-** susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cabello. Ya todos los observaban, pero ellos no lo sentían.

**-**Mentira…**-** ella se alejo para mirarlo a la cara, él no soltó su abrazo.

_**Un puesto en el reparto del olvido,**_

_**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar**_

_**Que solo estaba frente a un**_

_**Profesional de la mentira…**_

**-**Me mentiste, todo el tiempo… en todo momento…

**-**No podía atarte a una persona que no conocías**-** ella sonrió negando.

**-**No me diste a elegir… tomaste la decisión por mi.

_**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**_

_**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras,**_

_**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras.**_

**-**Fue lo mejor, para los dos…

**-**Cobarde…**-** se alejo, soltándose de su abrazo.

**-**¡Me sacrifique!**-** ella se alejo de el, horrorizada, lo miro incrédula.

**-**Tengo un hijo**-** Harry la miró sorprendido **–**Ya estaba embarazada…

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Siempre le dije que su padre era bueno, honesto y valiente…**-** se giro a mirarlo**-** Prefiero que se quede con esa idea… No quiero que vea la realidad de quien lo engendró. A veces…**-** le dio la espalda **–**Es mejor vivir una fantasía…

_**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**_

_**Una vulgar y estúpida mentira,**_

_**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras.**_

**-**¡Lo hice por ti, para protegerte!

**-**Deja ya eso Harry, que él único que se protegió, fuiste tú… Nadie más.

_**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira.**_

**-**Y te lo agradezco Harry**-** se acerco **–**No hubiese soportado vivir con un estúpido y cobarde mentiroso…**-** lo miró con rabia y se alejo **–**Jamás te nos acerques…**-** la miro alejarse, llegar con Blase y… un pequeño, solo lo vio de espaldas, los vio dirigirse a la puerta, y sin mirar atrás, salir…

Y Harry los dejo ir… Porque se acababa de dar cuenta…

No lo hizo por ella…

Siempre fue por él…

Porque no es mas que un cobarde mentiroso…

**FIN**

**Ahora si… Todo llega a su fin, y esto… Terminó. **

**Toy llorando¡Estoy bien loka¡Esto no terminaba así¡Harry decía algo… conocía al pequeño Jamsie…¡Y vivían felices por siempre!, bueno, no tanto… pero… ¡Tampoco iba por aquí!**

**En fin, que al final esto me pareció mas acertado -.- ¡Pobechito!... Buaaaaaaaa.**

**Ojala dejen reviews!!! Aunque sea para amenazarme… ¿O torturarme?**

**Ly Malfoy… (Con todo el dolor de su corazón)**

**Pta de último minuto... SI HARE OTRO EPILOGO ¡UNO Q SI MERECEN! Esperenlo pronto!**


	8. Epilogo 2 Something New

**ES SOLO… OTRA HISTORIA**

**Epilogo 2**

**SOMETHING NEW**

Hacia frío, y mucho viento… los pocos árboles se mecían con fuerza, y se veía que pronto nevaría… En parte, ansiaba ese momento, jugar a la niñez, jugar a que nada malo existía y era feliz con su vida… sí, sería divertido… Pero entonces, recordaba que estaba solo, sus amigos con una vida hecha, y él, a sus 28 años… Lo tenía todo, dinero, amigos que eran su familia, y podría tener a la mujer que deseara… nada le faltaba, pero llegaba navidad… y la soledad lo invadía para recordarle cuan vacía era su vida…

Suspiro.

No importaba… después de todo, navidad era solo un día… el resto del año… estaba bien, era feliz…

Con la mirada perdida siguió su camino, observando a los inocentes compradores impulsivos para el próximo mes navideño, quien sabe, tal vez, si seguía caminando encontrara algún obsequio para aquellas personas importantes en su vida… Sí, aunque tal vez… encontrara el regalo perfecto para el… su hijo…

Unos compradores lo hicieron a un lado para pasar, el no replico y sonrió, después de todo el tenia la culpa por ir distraído, suspiro mas animado y miro al cielo, crispado, nevaría pronto… Miro a su alrededor… se le hacía conocida esa calle… volteo a los lados y encontró una cafetería a su lado, sonrió, tal vez un poco de café lo animaría… pero entonces le daría flojera seguir caminando. No, mejor no…

Miro por última vez el cristal y vio a las personas comprando un delicioso café caliente, y volvió a dudar, miro al frente y negó, de verdad le apetecía caminar, giro su rostro a los cafeteros y vio como una mujer pagaba su café, sonreía al cajero y se daba la vuelta. Se tensó… No podía ser… ¿o si?

Se apresuro…

_**Livin in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Sintiéndose observada, una mujer que recién compró un café mokkaccino blanco levanto la vista, una extraña visión… ¿o alucinación?, la desubico… ¿Acaso era…?

Tomo su café con fuerza y sin detenerse mucho a pensar se dirigió a la única entrada/salida del lugar. Se acerco casi corriendo, por lo que no pudo frenar cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando un hombre en el que vacío su rico café… y en el cual no se fijo.

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I could see**_

_**I never open my heart (Ohh)**_

_**To all the possibilities (Ohh)**_

Dirigió unas cuantas disculpas sin mirarlo y corrió a la calle, se detuvo, giro a su alrededor mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella… mucha gente la miraba confundida, pues ella seguía parada, girando en su eje… Pero nada… ¿Cómo reconocerlo entre tanta gente?

Suspiro.

Tal vez ni siquiera era él…

Volvió al café a dar unas verdaderas disculpas…

Entro suspirando y vio al hombre con una cazadora marrón oscuro limpiando su camisa vino… agachado, pelo negro, alto, ligeramente ancho y caderas estrechas… Y él levanto la vista a ella…

_**I Know**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right there tonight**_

_**This could be that start**_

**-**Yuna…**-** ella sonrió ligeramente, asustada.

**-**Hola…**-** él sonrió burlón, ella lo miró fijo **–**Lo siento…

**-**Fue mi culpa**-** negó suavemente **–**No me fije al entrar**-** ella rió nerviosa.

**-**No, yo no me fije**-** el sonrió.

**-**Pues… al menos ya obtuve el café que apetecía**-** ella sonrió mas sincera y ligeramente divertida.

**-**Y yo me quede sin…**-** sonrió, el también.

**-**Pues abra que remediarlo**-** ella rió acercándose a ayudarlo. Segundos ayudándolo a limpiarse, ella se alejo agachada.

**-**¿Me odias?**-** susurro

**-**No…**-** negó suavemente **–**Tenías razón.

**-**No… totalmente. Estaba molesta… Lo siento mucho Ha… Potter**-** lo miro a los ojos. El asintió.

**-**Yo también siento todo…**-** ella asintió.

**-**Me siento mas tranquila**-** rió suspirando.

**-**Yo igual**-** sonrieron.

_**Of something new**_

_**I feel so right**_

_**To be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**-**¿Me permiten salir?**-** dijo un hombre con un libro en la mano y café en la otra, pues se quedaron en la entrada impidiendo entrar o salir del local.

**-**Lo siento**-** rió Yuna moviéndose, al igual que Potter.

**-**Así que… te debo un café**-** él la miró, ella asintió.

**-**Y yo te debo una camisa**-** el rió y asintió.

**-**¿Mokaccino blanco?

**-**No es necesario…

**-**Claro que si**-** sonrió y camino a la caja de nuevo **–**Espera ahí…**-** señalo un sillón. Ella lo miró alejarse y suspiro rendida, se acerco al sillón, tomando asiento y mirando por la ventana hacia toda la gente con prisas.

**-**Se nota que estamos a finales de Noviembre ¿no crees?**-** pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, ella brinco ligeramente asustada. **–**Lo siento**-** rió ligeramente **-**Olvide lo fácil que te asustas.

**-**Eso no es verdad**-** frunció el ceño, el rió.

**-**No cambias**-** sonrió. Ella no pudo replicar, pues en ese momento los llamaron por su café. Volvieron a los sillones, pero en lugar de sentarse, estuvieron de pie, frente al ventanal.

_**Now who'd have ever thought that**_

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

_**And the world look so much brighter (brighter, brighter) (ohh)**_

_**With you by my side (by my side)**_

**-**Nevara**-** susurro ella.

**-**Sí, ojala sea pronto…**-** no se miraban.

**-**Harry…

**-**Ashley…**-** dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron. Volvieron a mirar al ventanal.

**-**2 años… dos años nos costo aceptar nuestros errores…**-** susurro Harry, ella asintió.

**-**Pero… mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**-** rieron.

**-**Y dime… ¿te casaste?**-** ella volteo a mirarlo sonriendo, mientras le mostraba su mano, donde un bonito anillo de oro brillaba en su mano. El asintió **–**Me alegro mucho por ti**-** ella asintió. Volvieron a ver al ventanal.

**-**¿Y tu?**-** él negó.

**-**Rompí el compromiso el mismo día de la fiesta**-** lo miro sorprendida.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque necesitaba encontrarme… dejar de huir y salir por la vía fácil y rápida, como bien lo dijiste**-** bebió su café, aún mirando hacia a fuera.

**-**Con respecto a eso… Me equivoque Harry, Blase me explico quien eras y cual era tu deber, hiciste lo correcto…

**-**No, como bien me dijiste, lo hice por mí… solo por mí.

**-**¡Salvaste a millones de personas, arriesgando tu propia vida!

**-**Para terminar la maldita guerra y seguir con mi vida…

**-**¡Harry!**-** lo reprendió. El rió.

**-**Lo siento, lo siento…**-** ella también rió.

_**I Know**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be that start**_

**-**Sabes Harry, cuando deje de pensar en mi, porque se que yo también fui muy egoísta, me di cuenta que no te comprendí cuando lo necesitabas, solo te lo eche en cara… Lo siento… Y comprendí… No es verdad que fingías, es cierto que mentiste, pero tenías tus razones, pero aún así, mi deber no era cuestionarte. Pero Harry, tu eres en parte ese chico sencillo, amigable, tierno y amoroso… Tal vez mentiste… pero no pudiste fingir tanto tiempo. Eres real Harry, ese y este… los dos… eres tú.**-** él sonrio.

**-**¿Tu crees?**-** ella negó con vehemencia.

**-**¡Estoy segura!**-** el rió y asintió. Tomaron su café de nuevo en silencio.

**-**Sabes… Me costó más de un año comprender lo que tú me acabas de decir.

**-**Oh, no te preocupes, normalmente los hombres son más lentos en esos casos…**-** él asintió, pero después la miró ofendido.

**-**Oye… Eso fue un insulto…**-** ella rió divertida.

**-**¿Lo crees?**-** el rió.

**-**Mmm…**-** se ofendió, pero al ver su sonrisa, también sonrió. Bebieron su café.

**-**Hace frió**-** susurro.

**-**Sí, pero es un frió agradable. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

**-**Y dime… ¿Que haces por aquí?

_**Of something new**_

_**I feel so right**_

_**To be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**-**Pues… tenía ganas de caminar, así que salí**-** sonrió **–**Vi la cafetería y me apeteció un café**-** ella rió **-**¿Qué?

**-**Nada… Solo había olvidado lo propios que son los ingleses al hablar.

**-**A todo**-** contesto riendo **-**¿Y tú?

**-**Mmm…**-** suspiro **–**Verás… a pesar de tener casi todos mis recuerdos, aún no están completamente claros**-** él asintió.

**-**Draco me comentó que tuviste un accidente…

**-**¿Te refieres a lo que te alcanzo a decir antes de que comenzaras a gritarle?**-** Harry se sonrojo.

**-**¿Te lo dijo?**-** ella asintió sonriendo.

**-**Es mi mejor amigo… Creyó que era su deber…

**-**Era mi amigo, y aún así no me dijo nada, cuando sabía que yo te buscaba.

**-**Lo sé, pero cuando nos encontramos, tu ya estabas con Chris, no lo creyó apropiado, además, yo no recordaba nada, él me ayudo a recuperarme, y siempre le estaré agradecida**-** él asintió suspirando.

**-**Lo sé… solo por eso no lo odio**-** ella rió **-**¿Entonces qué paso?

**-**El día de la boda fallida estaba muy desorientada**-** susurro **–**No me di cuenta por donde caminaba y un auto me arrollo, por suerte solo fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**-**¿Por suerte?**-** se alarmo **– **¡Pudiste haber muerto!

**-**Pudo ser peor…**-** susurro.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Pude perder a James…**-** el cerro la boca, pues iba a replicar y asintió, bebió mas café **–**Entonces… Estuve hospitalizada… Blase me ayudo y apoyo como nadie…

**-**¿Cómo lo conociste?

**-**El me arrollo…

**-**¿Qué?**-** casi escupió el café. Ella rió.

**-**Así es…

**-**¿Aún así te casaste con él?**-** ella rió asintiendo.

**-**No te entiendo…**-** susurro confundido.

**-**Me ayudo, apoyo y brindo su amistad, lo demás… surgió con el tiempo**-** él asintió **–**Así que por eso estoy aquí**-** la miro como si estuviera loca y ella rió **-**La primera imagen que apareció en mis recuerdos**- **susurro **–**Fue ésta cafetería… **-** él la observo interesado –Y aunque aún no logro entender por qué, o qué relación tiene conmigo… Decidí venir… **-**él asintió **-**Pero cuando vengo, tengo una extraña sensación de felicidad, que… me fascina, así que se convirtió en mi lugar predilecto… pero solo he venido unas dos veces con ésta. La primera fue cuando lo recordé, y la segunda, hoy… Así que en parte por eso estoy aquí**-** él la observo en silencio, bebió su café y miro por la ventana, en silencio.

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me (Ohh, yeah)**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see (Ohh)**_

**-**Cuando recién llegaste a Londres y nos encontramos**-** ella lo volteo a ver, pues murmuro, no hablo muy fuerte **–**Salimos de mi casa a buscar a nuestros demás amigos…**-** ella asintió.

**-**Recuerdo algo así… no lo tengo muy claro**-** él asintió.

**-**Pero tú no estabas acostumbrada a comer lo que nosotros, así que nos detuvimos en el primer lugar que tuvieran comida que reconocieras**-** rió recordando **–**Y… el lugar… fue esta cafetería**-** ella lo volteo a ver confundida.

**-**¿Estás seguro?**-** él asintió sonriendo.

**-**No podría olvidarlo, está cerca de Grinmuld Place**-** ella asintió confundida y algo sonrojada, pues se delato inconscientemente.

**-**Bueno, así el misterio queda resuelto**-** el sonrió aún mirando por la ventana. De pronto entrecerró los ojos y se acerco más. Ashley seguía bebiendo su café, perdida tal vez en algunos recuerdos. De pronto él volteo a verla algo asustado. Ella lo vio extrañado.

**-**Ashley…**-** ella levantó una ceja **-**Yo…**-** la puerta del café se abrió, dejando ver a dos personas riendo, tomadas de la mano. Los dos voltearon instintivamente. Harry al ver quien entro, se acerco a Ashley algo confundido y preocupado, pero se asombro al ver la sonrisa de ella **-**Ashley…

**-**Así que es ella…**-** susurro con una media sonrisa.

**-**¿Qué?**-** ella lo observo, se veía confundido y Ashley sonrió.

**-**No te asustes Harry, se que Blase sale con otra persona, y me alegro por él.

**-**¿Qué…? Pero…

**-**Hay algo que no te he dicho…**-** sonrió un poco y vio el anillo en su dedo, lo acaricio y se lo quito, lo metió en un sobre que llevaba y suspiro **–**Otra de las razones por las que estoy aquí, es porque siento que una parte de mi vida, comenzó aquí, y aquí mismo, quise cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida.

**-**¿Que quieres decir?

**-**Esta mañana, me llegaron los papeles del divorcio.

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Así es…**-** Harry la vio muy asombrado **–**Creo que no sirvo para esto de los compromisos ¿no crees?**-** rió.

**-**Creí que se amaban…

**-**El amor no lo es todo cuando no hay confianza… o seguridad- el no dijo nada, solo la miró **–**La chica que ves con él, es Lindsay, una amiga mía, cuidaba de James.

**-**Vaya amigas que tienes…**-** susurro mientras veían a la pareja besarse y salir de nuevo. Ella suspiro.

**-**No lo veas así, se que Lindsay tenía cierta fascinación a él, y como Draco se le escapo…

**-**¿Draco?**-** Lyn rió.

**-**Estaba enamorada del sexy rubio…**-** él frunció el ceño.

**-**No es sexy**-** fingió un escalofrió. Ella rió.

**-**Así que Blase y yo hablamos, y nos dimos cuenta que se había terminado, él se canso de luchar contra fantasmas y yo… simplemente deje que eso muriera… Así que decidimos separarnos.

**-**Y ahora él sale con una de tus amigas**-** ella rió.

**-**Haces que suene horrible…**-** el sonrió y suspiro, dándose cuenta que su café se termino, y comprendió, que ese pequeño reencuentro, se terminaba…**-**Terminaste tu café…**-** él asintió **–**Entonces creo que…

**-**¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?**-** la interrumpió **– **¿O tienes planes?

**-**No…**-** se apresuro a contestar, él bajo la cabeza, ella se sonrojo **–**Quiero decir que no tengo planes… y tal vez un poco de ejercicio me haga bien…**-** el sonrió encantado y asintió, salieron al exterior, donde un cumulo de gente caminaba sin tregua.

Uno a lado del otro caminaban, pero como era mucha gente, Harry se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su espalda, para no perderla de vista, ella se sonrojo, pero él no lo noto. Pero era difícil seguir caminando, como sin querer… Harry tomo su mano, para guiarla, mientras conversaban…

_**That is the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**I feel so right**_

_**To be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

**-**Londres es muy hermoso… hacía mucho tiempo que no me daba tiempo para observarlo…**-** él asintió.

**-**Londres es como una enorme colonia de hormiguitas… Siempre trabajando y no nos detenemos a observar lo bello que es, y más en estas fechas…**-** ella lo vio sorprendida y contenta.

**-**Tienes razón… En estas fechas toda la gente trabaja de más… se ve hermoso, cubierto de colores, fiestas…**-** suspiro **–**A James le encanta**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**Es bueno que lo aprecie… no todos tienen la fortuna de convivir en navidad con la familia**-** ella lo observo y vio una pisca de nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

**-**Es cierto… Y James lo sabe…**-** él asintió **–**Ahora… esta en un campamento, regresa en unas semanas.

**-**Lo sé…**-** sonrió sin mirarla. Pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver que ella se detenía frente a él.

**-**¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

**-**Bueno… yo…

**-**Harry…

**-**Yo…**-** ella lo miró fijamente, el se agacho abochornado.

-Se casi todo de él… los, bueno… a veces los he visto.

**-**¡Nos espiabas!

**-**No… yo… Bueno…

**-**¡LO SABIA!**-** lanzo un gritito de triunfo.

_**That is the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**I feel so right (so right)**_

_**To be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**That something new**_

**-**¿Que…?

**-**Sabía que no alucinaba…

**-**¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Te vi varias veces…**-** sonrió y siguió caminando, omitiendo el hecho de que verlo por todas partes fastidiaba a Blase, pues creía que ella seguía sin olvidarlo.

**-**No puede ser…

**-**Pues lo es…**-** el suspiro.

**-**Lo siento pero… fue la única forma de verlo… conocerlo, y cumplí con no acercarme, solo los observaba de lejos…

**-**Lo sé Harry, y no te culpo. Es tu hijo, tienes derecho a verlo cuando quieras…

_**That something new**_

**-**¿De verdad?**-** ella asintió.

**-**Pero veras… Nosotros… bueno…**-** una persona apresurada paso a empujarla, ella rió **–**Hasta esto lo voy a extrañar…**-** suspiro.

**-**¿Extrañar?**-** se alarmo ligeramente.

**-**Sí ha… verás… ya nada me une aquí.

**-**¡Tu trabajo! ¡Amigos!…

**-**Trabajo, ya no tengo…**-** él la vio sorprendida **–**Trabajaba en la agencia con Blase, y aunque terminamos bien, estaba harta de que todos pensaran que la única razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque él estaba enamorado de mi… Y en parte tenía razón… sentía que trabajaba bajo la sombra de algo…

**-**Entiendo…

**-**Y… ¿Recuerdas a Nash?**-** el asintió **–**Pues por fin abrió su agencia y me invito a participar en ella… En Canadá…

**-**¿Te vas a ir?**-** ella asintió.

**-**No puedo vivir de mis ahorros como hasta ahora…**-** rió.

**-**¿Qué paso con tu sueño de abrir tu propia agencia?**-** seguían caminando.

**-**Sueños son… - él la observo con tristeza, ella nunca renuncio a sus sueños **–**Se necesita dinero y mucho trabajo… y yo no puedo. Tengo a James, quiero pasar tiempo con él, lo es todo para mi, no quiero absorberme en el trabajo, y no puedo disponer del dinero en una inversión… podría quedarme sin nada y no puedo dejar a James en la calle. ¿Me entiendes?

**-**Quien no arriesga no gana…

**-**No voy a arriesgar el patrimonio de mi hijo…**-** Harry se detuvo en su reclamo… si él estuviera en su situación haría lo mismo…

**-**Tal vez yo podría financiar…

**-**No…

**-**Pero…

**-**No Harry, gracias… No quiero dejar solo a mi hijo tanto tiempo… Además… quiero darle lo mejor, y no puedo darme el lujo de deber toda mi vida…**-** Harry ya no insistió. Recordaba que si él era necio… ella era mucho más terca… **-**¡Dios!, de verdad voy a extrañar Londres…**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**Y deberías verlo desde el cielo…

**-**En avión no se distingue…

**-**Nadie hablo de un avión…**-** ella lo volteo a ver intrigada **–**Ven conmigo**-** tomo con más fuerza su mano, jalándola a un oscuro callejón. De inmediato la abrazo y desapareció…

_**That something new**_

Más lejos, en una calle cerca de Grinmuld Place, un fuerte grito se escucho…

**- **¡AHHH… NUNCA, JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ!**-** Harry reía ante la histeria de su compañera, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la primera vez en aparecerse.

**-**¡No es gracioso Potter! ¡Tal vez tú estés acostumbrado, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a sentir como si atravesara dentro de un pequeño tubo, sentí que me faltaba el aire!

**-**Lo sé… a mí tampoco me gusta aparecerme, prefiero la escoba…

**-**¿Te gusta barrer? O.o**-** él rió. Y aún de la mano corrió hasta su casa.

**-Es Solo… Otra Historia-**

**-**¡NO! ¡YA BASTA!

**-**¡Abre los ojos!

**-**¡NO!

**-**¡Ashley, Abre los ojos!

-¡No… ya basta, me quiero bajar!

**-**Lyn…**-** rió **–**Todavía ni siquiera me elevo… ¡Mis pies están tocando el piso!**-** ella abrió los ojos y vio hacia abajo.

Harry tenía razón, él pisaba el piso, los dos montados en la escoba, pero como ella era más pequeña, sus pies volaban ligeramente. Se sonrojo.

**-**Sostente…**-** y antes que ella pudiera negar, dio una pequeña patada al suelo y se elevaron. Ashley gritó y cerró los ojos. Permanecieron así varios minutos, ella se estaba relajando, un poco, imperceptible… sentir el aire golpeando su rostro era increíble… de pronto se detuvieron, el se acerco a su oído. **–**Abre los ojos**-** ella negó con fuerza, el sonrió **–**Abre los ojos… Te relajaras…

**-**Ya me estoy relajando- susurro sin abrir los ojos.

**-**¿Y porque mantienes los ojos cerrados?

**-**Es mi nueva técnica de relajación**-** el rió.

**-**¿En serio? ¿Como el yoga o Feng Shui?

**-**Sí…

**-**¿Cómo se llama tu técnica?

**-**…Mmm… ¡Chi tu!**-** él soltó la carcajada, lo que hizo mover la escoba y que ella gritara, él la sostuvo con más fuerza, pero no dejo de reír, pero si provoco que ella abriera los ojos del susto.

**-**¡No te rías!**-** se abrazo a él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el dejo de reír, pero no de sonreír.

**-**Lo siento- ella sonrió y negó, suspiro y con esfuerzo vio hacia abajo… Se veía hermoso, lucecitas parpadeando, gente moviéndose…

**-**Estamos muy cerca… nos verán…

**-**No, nos lance un hechizo de ocultamiento.

**-**¿Fue eso extraño que sentí recorrerme hace rato?**-** él asintió. Ella sonrió.

**-**Es muy hermoso…**-** el asintió.

**-**Te lo dije…**-** ella giro a verlo **–**Siempre quise traerte a volar**-** susurro, pues se estaban mirando a los ojos. Ella lo miro a la cara, sus ojos, sus labios…

**-**Deseo concedido…**-** susurro, el sonrió. Un fuerte viento los sacudió, y ella se abrazo a él para ocultarse… **-**Hace frío**-** susurro.

**-**Será mejor que volvamos…**-** susurro de vuelta, ella asintió y lento, dirigió la escoba a Grinmuld de nuevo.

No volvieron a hablar hasta aterrizar, al parecer la hora de la despedida llegaba…

**-**¿Tienes hambre?**-** ella iba a negar, pues debía irse… algo le decía que tenía que salir antes que fuera tarde… pero otra parte… se negaba… Su estomago gruño. Harry rió **–**Creo que sí… Iré a preparar algo.

**-**No te molestes… podemos pedir algo… oh… no tienes teléfono…

**-**Remodele… y si, ya tengo electricidad y teléfono**-** sonrió **–**Pero quiero prepararte algo…**-** ella sonrió y negó.

–En ese caso, déjame prepararte algo yo**-** él se iba a negar, pero ella lo interrumpió **–**Ya has hecho hoy mucho por mi… déjame prepararte algo…**-** el sonrió y asintió **–**Bien… ahora… puedo ofrecerte… Sándwich… o, sándwich… o sándwich…**-** él rió divertido.

–Creo que unos sándwich estarán bien…

**-**¡Excelente opción!**-** rió **-**¡Los sándwich son mi especialidad!**-** los dos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Comieron riendo, recordando…pensando… platicando de todo… de James… Hasta que terminaron sentados en la estancia, frente a la chimenea y con una taza de chocolate caliente.

**-**Creo que es hora de irme… mi hotel no queda muy cerca que digamos**-** dejo su tasa en la mesa mientras se levantaba.

**-**¿Hotel?

**-**Ah… sí.

**-**¿Vives en un hotel?

**-**Por las próximas semanas, hasta que James regrese y nos vayamos.

**-**Pero… ¿Por qué en un hotel?

**-**Vivía en el departamento de Blase, pero al firmar el divorcio decidí irme, ya no quiero seguir abusando…

**-**¿Te dejo ir así?

**-**El no puede impedirme hacer algo**-** frunció el ceño molesta. Harry suspiro.

**-**¡Eres muy terca!

**-**Gracias**-** sonrió. El suspiro con una sonrisa y se levanto.

**-**Te llevo…

**-**No gracias… no quiero volver a aparecerme… ¡Fue horrible!

**-**Tengo mi auto…**-** lo pensó unos minutos y asintió.

En el trayecto, Ashley observaba la noche, oscura, pero con adornos navideños por doquier, aún era muy pronto para estar lleno de focos o luces de colores, pero había suficientes para mostrar la época que se avecinaba.

Harry permanecía en silencio, mirando de reojo a la chica que lo acompañaba. Era extraño como no te das cuenta de cuánto extrañas algo hasta que lo tienes frente a ti. Y eso le pasaba a Harry en ese momento, mirando de reojo los ojos brillantes y expectantes de Ashley. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien…

Llegaron a un hotel, no era de lujo, pero tampoco era muy pobre. Harry estaciono el auto y bajo para abrir la puerta de su acompañante, ella sonrió, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y bajo del auto, en silencio.

**-**Bien… aquí estamos**-** susurro Ashley cuando llegaron a la puerta.

**-**Sí…**-** se miraron **–**Pues…

**-**¿Quieres entrar al Hall?, hace frío, puedes enfermarte**-** lo cual era cierto, pero la pregunta era tonta, se sonrojo, pero Harry sonrió y entraron.

**-**Es lindo el hotel.

**-**¿Verdad?… a mi me encanta… No es elegante, pero es acogedor y bonito**-** sonrió.

**-**Pero no hay nada acogedor como una casa ¿no crees?

**-**Nada se compara a un hogar…**-** suspiro **–**Antes de casarme con Blase, vivía en una casa, ¡era preciosa!, me encantaba… y James estaba fascinado, los vecinos eran un poco extraños pero muy agradables, siempre dispuestos a ayudar**-** sonrió suspirando.

**-**¿Y por qué no volviste?

**-**Bueno, para empezar, debía mudarme, los dueños se mudarían ahí. Creo que se iban a casar y querían un hogar, después de todo, esa casa tenía todo para ser un hogar.

**-**Te dolió dejarlo.

**-**Mucho…**-** suspiro **–**Pero era parte de seguir. Cuando llegue a Canadá lo primero que haré será buscar casa**-** murmuro emocionada **–**James crecerá en un hogar hecho y derecho**-** él rió.

**-**No lo dudo… aunque eres muy desordenada…

**-**Pero, ¡tal vez pueda contratar a alguien para que me ayude!

**-**Todo estará bien…**-** ella lo miró **–**Eres fuerte, te las arreglaras y todo estará bien.

**-**Gracias Harry…**-** beso su mejilla y sonrojada se alejo **–**Mmm… te invitaría a subir, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada… No tengo nada…

**-**No te preocupes… debo regresar a mi casa…**- **Ella asintió **–**Que está sola… fría… deshabitada… y silenciosa**-** ella sonrió.

**-**No estará sola, pues tú estarás ahí, ni fría, debe estar aún ese calor del chocolate, y el olor…**-** susurro **–**Deshabitada… ¡Siempre puedes comprarte un perro!**-** el rió **– **¡Y enciende el radio a todo volumen!

**-**O podría tener algún invitado que hiciera todo más relajado, divertido, simple y agradable… además de caliente ¿no?

**-**Podría… ¿le vas a dejar todo el trabajo?

**-**Nah… solo la mitad**-** rieron.

**-**Pues podría funcionar…

**-**Genial que lo digas… ¿quieres ser mi compañera de casa un tiempo?

**-**¿QUÉ…?**-** se alarmo dando un paso atrás.

**-**Sí, la casa siempre está sola, yo trabajo, los Weasley, pues ya cada quien está en su casa, Ginny se caso con Neville hace unos meses y ya están esperando a su primer hijo…

**-**¡No te creo!- el rió asintiendo.

**-**Y Herm, que es la que vivía conmigo, pues ya sabes…

**-**Sí, está en su famosa luna de miel…**-** el rió.

**-**Creo que por fin es feliz…- ella sintió.

**-**Sabrá hacerla feliz…

**-**¡Mira que casarse dos veces con el mismo hombre!

**-**Draco la amaba… y cuando hablaron y todo quedo aclarado… ¡Dios, me alegro tanto!

**-**Ninguno era feliz sin el otro**-** sonrió **–**Pero nadie está tan feliz como Lily…

**-**Jajajaja… ¡Con justa razón!**-** termino Ashley.

**-**Pues sí, cada quien ha hecho su vida… y yo sigo sin avanzar.

**-**Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

**-**Supongo… ¿Y qué dices? ¿Podrías soportarme un tiempo?

**-**No lo sé Harry, la verdad no estoy segura.

**-**Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?**-** beso su mejilla y tras un rápido adiós, se fue…

Harry llego esa noche a su casa, y un exquisito olor a chocolate caliente le dio la bienvenida, sonrió sin darse cuenta y se dirigió de inmediato a su cama. Cómoda, mullida, pero fría… el silencio invadió el lugar…

Con un poco de suerte, eso cambiaria… al menos un tiempo.

**-Es Solo… Otra Historia-**

Ashley desayunaba en el restaurante del hotel, perdida en sus pensamientos, el día anterior, con Harry, se la había pasado bien, de hecho, muy bien, y no fue solo por recuerdos de lo que fue, sino por lo que es ahora, y le gusto, eso era real… y era muy agradable… y tierno… amable…

**-**¿Señorita Yuna?**-** volteo algo confundida al mesero que le hablaba.

**-**¿Si?

**-**Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero hay un caballero que insiste en verla…

**-**Dígale que pase**-** se extraño.

**-**Es que… no puede pasar aquí.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Lo que trae está prohibido…

**-**¿Cómo…?

**-**Animales están prohibidos…**-** ella miró al mesero y soltó la carcajada, el mesero, dándose cuenta de la interpretación se sonrojo.

**-**No quise… yo no… ejem… sígame por favor…**-** se levantaron de la mesa, Ashley, para ser sinceros, seguía carcajeándose, lloraba de risa, aunque quien la veía pensara que estaba loca. Pero al llegar al recibidor, su sonrisa se congelo, y una hermosa imagen la lleno por completo, olvidándose por completo su risa…

Harry, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa negra abierta unos botones, su cabello habitualmente desordenado… con un bello cachorro negro y ojos verdes cargando…

**-**¿Te parece suficiente para evitar la casa deshabitada?**-** ella se mordió los labios, evitando una esplendorosa sonrisa. Pero no pudo evitar caminar hasta él y acariciar al cachorrito, quien bostezo y cerró los ojitos satisfecho. Harry sonrió.

**-**Es precioso Harry…**-** este asintió.

**-**Nos hará compañía en la casa… yo trabajo, necesitará quien se ocupe de él un mes, masomenos, en lo que me desocupo**-** ella volvió a morderse los labios.

**-**Eso se llama chantaje…**-** susurro fascinada con el cachorro.

**-**No… es solo un indefenso cachorrito buscando un hogar y quien lo atienda…**-** ella lo miro a los ojos **–**Solo un requisito…**-** ella, con cuidado le quito al cachorro para abrazarlo.

**-**¿Cual?

**-**Debe llamarse Padfoot…**-** susurro acariciándolo, pero mirándola. Ella vio al cachorro, luego otra vez los ojos verdes de Harry y asintió.

**-**De acuerdo…**-** susurro, bajo la vista al cachorro y lo alzo hasta su altura **–**Hola pequeño Padfoot…**-** el cachorro movió la cola y ladró, ella rió, al igual que Harry, ella volvió a abrazarlo.

**-**Lo ves Padfoot**-** se acerco a susurrarle, pero que ella escuchara **–**Te dije que le gustarías…**-** ella le sonrió, Harry correspondió y camino a recepción.

**-Es Solo… Otra Historia-**

James miraba contento por la ventana del autobús, por fin volvería a ver a su mami… suspiro.

**-**¿Qué te pasa Jay?

**-**Extraño a mamá… Esta sola…

**-**Yo creo que está bien, además en un ratito la verás**-** el asintió.

**-**Y tu ¿con quién iras Lily?

**-**Una niñera me va a cuidar… creo.

**-**Si quieres le digo a mi mama que te quedes con nosotros…**-** sonrió, la niña lo pensó unos segundos y asintió contenta.

**-**¡Siempre es divertido jugar con la tía Lyn!**-** los dos rieron.

Una media hora después, el autobús se detenía frente a una enorme casa, con un hermoso jardín cuidado. Se veía solitaria. Lily estaba muy extrañada.

**-**¿James Yuna?- el niño se acerco al chofer **–**Según la carta de instrucciones, aquí te quedas.

**-**¡Esta no es mi casa!**-** dijo extrañado.

**-**Tu madre envió estas indicaciones**-** le mostró la hoja **–**Así que recoge tus cosas**-** el niño regreso a su lugar con Lily, quien ya tenía sus cosas en la mano, le ayudo a James con las suyas y se acercaron a la puerta **-**¿Y tú a dónde vas?**-** la detuvo el chofer.

**-**Me quedaré con James…

**-**No, no lo harás…

**-**Pero mi tía…

**-**Tengo instrucciones precisas.

**-**Pero…

**-**Nada, James, haz el favor de bajar y entrar a tu casa.

**-**¡No es mi casa!

**-**Mira, hagamos esto**-** se hinco a su altura **–**Baja y toca el timbre, si esta tu mama te dejo, si no, te llevo a tu casa cuando termine de entregar a todos los niños ¿de acuerdo?**-** James asintió.

Temeroso tomo su mochila y bajo del autobús. Llego a la pequeña cerca que rodeaba el jardín y entro. Caminaba lento, muy lento, pero un ruido en la entrada principal lo detuvo a medio recorrido. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y un ser empapado de harina salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y recargándose en ella, riendo, tomando aire. James quedo quieto totalmente, de pronto se escucho como un golpe en la puerta y el ser rió.

**-**¿Mamá…?**-** murmuro James. El ser extraño no escucho ni atendió, pues alguien forzaba la puerta para abrir desde adentro, al parecer gano, pues el ser empapado de harina soltó el picaporte y corrió alejándose, hacia el jardín. Otro ser, mas empapado aún, pues estaba bañado en harina, leche y algo que parecía ser chocolate correteaba al otro desesperado ser.

James estaba completamente inmóvil.

Lily bajo corriendo del autobús.

El segundo ser, riendo, alcanzo al primero, tomándolo de la cintura y cayendo los dos al suelo, donde le estrello un huevo en el cabello, dejando que escurriera poco a poco, la mujer grito.

De pronto un pequeño perro negro corrió a sus dueños, esquivando apenas a los dos niños que miraban asombrados la escena. El perro llego hasta los seres, ladrando, jugando, y al final uniéndose a la batalla, pero se rebeló, pues empezó a lamerlos…

**-**¡Ya basta Padfoot!**-** rió una mujer.

**-**¿Ves lo que se siente?**-** rió el hombre que la alcanzo **-**¡Así me dejaste a mi hace un momento!**-** los dos rieron mientras se miraban y Padfoot seguía lamiendo.

**-**¿Mami?**-** se acerco James asombrado. Hasta ese momento la mujer se percato de las presencias.

**-**¡JAMES! ¡LILY!**-** corrió levantándose hasta llegar a ellos, los abrazo con fuerza, mientras el hombre se levantaba con cuidado. Quitándose a Padfoot de encima.

**-**¿Quién es él?**-** preguntó James asomándose.

**-**¡TIO HARRY!**-** corrió Lily a saludarlo, aventándose a sus brazos. Este la recibió abrazándola en el aire.

**-**James… ¿Entonces todo bien?**-** pregunto el chofer, algo divertido al ver la escena.

**-**Sí, aquí está mi mama.

**-**Bien, vamos Lily, debo llevarte a tu casa.

**-**Tío Harry, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?… ¡No quiero ir con la niñera!

**-**No… las niñeras son… impredecibles**-** susurro Harry.

**-**Lindsay no era mala**-** murmuro James en brazos de su mama, quien sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo.

**-**¿Puedo tío Harry?

**-**Tengo instrucciones.

**-**Pero soy su tutor, yo decido en ausencia de sus padres**-** Lily sonrió.

**-**Pero…

**-**Firmare lo que sea- dijo Harry de buen humor acercándose al chofer.

**-**Mami… ¿quién es?**-** susurro James.

**-**Un amigo James ¿no te cae bien?**-** el niño frunció el ceño.

**-**¿Por qué estamos aquí?

**-**Porque te estaba esperando solita, y como Padfoot necesitaba cuidados, me invito a venir.

**-**¿Quién es Padfoot?**-** como si hubiera sido llamado, el perro brinco en la espalda del pequeño, asustándolo ligeramente, para después mover la cola y ladrar contento.

**-**El es Padfoot, James. ¿Te gusta?**-** James vio como se acercaba el perro, pero frente a él, se acercaban Lily y el llamado Harry… lo observo en silencio, evaluándolo… Vio como se les acercaba y algo nervioso, ponía una mano en la espalda de su mama, cerca de su cintura mientras cargaba a Lily, y definitivamente… no le gustó.

Harry los dirigía a entrar a la casa, cuando sintió una presencia muy fuerte, volteo a sus espaldas alejándose un poco de Ashley, y la fuerza desapareció, extrañado agito la cabeza, tal vez ya alucinaba. Y entro después que los demás, donde tras solo cerrar la puerta, un golpe se escucho…

**-**¡Estúpido chocolate!

**-**¡HARRY!

**-**Lo siento…

Y el autobús, siguió su camino.

**-Es Solo… Otra Historia-**

**-**Así que… supongo que te irás pronto…**-** susurro Harry levantando un cuenco de palomitas sucio de la mesita de noche frente a su sala.

**-**Sí… James ya está aquí y debo estar en México en tres días si quiero ver a mi familia… y ya sabes, son 15 horas en avión…**-** él asintió **–**Y en una semana estar en Canadá.

**-**¿Dónde vivirás allá?

**-**No lo sé… supongo que en un hotel mientras encuentro casa o departamento.

**-**Deberías esperar un poco más de tiempo en lo que encuentras donde vivir.

**-**No puedo, debo trabajar…

**-**Pero si te quedas aquí…

**-**Ya hablamos de esto Harry.

**-**¡Lo sé, pero no puedo creer que ahora que puedo verlo, tú te lo lleves!

Un niño de seis o siete años escuchaba algo sorprendido tras un muro que dividía la sala del Hall.

James estaba incomodo en esa casa, la recordaba de algo, pero no tenía muy claro de dónde o porque. No podía dormir, por lo que fue a buscar a su mama, pero la casa era enorme… Extrañaba su antigua casa… no era tan grande como ésta, pero tampoco tan pequeña como el departamento. Quería regresar… tal vez, si le decía a su madre… pero ella dijo que no podían volver ahí.

Suspiro.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, de que algo iba a pasar que lo cambiaría todo, y eso lo asustaba. Esa clase de presentimientos hacía tiempo que no lo asaltaban pero nunca le traían algo bueno… Esas extrañas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, lo que lo hacía raro… extraño… e indeseable… Por eso no le gustaba estar con otros niños, porque no era igual, él tenía algo raro, algo muy extraño que asustaba a los demás. Y lo asía sentir… diferente. Por eso solo quería a Lily, su Mamá y Draco, son los único que le habían demostrado cuanto lo querían… Nadie más… Otros solo lastimaban a su mamá… Y los odiaba…

Antes hubiera dado lo que fuera por conocer a su padre, y que estuviera orgulloso de él, pero ahora… Ahora ya no… Y lo odiaba, porque por él, veía a su mami llorar muchas noches, y pelear con Blaise cuando pensaban que estaba dormido… Ya no lo quería… No si hacía sufrir tanto a su mami aún cuando no estaba. Lo odiaba.

Así que… perdido, buscando a su mama, hasta ahí llego, donde obviamente sí esta.

**-**Harry, creí que todo estaba aclarado.

**-**¡No, no lo aclaramos, solo tú hablaste!

**-**¡Es MI vida! ¡Mía y James! ¡Solo nosotros dos…!

**-**¡No! ¡Te estás jugando mi vida también…! ¡Soy parte de tú vida, lo quieras o no aceptar!

**-**¡Se acabo! ¡No voy a seguir escuchándote!

**-**¡Porque sabes que tengo razón!

**-**¡Ya basta!**-** se altero Ashley **-**¡Mañana nos iremos a Canadá! ¡Y NADA nos detendrá!**-** un gritito los interrumpió.

James escuchaba atento y en shock… ese hombre discutía con su mami… ¿Se… se irían…? Pero… ¡SU VIDA ESTABA AHÍ!

**-**¡James!**-** James estaba perdido entre pensamientos, que ni siquiera el grito de su mejor amiga lo saco de ellos.

Los dos adultos quedaron estáticos en sus lugares.

**-**James, ¿Qué haces aquí?**-** se acerco a su amigo, tomando su mano. James despertó y la miró. Después volteo a la estancia, donde los dos adultos, reaccionaron del shock y se acercaron…

**-**James…**-** intento acercarse Harry.

**-**¡NO ME TOQUE DESCONOCIDO!**-** grito y se acerco a su mama. Harry dejo que pasara.

**-**James, yo…

**-**¿Nos… iremos?

**-**Sí cariño**-** susurro acercándose, pero James abrió grandes los ojos y se alejo de ella.

**-**¡PERO YO NO QUIERO IRME! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!

**-**Pero… esta tarde dijiste que no querías estar aquí.

**-**¡Y NO QUIERO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A GODRIC!

**-**¿Qué…?**-** susurro Harry asombrado. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo imagino? ¡Draco los recomendó!

**-**James… nos iremos mañana a México, estaremos una semana y nos iremos a Canadá a vivir…

**-**¡NO!

**-**James… es la única…

**-**¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO IRME!

**-**¡Es lo mejor para nosotros…!

**-**¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO PIENSAS EN NADIE! ¡SOLO EN TI! ¡SIEMRE PIENSAS SOLO EN TI!

**-**¡James!**-** se acerco Lily **–**¡Nunca le habías hablado así a tu mama!

**-**¡Estoy harto! ¡Siempre tomas decisiones sin decirme, SIEMPRE!

**-**¡Es por tu bien!

**-**¡No es cierto, es por ti! ¡Siempre eres tú! ¡No quiero irme!**-** Ashley tenía los ojos llorosos, pero su semblante cambio y totalmente seria y firme continúo:

**-**Nos iremos James, y la discusión terminó…

**-**¡NO! ¡VETE SI QUIERES, NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ! ¡YO ME QUEDO…!

**-**¡JAMES…!

**-**¡TE ODIO MAMÁ… TE ODIO! ¡A TODOS LOS ODIO!

**-**¡YA BASTA JAMES…!**-** Todos voltearon al hombre que grito esto último. Ashley lloraba mirando a su hijo, James estaba furioso y Lily sorprendida y llorando… dijo que la odiaba…

**-**¡TU NO TE METAS!**-** grito James enfrentándolo.

**-**¡Tranquilízate…!**-** Se acerco un poco. Una extraña aura se sentía en toda la casa… algo, una presencia poderosa y no sabía de dónde provenía. Y no iba a permitir que le gritara de esa forma a su madre.

**-**¡NO! ¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡NO PUEDES DARME ORDENES!

**-**¡James… ya basta!**-** interrumpió su madre.

**-**¡TE ODIO! ¡VETE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

**-**¡No te permito que le hables así a tu madre!

**-**¡No eres quien para regañarme!

**-**¡Y no grites, tranquilízate!

**-**¡No! ¡Estoy harto…! ¡Solo quería protegerla…!

**-**¿A quién?

**-**¡A MAMA!**-** grito **-**¡POR ESO LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡TODOS LA HACEN LLORAR! Pero… si se va… ¡Entonces ya no me preocupare!

**-**James…**-** intento acercarse su mamá.

**-**¡No!**-** grito mirándola.

**-**¿Quiénes la hacen llorar?**-** susurro Harry acercándose, pero sin tocarlo.

**-**¡TODOS! ¡Sus jefes… Blaise cuando creían que yo dormía y peleaban… Mi padre…**-** se le cerró un nudo en la garganta. Igual a Harry **–**Antes… yo quería parecerme a él… quería que estuviera orgulloso de mi cuando me conociera…

**-**¿Y… ahora?

**-**Ahora… lo odio… ¡LO ODIO! ¡He visto a mama llorar aún cuando no está…! ¡Lo desprecio, lo aborrezco…!**-** se altero de nuevo **-**¡Y A TI TAMBIÉN!**-** grito de nuevo a su madre **-**¡TE ODIO! ¡PORQUE NO VALORAS LO QUE HAGO POR TI! ¡Y TU NO ME QUIERES! ¡TODOS ME ODIAN!

**-**Claro que no cariño…

**-**¡NO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

**-**¡JAMES… YA BASTA! ¡No permitiré que le grites a tu madre! ¡Todo lo hace por ti! ¡Solo por ti!**-** volvió a molestarse Harry.

**-**¡NO PUEDES REGAÑARME! ¡NO ERES MI PADRE…!

**-**¡LO SOY!**-** grito furioso -¡SOY TU PADRE!**-** James se puso pálido. Harry respiro profundamente, eso no fue correcto, no debió perder así el control.

**-**Harry…**-** susurro Ashley temerosa.

**-**No… ya está hecho. No voy a desligarme de esa responsabilidad.

**-**¿Es… es cierto?**-** susurro James a su madre. Ésta asintió muy lento. El rostro de James, antes furioso, pasó a una pálida… violeta… y ahora a un rojo.

**-**James, yo…

**-**¡NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE! ¡TU NO ME QUIERES! ¡NADIE ME QUIERE! ¡POR ESO TE FUISTE! ¡PORQUE NO ME QUERÍAS!

**-**No es cierto… yo te quiero…

**-**¡MENTIRA!**-** lo miro con el odio más profundo que hasta sus pequeños siete años podía. Pero a Harry le dolió más que aún cuando Voldemort, más que ninguna otra cosa antes. James lo miraba con odio, furia, resentimiento… desesperación, tristeza… Y comenzó a llorar, llorar de rabia y enojo… furia… **-**¡TE ODIO!**-** En cuanto gritó lo último Harry brinco el espacio que lo separaba de él y lo tiro al suelo, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras James gritaba y Harry lo abrazaba.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on**_

Nadie se había percatado antes, cuando James gritaba los cristales de la casa vibraban, y cuando exploto su furia, los cristales estallaron con él. Y Harry lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo para protegerlo de los cristales, mientras Ashley hacía lo mismo con Lily.

En cuanto todo se calmo. Levanto la cabeza para observar a su alrededor, inmediatamente miro bajo él. James lloraba con más fuerza, se escondía y abrazaba a él con frenesí y desespero. Harry no soportó verlo así y lo abrazo. James se revolvió para soltarse, pero Harry presiono y James dejo de luchar, para aferrarse a él con desesperación.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever needem again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

**-**¡Soy un monstruo…!**-** susurro entre sus brazos **-**¡Por eso nadie me quiere…!**-** lloro triste y desesperado.

**-**No…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza Harry **–**No eres un monstruo… ¡Eres el ser más maravilloso que existe en el universo…!**-** James seguía llorando **-**¡Y te quiero, también Ashley, Lily… Draco… todos te quieren!**-** el niño aflojo ligeramente su agarre y poco a poco levanto su rostro a él, queriendo creerle **-**Pero desafortunadamente sacaste un carácter de los mil demonios**-** James se agacho **–**Igual que yo…**-** susurro sonriendo. James lo observo de nuevo **–**Y no eres extraño. Creo que es hora de que hablemos… Necesitas saber algo. Pero que quede claro ¡No eres un monstruo!, ni raro… ni extraño**-** James lo miro confundido, pero en sus ojos brillaba una pequeña esperanza.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh**_

Harry se levantó de encima de James y miro a donde estaban Ashley y Lily, ésta lloraba aún bajo Ashley. Harry se acerco algo asustado a ellas, igual que James, quien al ver a su mama desmayada se asusto más. Harry se arrodillo y volteo a Ashley para abrazarla, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde su mejilla hasta el cuello.

**-**¡MAMA!

**-**Tranquilo James…**-** susurro Harry, quien la revisaba **–**Solo se golpeo al caer, y algún vidrio abra pasado rosándola**-** sin soltarla, reviso a Lily, y esta aún asustada, en cuanto Harry la mando a su habitación se fue corriendo, llorando. James la vio irse pero no le hablo. ¡Había lastimado a su mama! Se arrodillo hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

**-**No es cierto mami…**-** susurro abrazándola **–**No te odio… ¡perdón!**-** lloro **-**¡No me odies mami… yo te quiero mucho!**-** Ashley pareció sonreír en sueños. Harry sonrió.

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there   
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

**-**Te escucho James, y estoy seguro que no te odia**-** James lo miró con fe y asintió **–**Ahora la llevare arriba para que descanse y nosotros hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?**-** levanto a Ashley entre sus brazos, mientras James los veía **-**¿De acuerdo?**-** James lo observo y asintió lentamente **–**No te muevas de aquí, porque estoy seguro que en cuanto me dé la vuelta o me pierdas de vista querrás huir**-** James abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido, Harry sonrió **–**Ya te lo he dicho, tienes mi carácter, y es lo que yo hubiese hecho… es lo que hacía aún siendo adulto**-** James asintió **-**¿Lo prometes?**-** el niño sonrió ligeramente y asintió, sentándose justo en el pedacito se suelo donde cayó cuando Harry se lanzo a protegerlo.

**-Es solo… Otra Historia-**

**-**Bien… es hora de irnos**-** la mujer por demás conocida como Ashley tomo la mano de su pequeño hijo, quien en ese momento abrazaba muy triste a Lily, ella lloraba y no quería soltarlo.

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions**_

James estaba un poco incomodo, pero también muy triste de dejar a su única amiga. Aunque, ahora que sabía que es lo que le pasaba, lo que era, estaba seguro de poder controlarlo. Su padre le dijo como… y que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que lo visitaría diario si podía. Y que le quería ¿debía creerle? Aún así había lastimado a su mami. Claro que él también lo hizo la noche anterior.

Harry los observaba con un gran nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido? Apenas ayer la había encontrado y hoy se iba de nuevo de su lado, para siempre. Porque todo estaba arreglado. Él tenía una vida, y ella también… ¿Entonces porque dolía tanto…?

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**_

Ashley miraba a James abrazado a Lily y sonrió. Esa niña era increíble, había sabido ganarse la confianza de James cuando él no confiaba en nadie, y sabía cuánto le dolía a James alejarse. En ese momento ella deseo no tener que irse… Pero no tenía nada más ahí.

Pero Harry… el también estaba ahí. Y con un triste semblante, seguramente el mismo que ella tenía. ¡Cielos! ¡Como había pasado! No quería volver a sufrir, y si se quedaba, era muy probable que eso sucediera. ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado de ese hombre? ¡Como decirle que se había enamorado de nuevo de él en tan poco tiempo! Pero es que… era tan dedicado, trabajador, honesto, divertido, agradable, gruñón. Suspiro y sonrió. Lo extrañaría, muchísimo.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration**_

_**Not just another negotiation**_

El aeropuerto estaba lleno, no muy raro cuando en un par de días sería navidad. Gente riendo, llorando de felicidad… menos esas 4 personas en medio de todo el gentío, pero que no notaban.

James, con esfuerzo se separo de Lily y se dirigió a su padre. Su padre, que extraña palabra que no había conocido hasta el día anterior. Ojala muy pronto los visitara porque quería conocerlo, conversar… Saber que se siente ser mago. Porque Harry le dijo que él lo era. Así se explicaban muchas de las cosas raras que sucedían en su interior. Y que debía seguir el consejo de su tío Draco. "Yo no soy raro… Los demás lo son, porque Yo soy mejor, y poderoso". Sonrió. Al menos eso le dijo su padre. Claro, que le advirtió sobre reglas y que nunca abusara, que no era de hombres sino de cobardes… como lo hizo un tal… lord… Voldy o algo así.

Harry abraso a su hijo con fuerza, no lo podía creer, apenas ayer lo odiaba y ahora… ahora no quería separarse de él. Lo abrazo con más fuerza. De verdad, no quería separarse de él… Y pensándolo mejor, sintiendo lo que se siente tenerlo entre sus brazos… Y a ella… Lo decidió. No, ya lo hizo dos veces y no funciono… No les permitiría alejarse de su vida.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.**_

Despacio se alejo de James y se levanto. La miro. Ella lo miro. Ashley tomo aire y… tomo la mano de James y se despidió con un rápido Adiós.

**-**Ashley…**-** Ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo **–**No lo permitiré.

**-**¿El qué…?

**-**No permitiré que te alejes, se alejen… otra vez de mi vida.

**-**Harry, ya lo hablamos**-** se acerco nerviosa a él **–**Y quedamos que podrás visitarlo todos los días… verlo, cuidarlo.

**-**No, no lo entiendes**- **sonrió de lado **–**No solo estoy hablando de James… hablo de ti.

**-**¿Que… Qué quieres decir?**-** lo miro a los ojos nerviosa. James y Lily se miraron y sonrieron.

**-**Ashley…**-** se acerco y tomo su mano **–**No sé como… ¡como rayos paso!

**-**¡Papa!**-** fingió alarma James, a lo que Harry volteo a él y sonrió. Pero Ashley no reacciono.

**-**Pero lo que se…**-** volvió su atención a ella **–**Es que… Dios…**-** se acerco hasta estar cerca de su boca **–**No puedo vivir sin ti… Y lo intente… Te juro que lo intente. Pero siempre… siempre regresabas tú… Y no te quiero lejos de mi vida… Ya no…

**-**Harry…**-** susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-**Se… que esto te parecerá familiar**-** los dos sonrieron **–**Pero la vez pasada, ni tú o yo estábamos completamente convencidos, y no sé qué pasa contigo en este momento… Pero yo… Estoy completamente seguro que… no te quiero lejos de mí, nunca más…**- **la beso ligeramente, ella sonrió mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos **– **¡Y estoy dispuesto a jurarlo, firmarlo o gritarlo! Ahora mismo…

**-**Harry…**-** tomo sus manos, con una ligera sonrisa **–**Yo… Te amo… Pero…

**-**No… no hay peros… los hemos tenido durante más de 7 años… ya no**-** susurro mirándola con más intensidad. Ella sonrió más pronunciado.

_**And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do   
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end.**_

**-**Pero… ¿Cuándo?**-** él sonrió.

**-**Ahora mismo…**-** Ella sonrió y Harry la beso.

**-**¿Eso fue un sí?

**-**Te amo… y fue un por supuesto…**-** el rió y volvió a besarla.

**-**De Javú…**-** los dos rieron.

**-Es Solo… Otra Historia-**

**-**Mamá… ¿Podrías pasarme el tazón de puré?

**-**Alguien dele el puré a Misael.

Y como suele pasar, todos se pasaron la voz y tuvo que levantarse por el tazón él mismo.

**-**Bien… pues como todos los años**-** un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y grande, se levanto de la mesa con un vaso de sidra (usualmente bebida sin alcohol), todos lo voltearon a ver. Era hora del brindis.

Todos estaban impacientes porque comenzara… ¿Y cómo no? Pues solo se permitía cenar después del discurso anual del abuelo.

**-**Vamos Papa… ¡ANIMALOS!**-** todos rieron cuando el más joven lo interrumpió al quedarse callado. El papa sonrió y levanto más su vaso.

**-**Pues… se que todos se mueren por empezar a comer, así que seré breve…

**-**¡SALUD!**-** grito el penúltimo hijo, de nuevo interrumpiendo, todos rieron.

**-**Bien, bien, ya terminare…**-** tomo aire y se puso serio, todos lo imitaron **–**Navidad es una fecha para estar con la familia, convivir y reunirse con aquellos a quienes no vemos. Y es una agradable situación este momento, en que casi toda la familia por fin se pudo reunir, me alegra que los problemas familiares se hayan dejado a un lado para esta cena… Porque aunque unos estén molestos por que otros asistieron, es una ocasión única. No la desperdiciemos por favor…**-** todos asintieron, melancólicos, tristes… recordando **–**Y aunque no estamos todos…**-**tres personas bajaron la cabeza **–**Se que a ustedes les duele más…**-** vio directamente a dos personas, una mujer pequeña y cabello corto; Fernanda, con el semblante triste, a su esposo, Frank un hombre ligeramente más alto, y su hijo Misael, a quien su esposa lo tomo de la mano. Él la miro agradecido, el abuelo continuo **–**Pero dado a que solo falta ella… desearía poder enviarle nuestros mejores deseos, donde quiera que este… así que ¡SALUD!**-** todos aplaudieron y bebieron de su vaso.

En ese momento Misael se levanto, y todos lo miraron, el nunca hablaba en Navidad… ni año nuevo… bueno, que nunca daba un discurso.

**-**Se que ya todos quieren comer.

**-**¡Mucho!**-** murmuro un niño, su hijo de 7, casi 8 años.

**-**Hiram…

**-**¿Si papi?

**-**Déjame terminar o menos comerás**-** el niño palideció y se irguió en su lugar **–**Solo quiero decir… Ashley, Feliz Navidad**-** susurro, levanto su copa al cielo y cuando todos iban a beber… El teléfono sonó. Extrañados y asustados se detuvieron y miraron al teléfono. Solo una mujer se atrevió a levantarse, y sonriendo se dirigió al aparato.

**-**¿Hola?**-** la línea al otro lado no contesto **-**¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien? Voy a colgar…

**-**_Mama…_**-** se escucho la vos del otro lado.

**-**¿Ashley?**-** todos la miraron, pues se levantó.

**-**_Mama…_**-** susurraron.

**-**Ashley… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?**-** la voz del otro lado rió.

**-**_No puedo contestar si no me dejas hablar mama_**-** la mujer sonrió.

**-**¿Estás bien?**-** todos se acercaron.

**-**_Sí… muy bien… Dios… ¡los extraño tanto!_**-** la mujer casi lloro.

**-**Nosotros también, todos estamos aquí…**-** sorbió sus lágrimas mientras luchaba por mantener el teléfono **–**Y todos quieren hablar contigo.

**-**_¿De verdad? ¿Y ese milagro? Antes nadie quería hablar conmigo…_

**-**Cariño…

**-**_Bromeo mamá, y lo sabes… También desearía poder hablar con ellos. Los extraño… ¡A todos!_**-** se oyó un suspiro **–**_Mama… desearía… Pero ahora, siento que no puedo…_**-** se oyó un sollozo.

**-**Ashley, ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**-** El timbre los asusto a todos, nadie se quería mover. Así que Misael, suspiro y se levanto de la mesa, de donde no se había movido y camino hasta la entrada. Salió de la casa, cruzo el patio y llego a la puerta principal.

**-**_En realidad hay algo que podrían hacer por mí._

**-**¿Qué es hija? Dinos, lo que sea…**-** Misael abrió la puerta.

**-**_¿Aceptarían otros en su mesa?_**-** confundida miró al teléfono.

**-**¿Qué… Que quieres decir?

**-**Mama…**-** llamó Misael desde la puerta.

**-**Ashley… ¿Qué quieres decir?**-** grito al teléfono.

**-**¿Mamá…?**-** se escucho una dulce voz. Todos voltearon. Fernanda soltó el teléfono que cayó al suelo y volteo lentamente **–**Hola mamá… Entonces… ¿Aceptarías otros en la mesa?

**-**Ashley…**-** corrió a abrazarla, al igual que su padre. Quienes casi la asfixian, pero no le importó. Ashley los abrazo de vuelta con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos los imitaron, en cuanto lograron soltarla otros la abrazaron. Minutos después, estaba en la mesa sentada, y le presentaban a los niños, quienes tímidos la conocían.

Ashley contenta, de hecho muy contenta, olvido todo lo demás y reía de su numerosa familia, cuando sonó su teléfono. Aún riendo lo contesto.

**-**¿Hola…?**-** y en segundos se levantó asustada **-**¡Merlín, lo olvide!**-** algo del otro lado y… **-**Ja, ja, ja… Very funny**-** Colgó. Tomo aire. **–**Mamá… Papá… Hermanito…**-** abrazo a Misael con fuerza y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y el correspondió abrazándola **–**Quiero que estén tranquilos… Debo presentarles a alguien más… bueno… 2 más.

**-**¿De qué se trata?**-** inquirió su madre.

**-**¿Tal vez del anillo de matrimonio que traes puesto?**-** pregunto cómo sin querer Misael.

**-**Ah… En realidad…**-** se sonrojo, pues todos de inmediato voltearon a verla, pero ella sonrió **–**Esperen aquí…**-** corrió a la puerta. Como siempre, todos la siguieron. Llegaron a la puerta principal, donde ella se asomaba. Pero no veían nada, hasta que unas luces frente a la casa se encendieron.

Una enorme limusina negra se acerco a ellos. Una puerta se abrió, y un hombre con un elegante traje negro salió de ahí. Volteo dentro de la limusina y después se acerco a ella. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, asombrados, y otros como Misael y su papá muy, muy disgustados, de hecho, a punto de brincarle encima para golpearlo.

**-**¿Qué significa esto Ashley?**-** se acerco Frank amenazante **-**¿Y todo este espectáculo?**-** pregunto muy molesto. Ella se puso frente al hombre.

**-**Papa, yo…**-** se interrumpió, pues una mano en su cintura la detuvo y la quito de enfrente.

**-**Señores… estoy aquí, con ella… la mujer de mi vida… la mujer que amo… Mi esposa…**-** se oyeron murmullos. Algunos vecinos ya se asomaban al escuchar escándalo **–**Y se que merezco todo lo que quieran hacerme…**-** se adelanto a su suegro **–**Pero pase lo que pase, no me alejare de ella, ya no.

**-**Papá…**-** se adelantó hasta su marido **–**Harry es el hombre que amo… hemos pasado tantas cosas, desgracias, miedos… alegría… Mamá…**-** se dirigió a ella **–**Tú lo sabes… y además, le debo la vida a Harry… pues si ese día otra cosa hubiera pasado, probablemente ahora estaría muerta…

**-**¿Pero qué dices?**-** se acerco a ella su papá.

**-**Es cierto… Si Harry se hubiese casado conmigo ese día, probablemente ahora estaría muerta.

**-**¿Por qué…?**-** susurro su hermano.

**-**Porque es un buen hombre, excelente guerrero**-** Harry sonrió negando, y gracias a la oscuridad no se noto su sonrojo **–**Y me amaba demasiado para mentirme… Así que me protegió…

**-**Pero Ashley…**-** murmuro su papá cada vez mas desarmado.

**-**Papa, lo amo… y si yo lo perdone… ustedes también, por favor… por mi… por James…

**-**¿Quién es James?**-** pregunto Fernanda. Ashley sonrió. Harry se soltó de ella y regreso a la limusina. Todos veían expectantes.

**-**Mamá… él es James**-** se acerco su hijo con la mirada gacha, de la mano de su padre.

–Nuestro hijo…**-** termino Harry con una brillante sonrisa, orgullosa.

Las miradas al niño, quien incomodo y ligeramente asustado se escondió tras su padre.

**-**Vamos James… ¿no dijiste que eras muy valiente?**-** sonrió su padre mirándolo. El niño lo miro y sonrió ligeramente. Volteo al frente y tomo aire. Y con paso lento pero seguro se acerco a Fernanda y Frank.

**-**Hi…**-** estiro su manita, todos lo observaban, incomodo volvió a tomar aire **–**Mu… Mucho gusto.

**-**Hola…**-** se acerco Fernanda a abrazarlo. El niño, al principio intento huir, pero el abrazo se sintió tan cómodo que termino por abrazarla de vuelta.

**-**¿Eres mi abuela? ¿Y tu mi abuelo?**-** se acerco a Frank, quien aún sorprendido asintió y se agacho a estrecharle la manita.

**-**Y yo soy tu tío…**-** se acerco Misael y lo examino **–**Eres idéntico a tu padre…**-** El niño sonrió y corrió con su papa, tomándolo de la mano.

**-**Lo sé… pero yo soy más guapo**-** sonrió con arrogancia, Por lo que Harry frunció el ceño.

**-**Eso no es verdad…**-** replico.

**-**Claro que sí… Hasta mami lo dice.

**-**Tu mami no sabe apreciar lo bueno…**-** susurro. Todos los miraban asombrados, parecían niños chiquitos peleando por quien era el más guapo.

**-**Eso creo… se caso contigo…**-** Auch… Harry lo miro ofendido y anonadado.

**-**¡Ashley! ¡Lo escuchaste!**-** volteo a mirarla, pero ella estaba entretenida platicando de una oruga que vio su sobrino sobre una rama del árbol que tenían al lado. Frunció el ceño mientras los demás reían **–**Tú… ¡No volverás a juntarte con Draco Malfoy!

**-**¡No puedes prohibírmelo!**-** Harry sonrió.

**-**Claro que si… soy tu padre**-** rió con malicia. El niño lo miro ofendido y se dirigió a sus abuelos, tomo sus manos y los jalo adentro. Harry quedo solo, pues todos entraban y él no sabía qué hacer. Cuando se disponía a ir… o Intentar despegar a Ashley de aquel árbol buscando la oruga. Salió Misael de nuevo.

**-**Vamos Harry, hace frío afuera…**-** el moreno lo miró sorprendido **–**Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…**-** Harry sonrió y asintió.

Y jalando a Ashley de aquel árbol ya que aunque con vestido largo estaba dispuesta a escalarlo, entro con su nueva familia.

James vio como entraban sus papas y corriendo se unió a ellos, Harry lo atrapo en el aire y lo cargo.

**-**Te quiero papa… y tienes razón, eres más guapo, pero solo porque estoy chiquito**-** lo beso en la mejilla, a lo que Harry sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-**Yo también te quiero campeón… Y nunca, nunca dejaré de quererte.

Abrazo a su por fin esposa por la cintura y a su hijo del otro lado, y juntos entraron.

La cena termino, algunos reían, otros recordaban, y otros como James, dormían en unos cuartos de la casa, pues cayeron rendidos después de horas de jugar…

James por fin tenía una familia que lo amaba aún sin conocerlo, y estaban seguros que en cuanto lo conocieran mejor, no querrían dejarlo ir.

Ashley y Harry bailaban en el patio, una improvisada música, salida de algún lugar del radio de la casa comenzó, y Harry la abrazo más a su cuerpo…

_**Todo cambio,**_

_**Cuando te vi…**_

_**De blanco y negro a color,**_

_**Me convertí…**_

Ashley beso su cuello.

**-**Te amo señora Potter…**-** Harry la beso ligeramente, ella sonrió.

_**Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto,**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba…**_

_**Fue entregarte mi amor,**_

_**Con una mirada…**_

**-**Y yo a ti… Harry… señor Potter…**-** rieron.

_**Todo tembló,**_

_**Dentro de mi…**_

_**El universo escribió,**_

_**Que era para mí…**_

**-**Debo confesarte algo Ashley…**-** susurro en su oído. Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-**¿Sobre qué?

**-**Algo en lo que te mentí**-** Ella se extraño, y asusto, pero él simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza.

_**Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto,**_

_**Algo que no imaginaba…**_

_**Fue perderme en tu amor,**_

**_Simplemente pasó,_**

_**Todo tuyo ya soy…**_

**-**Ese día… en la cafetería…**-** ella asintió **–**No entre solo porque se me antojo un café**-** ella lo miró atenta **–**Creí verte… y quería provocar verte…**-** Ashley le sonrió y lo beso.

_**Antes que pase más,**_

_**Tiempo contigo amor…**_

_**Tengo que decir,**_

_**Que eres el amor de mi vida…**_

**_Antes que te ame más,_**

_**Escucha por favor…**_

_**Déjame que decir,**_

_**Que todo te di…**_

_**Y no hay,**_

_**Como explicar…**_

_**Lo menos,**_

_**Que ahora estas…**_

_**Simplemente,**_

_**Así lo sentí,**_

_**Cuando te vi…**_

**-**Yo también te mentí Harry…**-** ahora él la miró **–**El día del café… creí verte por la ventana y salí corriendo porque quería… provocar un… encuentro casual…**-** sonrió. Harry rió con fuerza.

**-**Por eso, cuando me tiraste el café ni siquiera me miraste…

**-**Sí, estaba más preocupada en buscarte**-** sonrió **–**Y perdí mi esperanza cuando salí y no te encontré.

**-**Porque yo intentaba no quemarme…**-** rió.

**-**Oh… lo siento cariño**-** él sonrió.

**-**Pero aún me debes esa camisa…

**-**Mmm… de acuerdo…

_**Me sorprendió,**_

_**Todo de ti…**_

_**De blanco y negro a color,**_

_**Me convertí…**_

**-**Bien…**-** rió. Ella lo abrazo provocativa.

**-**Aunque yo prefiero…**-** se acerco a su oído **–**Tenerte sin camisa…**- **Harry sonrió sonrojado.

_**Se que no es fácil,**_

_**Decir te amo…**_

_**Yo tampoco,**_

_**Lo esperaba…**_

**-**Tal vez… cuando volvamos a Inglaterra… Podríamos, no se… encargar un hermanito para James**-** Ashley lo miró asombrada, pero feliz.

**-**¿Quieres tener otro hijo?

**-**¿Tuyo?**-** fingió pensarlo.

**-**Espero que mío señor Potter, porque no permitiré que engendres con nadie más…**-** Harry soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de los demás.

**-**Solo contigo señora Potter… con nadie más…

_**Pero así es el amor,**_

_**Simplemente pasó**_

_**Y todo tuyo ya soy…**_

**-**Más te vale… si no…

**-**¿Qué me vas a hacer?**-** sonrió divertida.

**-**Te echare…

**-**¿De mi casa?**-** rió.

**-**No… **-** se acerco hasta casi rozar sus labios **–**De la cama…

_**Antes que pase más,**_

_**Tiempo contigo amor…**_

_**Tengo que decir,**_

_**Que eres el amor de mi vida…**_

**_Antes que te ame más,_**

_**Escucha por favor…**_

_**Déjame que decir,**_

_**Que todo te di…**_

**-**Prometo solemnemente que te seré fiel… completamente fiel…**-** se paro en modo de juramento boy scout. Ella rió.

**-**Lo sé… siempre lo has sido…**-** El volvió a abrazarla.

**-**Solo tú preciosa… siempre serás solo tú.

_**Y no hay,**_

**_Como explicarte…_**

_**Lo menos,**_

_**Que ahora estas…**_

_**Simplemente,**_

_**Así lo sentí,**_

_**Cuando te vi…**_

**-**¿Crees que Lily esté bien?**-** susurro antes de besarlo.

**-**¿Cómo no lo estaría con sus padres consintiéndola?**-** sonrieron.

**-**Ojala…

**-**Ashley, ya que vamos a buscarle compañía a James**-** Ashley se sonrojo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Harry, quien sonrió **–**Tal vez tengas tiempo de organizar tu agencia…

**-**¿Qué…?**-** se levanto de su pecho **-**¿Qué agencia…?

**-**La que abrirás en Inglaterra, ya que renunciaste al trabajo que Nash te ofreció. No pienso mantenerte toda la vida**-** la miro como si estuviera loca, pero la diversión en sus ojos lo delató.

**-**Pero… Si yo no…

**-**Sí puedes**-** la miró a los ojos **–**entre James y yo te apoyaremos… Siempre…

**-**Pero Harry…

**-**No hay pero que valga…**-** la beso **–**Solo quiero hacerte feliz… bueno, hacerlos muy, muy feliz. Es lo único que voy a hacer…

**-**Ya lo somos… y eso de hacernos _solamente_ felices, deberías reconsiderarlo… si no trabajas ¿Cómo nos mantendrás…?**-** Harry rió ligeramente abrazándola.

**-**Para eso abrirás tu agencia… ¡Para mantenernos!

**-**¡Sueñas Potter…!

**-**Contigo…**-** susurro sugerente **–**Señora Potter…**-** ella sonrió y lo beso.

_**Todo cambio,**_

_**Cuando te vi…**_

Y bailando al ritmo de la canción, suave, simple, sencilla, feliz… Así siguió su vida, o mejor dicho, el comienzo de su vida. Después de todo… La tercera es la vencida ¿no?

**FIN**

**¡Ahora SI! ¡FIN DE LOS FINES! Jejeje. ¿Les gustó? A mi si… ¡mucho! **

**Espero que sea un final que esperaban y no los haya decepcionado… Creo que fue el correcto, si iban a estar juntos, tenían que reencontrarse, y volver a enamorarse, del real… de quienes eran en verdad… ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: Canciones utilizadas en este final son: "Something new" "Way Back Into Love" y "Todo cambio".**

**Ahora sí… ¡Bye, Bye!**


End file.
